A Change In Perspective
by SukiTaemin
Summary: TRADUCTION : Un jour, il y eut un accident en cours de Potions ... Ha ! Harry se transforma en enfant de cinq ans, au plus grand désespoir de la Brigade "Je ne veux pas être un Mangemort"
1. Chap 1 : Hum, quoi ?

**Auteur **: Roozette

**Fanfiction Original **: Finie, 24 chapitres, 120 000 mots

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Romance/Drama

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy plus d'autres couples

**Spoiler** : UA à partir du livre 6 d'Harry Potter

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Roozette. Je ne fais que traduire avec la permission de l'auteur !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai les noms anglais des personnages.

Voilà ma nouvelle trad, j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi j'ai aimé ;)

**Pour le rythme de parution, vu que je m'occupe en même temps de A Different Life, je pense que je posterai un chapitre toute les deux semaines. J'espère que ça vous convient :)**

Bonne lecture !

**XXXX**

**Chapitre 1 : Umm, quoi ?!**

« J'ai une idée. »

Une tête se leva et se tourna dans sa direction. Les quatre autres étudiants ne firent aucunement attention à cet intervention, continuant leur discussion qui devenait peu à peu une dispute enflammée. Le groupe d'amis s'étaient rassemblés chez les Zabini après avoir appris qu'ils recevraient la Marque en tant que cadeau de Noël en avance. Après avoir exprimé leur enthousiasme, ils s'étaient regroupés pour 'célébrer' l'évènement … et imaginez bien que personne n'était heureux de la situation. Deux bouteilles de Whiskey-Pur-Feu plus tard, ils décidèrent que faire ami ami avec Harry Potter était la meilleure façon pour s'assurer de rester en vie sans recevoir ce 'merveilleux présent que leur faisait Voldemort'. Le problème était, comment faire pour qu'un garçon qui avait été programmé depuis quelques années à maudire leur existence accepte de leur offrir son aide ? « J'ai une idée. » répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Draco Malfoy poussa un soupir, s'interrompant dans son discours dénigrant sur l'intelligence de ses amis pour lancer un regard interrogateur par-dessus son épaule. « Oui, Vincent ? »

Vincent Crabbe se redressa de toute sa hauteur, content d'être l'objet de l'attention de Draco. « J'ai une idée. »

« Oui. » dit Draco d'une voix traînante. « Nous avons connaissance de ce fait. Ce dont nous devrions parler, désormais, est QUELLE est cette idée. »

Vince hocha la tête. « Eh bien, nous voulons que Potter nous offre sa protection pendant la guerre, pas vrai ? » Les autres acquiescèrent, Blaise Zabini paressant assez surpris que Crabbe se soit débrouillé pour saisir autant de choses. « Pourquoi nous ne pas le tromper de telle sorte qu'il soit dans l'obligation de le faire ? »

Greg Goyle se ragaillardit, son visage exprimant plein d'espoir. « Tu veux dire lui passer un tabac jusqu'à ce qu'il soit d'accord pour nous aider ? »

Blaise grogna, laissant sa tête tomber entre ses mains pour se masser les tempes. « Greg. » commença-t-il fermement. « Nous ne pouvons pas simplement lui passer un tabac. As-tu oublié qu'il dirigeait une sorte de groupe de défense, l'année dernière ? Il pourrait très bien demander à un de ses nombreux fidèles de nous jeter une malédiction et celui-ci s'exécuterait sans rien dire. »

Pansy Parkinson prit une expression hargneuse, foudroyant du regard son verre de Whiskey-Pur-Feu comme s'il était personnellement à blâmer pour la chouette que son père lui avait fait parvenir. « Si nous avions créé un groupe de défense sous le nez du Directeur, nous nous serions fait expulser. » Elle fit la moue, sirotant sa boisson d'air absent. « Potter reste toujours impuni. »

« Oui, chérie. » ronronna Draco, lançant à Pansy un sourire suggestif. « Mais cela pourrait être en partie à cause des sorts que nous apprendrions aux élèves qui nous suivraient. D'une certaine manière, je n'arrive pas à voir le Golden Boy en train d'enseigner les Impardonnables ou donner des informations sur précisément quels muscles contracter pour réduire la douleur lorsque l'on nous lance un Doloris. » Pansy s'esclaffa, pompette, tournant distraitement les pages du livre de sort à ses pieds.

« Non, pas lui passer un tabac. » déclara rapidement Vince. Il n'arrivait pas souvent à capter l'attention des autres et savait qu'il devait parler vite avant qu'on ne lui prenne la parole et que l'on ne la lui rende plus. « Quelle est la seule classe que nous avons sans faute avec les Gryffondors, chaque année ? »

Quand il devint clair qu'il attendait une réponse à sa question apparemment rhétorique, Draco soupira à nouveau. « Hmm … Je ne sais pas … Potions, peut-être ? »

Ratant complètement le sarcasme, Vince hocha la tête, frappant violemment Draco dans le dos, d'enthousiasme. « Exactement ! Alors pourquoi ne pas ne lui glisser une potion ou lui jeter un sort ou quelque chose d'autre puis le tirer jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Serpentard et l'obliger à nous écouter ? » Il regarda tour à tour ses amis, fier de son plan.

Un silence s'ensuivit. « Tu as pensé à tout cela par toi-même ? » Blaise semblait plus curieux que critique, provoquant un grand sourire étincelant chez Vince et un hochement de tête approbateur chez Draco. Blaise se gratta la tête, fronçant les sourcils. « Comment on ferait pour le garder ici, cependant … »

Greg eut l'air perdu. « Mais on hait Potter. Non ? Pourquoi voudrait-on qu'il nous aide ? »

La bande entière le regarda avec incrédulité. « Gregory. » débuta Pansy d'une douce voix mielleuse. « Nous allons bientôt rentrer en sixième année, pas vrai ? » Greg opina docilement du chef, semblant toujours aussi confus. « Tu te rappelles de cet homme pour qui nos parents travaillent ? » Son ton était toujours aussi inquiétant de part sa douceur et son amabilité. « L'homme noir qui veut tuer des gens et nous fait porter d'horriblement peu flatteuse robes et des masques tout aussi laids ? » Greg acquiesça avec assurance il se souvenait de cet homme. « Eh bien, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous ne voulons pas servir cet homme. »

Greg fronça les sourcils. « Mais mon père dit que je veux vraiment le servir. »

Pansy hocha la tête, lui tapotant le dos de la main. « Oui, mon chou, je sais. Mais nous disons que tu ne le veux pas. »

Greg y songea longuement. Il regarda autour de lui les gens qui s'étaient lié d'amitié avec lui et l'avaient protégé depuis l'enfance. Il s'ennuierait horriblement s'ils n'étaient pas là. Il approuva donc ce que lui avait dit Pansy. Blaise sourit de toutes ses dents et lui versa un autre verre. Maintenant qu'ils avaient une ébauche de plan, il était temps qu'ils complotent avec sérieux.

**XXXX**

Harry Potter détestait Ron Weasley.

Enfin, il ne le détestait pas en général mais en cette minute, il aurait souhaité qu'on soit le lendemain et qu'ils soient de retour à Hogwarts pour qu'il puisse lui lancer des sorts sans avoir peur de devoir paraître devant le Magenmagot complet une nouvelle fois. Encore que, peut-être qu'un Sort de Silence ferait l'affaire – ou bien un Sort d'Oubliettes bien paramétré – il n'était pas vraiment difficile. Il fusilla du regard la silhouette se trouvant sur le lit à côté du sien. Ron avait décidé que se serait l'été où il annoncerait à Hermione qu'il l'aimait. Le fait que la fille avait rigolé, pensant que c'était une blague, avant de gentiment dire à Ron qu'elle le considérait plus comme un frère qu'un petit-copain potentiel n'était pas bien passé. Ron était resté ainsi avant d'abruptement se tourner vers Harry et de lui demander s'il sortait avec Hermione ou non. Harry, ayant anticipé et craint la confrontation entre ses deux amis, lui avait annoncé calmement qu'il était gay avant de se remettre à manger son petit déjeuner.

Hermione et les jumeaux avaient crié : « Je le savais ! » avant de sauter sur des sièges à ses côtés, ignorant complètement Ron qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ron n'avait toujours pas fait de commentaire sur cela et avait passé le reste de la semaine à geindre puisqu'Hermione ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il l'aimait. Harry se sentait désolé pour Ron, réellement, c'était le cas il savait ce que c'était d'être amoureux d'une personne qui ne ressentait pas, pour lui, la même chose. Toutefois, demain serait le premier jour de sa sixième année scolaire à Hogwarts, il devait s'armer de courage pour supporter toutes les réactions qu'il engendrerait chez les gens. Il devait se préparer à ce que les gens pensent qu'il était toujours un gamin sans cesse en train d'attirer l'attention sur lui, un psychopathe balafré, etc. Il avait besoin de dormir, punaise !

« GEORGE ! » brailla-t-il, interrompant les radotages de Ron comme quoi si Hermione avait passé plus de temps avec lui seul plutôt qu'avec sa famille complète lors des étés qu'elle avait passé au Terrier, elle penserait à lui d'une façon moins fraternelle. Harry en doutait vraiment et en avait franchement assez de retenir sa langue.

Deux craquement déchirèrent l'air, signifiant l'arrivée des jumeaux. Harry n'attendit pas qu'ils qu'ils posent de questions. « Vous avez tous deux dix-sept ans. Si vous ne trouvez pas un moyen de faire taire votre frère, je vous jure que je vais le tuer. » Ayant dit ce qu'il avait à dire, Harry tira promptement son oreiller et s'en couvrit les oreilles, ignorant les cris véhéments de protestation. Ou de douleur. Peu importe. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était plutôt une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose qu'il trouve le son d'un rire hystérique apaisant.

Deux jours plus tard, assis à la table de leur Maison et attendant que McGonagall vienne leur remettre leur emploi du temps, Ron faisait toujours la tête et Harry était toujours indisposé à lui parler. Malfoy et ses potes n'avaient pas effectué leur traditionnelle petite visite dans le train, cette année. Bien sûr, cela pourrait être du au fait qu'après les évènements dans le Département des Mystères, Harry s'était assuré que tous leurs parents finissent enfermés à Azkaban mais quand même. C'était une tradition de commencer l'année en s'assurant que l'autre était bien sain et sauf … hum … c'était une tradition de réaffirmer leur haine l'un pour l'autre. Et maintenant, Malfoy n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle. Pas qu'Harry le regarde, ou quoi que ce soit. En fait, après la septième ou la huitième fois à tomber droit dans ses yeux, Harry était déterminé à ignorer Malfoy jusqu'au premier cours de la journée.

Il était toujours assis à sa table, fixant son assiette, jouant sans énergie avec sa nourriture et se demandant ce que faisait Malfoy – purement parce qu'il était sûr qu'il préparait quelque chose de diabolique ou de tordu, naturellement – quand Ron posa enfin une question qui ne concernait aucunement Hermione. « Me demande à quoi nos emploi du temps vont ressembler. Quelle cours penses-tu que nous aurons en premier ? »

Heureux d'avoir une excuse pour jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard – ouaip, toujours en train de sourire – Harry reposa sa fourchette et se redressa. « Potions. » répondit-il avec assurance.

Hermione approuva sa réponse d'un hochement de tête, sirotant distraitement son verre d'eau tout en feuilletant les manuels scolaires requis pour cette année. Ron prit un air renfrogné à son rapide accord et lança un regard plein de défi vers son ami. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

'Ne dois pas commencer l'année en retirant des points à ma Maison, ne dois pas faire de mal à son meilleur pote.' se chanta silencieusement Harry pour lui-même. « Parce que, Ron, c'est lundi. » Ron garda une expression vide. Harry soupira. « N'as-tu jamais remarqué que nous commençons chaque année, tous les lundis par deux heures de Potions avec les Serpentards ? C'est un tradition. » En effet, les emplois du temps, une fois en main, confirmèrent les dires d'Harry. L'air renfrogné de Ron s'accentua. Ne voulant pas que sa mauvaise humeur s'aggrave, Harry échangea un regard compatissant avec Hermione avant de pointer de la tête la porte. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait et ils se levèrent en même temps. « Bon, » commença Harry. « Nous allons nous rendre en Potions en avance. » Ron leur fit un petit signe de la main puis retourna à son repas. Un dernier regard vers la table des Serpentards puis ils étaient hors du réfectoire.

« Il va falloir que ça aille mieux, bientôt. » soupira Hermione, remontant ses livres sous son bras. « Je veux dire, honnêtement, il n'agit même pas comme lui-même. »

Harry repensa à l'attitude de Ron pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. « Hmm. »

« Laisse-moi t'aider à porter tes livres, Granger. » La voix douce les prit par surprise, les faisant sursauter. Une main tannée apparut dans leur champ de vision et attrapa les livres tombant des bras de l'adolescente au vol, les ramenant à lui, un sourire dansant sur son visage. Il tendit une main à Hermione. « Blaise Zabini. »

« Hermione. » Blaise parut pensif. « Un nom tellement intriguant. » La dite-Hermione rougit et Blaise lui sourit à nouveau. « Puis-je t'appeler Hermione ? »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au symbole des Serpentards sur sa robe. « Tu réalises que je suis une Née-Moldue, pas vrai ? » Blaise hocha la tête, lui souriant toujours. Elle renifla et attrapa le bras d'Harry. « Bien. Viens Harry, on ferait mieux de ne pas arriver en retard en classe. »

Harry songea lui rappeler qu'il était encore tôt mais elle semblait terriblement agité donc il laissa tomber. Harry fit un blond lorsqu'un second bras vint s'accrocher au sien et, en se tournant vers la personne, il découvrit, choqué, Pansy Parkinson. D'où venait-elle ? « Potions est vraiment un cours horrible, ne trouves-tu pas ? » Harry sentit quelque chose de mouillé rentrer en contact avec son bras mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. La fille continua. « Après tout, comment savoir faire une Potion de Réconfort va nous aider dans la vie ? » Harry, intérieurement, s'accorda à dire qu'elle avait raison mais il ne valait mieux rien dire de tel avec une Hermione prête à le sermonner dans les parages. Il décida donc de simplement sourire avec incertitude à Pansy et de dégager son bras de son emprise.

Snape leva les yeux de son bureau et les plissa lorsqu'il vit le quatuor peu conventionnel mais ne dit rien. Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent directement vers leur places habituelles, Blaise et Pansy du côté de Serpentard et attendirent en silence que le cours ne commence.

Draco fit un clin d'œil à Harry lorsqu'il se glissa dans la classe avec Crabbe et Goyle quelques secondes avant que la cloche ne sonne. Son sourire satisfait s'agrandit de la manière prévisible dont piqua un fard le Gryffondor avant de se tourner immédiatement pour parler à Granger. Se coulant élégamment sur le siège libre au côté de Pansy, il se rapprocha d'elle sous couvert d'aller piocher son livre de Potion dans son sac. « Tu l'as fait ? »

Pansy acquiesça, ne s'arrêtant pas une fois de copier les consignes pour la potion qu'ils allaient effectuer ce jour-là. Draco sourit à nouveau, jetant seulement un coup d'œil à Harry avant de se lever pour aller quérir les ingrédients nécessaires pour la potion. Pansy attendit que le fond sonore soit assez élevé pour se lever un peu et se pencher vers Draco. « J'ai frotté la potion contre son bras. » chuchota-t-elle. « Il devrait commencer à ressentir les effets dans … » Elle fut coupée par un fort grognement.

Harry était plié en deux. Son visage était rouge, son corps tremblant et il semblait avoir du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. A ce moment-là, Hermione leva la main. « Professeur Snape ? Harry ne se sent pas bien. Pourrais-je l'emmener à l'Infirmerie ? » Snape leva les yeux eu ciel, un rictus mauvais sur le visage, il s'avança vers Harry.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut un hasard extraordinaire – un nombre d'erreurs absolument pas escompté dans les plans des Serpentards.

Harry tomba à la renverse lorsque son estomac provoqua un élancement douloureux … directement sur le plan de travail de Ron et de Neville. Ce dernier lâcha la Rose Flasque qu'il était sur le point de trancher, qui tomba exactement sous le chaudron bouillonnant La Rose Flasque s'enflamma, provoquant une explosion qui renversa le chaudron. Harry bondit en arrière aussi inélégamment que possible après que le liquide brûlant l'ait aspergé. Il cria, se débattant pour enlever ses vêtements … il tomba droit sur l'étagère contenant divers flacon de potions finies et d'ingrédients liquides.

La classe se figea.

**XXXX**

Son monde était d'un blanc violent et vif.

La lumière était aveuglante, même à travers ses paupières fermés. Harry pouvait entendre l'écho de choses fracassés, pouvait sentir de petits filets de liquides couler le long de son cou et tremper ses vêtements. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, les parties de son corps où le liquide s'était infiltré dans les blessures faîtes par les bouts de verres le brûlant. Il voulait hurler, pouvait sentir le cri hystérique monter le long de sa gorge. L'expérience lui fit se contracter la mâchoire, ses pensées se focalisant sur cette nécessité à bloquer ce désir violent. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il bougea légèrement et monde d'un blanc éclatant se teinta de rouge.

Il préféra le changement, pour être tout à fait honnête. Il savait d'expérience que s'asseoir sans bouger ne ferait qu'augmenter la douleur, alors que bouger un peu aiderait à rendre la souffrance plus supportable. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à s'estomper. Harry prit une grande respiration, et expira lentement. Il pouvait entendre des gens autour de lui, des voix inconnues se rapprochant de l'endroit où il était recroquevillé sur lui-même parmi les morceaux de flacons éparpillés.

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur un monde étrange. Il fronça les sourcils, distraitement levant la main pour frotter sa cicatrice. Harry se rappelait clairement d'Oncle Vernon lui hurlant dessus pour quelque chose … ah …. C'était Dudley qui était en faute. Dudley avait piqué une crise parce que Tante Pétunia n'avait plus de gâteau. C'était de la faute de Dudley s'il était là. Quand l'Oncle Vernon lui avait attrapé le bras et l'avait tiré hors de la cuisine, Harry avait été certain qu'il allait être enfermé dans son placard pour la nuit. Il se rappelait de la porte s'ouvrant … puis des choses en verre lui tombant dessus … est-ce que l'Oncle Vernon avait finalement fait le choix de le faire dégager de chez lui pour être un tel monstre ?

Quelqu'un l'avait habillé avec des vêtements qui étaient trop grands pour lui. Plus grands, même, que les vieux habits de Dudley que Tante Pétunia lui forçait de porter. On ne voudrait pas les gâcher, après tout. Harry regarda les gens rassemblés devant lui, rentrant ses mains dans les grands vêtements noirs pour enlever les chaussures bien trop grandes ainsi que le pantalon flottant. Il fallait que ses jambes soient libres pour s'assurer qu'il puisse s'échapper. « Bonjour. » émit-il avec nervosité, espérant que les gens seraient distraits par la conversation et ne remarqueraient pas ses mains maladroites s'échinant défaire le fermoir de la robe sur ses épaules.

Un homme s'avança vers lui. Harry le regarda sobrement, notant les longs et fins cheveux noirs et les yeux coléreux. Toutefois, l'homme ne semblait pas méchant. Il semblait choqué et inquiet. Comment Harry le savait, lorsque l'homme, à l'évidence, le fusillait du regard, il n'en avait aucune idée. D'une certaine façon, pourtant, il ne pensait pas que cet homme lui ferait du mal. Pas trop. Et même en colère, remarqua Harry, le visage de l'homme ne devenait pas violet à la façon de celui de l'Oncle Vernon. Mais …

« M. Potter ! » La voix de l'homme était basse et froide, faisant douter Harry de ses impressions initiales sur le gars. « Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes fait, maintenant ? » QUOI ? Il n'avait rien fait ! Tout était de la faute de Dudley ! Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester pour s'arrêter lorsqu'un grand garçon avec beaucoup de cheveux roux se mit à genoux à ses côtés et lui attrapa le bras. Harry grimaça lorsque ses muscles endoloris protestèrent du traitement qu'ils recevaient.

« Harry ! Tu vas bien, vieux ? »

Harry ne savait pas qui ce garçon était et pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Il était entouré de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et ils étaient tous comme sa famille ! Ils étaient seulement plus nombreux. Ce fut trop. C'était déjà assez difficile d'être lancé dans un placard, pas question qu'il reste ici pour voir quel genre de punition ces personnes allaient inventer ! Il se leva, soulagé quand la robe glissa de ses épaules pour tomber au sol. Pendant une seconde, il songea que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui mais, serrant les dents et se concentrant pour ne pas que cela arrive, il réussit à rester debout. Il dégagea son bras de l'emprise du roux et recula avec précaution d'un pas. Regardant autour de lui, Harry remarqua un groupe d'adolescents complètement immobile et le regardant avec horreur ainsi que l'homme en noir une fois encore se rapprochant de lui.

En deux secondes, il fonça vers la porte, sortit de la salle de classe et traversa le couloir. Il avait besoin de trouver un endroit où se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

**XXXX**

L'instant où Harry sortit en trombe de la salle, il y eut une pagaille monstre dans la classe.

Snape se tourna vers Hermione et lui ordonna d'aller chercher la carte de Potter. Vince n'était pas sûr qu'une carte puisse trouver Harry mais Snape était l'instituteur. Ron et Neville hurlèrent le nom d'Harry et se mirent à le poursuivre avant que le maître des potions n'ait pu les arrêter. Seamus Finnegan fut sommé d'aller chercher le Directeur, Dean Thomas, de ramener Professeur McGonagall et Lavande Brown d'aller demandé à Mme Pomfresh de préparer une chambre spéciale. Tout les autres eurent pour ordre de dégager d'ici et de retourner à leur Salle Commune où ils devraient écrire une rédaction de quinze pouces sur les façons appropriés et inappropriés d'utiliser une Rose Flasque et sur pourquoi d'idiots Gryffondors ne devraient pas être autorisés à manier des objets pointus ou s'occuper d'un feu.

Vince se tourna vers Draco qui se tenait debout, la bouche grande ouverte et une expression de choc extrêmement grand sur le visage. « Est-ce l'habilité à se transformer en enfant de cinq ans est un peu comme être un Animagus ? »

Greg parut intéressé par la question. « Ce serait marrant de pouvoir être un enfant quand on le veut. » Vince hocha la tête pour exprimer son accord.

Draco fit volte-face et lança un regard noir à Pansy. « Mais PUTAIN, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ? » siffla-t-il dangereusement, gardant toutefois sa voix basse pour éviter toute attention inutile. « Comment, par l'enfer, est-il censé nous aidé s'il a CINQ ANS ?! »

Les yeux de Pansy étaient grands ouverts et son visage était pâle. « Je ne lui ai rien donné d'autre que ce dont nous avions décidé de lui donner ! Il était supposé être malade partout mais se sentirait mieux dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. » Elle commença à se tordre les mains anxieusement tout en regardant les morceaux de verres éparpillés au sol. « La potion a du interagir avec les ingrédients par lesquels il a été aspergé. »

Draco acquiesça, prenant des profondes respirations pour se calmer. Harry en tant qu'enfant semblait bien trop vulnérable. Des yeux immenses et des cheveux en bataille. Draco avait voulu le prendre contre lui pour le bercer un revirement de la situation complètement inacceptable. Il regarda les élèves traînants avant se tourner vers Vince, Greg, Pansy et Blaise. « Nous devons mettre la main sur lui avant que les autres ne le fasse. C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire. »

Acquiesçant, ils se regroupèrent pendant un instant avant de rassembler leurs affaires. Au moment où ils allaient quitter la salle, McGonagall entra en panique dans la pièce, ayant couru si vite que son chignon s'était totalement défait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, nom de Dieu ?! »

**XXXX**

Ça vous a plu ? Des choses à critiquer ? Je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion :D


	2. Chap 2 : Faire Confiance aux Serpents

**Auteur **: Roozette

**Fanfiction Original **: Finie, 24 chapitres, 120 000 mots

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Romance/Drama

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy plus d'autres

**Spoiler** : UA à partir du livre 6 d'Harry Potter

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Roozette. Je ne fais que traduire avec la permission de l'auteur !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai les noms anglais des personnages.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre :D J'ai été réellement surprise de voir à quel point le premier chap vous a plu. Lors des premiers posts de A Different Life, je n'avais eu droit qu'à deux ou trois reviews et là, vous m'en faîtes parvenir 15 ! Vous êtes absolument géniaux, sachez-le ! Je vous adore ... Mieux ! Je vous vénère xD *courbette* Je remercie également tout ceux qui ont ajouté l'histoire en favoris ou qui la suivent. Vous êtes trop bien !

Bonne lecture :DD

**XXXX**

**Chapitre 2 : Faire Confiance aux Serpents**

Draco passa la porte et tourna immédiatement à droite.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas par là ? » demanda Greg, semblant terriblement confus. « Notre Salle Commune est par là. » Il pointa la gauche du droit. « Non ? »

« Oui, chéri. » Pansy glissa son bras sous celui de Greg et le tira, le poussant à emboîter le pas à Draco. « Mais nous n'allons pas dans notre Salle Commune, pour le moment. »

« Ah bon ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Non, chéri. » Pansy lança à Greg un autre des sourires dérangeants de part leur douceur. « Nous allons trouver Harry. »

« Oh. » Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant près d'une minute, balayant les ombres des yeux. Greg était vraiment content que Pansy lui tienne le bras. « Hey, Pansy. » chuchota-t-il. « Il fait vraiment sombre ici. Tu es sûre qu'il est passé par là ? » Vince approuva cela, gonflant ses muscles et regardant par-dessus son nez, intimidant. Il avait vu cette pose dans un article de magasine : Sorciers Bodybuilders Qui Peuvent Intimider Sans Dire Un Mot. Greg observa Vince, envieux. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à reproduire cette posture.

Blaise ralentit pour se mettre à marcher à ses côtés et le tapa dans le dos. « Gregory, pense comme un serpent. Si tu voulais disparaître, tu te cacherais plutôt dans l'ombre ou tu sortirais en pleine lumière ? »

Greg médita ses propos. A la tête qu'il fit, Draco soupira. « Greg, laisse-moi reformuler la métaphore pathétique de Blaise. » Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents au blond, absolument pas offensé. « Si tu étais endolori et fatigué, tu irais te détendre chez les Gryffondors ou chez les Serpentards ? »

« Chez les Serpentards. » répondit-il immédiatement. Pourquoi donc irait-il traîner chez les Gryffondors ?

« Exactement ! » Draco ne s'arrêta pas sa marche.

Vince et Greg echangèrent des regards embrouillés. « Hey, Draco ? » recommença Vince avec hésitation. « Harry n'est-il pas un Gryffondor ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il en est un. » Ce sujet semblait ennuyer Pansy. Greg sut qu'il était temps qu'il arrête de parler et ferma docilement la bouche. « Toutefois, as-tu remarqué la façon dont il a analysé la pièce et enlevé les vêtements trop encombrants avant de s'enfuir ? » Greg ne l'avait pas remarqué, il avait été trop occupé à se questionner sur comment Harry s'était transformé en petit garçon. Donc il n'était plus censé poser d'autres questions, il opina donc du chef. Pansy, lui tapota l'avant-bras, contente. « Le garçon pense comme un Serpentard. Maintenant, nous devons le trouver avant que Gryffondor ne l'abîme à nouveau. » Greg comprit cela.

Ils tournèrent dans un angle à temps pour voir la petite silhouette d'Harry disparaître dans une pièce. Blaise s'étouffa presque avec sa salive. « Il vient juste d'entrer dans les quartiers personnels du Professeur Snape ! » Il sembla impressionné. « Punaise, ce garçon est bien plus Serpentard que ce qu'on s'accorde à dire. »

Draco sembla satisfait. Il se plaça avec assurance devant le pas de la porte et annonça : « Les enfants qui fourrent leurs nez de partout méritent d'être torturer. » La porte s'ouvrit.

Pansy rejeta ses cheveux en arrière tout en rentrant dans les appartements de leur Directeur de Maison avec les autres. « Sérieusement. Après toutes les fois où nous nous sommes introduits dans bureau personnel et dans ses chambres, on pourrait penser qu'il ferait des mots de passe plus complexes. Quelque chose comme : 'Je suis trop joli' ou 'les chatons me font danser'. Quelque chose de moins prévisible, en somme. »

« Sasha ! » s'exclama joyeusement Greg. Ils se tournèrent tous, suivant le regard de Greg et virent Harry recroquevillé sur lui-même sur le lit, semblant endormi, avec les serpent de Greg tenant la garde.

Vince se rapprocha, curieux de voir une nouvelle fois ce petit Harry, pour se figer quand Sasha émit un sifflement d'avertissement. Draco soupira, avant de prendre une chaise, de la tracter jusqu'au lit et de se laisser tomber dessus. « Vince, Greg – allez vous placer dehors et surveillez la porte. Seul Snape a le droit de rentrer. » déclara-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils. « Enfin, lui et Dumbledore, j'imagine. »

« Pourquoi Dumbledore ? » s'enquit Vince. « On est sur le territoire des Serpentards. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » s'accorda à dire Blaise. « Cependant, Dumbledore aime Harry, pas vrai ? Si Dumbledore est de notre côté, qu'il voit comment nous protégeons Harry et tout, il sera plus facile à convaincre quand nous lui dirons que nous voulons une protection. »

« Oh. »

« Si votre instant de conscience est passé. » Draco donnait l'impression d'être ennuyé qu'ils osent questionner sa décision. « Crabbe et Goyle, surveillez la porte. Blaise, va trouver Snape et ramène-le ici. Pansy réarrange ma chambre et crée assez de place pour qu'on puisse y installer un autre lit. » Les trois garçons acquiescèrent, sortirent de la chambre. Pansy, elle, s'arrêta, semblant soucieuse.

« Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que Dumbledore va confier son élève préféré à un groupe de serpents, si ? »

« Non. » admit avec réticence Draco. « Je ne le pense pas. » Il posa ses yeux sur l'enfant dormant sur le lit, pensif, remarquant que le serpent s'était entouré autour de la tête du garçon, protecteur. « Toutefois, je pense réellement que cet Harry ne va pas se sentir aussi à l'aise avec les Gryffondors que l'autre Harry. Tu te rappelles d'à quel point il est insomniaque ? Je pense que cet Harry aimera les donjons et convaincra Dumbledore de la laisser rester avec nous. »

Pansy lança à Draco un sourire coquin. « Et comment se fait-il, au juste, que tu te rappelles de ses habitudes de sommeil aussi précisément ? »

Draco rougit. « Va-t-en. Nous attendrons juste que le moment soit venu. Alors, Harry viendra à nous.

**XXXX**

Harry se réveilla doucement, en ayant l'impression de flotter à travers des nuages de coton. Il se rappelait que quand il était vraiment petit, peut-être quatre ans, il était tombé dans la corbeille de linge propre tandis qu'il remplissant la machine. C'était comme un lit géant en plus doux et ça sentait vraiment bon. Se réveiller maintenant lui faisait le même effet, un sentiment de bien-être le protégeant, comme l'oreiller en satin de Tante Pétunia. Savourant la sensation, Harry resta complètement immobile. Il pouvait sentir de la fumée, une plaisante et terreuse odeur et une autre fragrance, quelque chose d'un peu moins prononcé mais agréable malgré tout. Harry apprécia le mélange et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, sa première pensée fut qu'il n'avait jamais aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Elle ne dura que quelques secondes, cette sensation de joie et de protection, de satisfaction et de paix. Puis il se redressa à toute vitesse dans le lit, confus, inquiet et perdu.

Sans faire de bruit, il scruta les alentours, se rappelant sa douloureuse course à travers le château. Oui, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un château, désormais. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre ? Des gens portaient de drôles d'habits et il y avaient des petites télévisions qui ressemblait à des tableaux accroché à tous les murs. Dans les livres de contes avec les images pleines de couleurs que son maître lui lisait à l'école, Harry savait que les rois avec beaucoup d'argent et de travailleurs vivaient dans des châteaux. Oncle Vernon fut vraiment fou de rage quand le magasin demandèrent une grande somme d'argent pour sa télé. Par conséquent, Harry savait que le roi de ce château devait avoir beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent pour se permettre d'en acheter autant. Il se demanda si l'homme qui lui faisait face, le fixant des yeux si intensément, était celui qui s'occupait de ce domaine.

Plus tôt, quand il s'était enfui de la salle de classe, il avait réalisé qu'il devait faire un choix. Devait-il tourner à droite ou à gauche ? Vers la gauche, le couloir s'agrandissait et il pouvait voir la lumière du soleil arrosé les pavés au sol, laissant peu de place à l'ombre. A sa droite, le couloir s'amincissait, les ténèbres devenant plus denses, plus présentes. Harry tourna à droite, disparaissant dans les ombres, immédiatement soulagé lorsque le garçon bruyant aux cheveux roux fonça dans l'autre couloir. Il se sentit mal pour la fille aux cheveux bouclés. Elle pleurait tout en courant. Harry faillit l'interpeller mais il y avait tant de bruit, tant de menaces potentielles et il savait qu'il devait attendre de savoir ce que toutes ces personnes attendaient de lui avant d'arrêter de se cacher.

Le serpent se trouvait sur une armure lorsqu'il entendit Harry marmonner dans sa barbe. Harry aimait les serpents. A chaque fois qu'elle en avait assez de l'avoir sous les yeux, Tante Pétunia l'envoyait travailler dans le jardin. Harry devait se concentrer sur sa tâche parce que ça devenait rapidement douloureux de se prendre des épines dans les doigts. Mais Harry comprenait. Après tout, Tante Pétunia avait été très claire à ce sujet, la présentation était extrêmement importante. On attendait de lui qu'il maintienne le jardin d'une certaine façon. Une fois qu'il comprenait les règles, c'était bien plus facile d'accomplir ce qu'on lui demandait. Il expliquait aux serpents qui prenaient un bain de soleil ce qu'il fallait faire et ils l'aidaient en goûtant l'air. Ils apprirent à Harry la manière subtile dont sentaient les fleurs et à différencier les fleurs des mauvaises herbes. Ils l'aidaient. Alors, quand le serpent se posa sur ses épaules et lui dit de suivre le couloir jusqu'à la porte avec un serpent en argent incrusté dessus et de murmurer un mot de passe pour que la porte s'ouvre, Harry fit confiance à l'animal et fit ce qu'on lui disait. Le serpent, Sasha, confia à Harry que l'homme qui vivait dans cette pièce le ferait arrêter de saigner et le ferait se sentir mieux. Sasha ordonna à Harry de s'allonger et de se reposer et l'assura qu'elle le protégerait. Donc Harry dormit.

Désormais, trois hommes se trouvaient dans la chambre, assis près de l'âtre où brûlait un feu et loin du serpent qui sifflait dangereusement à chaque fois qu'ils bougeaient trop soudainement. Harry sourit à Sasha il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Le garçon reconnut un des hommes. C'était l'homme avec des cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres qui l'avait accusé d'avoir créé du grabuge dans l'autre pièce. L'autre homme était probablement le roi. Il avait une drôle d'apparence, comme un sorcier nommé Merlin qui avait appris à un garçon appelé Arthur comment faire pour retirer une épée d'un rocher. Harry était assez intelligent pour ne faire que le penser, toutefois. La magie n'était pas réelle. Les petits garçons qui l'oubliaient passaient du temps enfermé dans un placard. Le troisième homme avait des cheveux d'un blond brillant et observait Harry avec curiosité. Il était assis plus près d'Harry que les deux autres et en semblait vraiment content. Il fit un grand sourire à Harry. Il avait un joli sourire. Harry lui renvoya son sourire.

« Harry, mon garçon. T'es-tu bien reposé ? »

Ce fut le plus vieux qui prit la parole, celui avec un chapeau étrange. Harry le regarda gravement. Il était habitué à ce que les gens lui posent des questions auxquels ils n'attendaient pas réellement de réponse, donc cela ne l'ennuya pas plus que cela de l'ignorer. « Êtes-vous le roi de ce château ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux brillants se mit à rire. Harry piqua un fard, craignant d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas mais se détendit lorsqu'il vit le vieil homme lui sourire. « Non, Harry. » La voix de l'homme était douce. « Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore et je suis le Directeur d'Hogwarts, École de Sorcellerie. »

« La magie n'existe pas. »

Le garçon blond émit un drôle de bruit et Harry posa ses yeux sur lui, inquiet. Est-ce qu'il s'était fait mal ? Avant qu'Harry ne puisse s'enquérir de son état de santé, l'homme aux cheveux noirs lui posa une question. « M. Potter, quel âge pensez-vous avoir ? »

« Cinq ans. » répondit Harry avec hésitation. « Mon anniversaire est en juillet. » Le vieil homme lui sourit avec jovialité et Harry répondit à son sourire, déconcerté. Cet homme était content qu'il ait un anniversaire ?

Les yeux de l'homme en noir se plissèrent. « Mon nom, » commença-t-il avec sévérité. « Est Severus Snape. Vous vous adresserez à moi en tant que Professeur ou Monsieur. Est-ce clair ?

Le vieil homme et le blond froncèrent les sourcils à l'attitude de l'autre mais Harry se relaxa immédiatement. Enfin quelqu'un qui lui disait comment il devrait se comporter ! Harry fit un grand sourire à l'homme. « Oui, monsieur ! »

« Je suis Draco. » Le blond semblait grognon pour avoir été ignoré jusque là. « Draco Malfoy. » Il refit un sourire à Harry. « Tu aimes Sasha ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Ce garçon connaissait Sasha ? « Comment connais-tu Sasha ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Elle appartient à mon colocataire. » Draco lissa ses robes, regardant la pièce. « Je suis un serpent, moi aussi, tu sais. Un Serpentard. Nous avons beaucoup de serpents dans notre dortoir. Sasha appartient à mon ami, Gregory. Il est assez bête pour oublier de fermer sa cage. Au moins, elle s'est lassée de nous mordre lorsqu'elle a compris que mon Parrain nous donnait toutes sortes de sérums anti-venins. » Harry acquiesça, impressionné et soulagé, bien qu'incertain quand à ce qu'il racontait. Il aimait les serpents.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant leurs attention. « Harry. Maintenant que tu t'es reposé, serais-tu assez gentil pour m'accompagner à l'Infirmerie ? Le Professeur Snape a fait de son mieux pour te soigner mais je pense qu'il serait quand même préférable de rendre une petite visite à Mme Pomfresh. » Instinctivement, Harry se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il hocha la tête.

« D'accord. » répondit doucement Harry, glissant hors du lit. Il hésita. « Est-ce que Draco peut venir avec nous ? »

Le Directeur lui fit un autre sourire. Il était plutôt dérangeant que chaque chose qu'Harry dise le rende heureux. « Naturellement. » Il fit un geste en direction de la porte.

**XXXX**

Vincent aimait le fait que les Gryffondors soient autant intimidés par lui.

Il pensa qu'il était amusant de faire se contracter les muscles de ses bras comme les hommes dans les magasines mais Pansy qu'il était plus intimidant de se tenir immobile avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Cela semblait plutôt bien marcher. Les amis d'Harry, Weasley et Granger se tenait à une distance relativement grande de lui et de Goyle. Weasley donnait l'impression de vouloir les frapper. Vince espéra qu'il le ferait. C'était drôle de se battre avec les gens. Il avait appris quelques nouveaux mouvements qu'il avait hâte de mettre en pratique. Il fronça soudain des sourcils, se rappelant que Draco lui avait dit qu'il devait rester près de la porte. Oh, bon, peut-être qu'il pourrait se battre avec lui plus tard.

La Sang-de … euh … La Née-Moldue, Granger semblait inquiète. Blaise était appuyé contre un pan du mur et lui parlait à voix basse. Vince aurait voulu lui dire à Granger qu'il s'agissait de sa pose de flirt mais Pansy lui avait dit resté silencieux. Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant derrière lui fit se tendre tout le monde. Dumbledore sortit en premier, souriant à la cantonade, suivit par Draco et Harry et enfin, Professeur Snape. Les Serpentards se redressèrent tous de toutes leurs hauteurs.

« Harry ! »

Weasley et Granger foncèrent vers lui lorsqu'ils le virent, seule Granger remarquant la façon dont se tendit et s'arrêtant avant de l'atteindre. Weasley ne prêta aucune attention au langage du corps d'Harry et poussa Draco hors de son chemin.

« Ne touche pas à mon ami ! »

Weasley eut l'air sidéré, ne bougeant soudain plus d'un poil. « Mais, Harry … Il … Je … C'est un Serpentard ! »

« J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor pour avoir agressé un élève. » Snape semblait méchamment content de l'attitude de Weasley, son sourire hautain encore plus prononcé quand Harry se rapprocha de Draco. »

« M. Weasley, Miss Granger. » La voix patiente de Dumbledore atteignit ses étudiants. « Je vais accompagner M. Potter jusqu'à l'Aile Médicale. Après le dîner, il y aura une réunion pour déterminer la meilleure façon de résoudre cette situation. Je promets vous de vous tenir informer. »

Hermione hocha la tête, prenant le bras de Ron et tira le garçon loin d'Harry. « Merci, Monsieur. » Elle se tourna vers le petit garçon et lui sourit. « Nous te reverrons bientôt, d'accord, Harry ? »

Harry reconnut la fille. Elle était celle qui avait pleuré quand elle l'avait vu, plus tôt. Quelque chose dit à Harry qu'elle était gentille. « D'accord. » dit-il. Il se raidit un peu lorsque quatre élèves les suivirent lorsque Draco et lui emboîtèrent le pas au Directeur. Mais quand il nota le symbole de serpent sur leurs robes, il se détendit. Ils devaient être des amis de Draco.

Greg ouvrit la bouche de la droite du blond. « Est-ce qu'on emmène Harry dans notre Salle Commune. »

« Ne sois pas idiot, Greg. » soupira Draco. « Nous Nous devons nous assurer qu'Harry va bien avant qu'on le laisse venir chez nous. » Il lança un sourire à Harry. Le garçon était vraiment mignon.

« Harry chéri. » souffla Pansy, échangeant de place avec Vince et jetant des coups d'œils autour de lui pour s'assurer que Dumbledore n'écoutait pas. Elle se fichait que Snape écoute, cependant les Serpentards prenaient soins des siens. « Après que la guérisseuse se soit assuré que tu ailles bien, le Professeur Dumbledore va décider où te mettre. » Elle se baissa, prétendant ne pas remarquer son petit bond de surprise et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Elle lui parla encore plus doucement. « Si jamais tu as peur ou simplement que tu veux être quelque part où tu seras en sécurité, tu dis au gens que tu veux qu'ils te mènent à Draco, OK ? »

Harry regarda longuement. Elle était gentille avec lui et elle aimait les serpents. Elle devait être bien comme fille. Il acquiesça.

Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux serpents.

**XXXX**

**RAR : Whaou ! 15 reviews pour le premier chapitre ?! Punaise, vous êtes trop sympas, adorables, tout ce que vous voulez ! Je vous adore, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous adore ! Non, vraiment, merci beaucoup à vous, cher reviewers *courbette***

**Yume resonance : Salut à nouveau, Yume :)) Merci pour tes reviews pour Change et Different Life :D Tu es adorable :)) Je suis également contente que le début te plaise :) C'est cool :D Bonne fin de semaine à toi, très chère :D**

**Yaoiii-fictiioonn : Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé :) Bonne fin de semaine à toi :D**

**omoi yume : Tu as l'air d'aimé, c'est cool :) Merci pour ta review :D By bye :)**

**marjorie27 : Moi aussi j'aime bien les histoire où Harry repasse par la case enfant. Et les Severitus aussi ;) Je te remercie de suivre ma trad et je suis heureuse que tu sembles bien aimé le début de cette fiction. Bye bye et bonne fin de semaine à toi :D**

**kimika su : So true :)) Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'est choupinou tout plein ;) Bonne fin de semaine à toi, chère lectrice :D**

**Akirafye : Je suis contente que tu aimes bien cette histoire. Je te remercie pour tes encouragements :) Bonne fin de semaine à toi :D**

**Aurelie Malfoy : Tu as l'ai d'aimer, c'est cool ça ! xD Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et pour ta review, c'était franchement gentil de ta part. Bonne fin de semaine à toi :D**

**Guest ... : Contente que tu aimes, cher inconnu xD Voici la suite :) Bonne fin de semaine à toi :)**

**cat240 : Merci pour ta review ( courte, certes mais toutefois appréciable :D ) **

**brigitte26 : xD Ben oui, MacGo était décoiffée ! Dur à croire, hein ? xD Je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise, pour le moment et si je peux te rassurer, cette fanfiction finit bien :) Heureuse ? Je ne supporte pas non plus quand ça finit mal, je pleure toujours et je suis super déçue car je n'aime que les happy end ! Bisous et bonne fin de semaine à toi :D**

**Kin : Cool, tu as l'air d'apprécier :) Je te remercie pour tes encouragements :) Bonne fin de semaine à toi :)**

**MahanaRead : Ahlala, ces Serpentards, incapables d'agir en Gryffondors xD Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Mais il est vrai que l'idée qu'ils veulent avoir son aide ainsi que la façon dont ils s'y prennent est mignonne, 'fin, je trouve. Si je peux te rassurer, Harry restera proche d'Hermione mais Ron passera rapidement au second plan, Roozette, l'auteur, n'aimant absolument pas ce personnage. Je te remercie pour tes encouragements. Bonne fin de semaine à toi ;) **

**Nekochan Miharu : Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé le premier chapitre. A bientôt :D**

**marie : Cool, cool :) Merci pour ta review :)**

**Tsumujikaze Yumi : Merci pour tes reviews dans mes deux histoires, c'est tout à fait adorable de ta part :DD Tu as l'air d'aimer, ce qui est plutôt cool :) Je te souhaite une bonne fin de semaine. Bisous :D**


	3. Chap 3 : La Grandeur d'un Homme

**Auteur **: Roozette

**Fanfiction Original **: Finie, 24 chapitres, 120 000 mots

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy + d'autres ;)

**Spoiler** : UA à partir du livre 6 d'Harry Potter

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Roozette. Je ne fais que traduire avec la permission de l'auteur !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai les noms anglais des personnages.

**Salut salut tout le monde :)) Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand on est en vacances ! Bordel de nouille, ça fait du bien ... Bon, je voulais vous dire deux-trois petites choses avant que ne commence votre lecture : Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour votre soutien :)) Vous êtes des anges, c'est vraiment adorable de votre part ;) J'ai reçu plein de reviews, c'était trop bien, vous pouvez pas savoir ! 'fin bref, merci beaucoup.**

** Ensuite, j'ai oublié de vous informer que l'auteur déteste particulièrement Ron Weasley ... Je dois donc vous mettre dans la confidence qu'il va prendre cher tout au long de la fic ... Je suis désolée pour ceux qui aiment ce perso et contente pour ceux qui l'abhorrent franchement. **

Voilà voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture !

**XXXX**

**Chapitre 3 : La Grandeur d'un Homme**

« Non, non, non et non. C'est hors de question ! Je l'interdis ! »

Severus Snape leva les yeux au ciel, à l'écoute de Minerva McGonagall qui fulminait contre le directeur. Permettre au jeune Harry Potter de passer du temps sous la garde de Snape, dans les donjons ... à présent, les trois professeurs étaient réunis, chuchotant furieusement tout en observant Mme Pomfresh examiner Harry. Cela n'échappa pas à Severus : à chaque fois que Pomfresh présentait une nouvelle potion au jeune garçon, Harry le regardait et attendait son acquiescement pour autoriser la guérisseuse à lui administrer le liquide. Albus nota lui aussi la réaction, ce qui avait mené à proposer cette possibilité de le confier à lui.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, scrutant le garçon lorsqu'il s'assit et ne bougea plus. Harry n'était pas comme les autres enfants, tous plus dégoûtants les uns que les autres à cet âge-là. Ses sens toujours en alerte, sa capacité à tout analyser autour de lui semblaient quelque peu incongrues pour un enfant de cinq ans. La façon dont les yeux d'Harry suivaient chaque mouvement que Pomfresh faisait, et de seulement la lâcher des yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à la porte fermé par laquelle étaient sortis les élèves de Serpentard quand la sorcière lui tournait le dos était franchement déstabilisant. Harry n'avait pas dit un mot quand Pomfresh leur avait ordonné de partir. Il s'était juste tendu, semblant près à foncer droit vers eux, jusqu'à ce que Draco lui dise qu'ils attendraient dehors.

« … juste un enfant ! Il a besoin de réconfort ainsi que de routine … »

Snape soupira, souhaitant que Dumbledore annonce sa décision au lieu de permettre à le vieille femme de radoter. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête à l'intention d'Harry, soulagé lorsque le garçon refusa une potion orange que la guérisseuse tentait de lui faire avaler. Sans être en capacité de tester Harry et d'analyser en détails quels composants des potions se trouvaient dans son organisme, il ne voulait pas que le garçon ingurgite quoi que ce soit qui puisse s'avérer dangereux. Fatigué d'entendre la sorcière à sa gauche répéter sans cesse les mêmes choses, il se tourna abruptement vers les professeurs.

« Mettez un terme à tout cela, Directeur. » Il parla doucement mais avec fermeté et ignora le hoquet outragé que McGonagall émit. Il fit un geste vers le garçon silencieux qui venait de se matérialiser à ses côtés. « Harry est fatigué et a besoin de se reposer. »

Dumbledore baissa ses yeux bleus pétillants sur le jeune Harry. « Eh bien, Harry, je sais que cette journée a été longue et que tu es un peu perdu. Je m'excuse de t'avoir garder dans l'Infirmerie toute la journée mais je devais m'assurer du bien-être de ton corps avant qu'on ne s'occupe réellement de toi. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Harry regarda le Directeur en silence, le vert de ses yeux paraissant devenir plus profond. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu besoin de boire autant de potions ? » Snape sourit avec satisfaction à la manière habile dont Harry évitait de répondre à la question qu'on venait de lui poser. Il aimait bien ce petit garçon mignon et prudent...

Mme Pomfresh prit la parole en revenant avec une nouvelle potion. « Tu étais légèrement sous-alimenté, jeune homme, et tu as eu besoin d'avaler quatre potions de restauration avant que ta signature magique ne recommence à atteindre un niveau normal. Puis tu as eu besoin de décoctions basiques pour immuniser ton corps puisque le scan a montré que tu n'avais pas assez d'anticorps. » Elle avança vers lui puis fronça les sourcils lorsque l'enfant se rapprocha instinctivement de Snape. Ne touchant toujours pas l'adulte mais étant désormais à portée de main. Snape et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard.

Reprenant ses esprits, Pomfresh continua. « Avant le repas de ce midi, je t'ai fait prendre une potion d'apaisement ainsi qu'un rehausseur d'appétit. » Elle sourit à Harry. « Un garçon tellement sérieux. » Harry lui fit l'ombre d'un sourire, ne faisant pas de geste pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait l'approcher. Pomfresh soupira, embêtée qu'un enfant puisse se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence. « Deux potions nourrissantes, un autre rehausseur d'appétit et tu as bien mangé ce soir. Maintenant que tu as dîné, tu es libre d'aller mais je vais devoir te revoir demain, pour vérifier que tu auras pris un peu de poids. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, madame. » Il se tourna vers le Directeur. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas aller avec le Professeur Snape. »

Dumbledore rabaissa ses yeux bleus sur Harry et son visage prit une expression contemplative. « Voilà le dilemme, Harry. Nous ne savons pas quand tu regagneras ton corps de seize ans et je veux que tu sois dans un environnement familier et réconfortant lorsque le changement aura lieu. » Harry attendit, ne prononçant pas un mot, une expression neutre sur le visage. « Pour le moment, Harry, tu resteras dans la tour des Gryffondors avec tes pairs pendant la nuit. Le Professeur McGonagall sera là pour répondre à la moindre de tes questions. » Harry s'était raidi et rapproché encore plus du maître des potions, incapable de formuler sa demande de ne pas être séparé de l'homme qui l'aiderait.

Severus lut le déchirement dans les yeux d'Harry et posa une main sur son épaule avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Harry sembla surpris mais se rapprocha encore plus près de l'homme. Dumbledore le vit et le scintillement dans ses yeux revint. « Durant la journée, tu es libre de décider soit d'aller en cours avec tes amis, soit de rester avec le Professeur Snape. »

Des orbes vertes rencontrèrent des bleus, évaluant, calculant avant que le jeune garçon n'approuve sa décision. « Excellent ! » Dumbledore déclara. Il avança d'un pas vers Harry, tendant sa main pour sceller le deal. Harry fixa des yeux la main puis Severus et finalement le visage d'Albus, avant de prendre une grande respiration et de glisser sa petite paume dans la main du vieux sorcier.

**XXXX**

Harry ne se sentait pas bien.

Après avoir renvoyé les Serpentards et l'avoir mené jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors, Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient laissé Harry avec ses camarades de Maison. Ils leur avaient auparavant ordonné de ne pas mitrailler le pauvre garçon de questions et de le laisser se reposer. Les Gryffondors s'étaient évidemment tous jetés sur Harry pour lui offrir de l'aide. Les yeux d'Harry s'étaient écarquillés et il s'était collé à un mur, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper quand Hermione prit la situation à son compte.

Elle les avait si sévèrement sermonné qu'ils n'avaient plus osé approcher Harry à moins d'un mètre. Le prenant par la main, Hermione lui avait montré où se trouvait son lit et lui avait rétréci un pyjama dans lequel il pourrait dormir. Elle avait attendu patiemment hors de la salle de bain pendant qu'il s'était douché et s'était brossé les dents, mettant son pyjam. Puis elle l'avait aidé à se mettre au lit, racontant une histoire sur trois enfants surmontant un chien à trois têtes, des plantes qui bougent, un jeu d'échec violent, une énigme sur les potions et l'esprit d'un méchant monsieur pour sauver la Pierre Philosophale. Même ses camarades de chambre avaient aimé l'histoire ! Seamus et Dean écoutaient, la bouche grande ouverte, Neville était tombé de son lit et Ron avait souri de toutes ses dents et hoché la tête. Apparemment, il connaissait déjà l'histoire. Lorsque Hermione lui avait fait un bisou sur le front, remonté les couvertures sur lui et fermé les rideaux pour qu'il ait plus d'intimité, Harry se dit qu'il venait de connaître ce qu'était l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ferma les yeux, prétendant que Hermione était sa maman et s'enfonca dans ses draps, tombant rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Ses colocataires étaient bruyants.

Harry n'avait jamais partagé sa chambre avec qui que ce soit. Cette pièce était grande et bruyante, sa tête et son ventre lui faisaient mal. Dumbledore lui avait dit de réveiller le Professeur McGonagall s'il ne se sentait pas bien mais Harry ne savait pas où la trouver. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait attendre d'elle. Hermione avait parlé avec un des garçons serpents quand il était sorti de la chambre du Professeur Snape et elle avait été gentille avec lui. Du lit à côté, Ron émit un ronflement particulièrement fort et cela décida Harry qui se faufila hors de son lit. Il marqua une pause dans la Salle Commune, incertain quant à la façon dont réagirait Hermione à être réveillée. Serait-elle en colère contre lui ? Malgré tout, il monta furtivement les marches. Il se figea lorsque les marches se mirent à vrombir sous ses pieds mais se détendit quand cela s'arrêta et continua son ascension. Il trouva celle qu'il recherchait dans la deuxième pièce; il soupira de soulagement d'entendre à quel point c'était bien moins bruyant, là. Il débattit intérieurement puis tendit le bras et lui secoua précautionneusement l'épaule avant de reculer d'un pas. Au cas où.

Hermione s'éveilla instantanément. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant ce qui avait causé son réveil quand elle repéra le petit garçon tremblant près du lit. Elle le fixa des yeux pendant près d'une minute, essayant de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé le jour d'avant, l'observant lorsque ses grands yeux verts se remplirent de larmes. « Harry. » dit-elle doucement, effrayée à l'idée de lui faire peur. « Bébé, est-ce que ça va ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent grands à la tendresse dont elle avait fait preuve et son contrôle sur lui-même vacilla. « Je ne me sens pas bien. » gémit-il, la première larme s'écoulant sur sa joue en même temps. « Ma tête me fait mal et mon ventre me fait mal et ma chambre est bruyante et je veux mes serpents. »

Elle cligna des yeux, reconnaissant le besoin de se faire rassurer. Attrapant sa robe et deux couvertures, elle sortit du lit, le prit dans ses bras, le tint fermement contre elle et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Ils s'allongèrent sur un canapé, Hermione caressant le dos d'Harry et l'assurant qu'il se sentirait mieux une fois que les potions se seraient intégrées à son système. A son insistance, elle lui promit qu'ils iraient trouver ses serpents le lendemain matin.

**XXXX**

Le lit d'Harry était vide...

Soudain, Ron était hors de son lit et descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers menant à la Salle Commune, ayant bien l'intention de se faire aider par Hermione. En entrant dans la grande pièce, il s'arrêta – regardant fixement, entre choc et jalousie, Hermione et Harry serrés l'un contre l'autre, semblant assoupis sur un canapé. Harry le laissait à peine approcher mais apparemment, Hermione et les Serpentard en avaient le droit. Ce n'était pas juste, punaise ! Harry était SON meilleur pote. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui pour qu'il soit effrayé par Ron ? Comment osait-il se sentir plus en sécurité en compagnie de Malfoy et du reste de ces saletés de Serpentard ?

Avec mauvaise grâce, Ron s'avança à grands pas jusqu'au canapé, secouant violemment l'épaule d'Hermione et réveillant par ce geste les deux endormis. Il scruta attentivement le petit garçon, l'observant froncer les sourcils puis se raidir, se détendre à la vue d'Hermione pour finalement se tendre légèrement en voyant Ron penché au-dessus de lui. « C'est l'heure de se lever » dit-il les lèvres serrés. Harry acquiesça, sa main resserrant un peu sa prise sur les cheveux de la fille avant qu'elle lui baise le front et l'aide à se lever.

Harry emboîta silencieusement le pas à Ron lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir. « Tu as besoin d'aide pour te doucher ? »

« Non, merci. » La voix d'Harry était basse et méfiante, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Ron ne s'en prenne à lui à n'importe quel moment. Cela n'améliora en rien la mauvaise humeur du roux.

Il hocha la tête avec raideur, s'habilla en un temps record et était encore en train de fulminer lorsque le petit garçon émergea de la salle de bain, semblant un peu perdu dans ses vêtements trop larges, bien que rétrécis pour lui aller. Il était vraiment maigrichon, songea Ron. Harry marqua une pause dans l'embrasure de la porte, offrant un sourire timide à Ron. Ce dernier hocha la tête, moitié souriant, moitié grimaçant pendant qu'il tentait d'étouffer sa jalousie et son ressentiment. C'était toujours à Harry que ça arrivait, ce genre de chose ! Toujours ! Juste une fois, ce ne serait pas possible de passer l'année sans que l'attention générale ne soit tournée vers Harry ?

Ron savait que ce n'était pas de la faute d'Harry, savait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait mais Ron appartenait à une grande fratrie, avait plein de cousins et cousines. Les enfants l'aimaient ! En regardant la façon dont les yeux d'Harry brillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur Hermione, en le regardant se dépêcher d'aller la rejoindre et accepter sa main sans hésitation, en regardant la manière dont il tressaillit lorsque Ron plaça sa main sur son épaule … il sentit la colère monter en lui, le rouge colorant son visage de frustration. Il fallait réprimer tout cela, de son mieux s'il ne voulait pas effrayer Harry.

Il y réussit jusqu'au petit-déjeuner.

Les Serpentards attendaient en dehors du Réfectoire, se tenant tous près les autres des autres. L'un d'eux tenait un paquet emballé. Harry fit un grand sourire, tirant sur la main d'Hermione. « Mione, regarde ! Ce sont mes serpents ! »

Hermione suivit du regard le doigt pointé d'Harry du regard et un petit « oh » de compréhension lui échappa lorsqu'elle vit Gregory Goyle faire d'énergiques gestes de la main au trio. Harry gigotait un peu aux côtés d'Hermione. Souriante, elle se pencha et souffla : « Personne ne va te crier dessus pour avoir couru dans les couloirs, Ry Nours. » ( N/T : c'est galère de transformer Har Bear en français du coup, ben, j'ai mis Ry Nours, vous préférez quoi ? ). Le petit garçon cligna des yeux avant qu'un grand sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. N'ayant pas besoin de plus d'encouragement, il descendit les dernières marches et traversa le couloir en courant pour finir par se projeter dans les jambes de Draco. Les dents de Ron grincèrent en voyant Malfoy le prendre dans ses bras, en voyant la façon détendue dont Harry sourait à Pansy, quand elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et en entendant le rire d'Harry porter lorsque Blaise lui souffla un petit mot à l'oreille.

Hermione sourit doucement à ses côtés. « N'est-ce pas trop mignon ? Je n'avais jamais entendu Harry rire, avant. » Sa bouche se tordit en un grand sourire à l'adresse des Serpentard lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent et les saluèrent avec amabilité. Ron se contenta de hocher la tête, ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour ouvrir la bouche.

Les deux Gryffondors escortèrent Harry dans la Grande Salle ; les yeux d'Harry étaient grands ouvert, de joie et de surprise, le paquet qu'il venait de recevoir, serré contre lui. « C'est pour moi, Mione. Ils l'ont acheté pour moi. Pour personne d'autre. Et Blaise a dit que je n'avais pas à le partager non plus. Blaise dit que je peux dire aux gens d'aller se faire foutre si je le veux. Est-ce que je peux leur dire ça, Mione ? »

Elle toussa un peu, lançant un regard désapprobateur à la table des Serpentards. La bande d'amis scrutait les réactions d'Harry. Au coup d'œil d'Hermione, Pansy éclata de rire, Draco fit un grand sourire et Blaise leva ses deux mains en l'air, une expression de pure innocence sur le visage. « Peut-être pas exactement avec ces mots-là, Harry. Mais tu as vraiment le droit de leur dire que tu ne veux pas partager ton cadeau. » Elle s'assit à la table de sa Maison, souriant tristement à la réaction d'Harry face au cadeau puis commença à lui préparer une assiette.

Harry se tint à côté du banc, bien trop bouleversé par le bruit, la foule, l'excitation pour s'asseoir. « Je n'ai jamais reçu de cadeau, avant, Mione. »

Elle sourit au garçon, caressant ses cheveux. « Dans ce cas-là, tu devrais l'ouvrir, Ry Nours, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il opina du chef solennellement, baissant peu à peu les yeux sur son paquet enveloppé d'un papier cadeau vert brillant avec des serpents en argent dessus. Il passa une main dessus, mémorisant sa forme, le fixant toujours avec intensité.

Ron prit un air renfrogné, se tenant à côté d'Harry et toisant le présent. « Je ne pense pas qu'il devrait l'avoir. » dit-il durement. La tête d'Harry se releva d'un coup, ses yeux verts noircissant, pour finalement se figer sur place en voyant l'expression faciale de Ron. Celui-ci était fatigué qu'Harry le craigne. Harry était son meilleur ami – c'était sa responsabilité de prendre soin de lui. Se hochant la tête à lui-même après en être arrivé à cette conclusion, Ron tendit un bras et arracha le paquet des mains d'Harry. « Ils l'ont probablement ensorcelé, Hermione. Ils le regardent tous, attendant qu'il l'ouvre. Ils n'ont sûrement qu'une hâte, qu'il se blesse. »

Hermione baissa immédiatement les yeux sur Harry. Sa tête était baissée, ses épaules courbés, son corps tremblait et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme pour ne pas pleurer. Elle bondit sur ses pieds. « Ronald Weasley, espèce de bâtard vindicatif ! » C'est ne fut qu'au moment où les mots quittèrent ses lèvres qu'elle se rendit compte d'avoir crié en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Pendant le petit-déjeuner. En présence de tous les professeurs.

Draco se leva si vite de la table des Serpentards que sa chaise s'envola et alla s'écraser contre un mur. Crabbe et Goyle se levèrent promptement de leur siège à leur tour, fous de rage. Étonnamment, la moitié de la table se haussa de sa chaise, la baguette sortie, prêt à suivre et à soutenir Draco. « Rends-le lui. » siffla dangereusement le blond, quittant sa table et se préparant à traverser le réfectoire. Il semblait prêt à étrangler Ron.

Neville Longbottom se leva de table, les yeux posés sur le pauvre garçon. « C'est juste un enfant, Ron. C'est juste un enfant mais c'est toujours notre Harry. Toi plus que les autres, tu devrais savoir quel genre de traitement il a reçu de la part sa famille. » Ron regarda Harry, notant la résignation absolue dans sa posture, le garçon acceptant le fait qu'il n'allait pas recevoir de cadeau, après tout.

« Bien. » cracha-t-il, horriblement embarrassé par l'attention de l'auditoire et se sentant étrangement trahi par ses soi-disant amis. « J'essayais simplement de le protéger. » Il jeta le paquet sur la table, sa colère enflant encore plus lorsqu'Harry tressaillit au bruit. « Laissez-le se faire mal, alors. » Il se baissa pour prendre son sac, le projetant pour qu'il arrive sur son épaule. Mais à mi-chemin de son épaule, son sac frappa quelque chose. Harry. Qui se tenait toujours debout, tendu et parfaitement immobile. Harry se trouvait sur la trajectoire du sac. Harry qui venait de se prendre le dit-sac, de plein fouet. Le petit corps d'Harry vola. Sa tête rencontra violemment un coin de la table. Si son front frappa un bout de table, son visage, lui, se prit une chaise. Ron se figea d'horreur, Hermione cria et Harry leva sa tête et regarda Ron. Le regarda avec une telle expression de trahison amère et d'acceptation que bien après qu'Harry se soit enfui de la salle, Ron resta figé sur place.

Il ne sentit pas Hermione le gifler, pas plus qu'il n'entendit les cris et les jurons. Il ne put réagir lorsque Hermione, Draco et la moitié de l'école se lança à la recherche d'Harry qui venait de passer les portes. Ce fut une main qui atterrit sur son épaule qui le sortit de la transe dans laquelle il était entré. Il se tourna et son regard rencontra des yeux bleus qui ne pétillaient plus du tout. Les tremblements commencèrent à ce moment-là.

XXXX

C'était pire qu'avec l'Oncle Vernon.

Harry s'attendait à ce genre de choses de la part de l'Oncle Vernon, les Dursley ne voulaient pas de lui. Il ne faisait pas partie de leur famille. Mais Harry avait été si heureux ici, peu importe où il allait. Les gens étaient gentils et le traitaient comme s'ils l'aimaient. Pourquoi est-ce que Ron lui avait fait mal ? Harry passa les portes du réfectoire et hésita. Il y avaient des enfants qui affluaient de tout les côtés et soudain, Harry ne put plus respirer. Sans un regard en arrière, il dépassa à toute vitesse la porte principale. Il pouvait entendre crier, voire hurler, son nom mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. S'il s'arrêtait, ils l'attraperaient. Ils lui feraient du mal. Il devait se cacher.

Il courut directement jusqu'à la forêt.

Un arbre. Il devait trouver un grand arbre. Oncle Vernon n'avait jamais réussi à l'atteindre quand il se situait en haut d'un arbre et Dudley ne pouvait pas monter. C'était trop dur pour lui. Même Molaire, le chien de Tante Marge, ne pouvait pas arriver jusqu'à lui quand il était dans un arbre. Harry courut donc entre les arbres, en cherchant un parfait. Ron était censé être son ami. C'est ce que Mione lui avait dit. Mione disait que Ron était son ami et qu'il était triste qu'Harry ne le reconnaisse pas. Il avait tant essayé d'être un bon garçon. Ce matin, il avait su que Ron était énervé qu'il ne veuille pas de son aide. Il lui avait souri pour lui montrer qu'il n'essayait pas de le blesser. Il avait cinq ans ! Il savait comment s'habiller tout seul et se préparer sans créer la pagaille dans la salle de bain.

Ron lui avait pris son cadeau. Harry essuya distraitement le sang qui lui coulait devant les yeux avec sa manche tout en essayant de courir le plus silencieusement possible. Il n'avait pas voulu être un mauvais garçon, il avait juste été si content de recevoir un présent. Harry geignit, s'arrêta et se roula en boule dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Il voulait ses serpents. Ses serpents ne lui feraient pas de mal.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, fils d'homme. »

Harry leva les yeux avec méfiance, les écarquillant en voyant la silhouette devant lui. Ça avait le corps d'un cheval et le haut d'un homme, le visage reflétant un air renfrogné et menaçant. Ce fut la cerise sur le gâteau pour Harry. Il n'en pouvait simplement plus.

Harry ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il était dans un endroit étrange, avec des personnes qui affirmaient le connaître, lui disant que tout ce pourquoi sa famille le punissait était réel et ne lui disant pas comment il devait se comporter. Comment pouvait-il éviter d'avoir des problèmes s'ils ne lui disaient pas ce qu'il devait faire ?! Il savait qu'il aurait des ennuis mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait plus supporter tout cela.

Se recroquevillant encore un peu plus sur lui-même, il se mit à pleurer. De grands sanglots qui secouèrent son corps, le faisant s'étouffer de par leur violence pour quitter son corps. Il s'enveloppa de ses bras et dit exactement ce que son ami Pansy lui avait dit de dire quand il avait peur. « Je veux que quelqu'un m'emmène à Draco. »

XXXX

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé quand Bane emmena Harry au centre de la forêt. Firenze le rencontra là.

« Traître. » le salua poliment Bane.

« Bane. » lui retourna avec autant de politesse Firenze.

Bane hésita, jetant un coup d'œil à la petite forme dans ses bras. « Connaîtrais-tu un fils d'homme nommé Draco ? »

Firenze regarda pensivement Harry. « Oui. Draco Malfoy. »

« Va le chercher, espèce d'animal domestique. »

En moins de cinq minutes, six étudiants foncèrent trouver le centaure. « Je suis Draco Malfoy. » haleta un blond échevelé.

Bane l'étudia d'un œil critique. « Nous ne maltraitons pas les jeunes poulains, Malfoy. »

Hermione s'avança, le regard posé sur le silhouette endormie d'Harry, se tordant les mains avec désespoir. « S'il vous plaît, monsieur, nous ne ferions pas de mal à Harry. Ce qui s'est passé plus tôt était un accident. »

Pansy rejeta en arrière les cheveux qui lui collaient au visage. « De plus, parmi nous, personne n'aime Weasley. Nous ne le laisserons plus approcher Harry. »

Greg se ragaillardit, levant sa main comme s'il se trouvait en classe. « Draco et Blaise ont dit qu'on pourrait le cogner plus tard. » Vince approuva avec énergie.

Avec réticence, Bane tendit Harry à Draco. Un dernier coup d'œil d'avertissement et il avait disparu dans la forêt. Harry ne se réveilla qu'à ce moment-là, regardant autour de lui avec confusion. « Mione ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione fondit en larmes à la vue du sang séché sur son front ainsi que sur sa lèvre coupée. Elle s'appuya sur Blaise, reconnaissante envers lui lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de sa taille. « Oui, Ry Nours ? »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été un mauvais garçon. »

Draco prit soudain une expression de pure rage. « Tu n'as pas été mauvais, Harry. » Spontanément, sa main s'enroula autour de la nuque d'Harry, pressant le petit visage contre son cou, puis se mit à caresser doucement son dos. Pourquoi est-ce que ce petit garçon le rendait tellement protecteur ? « Weasley est juste un sale con. »

Pansy tendit la main et tapota avec douceur le dos du garçon. « Nous te protégerons, Harry. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. »

Harry acquiesça, bâillant et faisant confiance à ses serpents. Il se serra un peu plus contre Draco et retomba dans le monde des rêves.

Les professeurs les attendaient devant la porte principale. Les yeux de Snape plissèrent en voyant le groupe approcher. « Nous avons essayé de le faire à votre manière, Directeur. » Sa voix était posée, ferme, n'autorisant aucune contestation. « Le garçon restera avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on sache quoi faire. »

Dumbledore sourit, ses yeux étincelants en direction des enfants débraillés. « Je crois réellement qu'Harry sera très bien avec les Serpentards, Severus. » Lorsque chacun des élèves, Hermione incluse, passa devant lui, il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, du défi... « Il ira très bien avec eux, en effet. »

**XXXX**

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Un petit mot, please ... Oui, je fais l'aumône aux reviews, et alors ? xD

Now, RAR : Merci à tous pour reviews, j'ai adoré :)) J'adore tellement en recevoir ...

**brigitte26 : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, c'est super sympa de ta part et je suis contente que ma trad te plaise, pour le moment :) C'est vrai qu'il est tout choupi notre Harry chéri :) J'avais totalement craqué pour lui dans la fic originale ;) Bonne fin de semaine à toi :))**

**Yaoiii-fictiioonn : Wah, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir un tel enthousiasme ! Merci pour ta review, très chère revieweuse. Bye bye :)**

**Yume Resonance : T'as l'air d'aimer, j'en suis heureuse, comme toujours ( petite impression de me répéter sans cesse ^^). Les serpents sont trop choux ... surtout Pansy qui fait office de maman du groupe. Je ne l'aime que très rarement mais là, je l'adore tout bonnement ! Greg et Vince par contre, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à les apprécier mais maintenant que je m'occupe de la trad, je les trouve trop mignons. Zarb, non ? ;) Bon, je te souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et de bonnes vacs, si c'est le cas pour toi :)) Bye.**

**yuuhmm : Merci pour ta review :) Je suis contente que tu aimes, so far et que tu montres un tel enthousiasme :DD Toujours agréable de voir que quelqu'un apprécie le boulot que l'on fait (même si je le fais par pur plaisir ... Non, non, je ne suis pas maso, j'aime simplement la langue de Skakespeare ;) ) Bref, merci pour tes encouragements et bye à toi, très chère :))**

**Akirafye : Tout d'abord, merci pour tes encouragements ;) Ensuite, c'est vrai que maintenant que je "cotoie" les deux colosses grâce à la trad, je le trouve tout choupis et adorables ... Mais pendant la lecture de le fic orginale, j'ai eu un peu de mal à les apprécier. Mais je les aime, désormais, donc tout va bien xD Par contre, j'adhère total à l'idée d'un Harry tout mimi comme ça ... C'est tout bonnement ... gagatisant ! xDD Bon allez, bye à toi :)) **

**Remus J. Potter-Lupin : Salut salut :)) Merci pour ta review :D Je corrigerai cela lorsque j'aurai trouvé comment ajouter des choses aux chaps déjà postés ... Je n'avais pas bien fait mes relectures, c'est pourquoi je me suis appliquée pour ce chapitre-là :) Enfin, bon, merci pour tes encouragements.**

**Yukimai-chan : Contente que cela te plaise pour le moment ;)) C'est vrai qu'Harry est tout choupinou en tant qu'enfant ... Je gagatise complètement ! xDD Bref, bye à toi :)**

**Guest : ... Merci pour ta review, revieweur inconnu xD Les Serpentards sont franchement pas cons du tout xD Je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise, pour l'instant, c'est cool :)) Bye à toi, très chère. En espérant que ce chap t'aura plu.**

**lovesatan14 : Merci, merci mais je ne suis que l'humble traductrice xD Tout les compliments sur l'histoire vont directement à Roozette, vrai auteur de cette fic. Mais merci quand même, c'est très gentil de ta part, je lui transmettrai :) Va pas croire que je te sermonne, non, non, j'étais même contentequ'on puisse croire que ce soit moi qui ait écrit quelque chose comme ça xDD 'Fin, bref, Bye bye et à bientôt, je l'espère :))**

**Julia13verseau : Merci très chère revieweuse de suivre mes deux trads :)) Je t'adore, tu le sais ça ? Tu ne manques jamais de mettre une petite review toute mignonne à chaque update. C'est, ma foi, une constante que j'apprécie énormément, sache-le ! JE T'ADORE xDD Et j'approuve, Harry est trop mimi ! Allez, bye très chère. **

**oOBlanche NeigeOo : Merci beaucoup :)) C'est très gentil de ta part de me complimenter ( oui, je suis très friande de ce genre de chose xD ) Vince est assez marrant en son genre, je l'avoue ;) Et j'adore franchement l'état d'esprit de nos Serpentards. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, so far, réellement, j'en suis heureuse parce que ça démontre le fait que je ne traduis pas pour rien xDD Bon allez, bye :))**


	4. Chap 4 : Placement

**Auteur **: Roozette

**Fanfiction Original **: Finie, 24 chapitres, 120 000 mots

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Romance

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy plus d'autres

**Spoiler** : UA à partir du livre 6 d'Harry Potter

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Roozette. Je ne fais que traduire avec la permission de l'auteur !

**Notes **: Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur :)) Ensuite, il y a plus de vote en faveur de "Ry Nours" qu'en défaveur ... Alors c'est celui-là que je garderai. Je suis désolée envers ceux qui n'aime pas vraiment ce surnom-là. Voilà :) Bonne lecture à tous :D

**XXXX**

**Chapitre 4 : Placement**

« A chaque fois qu'elle va dans son bureau, elle se chronomètre en train de manger un morceau de fromage. C'est pour ça que, parfois, elle est de retour en étant contente, et que d'autres fois, ça lui prend plus de temps et elle sort de là en semblant embêtée. »

Harry posa ses deux mains contre sa bouche, ses épaules secouées d'un rire silencieux. Madame Pomfresh lui lança un regard suspicieux en lui ramenant une autre potion à boire mais ne dit rien. Après être entrés dans les terres du château, Draco avait porté Harry jusqu'à l'Infirmerie. Celui-ci venait juste de se réveiller de sa sieste. Il était fatigué, grincheux et pas d'humeur à ce qu'un étranger le dorlote. Pour résoudre ce problème, Draco avait installé Harry sur ses genoux et le distrayait en inventant des histoires pour expliquer pourquoi la guérisseuse passait son temps à courir dans son bureau puis à revenir jetant des sorts pour faire des diagnostics, donnant des potions et marmonnant dans sa barbe. Madame Pomfresh mourait d'envie de mettre les six adolescents à la porte mais voir Harry sourire et et l'entendre pouffer de rire la persuada de les garder

Pansy se pencha en avant avec un sourire hautain. « Ne mens pas, Draco. » Elle sourit à Harry. « Elle s'entraîne à faire des pas de danse. A chaque fois qu'elle disparaît dans son bureau, elle s'entraîne à faire des mouvements. » Elle tourna la tête vers Blaise et Hermione. « Montrez au garçon comment on fait pour danser. »

Blaise se leva obligeamment et tendit sa main à Hermione. Elle renifla, secouant la tête en signe de refus. Sans attendre un instant, il se pencha sur elle, la prit dans ses bras et puis tourna sur lui-même avec rapidité. La posant ensuite sur ses pieds, Hermione fit deux pas comme une ivrogne, son corps se balançant étrangement élégamment et pourtant spasmodiquement avant qu'elle n'atteigne le lit et ne s'écroule en travers de celui-ci. Madame Pomfresh passa la tête par la porte de son bureau quand des rires atteignirent ses oreilles, jeta un coup d'œil au visage rouge d'Harry à force d'avoir trop ri.

Pansy essuya les larmes d'hilarité qui avaient coulé de ses yeux. « Pas vraiment ce que j'avais à l'esprit. » rigola-t-elle. « Mais néanmoins une démonstration efficace »

Hermione secoua la tête, toujours à moitié allongée sur le lit. « Merci, Blaise. » dit-elle sèchement.

Blaise lui sourit en retour, tendant une main pour lui enlever les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. « Oh, mais c'est quand tu veux, Hermione. »

« Tu es une bonne danseuse, Hermione. » Vince lui sourit avec hésitation. « Tu voudras bien danser avec moi, un de ces jours ? »

Hermione changea de position, se redressant sur ses coudes. « Je … Hum … Je … Bien sûr, Goy … Vince. » Elle lui sourit avec gentillesse. « Bien sûr, ce sera avec joie. Juste pas dans l'Infirmerie, d'accord ? » Vince hocha la tête, lui faisant un grand sourire. Pansy avait une expression curieuse sur le visage mais ne dit rien, sortant ses manuels scolaires. Hermione se déplaça pour se joindre à elle et le groupe devint bientôt silencieux, si ce n'est les chuchotements de Draco et les petits rires étouffés d'Harry.

Madame Pomfresh revint enfin vers le lit, tenant dans sa main deux nouvelles potions. « Allez Harry, plus que ces deux-là à boire, un petit mot avec le Directeur et tu pourras t'en aller avec tes amis. »

Harry détailla les deux flacons. « Le Professeur Snape a dit de ne pas prendre celle-là. » Il lui indiqua la potion orange dans sa main gauche. « Et je ne veux plus prendre de potion venant de vous. » Harry était content que Draco soit assis avec lui. Autrement, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de dire non à la femme.

La sorcière parut offensée. « Harry, je te donne ces potions pour ton bien-être. Je ne te donnerai jamais quelque chose qui puisse t'être nuisible. J'ai promis à beaucoup de personnes que je ne ferai jamais délibérément de mal a qui que ce soit quand je suis devenue guérisseuse. »

Elle lui tendit un des flacons avec un sourire.

Harry la regarda gravement, ses grands yeux verts brillant intensément lorsqu'il fit lentement non de la tête. « Des fois, les gens brisent leurs promesses sans le vouloir. » Il parla doucement, commençant à trembler légèrement. Les bras de Draco se resserrèrent convulsivement autour d'Harry.

« Je suis certaine que le Professeur Snape a ses raisons pour interdire à Harry de prendre telle ou telle potions. » dit-il froidement. « Il est, après tout, le MAITRE des potions de cette école. » Pomfresh fusilla le blond du regard avant d'abruptement tourner les talons et retourner dans son bureau. Elle fit claquer la porte derrière elle.

Harry regarda Draco avec choc. Son serpent ne l'avait pas seulement aidé mais aussi protégé ! Il sourit, une sensation bienvenue mais inconnue se propageant dans son ventre. Draco était toujours énervé, il pouvait le sentir trembler sous lui. Sans y penser, il se blottit contre son serpent, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Draco et soupirant joyeusement lorsque une des mains du blond se posa sur son dos et entreprit de le frotter avec douceur. Il se sentait tellement en sécurité avec ses serpents. Hermione sentit quelque chose changer en elle en le regardant se pelotonner contre Draco. Elle se demanda si celui-ci réalisait qu'il s'agissait du premier contact physique que le petit Harry initiait.

Greg s'assit soudain, souriant. « Eh, Harry ? » Le petit garçon bougea un peu, restant tout de même serré contre Draco, et tourna la tête vers son nouvel ami. « Veux-tu toujours ouvrir ton cadeau. » Il sortit le paquet toujours emballé de ses robes et le tendit.

Harry se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts, semblant stupéfait et aux anges. « Tu as trouvé mon cadeau ? »

Blaise hocha la tête, donnant l'impression d'avoir hâte que Harry ouvre le présent. « Bien sûr que nous l'avons trouvé. Tu ne pensais pas que nous laisserions ce lourdaud roux t'empêcher d'avoir ton cadeau, quand même ? » Hermione donna un petit coup sur le bras de Blaise, pour défendre Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas, bien trop ravi à l'idée d'ouvrir son cadeau. Il tira tout doucement sur le scotch, ne voulant pas déchirer le papier, savourant le frisson qui le traversa. « Merlin » grogna Vincent. « Es-tu si mauvais que ça à Noël ? »

« Je suis très obéissant à Noël. » répondit Harry sans lever les yeux, focalisant toute son attention sur le cadeau devant lui. Il rata donc les regards perplexes qu'ils échangèrent.

Hermione sourit doucement, se rapprochant du lit et posant son coude sur l'épaule de Draco pour observer sa réaction. « C'est le premier cadeau de Ry Nours. » dit-elle avec légèreté, ses yeux méfiants contrastant avec son ton. Elle avait regardé les visages, les expressions tout d'abord surprises puis tendus des Serpentards. Voulant les apaiser, elle parla sans réfléchir. « Cela semblait approprié que son premier cadeau vienne de ses serpents. » Elle tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux de l'enfant. « En voyant à quel point il vous aime déjà. »

Se concentrant sur Harry, elle ne vit pas les regards échangés.

Un doux hoquet de surprise attira à tous leur attention.

Pansy et Draco avaient obtenu la permission de la part de Snape de se rendre à Hogsmeade pour acheter … des herbes … il en avait besoin pour des potions.

En tant que préfets, ils avaient le droit d'être missionnés pour certaines choses, par leur Directeur de Maison. Et ils n'avaient pas ramené que des herbes...

Harry regardait fixement le fruit de leur déplacement. Des livres d'images colorés et enchantés avec des personnages et des images qui prononçaient leurs propres phrases une boîte de coloriage où les images, après avoir été coloriées, se transformeraient en objets réels, quelques blocs de feuilles avec des encres multicolores pour dessiner dessus, du chocolat et des bougies. Encore mieux, la baguette d'Harry que Vince avait récupéré après l'accident, dans un sursaut d'intelligence.

Hermione se baissa nonchalamment et retira la baguette du paquet pendant qu'Harry était occupé à répéter encore et encore des remerciements. « Il a cinq ans. » siffla-t-elle, cachant la baguette dans ses robes. Draco lui fit simplement un petit sourire en coin en guise de réponse, se penchant pour aller chuchoter à l'oreille de Harry quelle était sa friandise préférée.

L'arrivée des professeurs fit se tendre un peu l'atmosphère. Vince et Greg vinrent se positionner avec désinvolture de chaque côté de Draco, ne disant pas un mot. Blaise se dirigea tranquillement vers eux et se tint les bras croisés sur le torse, devant Pansy et Hermione. Draco arrêta de murmurer des mots à l'enfant et plissa les yeux, ses bras se resserrant encore un peu plus sur Harry. Ce dernier sembla vaguement perplexe du changement qui s'opéra chez ses serpents. Les personnes devant eux étaient des gens qui avaient été gentils avec lui mais il faisait confiance à ses serpents et plaça peu après une expression neutre sur son visage.

**XXXX**

Dumbledore leur fit un grand sourire en voyant ses élèves se rapprocher drastiquement de Harry. Si protecteurs, songea-t-il. L'esquisse d'une idée, légèrement manipulatrice et plutôt injuste selon un certain point de vue, lui vint à l'esprit. Il observa Harry, entouré des gens qu'il disait détester la veille. Le petit garçon essayait vraiment de paraître nonchalant mais ses yeux verts étaient brillants d'audace et, en même temps, exprimaient une supplication désespérée de ne pas l'éloigner de ses amis. L'idée prit racine dans l'esprit de Dumbledore. Son sourire s'élargit. « Harry, tu sembles avoir bien dormi ! »

Pansy prit délibérément la parole sur un ton ennuyé. « Oui. Apparemment les Gryffondors ont été assez brillants en s'occupant de celui qui leur était assigné. » Hermione fronça les sourcils, saisissant le sarcasme et ouvrant la bouche pour rétorquer. Pansy l'ignora. « Calme-toi, Granger. Personne ne, » Elle marqua une pause, ses yeux détaillant Dumbledore des yeux à la tête. « t'accuse. »

Ignorant délibérément l'insulte sous-jacente, Dumbledore s'exprima avec jovialité : « Tout à fait vrai, Miss Granger. Vous faîtes un travail remarquable en continuant à être ami avec le jeune monsieur Potter. » Il ignora la façon dont Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et sourit au petit garçon. Draco le ramena un peu plus contre lui et sembla se détendre lorsque le petit garçon posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ses yeux brillèrent. « Harry, pourrais-tu m'excuser un instant ? Je dois parler à Madame Pomfresh. Je serais bientôt de retour pour discuter avec toi. J'imagine que cela ne t'embêtes pas d'attendre avec les enfants de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sourit au directeur, hésitant. « Non, monsieur. Ce sont mes amis. »

« Excellent ! » Ses yeux bleus pétillant follement, Dumbledore sourit puis précéda les instituteurs dans le bureau de l'infirmière. La femme était assise derrière son bureau, des parchemins étalés devant elle, une expression pensive sur le visage. Elle leva les yeux vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit.

« Albus ! » s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée de le voir. « Il s'est passé une chose extrêmement inhabituelle. J'ai dû donné à Harry trois autres potions de restauration. Son corps semble les avoir absorber pendant la nuit ! »

Dumbledore sembla surpris mais ce fut Snape qui répondit. « Absorbé ? » Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. « Je me demande si son corps se souvient d'une certaine façon des années de privation qu'il a subi et qu'il emmagasine les nutriments pour les utiliser plus tard. »

Pomfresh rayonna de soulagement au commentaire de Snape. « Je pensais à une chose similaire, Severus. » Elle farfouilla dans ses dossiers jusqu'à localiser un parchemin et le tendit au directeur. McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel, prit le papier des mains de l'autre femme, tapota sa baguette dessus et en fit trois exemplaires. Snape accepta sa copie sans dire un mot, parcourant déjà les informations. « Comme vous pouvez le constater » continua la guérisseuse, anxieuse. « M. Potter semble avoir une réaction inhabituelle aux médicaments. »

McGonagall parut inquiète de ce qu'elle lut. « Il a grandi de deux pouces et a pris deux kilos durant la nuit ?! » Elle se tourna pour assassiner Dumbledore du regard. « Je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser avec ces gens-là ! Je te l'avais dit qu'ils étaient des Moldus de la pire sorte ! »

Le directeur soupira, mémorisant le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main. « Et ils ont sauvé sa vie. » insinua-t-il doucement. « Ne penses-tu pas que si cela avait été possible, j'aurai confié la garde d'Harry à une famille bien plus à même de l'élever, qui lui aurait offert sa protection ? » Il haussa les sourcils, regardant Minerva avec intensité. « Ou alors, s'il y avait eu une alternative plus viable, que je ne l'aurai pas amené ici, à Hogwarts ? » Il fit un geste en direction de la porte. « J'ai pris la décision qui s'imposait pour que la sécurité d'Harry soit assurée. Je lui ai parlé, Harry comprend qu'il doit rester avec sa famille jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. »

Snape choisit ce moment pour l'interrompre. « Je commencerai à faire des analyses sur Harry demain pour déterminer comment le ramener à ce détestable adolescent de seize ans sans que cela ne créé de problèmes. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui as dit de ne pas accepter de ma part une simple potion de purification. » Elle lança un regard irrité au flacon de potion orange sur son bureau. « Ou pourquoi il ferait mieux de t'écouter toi, plutôt que moi. »

Des yeux d'onyx étincelèrent d'hostilité. « Idiote ! Nous n'avons aucune idée du mélange d'ingrédients qui a provoqué ce retour à l'enfance chez Harry. Cette potion pourrait s'avérer dangereuse pour lui, à cause des propriétés encore inconnues de certains des éléments qui composent cette potion. Je dois tout d'abord identifier ce qui a causé ceci avant de pouvoir rectifier la situation. »

Pomfresh piqua un fard, insultée que Snape remette ainsi en question son expertise de guérisseuse. Le doux rire de Dumbledore coupa court à son indignation. « Calme-toi, Poppy. » Il inclina la tête respectueusement à l'égard de la sorcière. « Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes. » Il tourna la tête vers Snape, rieur. « Toutefois, notre maître des potions semble plus à même d'offrir à cet Harry sa protection. Je doute qu'il puisse consciemment nuire à un enfant si fragile. »

Snape rougit, ses dents grinçant d'irritation. Sa voix était tendue lorsqu'il répondit : « Jeune Harry n'a pas jugé bon d'adopter l'arrogance insupportable de son père, pour le moment. Jusqu'à ce que ce changement s'opère, je serai heureux, » Il siffla ce mot-là. « de m'occuper de M. Potter. » Il fusilla du regard l'infirmière. « Je ne prends pas ma responsabilité envers mes élèves à la légère. »

« Maintenant que nous avons réglé cela, nous ferions mieux de parler à Harry. » Dumbledore fit un grand geste en direction de la porte, invitant ainsi les femmes à sortir en premier. Il arrêta Snape en lui posant doucement la main sur le bras avant de la retirer. « Ce serait dommage, » dit-il gaiement. « Qu'Harry soit redevenu pleinement adolescent d'ici Noël. »

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent. « Qu'insinuez-vous ? »

Dumbledore sourit, contemplant quelque chose. Snape suivit son regard et observa la scène devant ses yeux. Harry était allongé sur le ventre sur l'un des lits, Hermione allongée à ses côtés l'aidant patiemment à écrire des lettres. Crabbe et Goyle les regardaient intensément, enchantés de voir à quel point le jeune garçon prenait ce travail à cœur. Draco, Blaise et Pansy s'étaient rassemblés sur le lit suivant, ayant une conversation à voix basse qu'il ne parvint pas à comprendre, les mots ne portant pas. Occasionnellement, Harry regardait autour de lui et souriait doucement en voyant les adolescents regroupés. Snape ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu depuis sa transformation en enfant.

Il se retourna pour voir Dumbledore scruter sa réaction avec ce foutu pétillement dans les yeux. « Je n'insinue rien. Je déclare simplement que TOUS mes étudiants ont le droit de vivre un joyeux Noël. »

Snape fronça les sourcils et détailla à nouveau ses élèves, observant la manière dont Greg et Vince complimentèrent le papier couvert d'écriture d'Harry et la façon dont le garçon sembla s'ouvrir sous les attentions des deux adolescents. Il savait ce que Dumbledore taisait avec intelligence. N'était-ce pas lui-même qui avait transmis à Dumbledore ce qu'il allait normalement se dérouler lors de ce Noël, pour ces étudiants ? Une lueur calculatrice illumina brièvement son visage. « Ce serait dommage que les élèves assignés à la garde d'un autre ne soient pas en mesure de quitter le château et de se joindre à leurs familles pendant les vacances. » répondit-il finalement.

Une tête rabougri s'abaissa pour exprimer son accord. « Dommage, en effet. » s'accorda-t-il à dire. « Mais rien qu'une addition de points de maison et que des récompenses publiques pour services rendus à l'école ne sauraient apaiser, j'en suis sûr. » Il gloussa doucement, plongeant son regard dans celui de Snape. « Il sera aussi dommage que notre jeune Harry rate le premier match de Quidditch de l'année, n'est-il pas ? » dit-il affablement. « Dis-moi, Severus, à quand remonte la dernière fois que Serpentard a gagné la Coupe des Maisons ? »

Un sourire mauvais s'étala sur le visage de Snape.

**XXXX**

Harry n'était pas très excité à l'idée de quitter ses amis et d'accompagner le directeur dans son bureau. Il était tendu, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Par conséquent, il accepta la tasse de thé et le bonbon, ayant peur que son refus entraîne une punition plus dure. Est-ce que cet homme allait l'emmener loin de ses serpents ? Harry s'assura de placer sa tasse sur la sous-tasse avec beaucoup de douceur, ne laissant ainsi pas la porcelaine tinter plus que nécessaire. Il aimait le fauteuil spongieux dans lequel il se trouvait et aurait voulu pouvoir sauter dessus et balancer ses jambes dans le vide. Toutefois, il savait que ce comportement n'était pas convenable, il resta donc assis calmement et silencieusement. Attendant que le vieil homme ne parle.

« Je suis désolé de ce que tu as vécu, ce matin, Harry. »

Ce dernier se raidit instantanément, regardant le principal avec appréhension. « Est-ce que je dois retourner avec ces gens ? » Ses grands yeux verts se voulaient attrayants.

Dumbledore sourit doucement. « Ne juge pas tout les Gryffondors sur les actions d'un seul, Harry. » Il offrit un autre bonbon au garçon. Une fois encore, Harry accepta, suçant la friandise et sentant le sucre dénouer peu à peu la boule dans son ventre. « Je sais que tu ne te rappelles pas, pour l'instant, » continua-t-il. « Mais tu as été plutôt heureux de vivre parmi tes amis pendant les cinq dernières années. Je suis sûr que si cet incident ne s'était pas produit, tu serais resté dans cette logique. »

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent. Il n'avait pas été assez bon. On l'envoyait loin de ses nouveaux amis. « Oui, monsieur. » dit-il à voix basse, s'étouffant presque avec les mots.

Dumbledore observa le garçon courbé devant lui en silence pendant quelques minutes. « Dis-moi, Harry, sais-tu ce que perception veut dire ? »

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, essayant d'enterrer en lui ses sentiments pour être en mesure de répondre. « Non, je suis désolé, mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant. »

Il sourit. « La perception est défini comme étant l'habileté à reconnaître et apprécier certaines qualités chez quelque chose ou chez quelqu'un. La perception est une part importante de l'interaction et de l'apprentissage, d'autant plus important chez les sorciers et les sorcières. »

Harry acquiesça, s'efforçant à suivre ce que disait l'homme, un sourcil haussé tandis qu'il y réfléchissait. Le sourire de Dumbledore s'agrandit. « Fumseck. » appela-t-il doucement.

Harry oublia complètement le fait qu'il n'était pas sensé attirer l'attention sur lui lorsqu'il y avait des adultes dans les parages. Il fixa Fumseck des yeux, totalement transporté par le plumage écarlate et l'expression chaleureuse. Il tendit une main et caressa gentiment les plumes, se délectant de la texture sous ses doigts. Fumseck frissonna doucement et Harry éclata de rire. Il se tourna brièvement vers le directeur, ses yeux reflétant sa jovialité. « Fumseck dit que j'ai les yeux de ma maman mais que je suis bien plus mignon. » Riant toujours, Harry reprit ses activités précédentes, c'est-à-dire admirer l'oiseau, le caresser doucement et lui murmurer des choses en réponses aux doux cris de Fumseck.

Quelque chose s'alluma dans les yeux de Dumbledore tandis qu'il regardait l'échange. Son ton était léger quand il répondit, toutefois. « Fumseck t'a dit ça ? » Harry acquiesça joyeusement, totalement captivé par l'oiseau immense. Un geste de Dumbledore et Fumseck s'envola vers son perchoir. Harry parut triste, sur le coup. « Quand tu as vu Fumseck, Harry, » reprit lentement Dumbledore, ses yeux calculateurs tandis qu'il observait le garçon tenter de ne pas regarder trop fixement l'oiseau avec envie. « Quelles ont été tes premières impressions. »

« Il est magnifique. » répondit promptement Harry. « Et gentil et il veut m'aider. » Il sembla soulagé lorsque le directeur sourit de toutes ses dents et frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre à l'entente de sa réponse.

« Précisement ! » le félicita-t-il. « Et tu es arrivé à cet opinion en utilisant rien de plus que ton intuition l'intuition fait partie du don de perception dont tout le monde bénéficie à sa naissance. » Dumbledore se caressa la barbe, observant Harry en silence pendant quelques instants. « Harry, tu es un sorcier particulièrement doué. » L'enfant rougit, se tortillant légèrement sur sa chaise, clairement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en recevoir. « Tu as une troublante capacité à aimer, à ressentir les émotions pas seulement pour toi mais aussi pour les autres. » Il fit une pause, regardant Harry l'observer attentivement. « Mais tu n'as pas évalué par toi-mê as permis aux autres de formuler leurs opinions à ta place. »

« Je suis désolé. » répondit instinctivement Harry, ne voulant pas que l'homme soit en colère contre lui, surtout pour quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Oh, ne sois pas désolé, Harry. » répondit gaiement Dumbledore. Il tendit au garçon un autre bonbon, le regardant l'accepter avec un peu moins d'hésitation que la fois précédente. « Le Professeur Snape aimerait que tu restes avec lui pour le moment. » dit-il nonchalamment.

La tête d'Harry se releva d'un coup, ses lèvres s'écartant de surprise. « Vous ne m'emmenez pas loin de mes serpents ? » Il semblait presque effrayé à l'idée d'espérer.

« Non, Harry, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Harry fit un sourire étincelant à Dumbledore, paraissant si innocent et reconnaissant pour une si petite faveur que Dumbledore eut, quelques instant, de la compassion pour le gamin. « J'ai toujours eu moi-même un faible pour les serpents. » Il inclina la tête. « Des créatures souvent incomprises. »

« J'aime les serpents ! » s'oublia Harry en criant et sautant de son siège. « Ils sont gentils et ils m'aident et ils m'apprennent des choses et ils ne me font pas de mal ! » Il piqua un fard, se souvenant où il se trouvait et se rassit doucement sur son siège.

Des yeux bleus se mirent à pétiller en regardant le garçon. « Ah, Harry, ton niveau de perception est déjà en train de changer. » Harry parut perdu mais il sourit néanmoins en retour. L'homme ne l'enlevait pas à ses serpents ! « Nous reparlerons de tout cela une autre fois. » Ce n'était pas une question mais Harry hocha la tête avec obéissance et l'imita quand Dumbledore se leva.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Ils sortirent du bureau et descendirent les escaliers pivotants dans un silence agréable. Dumbledore s'arrêta dans un couloir, tendant sa main à Harry. « Avant que je ne t'amène au Professeur Snape, tu me dois promettre deux choses, Harry. » dit-il gravement.

Le garçon déglutit nerveusement. Devrait-il faire des corvées en plus ? « Oui, monsieur ? »

Il se pencha pour se rapprocher du garçon, se réjouissant du fait qu'il ne tressaille pas. Il posa ses mains sur les fines épaules et dit : « Tu dois me promettre de sauter au moins une fois sur le lit de Draco. Ce garçon est bien trop difficile sur le raffinement social. »

Cela prit un moment mais une fois que les mots de Dumbledore furent totalement assimilés, le petit garçon commença à pouffer de rire. « Vous avez dit deux promesses, monsieur. »

Dumbledore sourit et se rapprocha encore de l'oreille de l'enfant, baissant le ton de sa voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un murmure. « Tu dois me promettre de ne pas dire à Miss Granger que je t'ai donné trois bonbons avant le dîner. »

Harry sautilla légèrement avant d'impulsivement tendre sa main et d'étreindre celle du directeur. « Je promets. »

**XXXX**

« Qu'est-ce qui leur prend tant de temps ? ». Hermione se faisait du mauvais sang, enchaînant anxieusement les cent pas dans le bureau de Snape. Les adolescents avaient été au bord de la rébellion quand Dumbledore leur avait enlevé Harry, seule l'ombre d'un hochement de tête de la part de Snape les retenant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient attendu approximativement cinq minutes avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Le professeur avait haussé un sourcil avant de recommencer à corriger ses copies mais n'émit aucune protestation. Les Serpentards avaient pris cela comme un accord implicite. Hermione était trop inquiète. Vraiment inquiète...

« Miss Granger. » commença Snape sans lever ses yeux du parchemin devant ses yeux. « Cessez immédiatement cette déambulation ridicule ou vous me verrez dans l'obligation de de vous renvoyer de mon bureau. »

Blaise tendit le bars, attrapa Hermione et la prit sur ses genoux. Elle s'immobilisa à contre-coeur lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle pour lui souffler à l'oreille. « Calme-toi. Si Dumbledore avait eu dans l'idée de ne pas nous ramener Harry, Snape n'aurait jamais indiqué qu'il le ferait. »

« Il n'a jamais indiqué qu'il allait le faire ! »

« Bien sûr que si. » Blaise haussa les épaules. « Il a acquiescé. »

Hermione donna l'impression de vouloir ouvertement questionner la santé mentale de Blaise mais Pansy leva les yeux à ce moment-là. « Eh, Granger. » Elle lança un morceau de parchemin devant elle et recommença à tourner distraitement les pages de son magazine.

Elle ouvrit le papier et cligna des yeux de confusion. « C'est une liste de noms. » Draco jeta un coup d'œil perçant à Pansy en entendant cela mais ne fit aucun commentaire et reprit son activité précédente : foudroyer la porte du regard.

Pansy ne s'embêta même pas à lever les yeux de son magasine. « Mémorise-les. » dit-elle simplement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en regardant la liste. « Mais qu'est-ce ... »

« Tu es une fille intelligente, Granger. L'ignorance est bien trop inconvenante pour toi. » Pansy leva enfin les yeux et posa un regard acerbe sur le papier dans les mains de l'autre fille. « Pourquoi est-ce que je te donnerai une liste de noms ? »

Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils, regardant plus attentivement les noms. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Ce sont les familles loyales à … »

Blaise la coupa. « Ouaip, c'est ça. » Il jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant à Pansy, souriant quand la fille sembla amusé. « C'est la façon de Pansy de te dire d'être prudente. Reste éloignée des élèves dont les noms apparaissent sur cette liste. »

Les yeux de la fille s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus quand elle réalisa ce que ça impliquait. Hermione observa la liste un peu plus attentivement. « Mais il y a si peu de noms dessus … Est-ce que ça veut dire que le reste … ? »

« Les serpents mordent, chaton. » l'interrompit Pansy. « TOUS les serpents mordent. N'oublie jamais cela. Certains sont simplement plus venimeux que les d'autres. » Elle posa un regard amical sur Hermione. « Si tu vas jouer avec les serpents, reste près de ceux qui ne t'empoisonneront pas. Jusqu'à qu'à ce que tu ne sois plus perçue comme une intruse. »

« Jouer avec les serpents ? » Hermione paraissait confuse. Elle regarda la tête baissée de Snape puis les élèves de Serpentard. « Mais Snape ... »

« Bon. » la coupa Draco en lui lançant un regard noir. « Nous sommes assis ici à attendre Harry pour simplement lui faire un petit coucou avant de l'envoyer chez Snape. »

« Ah bon ? » s'enquit Greg. « Mais tu as dit qu'après que la guérisseuse l'ait fait se sentir mieux, nous l'emmènerions avec nous. » Draco soupira, se massant les tempes.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Dumbledore et Harry. Le scintillement dans les yeux de Dumbledore s'intensifia lorsqu'il posa son regard sur l'assemblée d'élèves devant lui. Il tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, attendant que le garçon le regarda pour parler. « Je te revois demain matin, Harry. Dors bien. » Il inclina sa tête vers les autres. « Passez une bonne soirée. » Il leur fit un grand sourire, avant de passer la porte et de la fermer doucement derrière lui.

Harry se tint debout avec incertitude pendant une minute avant de marcher rapidement vers Draco et de monter sur ses genoux. Snape ne s'embêta toujours pas à lever la tête de ses papiers. « Il mange ses repas avec moi. » dit-il doucement, faisant un mouvement violent de la main et envoyant valser le parchemin sur une pile de feuilles annotées. Il regarda le papier avec dégoût avant de pousser un soupir et d'en prendre une autre avec résignation. « Je le veux douché, habillé et devant ma porte à sept heures trente du matin. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Draco se redressa doucement, ses bras adoptant automatiquement une position plus confortable pour tenir Harry contre lui.

« Bonne nuit, monsieur. » lui fit écho Pansy, faisant un mouvement de la tête vers la porte, indiquant ainsi à Greg et à Vince qu'il était temps de partir. Ils se levèrent, obéissants et passèrent la porte.

« 'Nuit, monsieur. » répéta Hermione avec perplexité avant de sortir du bureau et de rejoindre les autres. Blaise fit un grand sourire au professeur par-dessus son épaule avant de refermer la porte.

Harry ne demanda pas pourquoi on le sortait du bureau de Snape. Il semblait extrêmement content d'être entouré par ses serpents. « Est-ce que tu viens aussi, Mione ? »

« Bien sûr, qu'elle vient. » s'exclama Blaise en tendant le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux d'Harry, laissant un grand sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres quand le garçon rigola.

Pansy s'arrêta en face d'un pan de mur tout à fait normal. « Crotalidae. » Elle fit un pas sur le côté, souriant de toutes ses dents tandis que les yeux d'Harry s'ouvraient en grand lorsque le mur s'écarta pour révéler une entrée. Elle écarta les bras dans un grand geste théâtral, ses yeux rencontrant ceux d'Hermione.

« Bienvenue dans l'antre des serpents. »

XXXX

Verdict ? Une petite review est toujours chaudement appréciée :))

RAR aux guests :

**Kisis** : Salut salut :) Tout d'abord, merci : trois reviews pour trois chapitres ? C'est super sympa de ta part :)) Ensuite, tu as l'air de vraiment apprécié, j'en suis heureuse :D Ensuite, il est vrai que la chauve-souris va vite craquer pour le petit bonhomme ^^ C'est un Severitus, je ne te le cache pas. Ron est, comme tu l'as dit, déplaisant ... Je n'aime pas vraiment ce personnage et l'auteur non plus xD Et il est également vrai que l'insulte était bien choisi mais les pauvres parents Weasley, par contre ... Mais il est vrai qu'une histoire sans ... hum ... crétin/méchant n'est pas très facile à mettre au point ! xD Et tu as raison en disant que Draco se sent protecteur envers Harry et ça se sentira d'autant plus dans les chapitres suivants. Par contre, je te rassure tout de suite, Hermione sera très contente du fait que Blaise se rapprochera d'elle ^^ En suite, merci pour tes compliments :) Allez, Bye bye :) Bonne fin de semaine à toi :)


	5. Chap 5 : Bienvenue à Hogwarts

**Auteur **: Roozette

**Fanfiction Original **: Finie, 24 chapitres, 120 000 mots

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Romance/Drama

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy plus d'autres

**Spoiler** : UA à partir du livre 6 d'Harry Potter

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Roozette. Je ne fais que traduire avec la permission de l'auteur !

**Notes **: Salut :D Tout d'abord, merci à vous tous pour vos reviews … j'ai franchement apprécié ! Je veux dire, 13 reviews alors que j'ai posté que quatre chapitres ? Whouah, les gens, vous êtes géniaux :DD Voilà le nouveau post : ) J'espère que vous aimerez

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Cinq : Bienvenue à Hogwarts**

Harry aimait la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent démesurément tandis qu'il observait, fasciné, le manteau de cheminée minutieusement taillé au-dessus de l'âtre. Il s'assit sur chaque coussin de chaque siège en cuir, testant leur confort individuel. Il courut de chaise en chaise, sentant le bois de cerisier riche et lisse sous ses doigts. Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement pour se laisser tomber au sol et fixer intensément des yeux le plafond, examinant la profondeur et les détails des lampes vertes au-dessus de sa tête et la charpente complexe. Mais sa préférence allait aux deux fenêtres incrustées dans la pierre. Il marcha jusqu'à elles avec lenteur, avec précaution, scrutant avec la bouche grande ouverte d'émerveillement les poissons qui nageaient paresseusement derrière elles. Il posa sa main contre le verre et observa simplement à travers.

Soudainement, une main de sirène sortie des profondeurs du lac pour se poser contre celle de l'enfant. Il fit un bond en arrière tellement violent qu'il tomba presque dans la cheminée. Et seuls les réflexes de Blaise permirent à Harry d'échapper à un accident particulièrement douloureux.

Harry regarda Blaise, les yeux grands ouverts. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Blaise sourit de toutes ses dents à la réaction d'Harry, frottant doucement son dos pour calmer le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, sous sa paume.

« Ça, » dit-il. « C'était une sirène. »

Il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre devant l'expression incrédule. « Pas d'inquiétude, l'ami. Les fenêtres sont ensorcelées pour être imperméables. Elles ne peuvent pas te faire de mal. »

Harry hocha la tête, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Une expression étrange s'installa sur son visage, ses mains se soulevant pour aller masser ses avant-bras, comme s'ils le faisaient souffrir. Il regarda avec sérieux vers Blaise. « Je ne peux pas les aimer. » dit-il.

Son petit corps était tendu. Blaise fronça un peu les sourcils, s'abandonnant à l'envie de prendre Harry dans ses bras. « OK. » répondit-il simplement. « Personne ne te le demandera. »

Harry se détendit légèrement, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la silhouette toujours perceptible à travers la vitre. La sirène fit un mouvement de la main, avant de disparaître de vue.

« Bizarre. » dit Vince. « C'était comme si elle te connaissait ... » Harry frissonna, cherchant instinctivement Draco du regard.

Il apparut aux côtés d'Harry, prenant le petit garçon des bras de Blaise, tapotant doucement le dos tremblant du petit garçon tandis que celui-ci posait son visage dans le cou de Draco. « Allons voir ta nouvelle chambre. » déclara-t-il avec légèreté tout en échangeant un regard avec Blaise.

Hermione sembla pensive tout en grimpant les marches, après les garçons. Pansy lui donna un petit coup sur le bras et lui jeta un regard interrogatif. « C'est simplement que ... »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, lançant un regard troublé à Harry. « Penses-tu qu'inconsciemment, il se rappelle de choses que son 'lui' de seize ans a vécu ? »

« Pourquoi se souviendrait-il d'une sirène ? » Pansy semblait sceptique. « Et pourquoi le terrifieraient-elles ? »

Hermione lança à Pansy un regard où se disputaient différentes émotions. « Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, deuxième tâche. » Pansy donna l'impression d'être surprise. « Les sirènes l'ont empêché de de sauver les autres prisonniers, en premier lieu. »

« Hmm, » marmonna Pansy, regardant Harry analyser les nouveaux alentours. Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'il recherchait les entrées et les sorties, s'assurant sa fuite, s'il la jugeait nécessaire. « Nous parlerons de ceci demain. » Hermione sembla sur le point de contester. « Avec le Professeur Snape. » ajouta-t-elle donc. Hermione hocha alors la tête, satisfaite, avant de plaquer un sourire éclatant sur son visage et de marcher jusqu'aux garçons.

« Hey, Pans ? » balança Greg, perplexe tandis qu'il observait la chambre. « Je pensais que tu allais refaire la chambre pour qu'il y ait de la place pour Harry ? »

Draco et Blaise regardèrent autour d'eux. Les cinq lits habituels par chambre les saluèrent. « C'est ce que j'ai fait. » annonça dédaigneusement Pansy, s'asseyant avec grâce sur le lit de Vince. « J'ai refait la déco en disant à Theodore Nott qu'il pouvait changer de chambre. » Elle examina ses ongles, semblant s'ennuyer. « Sérieusement, six lits ? Avec cet espace ? Je ne crois pas, non. Harry peut dormir sous la fenêtre. » Elle fit un signe de la tête dans cette direction, puis rencontra des yeux verts anxieux avec un sourire. « Comme ça, il sera entouré par Blaise et Draco s'il est effrayé, avec Greg et Vince qui gardent la porte. » Elle soutint le regard scrutateur d'Harry. « Personne ne rentre ou ne sort sans qu'ils le sachent. » Pansy vit le moment exact où Harry réalisa qu'il était protégé, à la façon dont ses épaules se détendirent et par le sourire malicieux qui illumina son visage.

« Eh, Draco ? » Hermione leva les yeux, souriante, au ton trompeusement innocent de sa voix. Même à cinq ans, Harry resterait Harry , pour celles et ceux qui le connaissaient si bien. « Hmm ? »

« Lequel est ton lit ? »

« Celui-là. » Draco indiqua par un petit mouvement de la tête son lit. Harry se rua, courant jusqu'au lit et se mit à sauter dessus. Il sourit avec éclat à l'expression de Draco.

« Par l'enfer, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents tout en sautant sur le lit de Draco. « Je saute. » répondit-il simplement.

« Je vois ça. » dit Draco d'une voix traînante, tendant un bras et attrapant Harry. Il renversa le garçon qui se mit à crier, le chatouillant sans merci pendant qu'Harry hurlait de rire. Draco prétendit le lâcher, manœuvrant subtilement ses bras pour qu'ils passent de la taille d'Harry à ses genoux pour éviter un coup de pied involontaire de la part du garçon. « Pourquoi, si je puis me permettre, as-tu décidé de sauter sur mon lit ? »

Le visage d'Harry était rouge écarlate, des larmes coulaient le long de son visage tandis qu'il se débattait et rigolait dans l'étreinte de Draco.

« Parce que ! »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. » l'avertit Draco, faisant danser ses doigts de haut en bas sur les côtes de l'enfant. Un flash attira son attention. Levant les yeux, il vit Vince leur sourire, baissant son appareil photo. Il haussa un sourcil. « Oh, bien, une preuve exactement de quoi j'ai besoin. » Souriant, il laissa Harry tomber sur le lit, remuant un doigt devant le visage du garçon. « Ce sont des draps en soie. La soie n'est pas faite pour être altérée par ces hideuses choses qui te font office de chaussures. » Il pencha la tête. « Des mocassins italiens, peut-être. » Il regarda plus attentivement Harry. « Nous devons te procurer de vrais vêtements. »

Le sourire étincelant diminua d'intensité. « Je n'ai pas d'argent. »

S'incrustant dans la conversation, Pansy fit un sourire au pauvre garçon rougissant. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon beau. Draco a des tas de vêtements que nous pouvons rétrécir pour qu'ils soient à ta taille. »

Elle sourit méchamment en apercevant l'expression sombre qu'arbora Draco, l'ignorant en faveur d'Harry, pour tenter d'apaiser son anxiété. « Il aime partager ses vêtements avec ses amis. » Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira à cette évocation, lançant un sourire hésitant à Draco. Ce dernier céda, hochant la tête avec un faux enthousiasme. Toutefois, il fit un doigt d'honneur à Pansy lorsqu'Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

Pansy sourit hautainement. « Que dirais-tu d'un bain de bulles avant d'aller au lit ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, pas impressionné par les mots tandis qu'il jouait avec les boucles d'Hermione. « Je n'ai jamais eu de bain de bulles auparavant. »

Vince le regarda fixement « Jamais ? » Lorsqu'Harry secoua la tête, il sembla extrêmement dérouté. « Pourquoi ? »

Un autre haussement d'épaule. « Ce sont les bulles de Dudley ? Pourquoi est-ce que tante Pétunia les gaspilleraient avec moi ? »

La bouche de Pansy se resserra. Sans un mot, elle s'avança jusqu'à la garde-robe de Draco et farfouilla dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une paire de boxer. Draco rougit tandis qu'elle marchait d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain. « Pansy ! » couina-t-il, semblant mortifié tandis qu'Hermione rougissait et que Blaise rigolait tout en marchant vers les lits. « Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle l'ignora, revenant de la salle d'eau avec deux grandes serviettes épaisses. « Viens avec moi, Harry. » Elle tendit sa main au garçon, le tirant vers les portes. « Tu vas prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des Préfets. C'est comme nager dans une piscine chaude et pleine de bulles. Tu peux porter le caleçon de Draco pour nager. »

Harry suivit Pansy avec docilité, envoyant un regard passablement terrifié par-dessus son épaule à l'intention de Draco. « Je ne sais pas comment nager. » Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsque Pansy s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna pour le regarder. « Je suis désolé. » souffla-t-il tristement.

Avait-il ruiné son amitié avec les serpents en ne sachant pas comment nager ?

De bras forts l'encerclèrent, réconfortant Harry tandis qu'il se retournait pour se couler dans l'étreinte. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. » le calma Draco, caressant la nuque d'Harry. Il se recula un peu, essuyant les larmes du garçon avec ses pouces. « Tu es un Serpentard, maintenant. » continua-t-il. « Quand un Serpentard fait face à l'inconnu, nous ne nous écroulons pas sous la pression. » Il sourit à Harry, continuant le massage qu'il prodiguait à sa nuque. « Soit nous faisons semblant de savoir quoi faire, soit nous exigeons de l'aide. »

Harry hoqueta. « Ah bon ? »

« Oui, » déclara avec fermeté Draco. « Oui. Toutefois, puisque tu es le plus petit des serpents, tu n'exiges pas. Reste avec nous, nous t'apprendrons comment convaincre les gens de faire ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent, simplement en leur souriant. » Harry sourit de toutes ses dents au blond. « Bon. Donne-nous cinq minutes et nous serons prêts à y aller. »

« Nous ? »

« Oui, nous. » affirma Pansy, lui caressant doucement la tête. Elle jeta un regard défiant à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. « Nous tous. » Elle regarda Hermione. « Tu peux emprunter un de mes maillots de bain. »

Personne ne put protester à la vue du sourire plein d'espoir que leur lança Harry et dix minutes plus tard, le petit garçon se trouvait dans la salle de bain des Préfets criant et se cachant derrière Draco lorsque Blaise convoqua un elfe de maison pour qu'il leur amène de la nourriture. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » chuchota-t-il de façon à se faire entendre par tout le monde.

« C'est Dobby, Monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil de derrière Draco, fixant la créature aux yeux semblant plein d'espoir avant de lentement repasser devant le jeune Malfoy. Dobby fit un sourire à Harry, lui tendant un dessert à l'odeur délicieuse. « Quand Dobby a entendu que les amis d'Harry Potter voulaient de la nourriture, Dobby a fait une tarte à la mélasse juste pour Harry Potter. »

Harry agrippa fermement à la jambe de Draco, se glissant à côté du blond pour qu'il puisse examiner la créature plus attentivement. Il sourit avec timidité. « Tu es mon ami ? »

Des yeux protubérants se remplirent de larmes. « Oh oui, Harry Potter ! Dobby est l'ami d'Harry Potter ! Harry Potter est le meilleur ami de Dobby ! »

Harry leva les yeux sur Draco. Le jeune Malfoy soupira, caressant distraitement la nuque du garçon. « C'est vrai. » confirma-t-il avec réticence.

Précautionneusement, Harry se rapprocha de l'elfe tremblant. Il accepta le dessert et sourit avec éclat. « Merci Dobby. Je n'avais jamais eu de tarte à la mélasse, auparavant mais ça sent très bon. »

Dobby rayonna soudain, sautant sur place de joie. « Oh, Harry Potter AIME la tarte à la mélasse. C'est la préférée d'Harry Potter ! »

Le petit garçon acquiesça. Ça sentait réellement vraiment bon faisant saliver sa bouche et grogner son estomac à cause de la faim. Il sourit de nouveau à Dobby. « Est-ce que tu veux apprendre à nager avec moi ? »

L'elfe hoqueta, pressant ses mains contre son cœur tandis qu'il éclatait en sanglot. « Oh Harry Potter est aussi bienveillant que d'habitude envers Dobby ! Non, Dobby ne peux pas nager Dobby travaille. » Il lança à Harry un regard empreint de espoir. « Est-ce que Dobby peut venir voir Harry, quelques fois ? »

« Bien sûr que tu peux. » répondit immédiatement le garçonnet. Dobby sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et disparut de la pièce avec un petit pop.

« Eh bien, c'était dérangeant. » entonna Pansy. Elle secoua la tête, puis désigna les vestiaires. « Changeons-nous. »

Naturellement, il y avait tous les types de bulle que les jets pouvaient proposer. Harry, Greg et Vince étaient en extase à l'idée de pouvoir jouer avec les différents choix.

Blaise invoqua un grand drap noir pour cacher le portrait de la sirène, faisant sourire Harry de soulagement et marmonner Hermione avec admiration devant le sort utilisé. A la fin de l'heure, ils étaient tous repus et Harry pensait qu'il s'agissait de la chose la plus amusante au monde que de sauter du bord de la piscine dans les bras de Vince ou de Greg.

Il n'allait dans l'eau qu'accompagné de Draco ou d'Hermione mais s'éclatait à s'accrocher au bras de Draco et à battre des pieds avec enthousiasme. Une fois que Blaise lui eut expliqué ce que perception et vélocité voulaient dire, le jeu favori d'Harry devint rapidement 'donne des coups de pieds dans les bulles pour qu'elles atterrissent dans les cheveux des filles', à leur grand et feint désespoir.

« Je vais te ramener à ta salle commune. » annonça Blaise, tendant devant lui la robe d'Hermione tandis que les autres sortaient de la baignoire géante et s'occupaient de préparer la chambre ou moins jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit satisfaite du travail qu'il resterait à faire pour les elfes.

« Merci. » Elle sourit avant de s'avancer jusqu'à Harry qui se trouvait pelotonné dans les bras de Draco, à moitié endormi. Elle se pencha sur lui et lui baisa la joue. « Bonne nuit, Ry Nours. Je te vois demain matin. » Elle lança un regard pénétrant à Draco et parut satisfaite de ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son front et le baisa à son tour. « Fais de beaux rêves, bébé. »

Harry sourit contre l'épaule de Draco, ses paupières se fermant. « 'Nuit, Mione. » marmonna-t-il.

Il semblait endormi lorsqu'ils parvinrent à leur Salle Commune. Plutôt que de risquer de le réveiller, Draco lança simplement un sort sur son maillot de bain pour le sécher et le déposa dans son lit. Il détailla pensivement le petit corps recroquevillé sur le lit, combattant l'envie étrange de baiser son front ou de faire quoi que soit d'aussi insensé. Il secoua la tête lorsque Greg glissa une licorne en peluche sous le bras d'Harry avant de se mettre au lit, fixa Vince quand il posa une polaire douillette sur les épaules du frêle enfant et sourit une fois que Blaise eut enchanté un des pieds de lit pour qu'il brille doucement.

Draco se réveilla quand une masse poilue heurta son visage, suivit peu après par un corps tremblant. Il baissa les yeux sur un visage humide. « Quelél'problème ? »

Harry leva les yeux sur Draco. « Les potions me font mal au ventre. » dit-il avec les yeux pleins de larmes. Draco grogna, dégageant la licorne de son visage avant de rapprocher le petit corps contre lui. Il bâilla, ramenant la polaire sur les épaules du garçon avant de glisser sa main autour du cou d'Harry et de la caresser doucement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendorment tous les deux.

**XXXX**

Harry se réveilla avec la certitude de se trouver sur un nuage.

Il était tellement bien, avait tellement chaud que si son nuage ne bougeait pas, il aurait sûrement dormi plus longtemps. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux, se tendant légèrement à cause de l'environnement inconnu avant que les événements de la veille ne lui reviennent en mémoire.

Il était avec ses serpents.

Il était en sécurité. Et l'était en ce moment-même puisque sa tête était enfoncée contre le torse de Draco. Un bras était jeté autour de sa taille, et ses genoux étaient en contact avec les côtes du blond. Son nuage allait bientôt se réveiller. Harry sourit, le bonheur le traversant de part en part. Il avait des amis. Des amis qui l'aimaient et qui l'aidaient et qui le protégeaient. Il frotta doucement la tête pelucheuse de la licorne fortement pressée contre sa poitrine, souriant un peu plus encore quand des yeux gris ensommeillés s'ouvrirent et clignèrent plusieurs fois à sa vue.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, dis-moi que tu n'es pas une personne matinale. »

« Je ne suis pas une personne matinale. » répéta Harry avec obéissance. Il se mit sur les genoux, sautillant d'excitation. « Draco ! C'est le matin ! Réveille-toi ! »

Draco grogna, se tournant sur le dos et jetant un bras sur ses yeux. « Note à moi-même : ne jamais avoir de gamin. » décida-t-il, ignorant les rire d'Harry. Ne regardant toujours pas le petit garçon débordant d'energie, il marmonna, « Appelle ton elfe, Potter. J'ai besoin de café. » Il retira son bras de devant ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit Harry se figer avant de hâtivement descendre du lit. Il posa son regard sur lui, inquiet, pour voir les grands yeux implorants et terrifiés. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« S'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère. » le pria Harry. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Je vais retourner au lit, je te le promets. » Désireux de rendre Draco heureux, il se rua vers son lit, l'escaladant et disparaissant sous les couettes.

Draco cligna des yeux, perplexe et n'ayant émergé qu'à moitié du sommeil. « Mais … Harry ? »

« Tu l'as appelé Potter, espèce de crétin. » marmonna avec irritation Blaise, s'asseyant dans son lit et foudroyant d'un regard fatigué le coin où se trouvait Draco. « Comment, par l'enfer, est-il censé le prendre ? » Blaise grogna à l'heure affiché par l'horloge, chancelant à sa sortie du lit et claquant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

« Viens ici, Harry. » soupira Draco. Pas le moindre mouvement, le moindre son ne provenaient du lit d'Harry.

Draco grinça des dents. « Maintenant. »

Doucement, les couvertures furent repoussées et un petit corps émergea de la sécurité relative que lui procurait le lit. Harry traîna des pieds mais traversa la pièce docilement jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant le jeune Malfoy. Sans un mot, ce dernier tendit les bras et attrapa Harry. Il nota distraitement que, même effrayé, Harry ne tressaillait pas à son contact avant de tirer le petit garçon dans le lit, près de lui, et de les couvrir tous deux de ses couettes. Il soupira dans les doux cheveux du brun. « Le fait que je t'ai appelé Potter ne veut pas dire que je sois en colère contre toi. » l'informa-t-il doucement. « Même si j'étais en colère contre toi, » Il se recula, essuyant l'unique larme coulant sur la joue du garçonnet, pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Harry. « Même si j'étais en colère, » répéta-t-il. « Tu es un Serpentard, maintenant. Tu ne cèdes pas si tu n'es pas en tort. Il y a une différence entre battre en retraite et abandonner. Si quelqu'un est en colère contre toi et que tu n'as rien fait de mal, dans ce cas-là, tu restes et tu leur dis de dégager. »

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, Draco. » Harry semblait triste.

« Je sais que tu ne l'as pas voulu, banane. » Distraitement, il frotta la nuque d'Harry, se demandant pourquoi cela semblait plus rassurer l'enfant que ses mots ne le faisaient. Ils restèrent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Draco sache qu'il devait soit se lever, soit se rendormir. D'un air endormi, il embrassa les cheveux emmêlés. « Viens. » bâilla-t-il. « Allons nous préparer pour la journée. »

**XXXX**

Naturellement, ils l'habillèrent aux couleurs des Serpentards. Draco fut obligé de regarder ailleurs, se renfrognant quand il réalisa qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents comme un idiot de voir à quel point Harry était adorable habillé qu'il était d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise de satin blanc, d'une cravate verte et argent et d'une robe à la bannière de Serpentard.

Pansy enchanta le serpent sur sa robe pour qu'il rampe de partout sur le vêtement. Ce fut donc un Harry heureux qui sautillait de contentement aux côtés de Draco tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau du Professeur Snape. L'instituteur leva les yeux, ses lèvres tiquant, sur le groupe composé d'adolescents pas encore tout à fait réveillé et d'un bambin aux yeux clairs. Il ne fit cependant pas de commentaire et s'en alla dans la Grande Salle.

« Au fait, Harry, attrape. » bâilla Vince, sortant quelque chose de sa poche. « Je l'ai récupéré après que tu te sois endormi, la nuit dernière. »

Harry rigola tout en se délectant de la photographie sous ses yeux. Il était dans sa chambre, à l'envers et se débattait. Son visage affichait trois teintes de rouges clairement différentes et il hurlait tellement de rire qu'il en pleurait.

Draco le tenait, taquinant sans merci et souriant avec éclat à Harry de la photo. « Ça bouge. » souffla-t-il enfin. Il leva ses grands yeux verts avec solennité. « Merci beaucoup. Je peux la garder ? » A l'acquiescement du colosse, Harry dégagea sa main de celle du plus jeune Malfoy et étreignit les jambes de Vince. « C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'ait jamais donné. » Il rayonna en regardant Vince. « Je suis vraiment heureux d'être ton ami. » répondit-il avec sincérité.

Vince sembla abasourdi, fixant quelque part entre Harry et l'image. Puis il sourit tellement qu'Harry pensa que son visage allait se couper en deux. « Je suis vraiment heureux d'être ton ami aussi. » répondit-il, ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.

Harry scrutait toujours, comme hypnotisé, la photo quand Draco s'arrêta d'un coup devant une porte. Il leva les yeux sur le blond, remarquant l'expression dur qu'avaient pris ses traits. Une expression qu'il garda même lorsque Pansy posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

« Doucement Draco. » marmonna-t-elle à voix basse. « Ils sont des membres importants de l'Ordre. Ce serait mieux de ne pas se les mettre à dos si tôt. »

Le garçon regarda, curieux mais ne vit rien d'inhabituel. Repérant des boucles brunes familières parmi de nombreuses têtes rousses, il retira sa main de celle du blond et se précipita dans la salle. « Je vais montrer mon image à Mione ! » annonça-t-il joyeusement. Il pensa avoir entendu Draco dire quelque chose mais il ne l'entendit pas alors qu'il fonçait, se frayant un chemin parmi les corps jusqu'à atteindre celle qu'il voulait voir.

« MIONE ! » hurla-t-il avec enthousiasme, sautant dans ses bras. Il enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour d'elle, l'étreignant avec force avant de se reculer pour la regarder. « Tu m'as beaucoup manqué cette nuit ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? Regarde ce que Vince m'a donné ! Je vais la garder pour toujours ! »

Elle sourit grandement au petit garçon et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue.

« C'est une image fantastique. » loua-t-elle. « J'étais dans ma chambre, la nuit dernière, Ry Nours. Je ne dors pas à Ser ... »

Un grand cri la coupa.

Se tournant, Harry tomba sur le visage choqué d'une femme grassouillette, rousse aux cheveux bouclés, coupés courts.

Il reconnut la fille aux cheveux longs à ses côtés. Elle avait été proche de Mione l'autre nuit. Il sourit à la fille avec hésitation, soulagé lorsqu'elle lui renvoya son sourire et garda ses distances avec lui.

« Oh, Harry chéri ! » La femme aux cheveux courts donnait l'impression d'être au bord des larmes, tendant les bras comme pour le déloger des bras d'Hermione.

Harry enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Hermione, juste au cas où, indiciblement soulagé lorsque la brune resserra ses bras autour de lui et embrassa à nouveau sa joue.

« Salut. » Il sourit timidement, observant les visages agrémentés de taches de rousseur qui l'entouraient soudain.

« Oh, regarde-toi ! » s'exclama la femme, larmoyante. « Dumbledore l'a dit et Ron aussi, bien sûr, mais de le voir ... » Sa voix diminua peu à peu sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Elle tendit une main vers lui, s'arrêtant lorsque ses yeux s'assombrirent et devinrent méfiants. « Tu vas bien, chéri ? »

« Je vais bien. » répondit automatiquement Harry, ses yeux scannant la foule. Il vit ce qu'il recherchait et se détendit sensiblement. « Mes serpents me gardent en sécurité. »

« Tes serpents ... » La voix de la femme s'éteignit, suivant son regard jusqu'à l'endroit où les étudiants Serpentards attendaient avec Professeur Snape.

Leurs visages étaient inexpressifs, leurs yeux attentifs. Seul Snape semblait amusé par la scène en cours. Il semblait même impatient de voir ce qui allait suivre. « Tu restes avec les Serpentards ?! » hurla-t-elle, extrêmement choquée.

« Ouaip. » répondit Harry avec jovialité. Il rayonna lorsque Vince et Greg lui renvoyèrent son sourire.

Molly Weasley secoua la tête, horrifié. « Oh non, on ne peut pas faire comme ça. » Le sourire d'Harry disparut. « Tu devrais venir chez moi. Tu serais bien plus en sécurité. »

« NON ! » gémit Harry, terrifié à l'idée de quitter ses serpents. Ignorant le cri de surprise de la dame, Harry se débattit pour sortir des bras d'Hermione et courut jusqu'à Draco, levant les bras.

Draco le souleva par automatisme, câlinant le petit garçon tout en continuant à observer le clan Weasley avec froideur.

« Mais Harry, » commença faiblement Molly. « Leur père ... »

Pansy haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Etes-vous en train de suggérer que nous ne sommes que des copies conformes de nos familles ? Cela veut-il dire que nous devrions vous juger par les actions de votre fils ? » Elle décroisa délibérément les bras, caressant doucement la joue du petit garçon, là où il avait été blessé, satisfaite lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Molly se décomposer.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. » reprit-elle doucement. Sans un autre mot, elle décrocha Harry des bras de Draco. Tournant sur ses talons, elle marcha jusqu'à la Grande Salle, suivie de ses amies.

Snape donna l'impression de se retenir de rire. « Mes Serpentards sont légèrement moins, » Il fit une pause, observant chaque visage devant lui. « Impulsifs. » Hochant la tête avec politesse, il s'en fut.

« J'ai essayé de vous le dire. » déclara Hermione avec lassitude, jetant un petit coup d'œil en direction de la Grande Salle. « Les enfants Serpentards sont vraiment différent. Ils protègent Harry et ne semblent absolument pas intéressés par les idées de Voldemort. »

Arthur Weasley, qui avait jusqu'ici trop surpris pour dire un mot, sembla pensif. « Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose pour Harry de rester avec eux. » Molly tourna promptement la tête pour fusiller son mari du regard. Il leva les deux mains en un geste apaisant. « Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait. Je suggère que nous lui fassions confiance, au moins pendant un certain temps. »

Il baisa le front de Ginny et attrapa doucement le bras de sa femme, la menant au bureau du Directeur. Il jeta un regard interrogateur, par-dessus son épaule, aux jumeaux qui s'étaient mis dans le sillage de leur sœur, vers la Grande Salle.

« Nous allons rester ici. » annonça joyeusement George.

« En souvenir des années passées, et tout. » s'accorda à dire Fred, essuyant une larme imaginaire au coin de son œil.

Molly semblait perdue tandis qu'elle lançait un regard noir à ses enfants.

George relança avec candeur « Peut-être que nous squatterons pendant quelques jours, histoire de s'assurer qu'Harry va bien. » Elle rayonna soudain, heureuse de cette idée. Elle quitta la pièce au bras de son homme.

« Ouais. » Fred était d'accord emboitant le pas à Ginny et gardant un œil méfiant sur sa mère, il se tourna vers son double. Il baissa le ton – juste au cas où. « Peut-être que nous apprendrons à Harry comment prendre sa revanche sur un Weasley. »

**XXXX**

Harry pensait que l'école était géniale.

Il resta avec le Professeur Snape toute la journée. L'homme donna au garçon un chaudron miniature et plusieurs piles d'herbes déjà organisées en genres et numérotées.

Harry s'amusa énormément à regarder les différentes classes défiler tandis qu'il préparait son infusion. Il se concentra dessus, déposant les herbes dans des pots, dans l'ordre correct avant de touiller exactement six fois et d'attendre dix minutes, puis finalement d'ajouter l'herbe suivante.

Il fut récompensé de son assiduité lorsque son chaudron commença à doucher la pièce de lumières vives, se réfléchissant dans les miroirs et verres. Les lèvres du Professeur Snape tiquèrent quand Harry courut dans la salle, rigolant comme un petit fou, tentant d'attraper les étincelles aux teintes brillantes, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

Toutefois, pour Harry, le meilleur cours fut celui avec les Serdaigles.

Snape déclara nonchalamment que celui qui raconterait la meilleure histoire à Harry recevrait dix points. Il s'assit à son bureau pour corriger des devoirs pendant que les élèves se disputaient la première place. Cela dura les deux heures de cours.

A l'heure du repas, Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts et brillants, des images de sorcières en train de se faire chatouiller par un feu et des hommes combattant à l'épée dansaient dans sa tête.

Après le déjeuner, Draco se dirigea vers Snape. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le berça sans même y penser, fronçant les sourcils quand les yeux du garçon se fermèrent. Il marmonna. Si tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire était de dormir, il pourrait tout autant l'amener avec lui en Histoire de la Magie, demain.

Il pourrait y dormir. Harry acquiesça vaguement. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il eut froid, avec un drôle de sentiment de solitude. Le Professeur Snape le mena à son bureau où il souffla un mot d'excuse avant de piquer le doigt d'Harry et de précautionneusement collecter un échantillon de sang dans une fiole. Il félicita Harry pour ne pas avoir pleuré, lui donna une grenouille en chocolat en récompense et l'envoya dans un coin de la pièce où une boîte fermée l'attendait.

Harry passa le reste de la journée à joyeusement chuchoter à Sacha le serpent, curieux de savoir pourquoi les élèves restaient loin d'eux. Harry trouvait que Sasha faisait un joli son avec sa queue.

Après dîner, Hermione le prit dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, pour une séance de devoirs ensemble. Elle fit une pause devant le portrait d'une femme dans une robe rose et se mit à genoux pour défroisser la robe d'Harry, aplatir ses cheveux. « Tu me fais confiance, Harry ? » Ce dernier hocha la tête tout en regardant la peinture et lui serra la main il aurait aimé que ses serpents soient avec lui. « Harry, » La voix d'Hermione était douce. « Je te promets que tout ira bien ici. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. » continua-t-elle.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, posant son regard entre Hermione et la dame en rose. « D'accord, Mione. » Il repositionna son sac sur son épaule, se fit le plus grand possible et releva le menton, ce qui rappela fortement Draco à la jeune brunette.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de se tourner vers le portrait. « Barong et Rangda. » dit-elle fermement. La femme de la peinture salua Harry de la main, souriant tandis que son portrait se décalait pour les laisser rentrer. Harry lui retourna timidement son geste.

Neville, Seamus et Colin Creevey furent amusés par les livres d'images et lui firent la lecture des textes qui activaient les personnages et les faisaient débiter leurs lignes avec des voix aux forts accents. Hermione marmonna quelque chose à propos de 'mélodrame' mais Dean chuchota qu'elle était juste jalouse parce que ses livres n'avaient pas de belles images.

Harry pouffa de rire, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche quand Hermione lui lança un faux regard sévère.

Parvati Patil et Ginny Weasley l'aidèrent à écrire ses chiffres et ses lettres, faisant des bruits bizarres à chaque fois qu'il se concentrait sur son travail.

Lorsqu'Hermione eut fini pour la deuxième fois de vérifier ses devoirs, d'enregistrer des notes pour Harry lorsqu'il serait de retour à ses seize ans, la moitié des filles de Gryffondor était rassemblée autour Harry.

« Il est temps d'aller retrouver tes serpents. » annonça-t-elle avec éclat, se mordant la lèvre pour cacher son sourire, à la vue du garçon se hâtant de ramasser tous ses papiers et ses crayons.

Pendant que les filles protestaient bruyamment, elles trouvèrent encore le temps de tapoter la tête d'Harry, avant qu'il ne finisse par s'échapper.

Ses joues n'échappèrent pas à ces doigts avides de le toucher. On lui donna du chocolat, on lui fit promettre de revenir au plus tôt. Hermione s'aperçut que l'océan de jeunes filles perturbait Harry. Elle se décida à l'en sortir, foudroyant celles qui espéraient encore pouvoir en profiter, même un tout petit peu.

« Elle a été géniale. » souffla-t-il à Blaise dix minutes plus tard, tandis qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Ses yeux verts étaient grands ouverts et plein d'admiration. « Mione a dit qu'elle commencerait à enlever des points à la Maison et à donner des retenues s'ils ne reculaient pas. Que je n'étais pas un animal de compagnie. Pourquoi ils penseraient que je suis un animal de compagnie, Blaise ? »

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire immense. « Parce que tu es trop mignon, mon pote. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Il entra dans l'eau de la piscine en se cramponnant à Draco. Doucement, le blond retourna Harry sur le dos, gardant une main fermement plaquée contre son dos, l'autre lui entourant la taille.

Il apprenait à Harry à flotter. Ce fut dur pour l'enfant de se détendre et d'avoir suffisamment confiance pour qu'il maintienne cette position.

Aussi, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry avant qu'il ne demande une pause et quelque chose à manger. Draco l'aida à sortir de l'eau et le mena à une chaise, le regard sévère. « Tu ne t'approches pas de la piscine sans notre autorisation. Est-ce que tu as compris ? »

« Oui, Draco. » dit-il avec gravité. « Mione a dit que je pouvais me faire mal si j'essayais d'aller dans l'eau tout seul. »

« Et elle a raison. » s'accorda à dire Draco. Cependant, il hésitait encore, regardant alternativement Harry et la piscine. « Je pourrais m'asseoir avec toi, si tu veux. »

Les yeux verts du garçon brillèrent joyeusement. « C'est bon, Draco. Je viendrai jouer dans une minute. » Draco resta là pendant près d'une minute regardant Blaise tenter de couler une Hermione morte de rire.

Greg et Vince faisaient des longueurs, pariant pour savoir qui serait le plus rapide. Pendant ce temps-là, Pansy flottait paresseusement, passant ses mains entre les bulles. Décidé, Draco sourit au garçon avant de l'entourer d'une serviette bien moelleuse. Il fit courir sa main sur la nuque de l'enfant puis se retourna et sauta.

Sur Pansy...

Harry se détendit sur une chaise, mâchonnant des chips pendant qu'il observait ses serpents rigoler et jouer.

« Harry ? »

Il se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler, ses yeux s'écarquillant à la vue du grand roux devant lui. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Draco mais les adolescents se battaient dans l'eau et n'avaient pas remarqué le nouvel arrivant.

Harry se retourna, sursautant en voyant le garçon assis sur une chaise à côté de lui. « Salut Ron. » dit-il avec nervosité, tordant ses doigts dans la serviette.

Ron grimaça et tendit la main vers Harry. Il la laissa retomber le long de son corps, au mouvement de recul du gamin. Il soupira d'un air abattu. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été chez les Gryffondors, tout à l'heure. » Il sourit avec hésitation. « Ginny était folle. Elle a dit que tu étais tellement mignon qu'on ne pouvait pas le décrire par des mots. » Il secoua la tête, faisant la grimace.

« Les filles. » Sa tête se releva d'un coup, les yeux bleus regardant avec sérieux Harry. « Tu sais, pour un enfant, tu l'es. Mignon, je veux dire. » Il s'arrêta, semblant véritablement frustré.

Harry se sentit mal pour Ron. Il n'aimait pas quand les gens étaient malheureux, il se sentait mal. Il lança un coup d'œil à ses serpents, rassuré qu'ils soient toujours là.

Il fronça les sourcils, observant le roux.

Mione avait dit que Ron était son ami. Mione avait dit que Ron était triste qu'il ne se rappelle pas de lui. Mione avait les réponses à toutes les questions qu'il posait. Mione savait tout.

Harry, qui avait baissé les yeux, les releva et regarda Ron. « C'est pas grave. » dit-il. « Pour ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Mione a dit que c'était un accident et que tu ne voulais pas vraiment me faire mal. »

Ron eut soudain une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis regarda ailleurs. Harry était inquiet. Devait-il aussi dire qu'il était désolé ?

Il se mordit la lèvre, prêt à s'excuser quand Ron posa à nouveau ses yeux sur lui. « Merci Harry. » Sa voix était rauque. Harry sourit, soulagé quand Ron lui rendit son sourire. Il était également content que leur relation se rétablisse.

Le roux regarda autour de lui, ses yeux se faisant perçant à la vue des Serpentards dans la piscine.

« Est-ce que tu veux un peu nager ? »

Harry le regarda, son sourire s'effaçant un peu. « Je veux dire, » se dépêcha de reprendre Ron. « Je suis un Préfet, comme Hermione. Je … hum … J'aime utiliser la piscine. Nous pourrions nager tous les deux ? » Harry scruta le roux en silence, ses yeux revenant se poser sur ses serpents. « Je suis autorisé à être là. » ajouta Ron.

Harry se sentit mal à nouveau. Il n'avait pas voulu vexer Ron. « Je ne suis pas autorisé à m'approcher de l'eau sans mes serpents. » expliqua-t-il.

Une nouvelle fois, Ron regarda l'eau. « Je ne suis pas un serpent. » dit-il enfin. « Mais je suis quand même ton ami. Je nagerai avec toi. »

Des yeux verts se posèrent sur l'autre bout de la piscine avant de retourner vers Ron. Il lui fit un sourire hésitant. « D'accord. »

Une sensation agréable lorsqu'il vit la joie que sa réponse apportait à Ron. Son ami se rua vers les vestiaires. Harry attendit une minute puis il se leva et se mit au bord de la piscine.

« Draco. » cria-t-il. Son serpent serait énervé s'il allait dans la piscine sans le prévenir.

Draco était en train de jeter Pansy sur son épaule, il ne l'entendit donc pas. Harry s'avança un tout petit peu plus, regardant l'eau avec méfiance.

« Draco. » répéta-t-il un peu plus fort. Greg l'entendit, regarda dans sa direction et fronça les sourcils, à le voir si proche du bord. Il commença à nager vers lui. Harry se détendit.

« Prêt, Harry ? »

Le cri joyeux le prit par surprise. Harry sursauta, surpris et fit volte-face. Il se tourna trop vite. Son pied glissa sur le bord glissant. Il vit Ron tendre le bras pour l'attraper, horrifié, avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse dans l'eau. Il tomba presque silencieusement. Il se débattit, choqué et terrifié tandis que sa perception de son environnement changeait.

L'eau était chaude et semblait presque vivante avec ses bulles qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui. Elles l'entraînaient vers le fond. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour crier pour que Draco, pour que ses serpents viennent le sauver.

Il manqua de s'étouffer lorsque l'eau inonda sa bouche.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se sente remonté à la surface. Il s'étrangla, se débattant toujours, crachant de l'eau sur le torse de Ron qui hurlait son nom à plein poumon.

Le cœur d'Harry battait trop vite et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de respirer.

Il pouvait entendre des bruits tout autour de lui. Ces bruits se mélangeaient en une combinaison déroutante.

Quelqu'un criait sur Ron pendant que Greg s'égosillait à dire qu'Harry avait appelé Draco.

Il pouvait entendre des sanglots bruyants, l'hystérie dans l'atmosphère...

La tête d'Harry lui faisait mal. Sa gorge le faisait souffrir. Son corps tremblait violemment. Il ne voulait plus aller dans l'eau.

Des bras familiers s'enroulèrent autour de lui, le sortant de l'eau et l'éloignant de Ron. Harry commença à pleurer pour de bon, répondant instinctivement à la présence de Draco.

Il était tenu fermement, très fermement mais il ne protesta pas tout en enfonçant sa tête dans le cou du blond.

« Ma faute, ma faute, ma faute. » psalmodia Draco, faisant courir ses mains sur Harry avec désespoir, vérifiant qu'il n'ait pas de contusions ou d'os cassé.

Puis il ramena l'enfant un peu plus contre lui. « Harry, je suis tellement désolé ! Je n'ai pas entendu … Oh, dieu … Je suis désolé. » Draco frémit, pressa son front dans le cou d'Harry. Il enterra alors sa terreur épouvantable en lui, rassuré par les battements erratiques du petit cœur du garçon.

Harry leva la tête avec lassitude, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise de se retrouver installé sur les genoux de Draco. Pansy apparut de nulle part, les enroulant tous deux de serviettes sèches. Après cela, elle se mit à caresser les cheveux d'Harry d'une main tremblante.

Harry fut surpris de découvrir que Draco tremblait presque autant que lui. « Tout va bien, Draco. » dit-il d'une voix rauque, grimaçant tandis que le mots sortaient de sa gorge brûlante. « Je voulais juste te dire que j'allais nager avec Ron. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois en colère contre moi. S'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère contre moi. » Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il était las et abattu. « Tu peux m'appeler Potter, si tu veux. »

Draco le fixa pendant bien une minute sans dire un mot, avant de se pencher et de baiser son front.

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Harry. »

La voix de Draco semblait aussi rugueuse que celle d'Harry.

« C'est juste que … Mon Dieu, Harry, si tu avais … » Il s'arrêta, fermant les yeux tout en rapprochant Harry de lui. L'enfant ferma également les yeux, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras de Draco.

Il garda les yeux fermés pendant que le blond prenait une grande, très grande inspiration.

Puis une autre.

Toutefois ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, inquiet et choqué, quand il entendit son serpent parler.

« Weasley, je crois que nous devons parler. »

**XXXX**

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

RAR aux anonymes :

**ElamRogue :** Bien le bonjour à toi Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et ta review. C'est vrai que les Serpentards sont tout choux avec Ryry mais en même temps, s'il ne l'était pas, ce ne serait pas drôle :p Mione est adorable et je trouve qu'elle est trop mimi avec Blaise, pas toi ? Pour le retour aux seize ans … surprise, surprise xD Non, réellement je ne vais pas spoiler, ce ne serait pas gentil du tout, n'est-ce pas ? ) Et sinon, j'espère que ce chap t'aura plu : ) Allez, bye

**Kisis : **Salut salut Merci beaucoup pour ta review : ) Comme tu auras pu le remarquer, Ron est dans ce chapitre … et il est toujours aussi insouciant et crétin … J'aime pas ce perso, sérieux ! xD Ensuite, il est vrai que l'idée de Dumbledore est sympa ) En général, je préfère les Dumby bashing parce qu'avec Ronald, ils sont les deux seuls persos de cet univers que je ne peux supporter. Et Snape, ouaip, même s'il le cache, il craque total pour Harry, c'est choupi ^^ En étant enfant comme cela, il sera plus facile pour lui d'évoluer avec des personnes bienveillantes. Et oui, moi aussi j'adore le couple de Blaise et d'Hermione ( en fait, tant qu'elle est pas avec le plus jeune des garçons Weasley, tout va bien xD ) Allez, je vais te laisser Bye bye et à bientôt, je l'espère.


	6. Chap 6 : Chaleur

**Auteur **: Roozette

**Fanfiction Original **: Finie, 24 chapitres, 120 000 mots

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Romance/Drama

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy plus d'autres

**Spoiler** : UA à partir du livre 6 d'Harry Potter

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Roozette. Je ne fais que traduire avec la permission de l'auteur !

**Notes**: Helloooo tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! J'ai reçu 21 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, c'était génial ! Vous avez été adorables et même avec tout les chapitres que j'ai posté pour A Different Life, mon record est de 20 pour un chap. Franchement merci pour votre soutien, j'en ai vraiment besoin en ce moment ... Allez, bonne lecture :)

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Six : Chaleur**

« Tu ne peux pas passer la nuit là-bas ! »

Hermione le fusilla du regard, dégageant ses boucles de son visage. « Si, je vais le faire ! »

Ron sembla abasourdi. « Mais, Hermione … Tu ne peux pas – ce sont des Serpentards. Tu ne seras pas en sécurité ! »

Elle fit un geste vers la chaise où Draco était assis, tenant contre lui un petit garçon. « Je ne peux pas le laisser, cette nuit, Ron. » fit-elle avec férocité. « Pas après ça. Je dois être là au cas où il se réveillerait en étant effrayé. »

« Alors ramène-le chez les Gryffondors ! Nous saurons prendre soin de lui ! »

C'était la mauvaise chose à dire. Les émotions étaient intensifiées, les nerfs étaient fortement sollicités et les Serpentards étaient assez intelligents pour comprendre l'insulte implicite. « Weasley, » commença Draco sur un ton glacial. « Tu réalises bien que tu te trouves sans défense, dans une salle de bain, sans professeur aux alentours, entouré par des personnes que tu admets ouvertement craindre ? »

Le roux regarda autour de lui, reculant d'un pas, par précaution. Pansy se trouvait près de Draco, traçant distraitement des cercles de ses doigts sur le dos tremblant d'Harry. Greg et Vince étaient entre l'endroit où Hermione et Ron se disputaient et l'endroit où les deux adolescents étaient assis et réconfortaient l'enfant. Leur position était détendue mais leur regard était alerte, comme s'il suffisait que quelqu'un dise un seul mot pour qu'il saute sur lui. Blaise se tenait derrière Hermione, ne cachant pas son hostilité. Hermione soupira, levant ses deux mains comme pour séparer deux opposants invisibles. « Écoute, je sais que nous avons tous besoin de parler mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse du bon moment pour avoir cette discussion. » Elle jeta un œil sur Harry, soulagée de voir qu'il commençait à se détendre, comme le prouvait ses mains qui se desserraient peu à peu. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. « Ne parlons de ceci à personne. Nous nous reverrons demain et parlerons à ce moment. Quand nous serons plus calmes et aurons dormi un peu. »

« Logique très serpentardesque. » déclara Pansy avec appréciation. « Couvre tes arrières et garde un semblant de contrôle sur un environnement incontrôlable. » Elle fit un sourire amusé à Hermione, secouant la tête. « Tu traînes seulement deux jours avec nous et tu penses déjà plus intelligemment. »

« Hermione est très intelligente. » déclara Vince. Greg sourit avec éclat pour montrer son accord puis hocha la tête avec sérieux à côté de lui.

« Merci les gars. » Hermione sourit faiblement. Elle se retourna vers Ron, sentant son cœur se serrer à la vue de son visage où se disputaient plusieurs émotions. Sans y penser, elle tendit un bras et tapota gentiment son épaule, lui faisant un pauvre sourire quand il leva la tête et la regarda. « Ron. » dit-elle doucement. « Je sais que ce n'était pas ta faute. » Elle souffla un bon coup, se forçant à continuer. « Toutefois, tu dois apprendre à réfléchir avant d'agir ou de parler. »

« Réfléchir ! » explosa-t-il, ne remarquant pas la façon dont Harry tressaillit et s'accrocha un peu plus à Draco. « Je réfléchis ! J'étais sur le point de … »

« Je sais. » le coupa-t-elle hâtivement, voulant le calmer. « Je sais que tu réfléchis. Mais quand ça concerne Harry … » Elle fit un geste impuissant vers le garçon qui pleurait maintenant sans bruit. Elle grimaça en voyant le visage de Ron se décomposer tandis qu'il réalisait pleinement ce qu'elle impliquait. « Quand ça en vient à Harry, tu arrêtes de réfléchir. Tu … tu … Je ne sais pas. Tu te sens menacé et deviens jaloux et prends des décisions impulsives sans penser aux réactions ou aux conséquences qu'elles engendreront. »

Draco laissa échapper un grognement de mépris, se remettant doucement sur ses pieds. « Pas besoin de beaucoup à Weasley pour qu'il oublie de réfléchir. » Il fronça les sourcils quand Pansy lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et soupira en comprenant les implications derrière son regard d'avertissement. Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Granger, je ramène Harry dans notre chambre. Vince, Greg, restez avec elle et escortez la chez nous. Non... » Il se tourna vers Blaise, répondant à sa protestation informulée. « Greg et Vince resteront. Tu es trop … » Il jeta un coup d'œil pensif à Hermione. « Personnellement investi dans cette histoire. Tu viens avec nous. »

Pansy marcha jusqu'à se trouver à côté de Blaise, agrippant son bras d'une poigne de fer et lui fit son sourire horriblement mielleux. « Viens avec nous, chéri. Draco est distrait. Nous avons besoin d'une escorte forte et séduisante pour nous accompagner et nous assurer que nous rentrons bien chez nous en toute sécurité. » Draco fusilla du regard la Serpentard et resserra sa prise sur Harry. Blaise lança à Hermione un regard étrangement réticent mais partit avec Pansy lorsqu'elle le tira vers la porte.

Ron ouvrit la bouche après que les Serpentards aient disparu, la refermant et serrant la mâchoire lorsque son regard se posa sur la piscine. Avec hésitation, elle tendit le bras et attrapa sa main, soulagée lorsque Ron la tourna et qu'il entremêla leurs doigts. « Nous avons été amis pendant si longtemps, » commença-t-il avec désespoir. « Cet été, cette semaine … c'est comme si Harry et toi étiez partis. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes. Elle fut soudainement et extrêmement reconnaissante envers Greg et Vince de savoir quand ne pas parler. « Nous ne sommes pas partis, Ron. » dit-elle doucement, ne voulant pas que la trêve hésitante qui s'était installée provisoirement vole en éclat. « Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir ce qu'il ressent. » Elle marqua une pause. « Tout comme je ne le peux pas. » Son cœur se serra douloureusement quand il se tourna pour la regarder. « Harry a grandi dans une situation en permanence si violente. De ce qu'Harry nous a dit au fil des années, de ce que tu m'as aussi confié, je pense qu'Harry a été négligé, dégradé et utilisé comme bouc émissaire pour tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire et n'allait pas. Il était puni pour être lui-même, Ron, je pense qu'Harry a pris l'habitude de se protéger des agressions vécues à longueur d'années. » La jeune femme sourit avec tristesse. « Qui est plus précautionneux qu'un Serpentard ? Je pense qu'il s'est accroché à eux parce qu'ils lui ressemblaient si fortement. »

« Des barreaux à sa fenêtre. » dit soudainement Ron. Il se tourna pour regarder Hermione, pressant sa main dans la sienne. « Quand mes frères et moi sommes allés le voir avant la seconde année, il y avait des barreaux à sa fenêtre. » Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant près d'une minute, en pleine réflexion. Hermione connaissait suffisamment son ami pour lui laisser le temps de la réflexion.

« D'accord. » dit-il finalement. « Je peux attendre jusqu'à demain pour parler de ce que nous allons faire avec Harry. » Il posa alors un regard suppliant sur la jeune femme. « Simplement, s'il te plaît, ne me punis pas à nouveau, en m'isolant, je t'en prie. Cela fait seulement deux jours et je me sens déjà complètement seul ... »

Impulsivement, elle l'attira à elle et l'étreignit. « Tu n'es pas seul, Ron. » dit-elle avec sérieux, d'un ton protecteur. « Nous serons peut-être … différents … cette année mais nous serons toujours amis. » Elle recula d'un pas, souriant d'un air encourageant. Pour réprimer son rire quand Greg et Vince étreignirent soudainement Ron à leur tour.

« Harry dit qu'il est notre ami. » explicita Greg. « Ce qui fait de toi notre ami aussi. »

Vince acquiesça. « Nous promettons de ne pas te battre jusqu'à ce que Draco nous le demande. »

« Je … euh, merci les gars. Merci. C'est, hum, très gentil de votre part. » Ron sembla alarmé.

Hermione abandonna et éclata de rire. « Tu vois, Ron. Les serpents d'Harry ne sont pas si méchants que ça, après tout ! »

XXXX

« Tu ne manges pas ton petit-déjeuner. »

Harry leva les yeux, surpris, pour voir le professeur Snape froncer les sourcils. Nerveusement, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses serpents, rassuré lorsque Draco retourna son regard et lui sourit. Il avait été 'suggéré' à Harry de ne divulguer les événements de la nuit précédente à personne jusqu'à ce que ses serpents aient parlé à Ron. La discussion devait avoir lieu après le dîner là, ils parleraient de ce qu'ils devraient faire. Harry faisait confiance à ses serpents. De plus, il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de grand-chose de la nuit dernière après que Draco l'ait calmé. Il y avait des images floues dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas quand ou comment il était revenu dans sa chambre mais le matin, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il s'était découvert allongé entre Draco et Hermione. Il avait pu voir Pansy dormir sur son lit. Cela avait rendu Harry heureux de voir que ses serpents étaient restés près de lui pendant la nuit pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Harry était réellement effrayé. S'il ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui avait suggéré de faire, les adultes l'emmèneraient loin de ses serpents. Il grimaça à cette simple et terrible pensée.

Les yeux verts fixaient la table pendant que le garçon se demandait ce que Draco dirait. « Ma gorge me fait mal. » dit-il finalement. Sa réponse était à la fois honnête et évasive. C'était vrai. Harry s'était réveillé le matin en ayant mal de partout, sa gorge en feu, par exemple. Il s'était docilement levé et habillé lorsqu'on lui avait demandé. Il avait autorisé Hermione à le porter au lieu de marcher par lui-même, jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Harry fixa tristement son assiette. Pour une fois, il aurait aimé rester au lit à ne rien faire, puisqu'il se sentait mal. Maintenant, comme à la maison, il allait avoir des problèmes pour n'être pas reconnaissant pour la nourriture qu'on lui donnait.

Il sursauta, choqué lorsque le professeur posa sa main froide sur le front d'Harry. Il semblait bouleversé, inquiet pour le bien-être d'Harry. C'était un nouveau concept. « Tu es un peu rouge. » déclara Snape, déplaçant sa main du front de l'enfant à sa gorge. « Et tes glandes sont enflammées. » Il plaça deux doigts sous son cou, prenant son pouls ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'il le bombardait de questions. « As-tu vomi ? Des activités intestinales inhabituelles ? As-tu des éruptions cutanées ou un autre type d'irritation ? »

Harry devint rouge écarlate. Il savait qu'il n'était pas censé tombé malade. Mais de parler de trucs dégueulasses associés à la maladie … Ce n'était simplement pas bon. C'était déjà assez dur pour lui de devoir s'asseoir à la Table des Professeurs durant les repas. Pas que le fait de s'asseoir à côté du Professeur Snape le dérangeait – l'homme était un serpent, son ami, après tout – mais tout le monde pouvait le voir. C'était vraiment dur de se rappeler de ne pas pianoter des doigts et de ne pas attirer plus d'attention que ça. Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Les choses semblaient tout le temps lui tomber dessus … « Non, monsieur. » marmonna-t-il, mortifié. « Juste ma tête et ma gorge, monsieur. » Il ferma les yeux. Peut-être que quand il les rouvrirait, il serait de retour dans son lit et Draco pourrait lui caresser le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Snape posa sur lui un regard pénétrant avant de tendre le bras et d'attraper un bol de porridge, ajoutant du lait et du sucre pour que la consistance soit plus douce et que le goût soit relevé. « Quel âge as-tu, Harry ? »

Surpris, Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme. « J'ai cinq ans, monsieur. » lui dit-il, perplexe. « Je vous ai dit que mon anniversaire était en juillet, vous vous souvenez ? »

Ses lèvres tiquèrent à la réponse mais Snape n'afficha qu'une expression curieuse. « En effet. » Doucement, il enleva l'assiette presque pleine d'Harry et fit glisser le bol à la place. « Alors je n'attends pas moins de toi que tu prennes cinq bouchées de porridge. »

Harry soupira, levant la main pour aller frotter distraitement sa cicatrice et combattant son envie de pleurer. « Oui, monsieur. » Docilement, il leva sa cuillère jusqu'à sa bouche, agréablement surpris en découvrant que les flocons d'avoine étaient plus faciles à avaler que les pommes de terre sautées. Il soupira à nouveau, laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Snape quand le professeur l'entoura d'un bras. La journée allait être longue.

XXXX

Le Professeur Snape lança à Hermione un regard vide quand elle rentra dans la salle de classe alors que la sonnerie retentissait. « Peut-être agissez-vous sous les effets d'un sort de confusion, miss Granger. Nous sommes Mercredi. »

Hermione sourit gentiment à son professeur, son estomac se serrant douloureusement à la pensée qu'il aurait pu lui refuser l'entrée. « Je suis en avance sur mes cours et une personne sur laquelle je peux compter m'obtient des notes pour mes cours. Je voulais passer du temps avec Harry, monsieur. Il, » Elle marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. « Il ne se sent pas bien aujourd'hui. »

Des yeux noirs se plissèrent à la vue de son visage nerveux. Hermione se força à ne pas se dandiner sur place. « Et qui, si je puis me permettre, est cette personne fiable ? »

« Pansy Parkinson, monsieur. »

Une expression légèrement amusée naquit sur son visage avant que l'indifférence ne reprenne sa place. « Je n'étais pas au courant du fait que les Serpentards étaient forcés d'avoir tous leurs cours avec les Gryffondors. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, monsieur. » Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent innocemment. « Pansy a dit que ça lui prendrait moins de deux minutes pour savoir quel était mon emploi du temps de ce matin et moins de temps encore pour collecter des notes parfaitement rédigées et une liste des devoirs à faire de la part de certaines de ses … connaissances. »

Cela prit plusieurs secondes à Snape pour arriver à réprimer un sourire hautain. « Dix points … » Il abandonna et sourit de satisfaction. « À Serpentard. Pour prendre l'initiative d'aider un élève dans le besoin. » Il fit un rapide geste de la tête en direction de son bureau. « Je lui ai donné plusieurs potions ce matin. Il se repose. » Hermione sourit, se tournant pour y aller. « Oh, miss Granger ? » Hermione se tourna vers lui, sans hésitation, à son ton doux. « Je découvrirai pourquoi il y avait de l'eau dans ses poumons, ce matin. » Elle blanchit, reculant nerveusement d'un pas sous son regard soudainement furieux. « Rappelez-vous que Dumbledore m'a assigné en tant que son tuteur officiel pour la durée de son rajeunissement. Des accidents arrivent même à la personne la plus prudente. Ne pas reconnaître le besoin d'assistance d'adultes compétents reflète une mauvaise évaluation de la situation ainsi que cette arrogance lamentable dont font parfois preuve les adolescents. De futurs écarts de conduites ne seront ni acceptés, ni sous-estimés. » Il regarda son visage se marquer. « Est-ce compris, miss Granger ? »

« Ou … » Elle éclaircit sa gorge soudainement sèche. « Oui, monsieur. » Un dernier regard pénétrant et Snape sortit de la pièce pour commencer son cours. Il laissa Hermione se tenir là, immobile, à moitié tournée vers le bureau, à moitié tournée vers un espace maintenant vide. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, tendant la main pour ouvrir la porte du bureau, tremblante. Elle se maudit à nouveau lorsqu'elle vit la petite forme recroquevillée sur elle-même, sur un canapé, devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Harry était si petit, sans défense, si innocent et dépendant des adultes à qui il faisait confiance pour qu'ils le protègent. La nuit dernière … elle frémit, bloquant la pensée. Ça aurait pu être désastreux, mortellement. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Harry considérait Snape comme un de ses serpents. Elle ferait mieux de ne pas l'oublier, à l'avenir.

Se débarrassant de ses chaussures, elle s'allongea et entoura Harry d'un bras, rapprochant ainsi le petit corps d'elle. Elle baisa son front plus chaud qu'à l'accoutumée. Des yeux verts s'ouvrirent en battant des cils, ensommeillés, confus et montrant qu'il souffrait. « Maman ? »

Quelque chose de chaleureux, de puissant traversa Hermione. Depuis l'âge de onze ans, elle avait aimé Harry avec un sentiment protecteur qu'elle n'avait pas compris, alors. Ses parents avaient analysé son comportement, la mettant en garde pour qu'elle ne conduise pas Harry à être trop dépendant d'elle. Ils lui rappelèrent qu'elle était elle-même une enfant et lui demandèrent d'arrêter de materner son nouvel ami. Même avec leurs avertissements en tête, Hermione avait été incapable de résister ou d'expliquer son comportement. Sacrifiant à son besoin insatiable d'aider Harry. Mettant sa sécurité et son bien-être personnel de côté pour qu'Harry sache qu'il n'était pas seul face aux obstacles que la vie s'obstinait à placer sur sa route. « Oui, Ry Nours. » souffla-t-elle. « C'est ta Mione. » Elle ne pouvait pas se nommer d'elle-même sa maman. Qui sait ce dont il se rappellerait lorsqu'il reviendrait à seize ans ? Mais tandis qu'elle observait ces brillants yeux verts scintiller avant de se refermer, elle voyait un sourire naître sur son visage en caressant doucement sa joue contre ses cheveux, Hermione aurait vraiment du mal à se priver de ce genre de plaisir...

XXXX

Draco ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser en entrant dans les donjons. Il marqua un arrêt sur le chemin du bureau, énervé, quand Snape haussa un sourcil et lui lança Le Regard. Le regard qui disait clairement 'Défie-moi et tu souffriras'. Draco s'installa près du bureau, ricanant distraitement du Poufsouffle de quatrième année tandis qu'il attendait que le professeur arrête de terroriser la classe et lui prête attention. Il boudait, lançant des regards de plus en plus anxieux en direction du bureau quand Snape s'arrêta en face de lui. Il haussa un sourcil. Draco répondit en faisant de même. Il n'allait pas craquer en premier.

« La nuit dernière... » proféra lentement Snape. Ce n'était pas prononcé comme une question. C'était un interrogatoire.

Les yeux gris se firent méfiants. « Il s'est passé quelque chose. » concéda-t-il. « La situation va être résolu aujourd'hui. »

Snape considéra ceci. Il se rapprocha un tout petit peu plus près de Draco, satisfait lorsque le blond se tendit et déglutit nerveusement. « Permettre au jeune Harry de dormir dans le dortoir des Serpentards est mutuellement bénéfique. Je n'ai pas à m'occuper de la réalité du quotidien d'un enfant. En outre, ce sont des leçons de vie, de celles qui ne sont pas proposées en cours. »

Snape s'arrêta, observant intensément son filleul. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était basse et chargé de menaces « Mettez en danger sa sécurité encore une fois et je le retirerai de chez vous. » La tête de Draco se releva d'un coup, ses yeux s'assombrissant à cause de l'émotion.

Le professeur passa à côté de Draco, marchant doucement et s'installant derrière son bureau pour commencer à corriger ses copies. « Vous ne pouvez pas … » débuta Draco avec emportement.

« Ah, mais je peux. » répondit mielleusement Snape.

« C'était un accid... »

« Un accident ? » Snape siffla le mot. « Je croirai qu'il s'agit d'un accident de la part d'un Gryffondor mais de votre part... » Il secoua la tête, baissant le ton jusqu'à ce que Draco doive se pencher vers lui pour l'entendre. « Toi en particulier, de toutes les personnes dans son entourage, tu sais l'intérêt à ce qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. » Snape afficha un sourire méchamment satisfait quand Draco se recula précipitamment, choqué. « Aussi individualistes que tes amis soient, ils te suivent tous sans l'ombre d'un doute. »

Les joues de Draco se teintèrent de rouge. Tant de sentiments, la colère d'abord. Réprimandé ainsi, il se sentait stupide. Personne n'aimait cela, lui encore moins.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

« Peu importe ce que tu penses. » répondit Snape, baissant les yeux et prêtant son entière attention aux papiers devant lui. Draco le foudroya du regard, commençant à reculer quand la voix douce de son parrain le fit s'arrêter et se retourner. « Draco ? J'ai remarqué que tes amis et toi vous êtes inscrits pour rester à Hogwarts pour Noël. » Le blond se raidit. Snape continua à noter sa paperasse. « Ce serait dommage que votre rôle d'aidants ne soit plus nécessaire. »

Draco resta là, furieux et tremblant. Snape ne leva pas les yeux.

« Tu peux sortir. »

Furibond, Draco marcha à grands pas vers la porte du bureau et l'ouvrit à la volée, combattant sa jalousie irrationnelle à la vue d'Harry, allongé sur un canapé, en train de jouer avec les cheveux d'Hermione. Il ferma violemment la porte derrière lui. Harry ramena sa main étendue contre lui et se figea à cette intrusion. Hermione posa sa main sur la tête du garçon, caressant calmement les cheveux tandis que ses yeux rieurs se faisaient prudents.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être voyante pour réaliser que Snape venait d'avertir Draco. Harry se remit rapidement debout, se hâtant de rejoindre Draco mais s'arrêtant avant d'être à sa portée. « Je suis désolé d'être tombé malade, Draco. » dit-il anxieusement. « Je ne le ferai plus. Je le promets. »

Le blond se força à fermer les yeux, prenant de grandes respirations. Pourquoi cela importait-il tant que Snape veuille l'emmener loin de lui ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient amis...

Les Serpentards avaient simplement besoin qu'Harry leur donne cette opportunité de les protéger pendant la guerre qui s'annonçait. Il ouvrit les yeux et tendit les bras vers Harry, refusant de reconnaître la chaleur qui envahit sa poitrine quand Harry se lança dans ses bras. Cet Harry qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à lui.

Harry était un enfant adorable. Il était naturel qu'il se sente protecteur et légèrement possessif envers lui. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, petite tête. J'ai simplement passé une mauvaise matinée. » Il sourit au garçon, levant distraitement la main pour venir caresser la nuque d'Harry. « Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tomber malade, mon grand. Personne ne sera jamais en colère contre toi pour ça. » Oui, pensa Draco, il était agréable de faire sourire Harry.

Harry leva la tête, posant ses mains sur les joues de Draco, lui tournant le visage jusqu'à ce que chaque nez soit pressé contre l'autre. « Je vais t'aider avec tes devoirs, Draco. » dit-il avec sérieux. « Mione dit que je suis très intelligent et que j'apprends vite. Je ne ferais pas n'importe quoi avec tes devoirs ».

Draco sourit, reculant assez pour ne pas avoir à loucher à regarder le garçon dans les yeux d'aussi près. « Je suis sûr que ce ne serait pas le cas, Harry. » Harry semblait toujours incertain, se tenant un peu trop fort à son serpent. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Harry. » réitéra-t-il. « Pourquoi serai-je en colère que tu sois malade ? »

Des yeux verts se firent maussades. Harry haussa les épaules et posa son front dans le cou de Draco. « Parce que, dans ce cas, je suis inutile. » chuchota-t-il. Il tressaillit lorsque Draco se raidit et le hoquet d'Hermione résonna dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi serais-tu inutile ? » Draco s'efforça de rester calme mais sentit que ces mots l'atteignaient.

Le petit corps se mit à trembler contre lui, se mains s'ouvrant et se refermant sur les robes de Draco. « Parce que je ne peux pas faire mes corvées et je suis maladroit et des fois … » Draco put sentir Harry déglutir avec peine. « Je ne le veux pas mais des fois, des choses bizarres se produisent. Je ne le veux pas. » répéta-t-il. Il leva la tête, plongeant son regard plein de larmes dans celui de Draco. « Oncle Vernon se met très en colère et m'enferme dans mon placard. Tu n'as pas de placard mais tu peux m'enfermer dans la salle de bain ou quelque part comme ça jusqu'à ce que je sois plus un mauvais garçon. » Hermione posa une main sur sa bouche, d'horreur. Harry continua à regarder Draco, sa voix tremblante, ses yeux grand ouverts et suppliants. « J'essayerai de ne pas être mauvais, Draco. Je ne serai plus malade. Je vais ranger la chambre et aider à faire le petit-déjeuner. Alors, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne me renvois pas. »

Soudainement et irrationnellement, Draco détesta Severus Snape. Il pressa la tête d'Harry dans son cou, caressant sa nuque pour le calmer. Il secoua sa tête en direction d'Hermione, la prévenant ainsi que ce n'était pas le moment de poursuivre ceci. Et il soupira. Longuement. « Harry, » commença-t-il calmement. « Je n'ai rien à foutre que tu ne fasses pas le lit de quelqu'un ou que tu ne cuisines plus jamais un plat de ta vie. Je ne permettrai à personne de t'enfermer nulle part. Jamais. Je punirai sévèrement quiconque s'y essayera, ton bon à rien d'oncle compris. » Il resserra sa prise sur la nuque d'Harry, reculant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir les yeux d'Harry. Quelque chose de chaud se serra en lui. « Tu n'es pas inutile. Tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais. » Il rapprocha une nouvelle fois Harry de lui, fermant les yeux et maudissant silencieusement Snape. « Je ne ferai jamais rien qui fasse qu'on t'éloigne de moi, tu ne seras jamais renvoyé. »

Des mains se levèrent et vinrent encercler le cou de Draco. Ce dernier attrapa une petite main et la baisa. « Tu promets ? » le questionna le petit garçon, des trémolos plein la voix.

Draco poussa un soupir, embrassa le front d'Harry et sella son serment. « Je promets. »

XXXX

« Donc, tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Harry ? J'ai quand même du mal à y croire ».

Pansy passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry, heureuse de sentir son poids dans ses bras. « Crois ce que tu veux. » répondit-elle avec indifférence à Ron.

Ils s'étaient tous regroupés pour avoir une petite discussion, se retrouvant à la bibliothèque. En effet, Hermione pensait que la menace d'être expulsés de la bibliothèque, par Madame Pince s'ils faisaient trop de bruit, suffirait pour que la discussion reste calme.

Harry ignorait les étudiants autour de lui, concentré sur un jeu de Moi-Espion auquel il jouait avec Vince et Greg. Il était actuellement appuyé contre Pansy, tendant le cou pour trouver des objets inhabituels. « C'est un enfant adorable, maniéré et mignon. » Elle sourit au garçon. « Et il aime les serpents. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Ça vous arrange bien. » dit-il, entêté. « Il devient un enfant et soudain, il est complètement dépendant de vous. » Il se raidit, se penchant pour fusiller du regard les élèves devant lui. « Vous voulez juste qu'Harry vous fasse confiance ! C'est un juste un... un je ne sais pas. Ah, si, un complot pour attirer Harry jusqu'à Qui-Vous-Savez! »

« Voldemort, Ron. » dit fermement Hermione, ignorant par politesse les réactions des Serpentards. « Si tu menaces ou accuses quelqu'un, fais-le bien. » Elle ignora son regard noir et continua sur sa lancée. « Je te l'ai dit, Ron, Harry est parfaitement en sécurité avec ses serpents. »

« Ses serpents ! » glapit Ron, baissant la voix en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à la documentaliste. « C'est la deuxième fois que tu les appelles comme ça ! Ils ne sont pas ses serpents. Ils ne sont les serpents de personne. Ils sont juste … eh bien, des Serpentards. »

« Oh, bien dit, Weasley. » déclara Draco d'une voix traînante. Il laissa son dos rencontrer le dossier de son fauteuil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Est-ce que ça a déjà traversé ton esprit que si nous voulions envoyer Harry au Lord Noir, il aurait suffi une simple lettre ? » Il eut un sourire narquois pour le roux, continuant de sa voix traînante...

« Très cher Père. Malheureusement, Harry Potter a subi un accident de potion et s'est transformé en enfant. Il est vulnérable et timide et, oh oui, plutôt attaché à mes amis et moi. Pauvre de moi. Peut-être pourrai-je l'amener au Manoir pour Noël. Passe le salut aux Détraqueurs. Ton fils adoré, Draco. »

Hermione pouffa de rire, essayant en vain de le cacher à Ron. « Oh, laisse tomber, Ron ! Ils ont été gentils avec Harry pendant tout le temps qu'il est resté avec eux. » Elle marqua une pause. « Bien évidemment, cela ne fait que trois jours mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau record pour Draco. »

Blaise sourit avec éclat à Hermione, passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux bouclés. « C'en est un. »

« Écoute, » intervint Pansy, en levant impérieusement une main. « Ça commence à être redondant. Permets-moi de simplifier. » Elle se tourna vers le Gryffondor. « Tu es jaloux et blessé parce qu'Harry nous a préféré à toi. Naturellement, on a pour plan de le détourner de toi. Malheureusement pour toi, Harry a cinq ans et une vie de merde, jusque-là. Il sait reconnaître de la manipulation quand il en voit. Résigne-toi, il ne t'apprécie pas parce que tu es bruyant et tu lui as fait du mal ce jour-là, au petit-déjeuner. » La mâchoire de Ron se décrocha.

Pansy se tourna ensuite vers Hermione. « Tu es déchirée. D'un côté, tu es férocement loyale à Harry et tu le suivrais au Manoir Riddle s'il choisissait d'accepter une invitation du Lord Noir pour prendre le thé. D'un autre côté, tu veux rester avec nous parce que tu nous aimes bien, finalement, ce qui entre en conflit avec l'image de futurs Mangemorts que tu as de nous. »

Elle fit une pause, regardant les deux Gryffondors choqués. « Nous n'avons pas l'intention de suivre cette voix, au fait. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Le blond était trop occupé à foudroyer Pansy du regard pour le remarquer. Puis il eut un sourire narquois, étendant les bras et se caressant la peau douce. « Je suis bien trop beau pour me marquer ainsi la peau. » Il haussa les épaules. « Si j'allais me faire tatouer, ce serait quelque chose de fort. Quelque chose qui ferait rougir les gens bien. »

Ron sembla perplexe, Blaise rigola franchement, Pansy leva les yeux au ciel mais ce fut Harry qui demanda : « Comme quoi, Draco ? »

Draco bafouilla un peu, rougissant sous le regard innocent du garçon. Il se reprit rapidement, levant la main pour caresser la nuque d'Harry. « Comme un éclair. » le taquina-t-il. Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il se tendit impulsivement pour étreindre son serpent.

Pansy les observa avec intensité avant de se retourner vers Ron. « A part ça, nous n'avons pas d'autre motivations cachées. » Négligemment, elle examina ses cuticules. « Oh, à part le fait que Draco aime Potter, bien sûr. »

La table se fit complètement silencieuse. Greg leva les yeux de sa précédente activité et sourit de toutes ses dents. « Oh, nous parlons de ça, maintenant ? » Pansy lui fit un grand sourire.

Ron sembla à nouveau perdu. « Bien sûr qu'il aime Harry. Harry a cinq ans et est vulnérable et … » Il fit un geste vague de la main. « Tous ces autres trucs que Malfoy a dit plus tôt. Harry a besoin de lui. »

Pansy secoua la tête, observant les réactions de Draco avec attention. « Non, pas Harry. » le détrompa-t-elle. « Potter. Draco aime Potter. Le Potter de seize ans toujours angoissé, en colère, qui a des avis très arrêtés, paumé. » Hermione lança à Pansy un regard désapprobateur. Pansy haussa les épaules. « Nous nous sommes opposés à lui pendant cinq ans. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils. « Je sais comment tu te sens. » dit-elle avec compassion. « Imagine un peu quand j'ai réalisé qu'Ha … que Potter aimait possiblement un blond gâté, mielleux, démoralisateur et moralement ruiné. » Elle sourit de manière engageante à Draco. Pansy réprima un rire, tentant de ne pas alerter Madame Pince en faisant du bruit.

« Je n'aime pas Potter. »

Blaise ignora Draco. « Cela fait maintenant un certain temps qu'il le désire. » Il se tourna vers Hermione, prenant avantage de la situation pour poser un bras sur ses épaules. « Sais-tu qu'il s'agissait de son idée de rechercher l'aide de Potter, en premier lieu ? »

« J'étais bourré ! Quel est l'idiot qui était d'accord avec moi ? »

« Il parle toujours de lui. » intervint Vince.

Le regard de Ron faisait des allers-retours entre Draco et la personne qui parlait, avec un début d'horreur présent sur le visage. « Malfoy aime Harry ? »

Hermione tendit le bras et lui tapota la main, ignorant le mouvement de tête énergique du blond. « Oui. Il aime Harry et il aime Potter. » Elle lui sourit avec compassion. « Il est juste dans le déni. »

Ron se massa les tempes. « Je suis perdu. »

« Je ne suis PAS dans le déni ! »

Ron sembla malade. « Donc Malfoy et ses amis veulent qu'Harry les protège de Tu-Sais-Qui parce qu'ils ne veulent devenir Mangemorts ET parce que Malfoy aime Harry … euh, Potter ? »

« Je n'aime pas Potter ! » »

Hermione sourit à Ron et lui lança un regard appréciateur. « C'est ça. » dit-elle avec éclat.

Harry se tourna vers Draco. « Tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

Draco plongea son regard dans les grands yeux verts. « Bien sûr que si, je t'aime, Harry. » dit-il distraitement. Harry semblait toujours légèrement inquiet. Draco sourit à Harry.

Le garçon lui rendit son sourire. Draco se rappela du petit-déjeuner, le premier jour d'école.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Il regarda follement autour de lui. Pansy et Blaise affichaient des sourires satisfaits, Hermione semblait compatissante, Ron semblait abasourdi et Greg et Vince semblaient complètement ambivalents quant à la discussion complète.

Draco se sentit nauséeux.

« Je crois que j'aime Potter. »

**XXXX**

Alors, alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Vous avez aimé ?

Réponses aux RARs : Merci à vous tous ! Vraiment merci … Ca me touche énormément de voir que vous êtes assez généreux pour partager votre point de vue avec moi … Merci.

**Lolotte : **Salut, je suis réellement heureuse que tu aimes la fic et que tu me laisses le savoir. C'est super sympa de ta part ! J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre ) Allez, bye.

**Kisis : **Et oui, Ron est stupide … Je crois que c'est un fait xD Mais bon, il est pas méchant, juste crétin. C'est déjà un peu mieux. Et Molly, ben, figure maternelle au possible, elle a pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir que son petit Harry soit en sécurité … Bon, la réaction qu'elle a eu était passablement bête … mais on lui en veut pas, elle voulait simplement être gentille ) Ryry et Draco … oui, inséparables est bien le mot ! Ils sont franchement adorables, tu ne trouves pas ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu ! Allez, bisous et à bientôt :D

**ElamRogue : **Ah ah, oui, je n'apprécie pas forcément Ron mais au fil de la traduction, je finis par m'habituer à lui ( peut-être que le fait qu'il soit franchement horrible dans l'autre fanfic que je traduis n'aide pas beaucoup xD ).Du coup bah, je l'apprécie un peu plus maintenant, ce qui est étrange, pas vrai ? 'Fin bon, c'est pas ma fic, je peux malgré tout pas faire ce que je veux avec xD Mione n'est pas encore en couple avec Blaise mais si je peux te rassurer, cela arrivera assez vite. Il est trop mignon, Blaisou. Ah, les jumeaux … bah, tu verras bien :p Je ne révèlerai rien ! Allez, bisous et j'espère que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre :D

**a****nkana87 : **Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire te plaît :) Réellement, merci de me témoigner cet enthousiasme, c'est super gentil ! Allez, bisous.

**g****alla :** Hello, je suis franchement heureuse de savoir que Change te plaît autant. Merci de l'avoir fait savoir ! Allez, bisous :D


	7. Chap 7 : Méfait Débuté

**Auteur **: Roozette

**Fanfiction Original **: Finie, 24 chapitres, 120 000 mots

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Romance/Drama

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy plus d'autres

**Spoiler** : UA à partir du livre 6 d'Harry Potter

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Roozette. Je ne fais que traduire avec la permission de l'auteur !

**Notes **: Yataa ! Epreuve d'écrit de français accomplie ! Je suis éreintée xD Bon, je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai décidé de répondre à vos reviews vendredi, lorsque j'aurai fini l'écrit de sciences ... M'en voulez pas, svp mais mon Bac passe avant ... Certes, il ne s'agit que des épreuves anticipées mais quand même ;) Bon, voilà alors encore désolée et à vendredi pour tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des petits mots de soutien ( j'en ai reçu 23, bordel de nouille ! Record battu ! )

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Sept : Méfait débuté**

« Draco, tu es réveillé ? »

Draco ne bougea pas. Bien sûr qu'il était réveillé. Les ombres enveloppaient encore la chambre mais il n'avait aucune intention de sortir du lit. Quelque soit l'heure, c'était une heure inappropriée... et peu importe qu'Harry ait jugé utile de se réveiller.

Pendant les quelques secondes qu'il fallut à Draco pour ravaler son grognement, deux choses se firent évidentes. De un, il détestait toujours autant les matins et de deux, Harry remuait contre lui. Le blond n'avait même pas senti Harry monter dans son lit pendant la nuit...

Un fait qu'il trouvait modérément inquiétant puisqu'il était connu pour avoir le sommeil léger. Bon, il était trop tôt pour s'inquiéter de cela. « Non. » répondit-il simplement, ne s'embêtant pas à ouvrir les yeux.

« Oh. » Draco sentit Harry recommencer à s'agiter. Le petit garçon raffermit sa prise sur sa licorne, changea ses jambes de position, ramena contre lui sa polaire, soupira et se remit à s'agiter tout en essayant d'être silencieux. Il y réussit pendant quarante secondes. « Tu es réveillé, maintenant ? »

« Non. » Entêté, il garda les yeux bien fermés. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Draco entendit un rire étouffé.

Il sentit Harry changer de position et sut que le garçon l'observait avec suspicion.

« Est-ce que tu mens ? »

« Peut-être. »

Draco ouvrit difficilement un œil et fixa le petit garçon. Harry lui sourit, heureux que son serpent soit désormais éveillé. Draco grogna et ferma l'œil.

Harry gloussa. Il se jeta sur le dos de Draco et se mit à sauter dessus. « Draco, réveille-toi ! C'est le matin ! Et il neige ! » La voix d'Harry était très aiguë à cause de l'excitation. Le blond sourit dans l'oreiller, refusant toujours d'ouvrir les yeux. « S'il te plaît, Draco ? » le pria Harry. « S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, est-ce qu'on peut aller jouer dans la neige ? »

« Potter. » gronda-t-il.

« Il neige ? » De l'autre côté de la pièce, Greg s'assit, ensommeillé mais excité. « J'aime la neige. Comment tu sais qu'il neige ? »

« Sasha me l'a dit. » Harry sourit de toutes ses dents à son ami avant de se retourner vers Draco. « Je me suis rappelé ! Je me suis rappelé, cette fois ! Dobby a amené du café pour tout le monde avec plein de choses très bonnes avec de la confiture de framboise. Oh Draco, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi et viens jouer ! »

Blaise s'assit dans son lit, fatigué mais amusé. « Amico, amène-moi un peu de café et je m'assurerai que Draco sorte ses fesses du lit. » Harry rayonna, sautant du dos de Draco pour se ruer vers le plateau que l'elfe de maison avait posé sur son lit. Précautionneusement, se mordant la lèvre, Harry porta sa tasse à Blaise. Il se figea, les yeux grand ouverts, quand un peu de liquide passa le bord de la tasse et se répandit par terre. Blaise baissa les yeux sur l'enfant anxieux. Il lui fit un grand sourire. « Une fois, je buvais une tasse de café au lit et je me suis endormi. Je me suis réveillé quand je me suis renversé le café dessus. » Il sourit à Harry qui recommença à marcher vers lui. « Rien de mieux que du café chaud pour se réveiller immédiatement. »

Vince rigola, se laissa tomber sur le lit du garçon, lança un croissant à Greg avant d'en agripper un pour lui. « Il a couiné, Harry. Très fort. Plus fort que Pansy n'a jamais couiné. »

Greg fronça les sourcils. « Pansy dit qu'elle ne couine pas. Que c'est pour les filles stupides et qu'elle est bien trop digne pour ça. Elle dit que les bruits qu'elle fait ne sont pas des couinements, que ce sont de simples exclamations de surprise. » Blaise grogna, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe qui rendit perplexe Harry et fit rire Draco.

« Très bien, je suis réveillé. » Draco s'assit avant d'attraper sa baguette et de faire voler une tasse et un pain au chocolat jusqu'à lui. Harry resta debout près de Blaise, observant ses serpents favoris, des yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Harry, » débuta Draco après avoir avalé une gorgée de café. « Je n'aime pas la neige. C'est mouillé, froid et ça n'a aucune considération pour les tissus chers ou les vêtements cousus à la main. » Le visage d'Harry s'affaissa. Blaise envoya à Draco un regard noir. Ce dernier soupira et plaça sa tasse sur sa table de chevet. « C'est pourquoi, » continua-t-il avec réticence. « Nous devons nous assurer que nous n'oublierons pas de jeter des sorts d'imperméabilité sur nous-même pour que la neige n'endommage pas nos vêtements. »

Harry cria de joie, fonça sur Draco et jeta sur lui. « Seulement un tout petit peu avant le petit-déjeuner. » dit sévèrement Draco. « Tu devras te satisfaire de cela jusqu'à la fin des cours et que nous ayons fini nos devoirs. Compris ? »

Harry étreignit avec force le blond, hochant la tête comme un fou avant de se reculer pour lui sourire. « Merci, Draco ! Merci ! » Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco pour lui souffler à l'oreille : « Je suis vraiment content que tu sois mon meilleur ami, Draco. »

Il recula, souriant timidement en plongeant son regard dans les yeux gris surpris. Draco déglutit, levant la main pour venir machinalement caresser la nuque d'Harry.

**XXXX**

« Donc, par conséquent, on ne peut pas avoir confiance en ce que l'on ressent. Tu comprends ça ? »

Tournant autour de lui pour faire une énorme boule de neige, Harry hocha docilement la tête. Vince regarda Greg et leva les yeux au ciel. Greg sourit. Harry, n'ayant jamais joué avec la neige auparavant, avait voulu tout essayé. Toutefois, après qu'une boule de neige ait frappé Draco sur le côté de la tête, Harry s'était emballé et avait déclaré qu'il n'aimait pas les batailles de boules de neige. Terrifié par les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'Harry, Draco avait promptement suggéré de construire un bonhomme de neige. Greg et Vince avaient tout de suite accepté, Blaise était parti chercher Pansy et Draco avait passé les cinq dernières minutes à marmonner avec dégoût sur l'inélégance de la neige et l'inconstance des émotions. Il était actuellement en train d'instruire Harry sur les périls qu'il y avait à s'attacher émotionnellement aux autres.

« Par l'enfer, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon bébé ? »

Harry leva les yeux au son de la voix d'Hermione, se débrouillant pour lui faire joyeusement des petits signes de la main avant qu'il ne remarque les personnes à ses côtés. Il recula d'un pas, prudent, et enroula ses mains autour des jambes de Draco. Vince leva lui aussi les yeux quand il entendit la fille parler, suivant le regard d'Hermione pour voir qu'elle observait avec incrédulité Harry derrière son protecteur. Il étudia le petit garçon. Harry portait trois paires de chaussettes, des bottes en peau de dragon solides, deux pantalons, un T-Shirt, deux pulls, une manteau épais, une robe, des gants épais, une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard - bien évidemment - et deux bonnets étaient visés sur sa tête. Vince n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que devaient porter les petits garçons dans la neige mais il trouvait qu'Harry était plutôt mignon, ainsi. « Nous faisons un bonhomme de neige. » déclara Vince à la jeune femme. « Et Harry est aussi notre bébé, pas juste le tien. »

Elle lui sourit. « Oui, je peux voir ça. » dit-elle en se rapprochant. « Toutefois, je faisais référence à … euh … la masse de vêtements par laquelle Harry est dévoré. »

« Il n'est pas en train de se faire dévorer. » protesta Greg, perdu. « Draco dit que nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'accident, aujourd'hui. » Il bomba le torse avec fierté. « Nous protégeons Harry des éléments. »

Hermione acquiesça, la compréhension emplissant ses yeux tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à l'avertissement que Snape lui avait donné. « Viens ici une minute, Ry Nours. » Elle sourit de manière rassurante à l'enfant, tendant la main pour l'encourager à la rejoindre. Harry hésita, leva les yeux sur Draco. Incapable d'atteindre la nuque d'Harry, il lui tapota gentiment la tête, lui souriant doucement. « Ce sont quelques uns de nos amis, Harry. » déclara Hermione une fois que ce dernier ait agrippé sa main. « Tu connais déjà Ron, et voici deux de ses frères, Fred et Georges. Nous vous avons vu par la fenêtre et avons eu envie de jouer, nous aussi. Est-ce qu'on peut jouer avec vous ? »

Les yeux verts de l'enfant étaient méfiants mais il sourit malgré tout avec timidité aux Gryffondors. Il hésita, fixant avec défiance Fred et Georges, jetant un coup d'œil à ses serpents pour qu'ils confirment l'information avant de hocher lentement la tête. Fred fronça les sourcils, s'agenouillant pour être au même niveau qu'Harry. Ses yeux se plissèrent un peu lorsqu'il vit Harry se tendre et se cacher à moitié derrière Hermione. Avant de se forcer à sourire. « Yo, Harry ! » commença-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme si j'étais un Scrout à Pétard ? »

« Un quoi ? » répondit nerveusement Harry.

Georges se laissa tomber en arrière, de ses bras et ses jambes faisant un ange dans la neige. « Il veut dire, jeune homme, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous regardes comme si nous allions te mordre ? »

Harry s'excusa immédiatement. « Je suis désolé. » Fred lui fit un sourire encourageant. Harry se détendit en sentant la main de Draco se poser sur sa tête. « Vous étiez avec la dame qui voulait m'éloigner de mes serpents. Je ne veux pas aller avec vous. »

Ron grimaça, se laissant tomber à genoux dans la neige. « Oh, Harry ! Maman n'essayait pas de te faire peur. Nous ne ferions jamais rien qui puisse te faire du mal. » Draco réussit à contenir le commentaire désobligeant qui lui était immédiatement venu à l'esprit.

« De plus, » compléta Georges, se remettant sur pieds et admirant son travail. « Maman est folle. Nous l'adorons mais tous ses enfants essayent de l'éviter au maximum. »

« On ne peux pas t'en blâmer, mon pote. » s'accorda à dire Fred. « Elle est un peu dominatrice ... »

Ron hocha la tête pour exprimer son accord avant de se retourner vers Harry. « Ce que ces deux crétins veulent dire, Harry, c'est que nous ne te forcerons jamais à aller quelque part où tu n'as pas envie d'aller. Et si tu te sens, » Sa gorge se serra. « Si tu sens plus en sécurité avec les Serpentards, dans ce cas-là, nous te laisserons rester avec les Serpentards. »

Harry étudia les adolescents lui faisant face avec intensité. « Vous n'allez pas m'éloigner de mes serpents ? »

George sourit malicieusement, agitant un sourcil à l'intention de Draco. « D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, nous allons être obliger de supporter tes serpents après que tu sois revenu à l'âge de seize ans. »

Draco prit une jolie couleur rose, foudroyant du regard les jumeaux ricanants. Harry hocha la tête avec sérieux. « Ils sont mes amis. »

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'aller rejoindre Vince et Greg pour construire le bonhomme de neige. Fred regarda son frère s'éloigner, un sourire roublard éclaira son visage. « Donc Harry » souffla-t-il. « Tu veux jouer un petit tour de rien du tout à Ron ? »

Le petit garçon pencha la tête sur le côté, observant les deux frères. « Est-ce que je serai puni ? »

George rayonna à l'entente de ces mots. « Ah, Harry, tu me rends si fier de toi ! Punaise, c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas né dans ma famille ! »

« Regarde-toi, à être tout prudent et respectueux. » déclara joyeusement Fred. Harry sourit avec incertitude.

« Pas d'inquiétude, petit homme. Ron peut être un peu … impétueux de temps à autre. » George leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais nous te protégerons. »

Fred acquiesça, se rapprochant pour venir chuchoter à l'oreille de l'enfant. « Ron peut être certaines fois un idiot mais il n'est pas assez stupide pour s'opposer à tes serpents. Tu sais qu'ils te protégeront. »

Draco lança un regard suspicieux aux jumeaux avant se détendre et de sourire à Harry. « Je ne devrais pas entendre tout cela. » Il adopta un ton de voix sévère. « Les Serpentards savent quand plaider l'ignorance dans certaines situations. La revanche est un art où tout doit être planifié et exécuté avec beaucoup de grâce et peu de témoins. » Il hésita, jetant un regard d'avertissement aux jumeaux. « Je viens de voir Blaise et Pansy. » Il s'inclina en direction des deux adolescents se frayant un chemin dans le jardin. « Je serai là-bas. Nous devrons rentrer dans quelques minutes. »

« Je serai gentil, Draco. » promit Harry. Draco acquiesça, lançant un dernier regard mécontent aux jumeaux, tapotant une nouvelle fois la tête d'Harry et s'en allant lentement.

« Hermione, joyau de ma vie. » George battit des cils. « Pourquoi ne pas aller gambader ailleurs et laisser le jeune Harry, ici présent, réapprendre à nous connaître ? »

« Comme le frère qu'il était pour moi. » contribua Fred avec morosité. « Cela me brise le cœur de penser qu'il ne se rappelle pas des rigolades qu'on a eu ensemble. »

Hermione renifla, secouant la tête avec scepticisme. « Bon, peu importe. » Elle se tourna vers Harry et se baissa pour lui baiser le front. « Est-ce que c'est bon pour toi, Ry Nours. Est-ce que ça t'embêterait de rester avec George et Fred ? »

Des yeux verts étudièrent les frères. « C'est bon, Mione. Ils ont promis de ne pas m'éloigner de mes serpents. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils me feront du mal. »

George attendit qu'elle rejoigne le groupe autour du bonhomme de neige avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers l'enfant. « OK, jeune homme. Sachant que tu n'auras pas de problème, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir te faire faire ? »

Harry pensa à ce que Draco ferait. Il sourit aux jumeaux. Les autres jetèrent un coup d'œil aux jumeaux quand des éclats de rire se firent entendre.

Pansy eut un sourire satisfait en voyant l'air renfrogné de Draco. « Un peu possessif envers lui, pas vrai ? »

Draco lui lança un regard noir. « Tu connais aussi bien que moi quelle estime les Weasley ont de ma famille. »

Blaise rigola. « Vrai. Ils ont pas vraiment tort de ressentir ce qu'ils ressentent. » Draco fronça les sourcils, ses yeux se plissant en regardant les jumeaux mettre quelque chose dans la poche d'Harry.

En regardant paresseusement les étudiants de Gryffondor qui échangeaient avec Vince et Greg, Pansy soupira délicatement. « C'est plutôt dur de réprimer l'envie de protéger le petit garçon maintenant que tu t'es rendu compte que tu aimais l'homme. »

« Umm, » convint distraitement Draco. Puis sa tête se tourna rapidement vers Pansy, les yeux écarquillés.

Pansy gloussa. « Oh, arrête Draco. Toi-même, tu l'as admis la nuit dernière. » Elle lui tapota le bras. « Tu seras bien plus heureux une fois que tu l'auras admis. »

L'arrivée d'Harry interrompit la discussion. Il tendit le bras et attrapa la main de Draco, le tirant joyeusement vers le groupe d'élève. Toujours cette excitation de vouloir faire le bonhomme de neige avec ses amis. Ce fut un groupe d'élève las, trempé mais heureux qui retourna vers le château, vingt minutes plus tard. Les jumeaux se séparèrent d'eux, offrant une vague explication à propos d'Hagrid et d'ingrédients de potion qu'ils devaient récolter avant de retourner à leur magasin. Ils promirent toutefois de recontacter Harry plus tard. Vince eut pitié de la petite forme d'Harry qui se débattait dans la neige et le mit sur ses épaules.

« Je suis si grand. » souffla Harry, une fois cela fait.

Greg sourit au garçon. « Tu es plus grand qu'Hagrid, Harry ! »

Blaise sourit à son tour à l'enfant perché sur les épaules de Vince tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. « Tu es Serpentard maintenant, Harry. Avoir une nouvelle perspective de la vie fait partie de l'entraînement que les plus jeunes reçoivent. »

« Assis-toi droit et maintiens ton menton en avant. » lui instruit Pansy. Harry hocha la tête, suivant ses instructions immédiatement et souriant aux élèves fourmillant dans les couloirs.

« Si tu le lâches, je te fais virer de l'école. » La voix anxieuse d'Hermione interrompit les éclats de rire de l'enfant. Draco fronça les sourcils pour exprimer son accord, sa main était posé sur le genoux d'Harry.

Harry lança un regard incrédule à Hermione. « Vince ne me lâchera pas, Mione ! Il est mon ami. » Hermione secoua la tête mais se calma quand Blaise la rapprocha de lui.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry se remit dans la position qu'on venait de lui apprendre à prendre, redressant les épaules et levant le menton. Son entrée digne fut un peu gâché, toutefois, quand il se mit à saluer tout le monde de la main, rayonnant et rigolant de joie quand de nombreuses personnes lui rendirent son salut. « Il es temps de descendre, Ry Nours. » annonça Hermione, tendant les bras à Harry.

Le petit garçon secoua la tête, souriant comme un fou en bougeant jusqu'à se retrouver accroupi sur une épaule de Vince. « Draco ! » cria-t-il pour le prévenir avant de se jeter dans les bras de celui-ci.

Draco sourit avec éclat, excessivement heureux que Harry l'ait choisi lui plutôt qu'Hermione. Il souriait toujours comme cela après le petit-déjeuner quand Harry s'arrêta à la table de Serpentard pour se faire câliner une dernière fois avant d'aller en cours avec le Professeur Snape.

**XXXX**

« Tu te frottes la tête. Tu as mal ? »

Le ton du professeur Snape était doux, un fort contraste avec la façon dont il étudiait le petit garçon. Harry leva les yeux de son chaudron, ouvrant les yeux et laissant sa main jusqu'à maintenant posé sur ses tempes tomber. « Je vais bien. » dit-il rapidement. Il détourna le regard du professeur, jouant avec les ingrédients alignés devant lui.

« Harry. » dit doucement le Professeur Snape. « Si tu me mens, tu sera punis. » La tête d'Harry se releva d'un coup, ses yeux verts s'écarquillant à cause de la panique. « Je ne te frapperai pas mais tu auras une retenue. Ça veut dire que tu seras obligé de frotter l'intérieur des chaudrons au lieu de jouer dehors. »

« Je suis bon pour faire le ménage. » répondit-il évasivement. « Ça ne m'embêterai pas de vous aider. »

Des yeux noirs se plissèrent. « Depuis quand as-tu mal à la tête ? »

Le petit garçon se dandina sur place, ses yeux faisant le tour de la pièce. « Depuis tout le temps. » admit-il doucement. « A part quand je me lève le matin. »

Snape jura, se tournant abruptement et marchant à grands pas vers la porte. « Viens avec moi. » claqua-t-il. Harry pâlit, terrifié mais se hâta d'obéir. Snape marqua une brève pause dans la classe, désignant le Préfet Serdaigle au premier rang. « Toi, » débuta-t-il sur le même ton. « Surveille la classe. Je serai de retour dans peu de temps. » L'étudiant hochant nerveusement la tête, offrant à Harry un regard compatissant tandis qu'il courait hors de la classe pour aller à la même allure que le professeur.

« Est-ce que je vais être puni maintenant ? » demanda Harry, essoufflé.

« Non, tu ne vas pas être puni. » Le maître des potions semblait fou de rage. « Si quelqu'un mérite d'être puni, c'est cette ridicule femme à l'Infirmerie. » Il ralentit ses pas, permettant à Harry de le rattraper. Ils entrèrent dans l'Infirmerie côte à côte. Madame Pomfresh les regarda avec curiosité. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour les questioner mais Snape la prit de vitesse. « Dites-moi, Madame. En tant que Guérisseuse, découvrez-vous souvent que le vision de quelqu'un de seize ans est la même que celle d'un enfant de cinq ans ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise. « Dans toute cette confusion, je n'ai jamais … Harry, viens sur ce lit. » Harry obéit silencieusement, tremblant en s'écartant de Snape et en grimpant sur le lit. Madame Pomfresh secoua sa baguette devant Harry, murmurant quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de se tourner pour aller prendre des fioles. « M. Potter, quand était la dernière fois que la prescription pour vos lunettes à été altéré ? »

« La quoi ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement, avalant rapidement deux potions à l'allure familière. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait besoin de potions nutritionnelles quand elle lui parlait de ses yeux mais il savait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas désobéir à un adulte pour le moment. De plus, un de ses serpents était avec lui. Harry était certain que même en colère, le professeur ne le laisserait pas boire une potion qui serait mauvaise pour lui.

Pomfresh sourit gentiment au garçon. « Quand est-ce que tu es allé pour la dernière fois chez le docteur des yeux ? »

« Je n'y suis jamais allé. » répondit-il. « Ce sont les vieilles lunettes d'Oncle Vernon. » Il se figea, la troisième fiole à mi-parcours de sa bouche, quand la guérisseuse tendit sa main non occupée par les fioles et lui arracha les lunettes de sa figure. « Je suis désolé. » dit-il en tremblotant. « Les lunettes sont chères. S'il vous plaît. Je ne plaignais pas. »

« Minerva savait … Moldus monstrueux … Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pas pour … » marmonna méchamment la sorcière dans sa barbe, agrippant fermement le menton d'Harry en pointant sa baguette devant ses yeux. « Ne bouge pas. » lui ordonna-t-elle en commençant son scan.

Harry tremblait. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était dans cet étrange environnement que quelqu'un l'agrippait aussi rudement. Est-ce que ça allait être comme à la maison ? Avait-il mal répondu ? Il resta assis, figé, vulnérable de part son inhabilité à voir correctement, tremblant de terreur à ce qu'allait lui faire la dame. Une image confuse lui traversa l'esprit – il pouvait sentir sa terreur, son impuissance et la douleur. Ça faisait mal. Pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait mal ? Qui le touchait ? Était-il dans un cimetière ? Il faisait si sombre et cela lui faisait peur … comme une scène du film préféré de Dudley où un gars s'échappait d'un asile de fous pour venir tuer sa famille le jour d'Halloween. Dudley avait dit que les monstres étaient vrais, qu'ils allaient le sortir de son placard et le tuer. Il n'était pas dans son placard … est-ce que la dame allait le tuer ?

Harry gémit. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, elle lui avait dit de ne pas bouger, mais il voulait ses serpents. Il voulait ses serpents tout de suite. L'instant après que la dame ait retiré la main de son visage, Harry ferma les poings. Il sentit alors une drôle de sensation d'aspiration l'envelopper. Il étouffa, tentant d'inspirer l'air qui tourbillonnait autour de son visage. Quand le mouvement s'arrêta, Harry se sentit rencontrer quelque chose de solide. Il atterrit sur le sol, tremblant, perdu et respirant vite. Est-ce qu'il venait de mourir ? Quelque chose de réconfortant et de lourd atterrit sur son épaule, un doux bruit de carillon le traversant calmement. « Fumseck. » souffla-t-il, soulagé. « Tu es mort, toi aussi ? »

« Harry ! » Il leva les yeux, découvrant une silhouette flou en robes bleues avec une longue barbe qui lui souriait. « Tu es venu prendre un thé ? » demanda poliment, avec amabilité Dumbledore, comme si le fait qu'un étudiant ait traversé les protections anti-transplanage apposé sur le château était un événement tout à fait habituel.

Des yeux verts clignèrent plusieurs fois, perdus. « Je ne suis pas mort ? »

Des yeux bleus scintillèrent gaiement en réponse. « Non, mon garçon, tu ne l'es pas. »

« Oh. » Il n'était pas mort. « D'accord. » Il soupira longuement. « Le Professeur Snape va être en colère contre moi. »

**XXXX**

Harry était bon à rester silencieux.

Doucement, il descendit du lit, traversa la pièce et prit Sasha contre lui avant d'ouvrir lentement la porte. Il avait promis à ses nouveaux amis Fred et George qu'il le ferait cette nuit et il savait que ses serpents l'arrêteraient s'ils savaient qu'il allait quitter la chambre. Harry avait pensé en avoir un pour venir avec lui mais après qu'Harry ait réussi de l'Aile Médical, il avait été puni par le Professeur Snape. Cinq chaudrons, ça faisait beaucoup à laver ! Pendant la retenue, il avait expliqué s'être senti apeuré et avoir pensé à un cimetière. Son professeur avait été très silencieux avant de poser d'autres questions. Après avoir découvert l'aversion d'Harry envers les sirènes et sa réaction quand il en avait vu une, il avait mis des retenues à tous ses serpents, Hermione et Ron pour avoir gardé des informations potentiellement importantes. Ses serpents n'avaient pas été amusé.

Il hésita, jetant un dernier regard incertain par dessus son épaule avant de sortir prudemment de la salle commune. Il devrait retourner voir Madame Pomfresh dimanche, après le repas. Le lendemain, il ferait des potions avec ses serpents et le Professeur Snape. Ron avait déblateré quelque chose en rapport avec un endroit appelé Hogsmeade ( N/T : Pré-au-Lard, pour ceux qui ne savent pas mais je garde Hogsmeade parce que la traduction française est tout bonnement atroce à mes yeux ) et avait semblé en colère. Harry y réfléchit en fronçant les sourcils tout en commençait précautionneusement son ascension des étages. Il y avait tellement d'étages ! Ses serpents avaient eu la bonne idée de vivre dans les donjons. Au moins, ils allaient pouvoir faire des potions au lieu d'aller dans un endroit que le Professeur Snape décrivait comme stupide et inutile. Le Professeur Snape avait dit à Harry qu'il aimait faire des potions. Demain serait très amusant !

Le cœur d'Harry battait fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il empruntait le chemin qu'Hermione prenait tout le temps quand elle l'amenait à la tour. Sasha siffla doucement à son oreille. Harry marqua une pause devant le portrait de la dame en rose quand elle le foudroya d'un regard ensommeillé. Il voulut retourner voir ses serpents en courant mais combattit bravement cette envie. « Je suis désolé. » chuchota-t-il. « Je ne me rappelle pas le mots que Mione vous dit. »

« C'est bon, Harry. » bâilla la grosse dame. « Je me rappelle de toi. » Elle lui fit un petit geste de la main avant de s'ouvrir. Harry déglutit péniblement, fixant l'entrée ombragée. Il redressa les épaules, leva le menton et entra en tremblant.

Il se rappelait où se trouvait la chambre où il avait dormi la première nuit. Cela ne lui prit qu'un instant pour s'introduire dans celle-ci. Il sut par le bruit qu'il faisait quel lit était celui de Ron. Prudemment, il répandit la poudre sur les vêtements posés sur un coffre. Sans faire de bruit, il plaça deux morceaux de chocolat dans l'une des poches. Satisfait, il se tourna et s'enfuit. Il était brave mais il pensa que ce n'était pas grave s'il partait en courant quand personne n'était réveillé. Il était à la moitié de la descente du troisième étage quand il l'épuisement le toucha. Il s'assit, respirant profondément pour se reposer avant de reprendre la route pour retourner dans sa chambre. Harry sourit quand Sasha siffla un salut et ne sursauta pas quand un bras se posa sur ses épaules et qu'une personne s'assit près de lui.

« Tu es loin de chez toi, Harry. »

« Oui, monsieur. Je jouais un tour à Ron et j'ai oublié combien d'étages il y avait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant d'étages ? »

« Tu jouais un tour à Ronald Weasley ? » Harry acquiesça, bâillant, se rapprochant plus près de l'homme. Le Professeur Snape sourit. « Il y a autant d'étages parce que c'est un château, Harry. Pourquoi fais-tu une farce à M. Weasley si tard dans la nuit ? »

« Draco dit que la revanche doit être accomplie avec peu de témoins. » marmonna le petit garçon.

Snape sembla content de la réponse. Il regarda l'enfant à moitié endormi dans ses bras. « As-tu fini ou reste-t-il quelque chose à faire ? »

« Non, j'ai terminé ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour la nuit. » bâilla Harry, incapable de soulever sa tête lourde de l'épaule de Snape. « J'avais juste besoin de me reposer un peu. » Il fit la moue. « Il y a tant d'étages ! »

Snape rigola doucement, enroulant ses bras autour d'Harry avant de jeter un regard à Sasha. « Si ton serpent me mord, je le mange demain, à mon déjeuner. » dit-il calmement. Il sentit Harry sourire contre son épaule mais le garçon resta silencieux tandis qu'il marchait à travers le château , jusqu'aux quartiers des Serpentards. Harry parla seulement quand Snape fut sur le point de l'allonger sur son lit.

« Non. » Il fronça les sourcils et se débattit faiblement. « Je veux dormir avec Draco. C'est trop grand, là. »

Les sourcils de Snape sa haussèrent de beaucoup mais il se tourna et plaça Harry dans le lit du blond. Il regarda, impassible, Draco changer inconsciemment de position. Regarda la main du blond vint doucement caresser la nuque de l'enfant. Regarda l'enfant se détendre immédiatement à son contact, soupirant joyeusement avant de s'endormir. Snape resta là près d'une minute, ses sourcils se haussant à nouveau en réalisant que l'adolescent ne s'était pas réveillé. Il sourit d'un air satisfait et se tourna pour s'en aller. Il aurait encore plus l'avantage sur lui le lendemain.

**XXXX**

Alors; alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Bon Rars aux anonymes puis réponses aux reviews des membres pour vendredi !

Merci à vous tous ... Vos nombreuses reviews m'ont soutenu pendant les révisions ... Thx a lot !

**ElamRogue** : Ahah oui, en effet, si il n'avait pas été fait cette différenciation au niveau du Harry/Potter, ça aurait paru légèrement ... hum, oui, pédophile xD Ron commence peu à peu à s'intégrer et il devient un peu plus responsable dans ce chapitre mais il méritait quand même une petite vengeance ! Hermione a complètement endossé le rôle de la maman et c'est absolument adorable. Greg et Vince ... eh bien, ils sont un peu simplets mais sont plein de bonne intentions et il est vrai qu'ils font quelque fois preuve d'une intelligence que l'on pourrait estimer assez importante, compte tenu de leurs réputations :) Allez, merci encore et bisous :))

**Kisis** : Eh oui ! Ron est long à la détente ... mais après tout, je pense qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre xD Et en effet, les aveux sont trop choux ... surtout qu'il tente encore de nier dans ce chapitre xD Bon allez, bisous bisous :D

**ankana87** : xDD J'ai pas encore d'enfant mais j'ai des frères et soeur ( dont une en bas âge ) Quand elle est malade, elle est comme elle est habituellement, c'est à dire une vrai pipelette ... C'est un peu enervant à la longue. Par contre, mon petit cousin est un vrai ange, qu'il soit malade ou non ... Il est trop mignon ! . Bon allez, assez d'inepties. Bisous et à bientôt !


	8. Chap 8 : Méfait Accompli ?

**Auteur **: Roozette

**Fanfiction Original **: Finie, 24 chapitres, 120 000 mots

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Romance/Drama

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy plus d'autres

**Spoiler** : UA à partir du livre 6 d'Harry Potter

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Roozette. Je ne fais que traduire avec la permission de l'auteur !

**Notes **: Eh bien, voilà le nouveau chapitre :)) J'ai mis longtemps à le faire celui-là et je l'ai d'ailleurs finalisé hier ... Hum, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :D Elles m'ont fait super plaisir ;) Surtout dans la période de stress dans laquelle je me trouvais. Mais ça y est, c'est fini ! Plus d'épreuves anticipées de BAC ! Ouf, c'était pas trop tôt xD Allez bonne lecture :))

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Huit : Méfait accompli ?**

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je me suis retrouvé en retenue, moi aussi. »

Hermione leva les yeux du placard d'ingrédients pour potions qu'elle nettoyait et rangeait méticuleusement. Elle vit Ron et sa mine renfrognée.

Elle soupira. Les travaux manuels n'étaient généralement pas sa tasse de thé mais avoir auprès de soi un Ron boudeur et marmonnant sur sa retenue n'aidait vraiment pas à faire passer le temps. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Draco renifla, ne s'embêtant même pas à lever les yeux de la potion qu'il préparait avec attention. « La ferme, Weasley. » lui ordonna-t-il. « C'est toi-même qui voulait en être. »

Ron foudroya du regard le blond. « Je ne voulais pas dire être puni ! » Il baissa le regard sur son éponge dégoulinante d'eau savonneuse. « Nous sommes en train de rater l'occasion d'aller à Zonko et d'acheter des tonnes de bonbons. Je parie qu'Harry préférerait manger du chocolat plutôt que de faire de stupides potions. » Il se déplaça légèrement, tentant d'ignorer le fait que ses vêtements irritaient sa peau. « Puis après avoir fait quelques achats, nous aurions pu aller aux Trois Balais et prendre une Bièrauberre avec Madame Ros … » Il s'arrêta abruptement, rougissant tandis qu'il se mettait à frotter vigoureusement.

Blaise tourna la tête dans sa direction, massant doucement la nuque d'Hermione pendant qu'elle écrivait sur un parchemin les ingrédients qu'il faudrait se procurer. « Oh, quelqu'un serait amoureux, hein ? » Ron lui lança un regard mauvais, ses yeux se plissant au petit 'hum' de contentement que lâcha Hermione.

Cette dernière soupira, se redressant un peu pour profiter du massage. « Taisez-vous, tous les deux. Je me suis débrouillée pour n'avoir aucune retenue pendant les six dernières années. Je pourrais très bien être à la bibliothèque ou en train de créer un programme d'étude pour Harry ou bien encore en train d'acheter des nouveaux livres ou des jouets pour Harry à Hogsmeade. » Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant le placard devant elle.

« Ce n'est pas tellement le fait que j'ai une retenue … » Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant s'éclaircir sa vision soudainement brouillée par des larmes. « Comment ai-je pu oublier de parler au Professeur Snape de mes soupçons sur les sirènes ? Comment ai-je pu blesser Harry de la sorte ? »

Un doux baiser sur sa tête la fit sourire légèrement. « Personne n'est parfait, Cucciola Mia. ( C'est en quelque sorte une façon de dire 'Chaton' ou quelque chose dans le genre … La traduction exacte est sensiblement différente mais en français, ça paraîtrait insultant alors qu'en réalité, c'est le genre de chose qu'un garçon dirait à sa petite-amie ) » lui dit chaudement Blaise. « Pas même toi, aussi choquant que cela puisse sembler. »

La porte s'ouvrit, stoppant la discussion. Blaise s'écarta d'Hermione pour aider Pansy avec la grande boîte qu'elle semblait avoir du mal à porter. Il la lui prit des mains et la posa derechef sur le bureau du Professeur Snape. Greg et Vince suivirent, transportant leurs boîtes avec facilité. Snape fermait la marche, fronçant les sourcils en observant une liste qu'il tenait dans sa main. Harry sautillait joyeusement à ses côtés, des fleurs à la main. « Salut Mione ! » lança-t-il avec excitation. Elle saisit les fleurs, les posa et prit dans ses bras Harry.

« Nous sommes allés dans la forêt et nous avons rencontré plein d'animaux ! Et, » Il sautilla dans ses bras, voulant faire part de son excitation. « Il y avait un chien ! Un chien, Mione ! Son nom est Fang et Hagrid dit que je peux jouer avec lui quand je le veux ! »

Harry s'arrêta de gigoter et une drôle d'expression traversa son visage, une de ses mains se posant sur sa tempe pour la frotter. « J'aime les chiens, Mione. Est-ce que j'en avais un ? »

Elle se figea, ses yeux s'ouvrant grands.

Patmol. Est-ce qu'Harry se souvenait de Sirius ?

Hermione n'eut pas à répondre grâce à l'intervention de Snape. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, Harry, sur le fait de vouloir obtenir une réponse directe d'un élève ? »

Harry s'esclaffa, son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire. Il se débattit un peu pour descendre des bras d'Hermione puis se dirigea vers son professeur. "C'est un exercice qui demande beaucoup de finesse. Aussi il toujours biaiser pour savoir ce que l'on veux. » récita-il promptement. Draco retint à grande peine un rire.

« Par l'enfer, comment avez-vous fait pour amasser tout ça ? » Blaise sembla interloqué tandis qu'il ouvrait les boîtes. Du sang, des poils, des crocs, des peaux de serpents, des larmes de licornes, du venin d'Acromantules, de la poussière de fée, des fleurs rares et difficiles à trouver et des herbes qu'il savait exceptionnelles; ces boîtes contenaient des vrais trésors.

« Oh, » répondit Pansy, indifférente. « Apparemment, Harry peut parler aux animaux. Tous les animaux. » Elle fit un clin d'œil au petit garçon, souriant lorsqu'il se mit à rayonner. « Une fois que le Professeur Snape lui a assuré qu'il aidait ses amis en amassant ces ingrédients, il fut extrêmement heureux de demander aux animaux de partager avec lui. »

Greg afficha un grand sourire. « Le Professeur Snape a donné quinze points à Gryffondor ! »

Hermione passa en revue les ingrédients que Blaise avait étalé sur le bureau. Elle en voyait certains pour la première fois, connaissant seulement leur existence par les livres. « Seulement quinze points ? » demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

« Eh bien, » commença sérieusement Vince, continuant à ouvrir ses boîtes. « Le Professeur Snape a oublié qu'Harry était un Gryffondor. Alors les cinquante autres points ont été décernés à Serpentard. » Ron leva les yeux du sol, se grattant le torse tout en lançant un regard noir à Pansy.

« Pansy, elle aussi, avait oublié. » s'exclama Greg en voyant le regard indigné de Ron. Il sourit avec éclat à Hermione. « Mais je l'ai rappelé à tout le monde. » déclara-t-il fièrement.

Draco et Blaise éclatèrent de rire. Ayant atteint une étape où sa potion devait mijoter sans interruption, Draco posa sa spatule et tendit ses bras à Harry.

Enchanté, le garçon traversa la pièce en courant et se jeta dans ses bras. « Tu aimes bien trop les retenues. » se plaignit-il avec jovialité. Harry sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, sachant par la façon dont Draco massait sa nuque qu'il avait accompli quelque chose qui avait plu au blond.

Le Professeur Snape observa la façon dont ses élèves interagissaient les uns avec autres. Ils étaient tous à l'aise les uns avec les autres. « Ce sera dommage lorsque le petit Harry ne sera plus autorisé à se trouver dans le dortoir de Serpentard. »

Draco soupira, commençant par en convenir. Puis la phrase eut un écho dans son cerveau. « Le petit Harry ? » reprit-il, suspicieusement, resserrant sa prise sur le petit garçon qu'il tenait contre lui.

Harry ne dit rien, gardant son visage pressé dans le cou de Draco. La conversation ne l'inquiétait pas. Dans la forêt, le Professeur Snape lui avait révélé qu'il devait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec les protecteurs d'Harry. Ce dernier savait qu'il n'aurait pas à être inquiet lorsqu'il aurait l'impression que le Maître des Potions menacerait ses amis.

Il les taquinerait seulement.

« En effet, » répondit Snape, triant et réarrangeant les ingrédients devant lui. Il leva les yeux, observant les réactions que ses mots nonchalants avaient créée. « Une fois que j'aurais informé le Directeur Dumbledore de mon préssentiment, qu'Harry aurait été délibérément drogué avant l'accident, je suis certain qu'il validera qu'Harry sera mieux à l'Infirmerie ou avec le Directeur lui-même, le reste du temps. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent, scrutant une réaction sur leur visage. Draco resta inexpressif. Ron et Hermione semblèrent choqués, Greg et Vince absolument pas inquiets.

Vince leva même la main, dans la foulée. « C'était mon idée. » dit-il joyeusement.

Hermione recula d'un pas. « Vous avez drogué Harry ? » Elle semblait ne vouloir rien d'autre que d'arracher le petit garçon des bras de Draco et de s'enfuir avec lui pour le protéger de tous les périls du monde. Ou des Serpentards manipulateurs...

« Ouaip, » répondit Vince avec fierté. « Nous voulions qu'Harry nous écoute, alors nous avons créé un moyen de le faire rester dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. »

Greg acquiesça. « Blaise a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas le frapper parce qu'Harry était le leader d'un groupe très vigilant et qu'il clignerait des yeux. » Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. « Ou quelque chose comme ça. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Alors vous l'avez drogué ! » rugit Ron. Sa peau commençait à prendre une intéressante couleur bleu.

Pansy lança à Ron un regard étrange avant de s'armer de courage et de rencontrer des yeux obsidienne d'où se dégageaient beaucoup de colère. « C'était une simple potion de Manipulation de Volonté. » dit-elle calmement à son professeur. « Nous savions qu'Harry pouvait résister à l'Impérium alors nous n'avons rien tenté de cette ampleur. Nous lui avons simplement administré une potion qui le ferait se sentir malade à moins qu'il ne se trouve à moins de cinq mètres de la Salle Commune. Nous voulions qu'il entende ce que nous avions à lui dire. Nous voulions qu'il nous offre une protection contre cet homme épouvantable aux yeux rouges immondes. Nous n'avons aucunement tenté de faire du mal à Harry. »

Le Professeur Snape jeta un regard mesuré à la fille : « Les potions de Manipulation de Volonté sont illégales. »

« Elles le sont ? » Pansy lui offrit un regard empreint de confusion innocente. Les lèvres de l'enseignant tiquèrent.

« Je pensais que vous aimiez Harry ! » Hermione se sentait si mal, trahie par les Serpentards. « Pourquoi l'avoir drogué ? » Ron grogna au rappel du 'Malfoy aime Potter', laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains tandis que sa peau passait de bleu à une horrible couleur orange.

« Cara, ( 'Chérie' ) » débuta doucement Blaise, s'avançant d'un pas prudent vers Hermione. Il fut réellement soulagé qu'elle ne sortit pas sa baguette. « Tu connais ton Harry et notre Draco. Après s'être comportés comme de vrais crétins l'un envers l'autre pendant plus cinq ans, penses-tu qu'il aurait été possible de communiquer, entre eux, sans un coup de pouce magique ? » Hermione sembla se détendre légèrement à l'entente de cette explication.

« Comment avez-vous fait ingérer cette potion à Harry ? »

Snape fronçait les sourcils, se frottant distraitement une jointure du doigt contre la bouche.

« Il ne l'a pas ingéré. » Draco sembla perdu par la réaction de son professeur.

« Pan … Nous, » se corrigea-t-il immédiatement, « avons découvert un sort qui transforme une potion en une lotion ne laissant quasiment aucune trace. Cette concoction a été frottée contre le bras d'Harry. Il n'a rien bu. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Harry ? ».

Hermione semblait inquiète. Elle ignora Ron qui devenait peu à peu fuchsia et se rapprocha de Blaise.

« Il y a un taux dangereusement élevé de Glycérine dans le système sanguin d'Harry. » déclara pensivement Snape. « Assez pour qu'il se découvre normalement d'autres réactions que cette subite capacité à communiquer avec la nature. » Il observa le petit garçon lancer des coups d'œil à Ron.

« Des réactions chimiques. » ajouta-t-il, regardant Harry retenir un gloussement quand Ron devint jaune fluo. « Vous pensez que quelqu'un d'autre a tenté de droguer. » déclara lentement Draco, scrutant attentivement. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais qui voudrait faire du mal à Harry ? » interrogea stupidement Ron, qui prit une couleur verte criarde avant de disparaître dans une explosion de plumes.

Les élèves, choqués, observèrent le perroquet hautement coloré piaillant là où se trouvait Ron la seconde auparavant. « Est-ce que cela devrait nous inquiéter ? » questionna finalement Pansy.

Harry n'en put plus. Il rigola tellement fort que Draco dut se dépêcher de resserrer sa prise sur l'enfant pour empêcher qu'il ne tombe à terre. « Ron est un arc-en-ciel ! » annonça-t-il avec jovialité. « Fred et George ont entendu parler d'un bonbon qui laisse les gens 'goûter l'arc-en-ciel'. Ils ne veulent pas goûter les gens parce que ce serait dégoûtant. » expliqua Harry. « Alors, à la place, ils travaillent sur un produit qui transforme les gens en arcs-en-ciel ! » Il arrêta de s'esclaffer et regarda Ron, une moue prenant place sur son visage. « Mais Ron l'a mal fait. Il était censé devenir rouge, orange, jaune, vert, bleu et violet. Parce qu'il s'y est mal pris, il est devenu un oiseau. » Le perroquet battit des ailes de façon expressive, augmentant le volume de son piaillement. Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant l'oiseau. « Oh, calme-toi ! Fred et George ont dit que c'était juste un effet secondaire et que ça partirait bientôt. Si tu l'avais bien fait au départ, tu ne serais pas devenu un oiseau. » Il fit à nouveau la moue.

« Bientôt ? » demanda Hermione. Intérieurement, elle passait en revue tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'art de prendre soin des oiseaux exotiques.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Dans combien de temps est quarante-huit heures ? » Sa remarque innocente provoqua le rire des personnes présentes dans la salle. Il sourit de toutes ses dents. « Ah, je sais ! » dit-il avec éclat, s'entrainant avec son sourire de Serpentard sur Draco. « On pourrait l'amener à Hagrid. Et on pourra encore jouer avec Fang ! » Draco haussa les épaules, se fichant des options qui se présentait à lui. Que ce soit embêter Ron ou faire des potions, les deux choix lui plaisait.

« Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir muer sur le sol de ma classe. » dit Snape d'un ton indifférent. Son regard croisa celui d'Harry et il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Et dix points attribués à Gryffondor pour avoir fait montre de tendances très serpentardesques. » Harry rayonna.

Le professeur ignora les regards perplexes qu'on lui lança et ordonna à Greg d'emmener l'oiseau à Hagrid. Il donna ensuite des potions spécifiques à réaliser à Blaise, Draco et Pansy. Enfin, il donna l'ordre à Vince d'assister Hermione dans sa tâche de cataloguer et organiser les ingrédients les plus lourds et les plus difficiles. Draco était encore train de grogner à propos d'élèves maltraités par leurs enseignants quand Snape sortit de la salle de classe avec Harry.

**XXXX**

« Ah, Harry, » Le Professeur Dumbledore rayonna lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans son bureau. « Tu es de retour pour prendre le thé ? »

Des yeux bleus rencontrèrent des yeux noirs préoccupés pendant qu'Harry parlait joyeusement avec Fumseck. « Harry ? » Il fit un geste en direction des étages sur sa gauche. "Si tu suis Fumseck là-haut, tu pourras peut-être trouver une boîte de bonbons. » Harry rigola, se dirigeant vers les étages sans hésitation. Dumbledore se tourna vers le professeur de potions avec un regard inquisiteur.

« Harry a été drogué. »

L'expression de Dumbledore ne changea pas le moins du monde. « Ah bon ?. » constata-t-il pensivement. « Je pensais que vous étiez convaincu que notre jeune M. Malfoy et ses amis étaient les investigateurs de ce problème. »

« Leur explication ne justifierait pas le niveau de produits chimiques se trouvant actuellement dans le système sanguin de M. Potter. »

Les yeux bleus se firent perçants. « Harry est-il en danger, actuellement ? »

Snape hésita. « Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé de qui que ce soit d'avoir ce qu'il a en lui. Je crains qu'une exposition prolongée n'altère irrévocablement sa constitution génétique. » Bref regard vers les étages où Harry avait disparu.

« Il n'est pas prudent que cette situation perdure. »

« Il est déjà en train de changer … » Dumbledore fronça brièvement les sourcils. " Même moi suis incapable de transplaner dans le château ou bien de parler à Fumseck. "

Snape relança « Ce n'est pas simplement Fumseck. J'ai gardé Harry près de moi toute la matinée, en partie pour faire s'angoisser les élèves en retenue - ils ne savaient pas que j'avais pris Harry avec moi. Mais aussi parce que nous allions remplacer les ingrédients dégradés lundi dernier. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Harry a été capable de communiquer avec chaque animal vivant dans la forêt. Il lui a fallu peu d'effort pour qu'ils lui obéissent. Ils lui ont librement donné des poils ainsi que des échantillons de leur sang. Pour l'occuper, je lui ai demandé de chercher une Uncarina Grandidieri. Cette plante est extrêmement rare. » Il marqua une pause, observant le directeur. « Harry a demandé à une Acromantule s'il en avait déjà vu une. Il est revenu cinquante-cinq minutes plus tard avec une plante fraîchement déterrée. »

Le Directeur caressa sa barbe pensivement, écoutant Harry rire à l'étage. « Poppy lui a donné d'autres potions de nutrition, hier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape hocha la tête. « M. Potter a gagné 1,5 kg et maintenant qu'il fait un mètre et quelques, qu'il pèse près de dix-huit kilogrammes, il n'est plus au niveau d'alerte de la courbe de croissance. Elle veut qu'il pèse au moins vingt kilogrammes. Aussi prévoit-elle de lui donner d'autres potions demain. » Il eut soudain un regard noir, lançant à Dumbledore un regard très critique. « APRES qu'elle ait traité ses problèmes de vue. Cette vieille folle n'avait pas pensé à vérifier ses lunettes de vue lors de sa visite de lundi. Etiez-vous au courant qu'Harry portait les vieilles lunettes de son oncle ? »

Dumbledore soupira, fermant brièvement les yeux, défait. « Je parlerai à Poppy ce soir. » dit-il doucement. Il sourit en voyant Harry descendre les étages à toute allure, tenant fermement sa boîte de bonbon contre lui. Dans les yeux du vieil homme, on voyait du plaisir lorsqu'il regarda le petit garçon. Harry sautillait sur place, priant Snape de bien vouloir le laisser partager ses sucreries avec ses serpents.

« Tu es bon pour lui, Severus. »

Ils quittèrent le bureau. Distraitement, Dumbledore caressa le dos de Fumseck. Perdu dans ses pensées, il posait son regard sur le feu crépitant dans la cheminée.

Comment assurer la sécurité d'Harry, désormais ?

**XXXX**

Snape marqua une pause devant la porte de sa salle de classe, se tournant vers Harry avec un sourire mauvais.

« Harry, prend un instant pour saluer tes amis puis viens directement dans mon bureau. »

Harry sembla perplexe mais acquiesça. Il salivait déjà joyeusement à l'idée de manger ses bonbons. Le professeur hocha la tête avant d'entrer dans sa salle de classe, examinant où en étaient ses élèves en retenue. Il ne dit cependant pas un mot puis partit dans son bureau. Harry fonça vers Hermione, tirant sa robe avec excitation. « Mione, regarde ! J'ai une boîte complète de bonbons, juste pour moi ! » Il sourit. « Je les partagerai avec vous tous ! »

« Merci, Harry ! » dit joyeusement Greg.

« Où les as-tu eu ? » l'interrogea Vince.

« Chez Dumbledore. » répondit simplement Harry. Draco pâlit, jetant un regard anxieux vers la porte du bureau. « Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment. « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, souriant lorsqu'il réussit à ouvrir la boite. « Il devait parler au Professeur Snape alors il m'a fait partir de la pièce. » Il sembla soudain ahuri, se tournant vers Hermione. « Il ne m'a pas puni ou ne m'a pas dit d'aller me faire voir, Mione ! Il m'a donné des cookies et des bonbons. Regarde ! »

« Je vois ça. » répondit Hermione, lançant elle aussi un regard nerveux en direction de la porte du bureau. « Est-ce que tu sais ce qui a été dit ? » La retenue lui paraissait soudain moins cruelle que ce que Snape leur infligeait en ce moment.

« Non mais le Professeur Snape veut me parler dans son bureau, je dois y aller. » Il câlina brièvement Hermione, choisissant deux cookies et trois bonbons au citron qu'il partagerait avec son professeur puis il frappa à la porte du bureau. L'invitation à entrer ne se fit pas attendre.

Pansy regarda la porte qu'Harry venait juste de fermer derrière lui. Elle finit cependant par se tourner vers ses amis, des pensées du Noël à venir lui donnant la nausée. « On est franchement dans la merde. »

Blaise laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains. Hermione se tordait les mains nerveusement. Pansy faisait les cent pas. Greg et Vince mâchouillaient joyeusement leurs cookies et Draco…

Draco se demandait avec un drôle de détachement si la douleur qui lui rongeait la poitrine était dûe à la pensée de devoir prendre la Marque … ou au fait qu'Harry lui serait peut-être enlevé.

Chacun dans ses propres pensées, ils retournèrent aux tâches qu'ils avaient à accomplir.

**XXXX**

« Je ne veux pas retourner voir Madame Pomfresh, demain. »

Le Professeur Snape regarda le visage maussade du garçon en face de lui et soupira. « Harry … » commença-t-il.

Les yeux verts de l'enfant se firent suppliants. De petites mains tendirent des sucreries. « Vous pouvez avoir les bonbons au citron et le reste de mes cookies. » offrit-il avec espoir. « Je ne l'aime pas cette dame, » lança-t-il comme une bouée à la mer. « Elle me fait peur. »

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur d'elle. » soupira Snape. « Et bien que je déteste l'admettre, elle peut vraiment t'aider. » Le visage d'Harry s'affaissa, sa lèvre inférieure se mettant à trembler.

Le professeur pressa deux doigts contre sa tempe, tentant de gagner un peu de patience. « Tu as seulement besoin d'être prudent avec les potions qu'elle te donne. Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, ne baisse pas ta garde et tout ira bien. »

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit Harry avec résignation.

« Une dernière chose, » Snape attendit que ses yeux rencontrent ceux de l'enfant avant de continuer « Demain, tu n'iras pas à Hogsmeade avec les autres enfants. Tu ne serais pas en sécurité en dehors des terres d'Hogwarts, actuellement. Tu pourras rester avec moi, le Professeur Dumbledore ou bien encore n'importe lequel de tes amis qui acceptera de rester ici avec toi. Suis-je clair ? »

Harry voulait ses serpents. Il se sentait triste et en colère, effrayé aussi à l'idée de devoir retourner à l'Aile Médicale, demain. Il se fichait complètement d'Hogsmeade. Il voulait simplement se réfugier dans sa chambre. Peut-être que Draco lui masserait la nuque. « Oui, monsieur. » répondit-il, espérant qu'ils avaient fini.

Snape hocha la tête, se leva et tendit sa main au petit garçon. Harry la prit docilement et le suivit, tête baissée. Le professeur s'arrêta sur le pas de porte de la salle de classe.

Il relâcha la main d'Harry, regarda le garçon se diriger directement vers Draco et plonger son visage dans le cou du blond. Ses yeux noirs scannèrent délibérément la salle de classe avant qu'il ne se dirige vers son bureau. « Trois infractions et vous serez Out ... ».

« Bien, monsieur. » répondit Hermione qui semblait au bord des larmes. Les Serpentards secouèrent silencieusement la tête. Snape semblait profiter de ce moment, devant même se mordre la lèvre pour réprimer le sourire qui ne demandait qu'à s'afficher.

Leur visage déprimé avait cet effet sur lui. Il voulut profiter de ce moment...

« Une autre information que vous souhaitez me cacher ? Une envie de mettre en danger la vie d'un enfant, peut-être ? » Un concert de 'non' remplit toute la pièce. « Bien. Sortez. »

En revenant à la Salle Commune de Serpentard, Greg tenta maladroitement de briser l'épais silence. « Demain, à Hogsmeade, tu aimeras sûrement beaucoup Honeydukes. Ils ont des tonnes de bonbons et de sucreries. »

Harry pensa à son rendez-vous du lendemain chez la Guérisseuse. Le rendez-vous que le Professeur Snape lui avait interdit de manquer. Son visage s'affaissa. « Je ne peux pas aller à Hogsmeade, demain, » dit-il doucement, « je n'y serai pas en sécurité. »

Les autres virent son expression et pensèrent immédiatement qu'on lui avait dit que s'il allait au village, le lendemain, on l'emmènerait loin de ses serpents. Les bras de Draco se serrèrent autour d'Harry. Hermione sourit au petit garçon.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Ry Nours. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à Hogsmeade, de toute façon. Nous pouvons aller chercher tes lunettes dans la matinée puis aller jouer tout l'après-midi. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et, doucement, enchaîna. « Je parie que si tu le demandes à Draco, il te ramènera plein de bonbons, demain. »

Harry leva sa tête et sourit, plein d'espoir, à son serpent préféré. Draco se pencha et baisa son front sans même y penser.

« Plein de chocolat. » confirma-t-il. Harry sourit.

« Moi aussi. » déclara Vince.

« Nous te ramènerons tous une surprise, Harry. » ajouta avec éclat Pansy, soulagée quand les yeux verts du garçonnet s'éclairèrent de joie.

« Pour le moment, toutefois, » prit la parole Blaise avec un grand sourire, « pourquoi ne pas se changer et aller construire des igloos, faire des bonhommes de neige et enterrer des prudes blondes dans la neige ? » Draco foudroya Blaise du regard.

« D'accord ! » s'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme, gigotant joyeusement dans les bras de Draco. Puis des yeux verts scintillants se verrouillèrent dans une paire grise orageuse. « C'est quoi, une prude blonde, Draco ? »

**XXXX**

« Je ne pense pas que l'abus physique soit avéré. Mais la négligence, par contre … » La voix de Poppy s'éteignit, elle secoua la tête tristement. « Albus, il n'aime pas être touché. La raison pour laquelle il était si contrarié, hier, était que j'ai dû le garder près de moi pour compléter le scan de diagnostic. »

La Guérisseuse produisit un bruit de frustration. « Ses yeux sont très peu marqués et il n'y a presque aucune décoloration dans ses yeux. Il pourrait même ne pas avoir besoin de lunettes ! Harry est probablement passé par une étape typique de la maladresse pendant l'enfance et a dû commencé à se cogner aux meubles. Plutôt que de l'emmener voir un docteur, ils lui ont donné une vieille paire de lunettes. »

« Umm, » murmura Dumbledore, son regard perdu dans le vide.

« Je ne sais pas quand ses yeux ont été examinés pour la dernière fois. » continua Madame Pomfresh. « Y est-il seulement allé avant qu'il ne vienne à Hogwarts ? En se fiant à son dossier médical, je n'ai aucune trace d'un examen par un ophtalmologiste. »

Elle hésita, préoccupée. « Mais s'il a passé des années à porter des lunettes qui n'étaient pas à sa vue, alors, il a compensé. Et ses yeux ont gardé des séquelles. Si nous pouvons corriger ce problème maintenant, il pourrait ne plus avoir besoin de lunettes lorsqu'il reviendra à son vrai âge. »

« Albus, » intervint Minerva McGonagall avec hésitation. « Il y a trop de choses qui entrent en compte pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Des étudiants qui vont se faire marquer à Noël … Harry transformé en enfant... je crains que de sombres activités soient en cours. Nous devons faire revenir Harry à son état normal le plus rapidement possible. En tant que sa Directrice de Maison, je le demande, pour sa sécurité. En tant que femme qui a regardé ce garçon se battre toute sa vie … » Elle secoua la tête, essuyant une larme avant qu'elle ne coule, « je vous implore : n'y a-t-il pas d'autres options ? »

« Il y a le Sérum de Purification ! » s'exclama Pomfresh.

Dumbledore soupira. « Je crains que cela ne soit pas très prudent, Poppy. » dit-il doucement en se pinçant le haut du nez. « Severus a exprimé son inquiétude quant à la quantité de produits chimiques qui se trouvent dans le corps d'Harry. En ajouter pourrait avoir de graves conséquences. »

Poppy secoua la tête. « Non, Albus. Le Sérum de Purification a un taux basique de Potassium Permanganate qui agit comme un désinfectant. C'est un oxydant ! Cela aidera son système a se débarrasser des additifs non-nécessaire, inopportuns. C'est la meilleure façon de l'aider ! »

Le Directeur tourna son attention vers la bassine grise d'où s'échappaient des volutes de fumée.

Harry se trouvait sur les terres d'Hogwarts. Il était sain et sauf. En sécurité.

La fumée se mit à tourner en spirale, ce qui fit sourire le directeur. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, Harry était heureux en ce moment-même. Il soupira longuement, songeant aux nombreuses fois où la fumée avait changé de forme. L'année précédente, lorsqu'il s'était éloigné d'Harry pour le protéger de toute forme d'activité sombre, les nuits passées à surveiller le bassin enchanté avaient été lourdes d'inquiétude et de malaise.

La façon dont la bassine avait laissé s'échapper les veloutes noires les jours suivant la perte de son Parrain l'avait laissé vide, pendant quelques temps.

Il avait déçu Harry de tant de façons …

Se levant, il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, ses yeux bleus accompagnant les enfants jouant dans la cour. Il observa Draco prendre Harry dans ses bras et le tenir devant lui en tant que bouclier humain tandis que Blaise approchait, un sourire mauvais collé sur le visage. Il observa les élèves de Gryffondor s'approcher des enfants et leur demander s'ils pouvaient se joindre à eux. Il était amusant, songea-t-il, d'observer le langage du corps. Les élèves avaient l'air si hésitant quand ils étaient entre eux, se débattant dans un océan d'opinions et de perspectives déjà formées. La façon qu'ils avaient d'essayer.

Tout cela pour faire plaisir à Harry.

Dumbledore soupira, tandis que les rires d'Harry emplissaient la nuit. Il aurait aimé qu'Harry ait plus de temps. Plus de temps pour être insouciant, pour être idiot et pour se sentir protégé et entouré par des gens qu'il aimait.

« Un oxydant basique ? »

Madame Pomfresh poussa un long soupir de soulagement. « Oui, Albus. Cela l'aidera à contrôler le surplus de substances chimiques dans son organisme. »

Il se tourna vers sa Directice Adjointe. Elle hocha la tête de manière encourageante. « Nous devons faire le maximum pour l'aider. »

« Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit ait déjà son maximum pour aider Harry. » Il soupira à nouveau, se sentant déçu de lui-même et du monde.

Il observa Harry sauter du haut d'un igloo dans les bras d'Hermione. Il observa le sourire éclatant du petit garçon quand elle couvrit son visage de bisous, vit la façon confiante dont il entourait ses bras autour de son cou.

Il était étrange de constater, médita-t-il, que des adolescents… que des enfants, se reprit-il, aient une telle capacité à aider, à être solidaires. Il acquiesça, ayant pris sa décision. « Demain, » dit-il gravement. « Donnez-lui les nutriments dont il a besoin, attendez pour être sûre que son corps les a absorbé et donnez-lui le sérum. »

**XXXX**

Après avoir joué dans la neige tout l'après-midi, pris une pause pour manger, puis avoir joué à nouveau jusqu'à ce que le soleil se soit couché, Harry s'endormit dans les bras de Hermione. Il se réveilla brièvement quand elle lui fit prendre un bain rapide et l'aida à mettre son pyjama. Il se recroquevilla devant le feu avec Greg, oscillant entre le sommeil et la lucidité pendant qu'il sirotait un chocolat chaud et regardait ses serpents jouer à la Bataille Explosive. Il se sentait en sécurité et fatigué.

Il sourit doucement, pensant à quel point cet après-midi avait été le meilleur de toute sa vie. A nouveau, le sommeil fut plus fort. Il se réveilla pourtant à nouveau quand Hermione posa les couvertures sur lui. Il attrapa sa main, la tirant à lui et se mettant à jouer avec ses boucles.

« Je peux te dire un secret, Mione ? »

« Bien sûr que tu peux, Ry Nours. »

« Je t'aime. » dit-il dans un murmure.

Le frisson d'avoir pu le dire pour la première fois de sa vie fut grandement atténué par la fatigue intense qui l'amenait déjà à se replonger dans les bras de Morphée...

Hermione sembla avoir envie de pleurer tandis qu'elle se pencha et baisa son front. « Je t'aime aussi, petit bébé. » Harry sourit, les yeux déjà fermés.

Draco ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'Harry monta dans son lit plus tard, cette nuit-là. Il resta allongé, massant la nuque d'Harry, pensant à sa vie.

Serait-il capable de convaincre le Harry de seize ans qu'il souhaitait réellement éviter Voldemort comme il avait convaincu les autres ? Et puis … est-ce qu'il arriverait à faire croire à Harry que les sentiments de Draco étaient réels ? Et non pas une tentative pathétique de jouer avec les propres sentiments d'Harry. Si jamais Hermione avait raison lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Une sensation de chaleur traversa Draco et il sourit au petit garçon recroquevillé contre lui. Aujourd'hui, penser que Snape allait mettre sa menace à exécution l'avait plus ébranlé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garder Harry en sécurité.

« Vigilance constante, » chuchota-t-il dans les cheveux d'Harry. Draco sourit et se laissa à son tour emporter par le sommeil.

**XXXX**

Puis-je vous demander ce que vous en avez pensé ? Pretty please ?

**RARs aux anonymes : Merci beaucoup pour vos merveilleuses reviews ! Je vous adore !**

**marie** : Merci beaucoup mais il ne s'agit pas réellement de mon histoire ^^" Mais c'est gentil quand même. Je passerai le mot à l'auteur :D

**ElamRogue** : Tu sais, je pense que Sevy est une sorte de gros nounours ^^ Il est foncièrement bon mais pour connaître cette facette de lui, il faut réussir à passer cette carapace. Alors, moi, ça ne me choque pas plus que ça qu'il ne l'ait pas grondé ;) Puis en même temps, c'est Ryry quoi ! Il trop chou ! xD Eh non, ce n'était pas du poil à gratter ... C'était quelque chose de plus sympathique :) Allez bisous :D

**ankana87** : Eh oui, Draco est à fond sur Ryry alors c'est normal qu'il se mette en quatre xD Personne ne peut échapper à Ryry ! Mouahahahah ... Hum hum pardon. xD Bon allez bisous !


	9. Chap 9 : La Conséquence des Solutions

**Auteur **: Roozette

**Fanfiction Original **: Finie, 24 chapitres, 120 000 mots

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Romance/Drama

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy plus d'autres

**Spoiler** : UA à partir du livre 6 d'Harry Potter

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Roozette. Je ne fais que traduire avec la permission de l'auteur !

**Notes **: Hello hello ! Comment que vous n'allez ? Moi, ze vais bien ! Eh, merci beaucoup pour vos jolies reviews ! Elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! Au fait, vous savez qu'il y avait Mika qui passait en concert gratuit à Grenoble le 10 juillet ? Eh ben, c'était absolument exceptionnel ! Sérieusement ! Je me suis éclaté pendant deux heures ! Et si jamais il revient, bah, même si c'est payant, je me débrouillerai pour y aller !

Bon, je me laisse aller là … Revenons-en au chapitre d'aujourd'hui : Vous allez pouvoir remarquer que l'auteur déteste encore plus Madame Pomfresh que Ron. C'est elle-même qui l'a dit, c'est pas moi qui invente ! Ah, et au fait, je pense que vous me détester ainsi que vous allez détester l'auteur pour s'arrêter là … En plus, moi je sais ce qu'il se passe après ça :p Ah ah … Vous allez me lapider T_T xD Allez bisous et bonne lecture !

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Neuf : La Conséquence des Solutions**

La chouette blanc-neige passa gracieusement les portes de la Grande Salle et atterrit devant Harry. Elle lui offrit un hululement chaleureux avant de lui tendre sa patte. Le petit garçon laissa tomber sa fourchette, oubliant momentanément son petit-déjeuner pendant qu'il observait fixement la chouette devant lui et le perroquet sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers le professeur assis à ses côtés. « J'ai une chouette ? »

« En effet. » répondit le Professeur Snape, tendant le bras pour décrocher la lettre attachée à la patte d'Hedwig. « Son nom est Hedwig. » Harry sembla impressionné par l'information et tendit doucement la main pour toucher les douces plumes sur sa tête. Snape tapota le parchemin de sa baguette pour vérifier qu'aucun mauvais sort n'avait été lancé avant de le dérouler et de lire son contenu. Il s'exprima distraitement. « Son nom veut dire 'bataille' et 'combat'. C'est une compagne extrêmement loyale que tu as là. » La seule expression qui traversa son visage à la lecture de la missive fut qu'il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour Hedwig. » la salua Harry avec douceur. Il rigola, enchanté, lorsque sa chouette produisit un hululement indigné dirigé au perroquet sur son épaule. Puis elle se pencha et chipa un morceau de bacon dans l'assiette de son maître. Harry lança un regard anxieux à son professeur, clairement incertain quant à s'il aurait des problèmes ou non pour l'action qu'elle venait de commettre.

« Elle est simplement en train de revendiquer comme quoi tu es sien à l'oiseau ridicule qui se trouve sur ton épaule. » Il eut un sourire satisfait. « Peut-être devrais-tu permettre à ta chouette de se battre avec le perroquet pour qu'elle clame sa dominance. »

« Severus ! » s'exclama sèchement le Professeur McGonagall, clairement pas impressionné tandis que le perroquet produisait des piaillements d'où perçait fortement l'anxiété.

Des sourcils se haussèrent, plein de dédain. « Il s'agissait simplement d'une suggestion, je t'assure. » Il fit un clin d'œil au petit garçon, satisfait quand l'expression nerveuse laissa place à un grand sourire. Puis il fusilla du regard l'Ara Macao s'accrochant désespérément à l'épaule d'Harry. « Dix points en moins à Gryffondor, M. Weasley, pour avoir échoué à la tâche de bien vous tenir pendant le repas. » Le perroquet grogna doucement, battant ses ailes. Harry s'esclaffa à nouveau. Snape plissa les yeux. « Et cinq autre points en moins pour ne pas savoir quand fermer votre bouche. » Ron laissa sa tête s'affaisser. Satisfait, Snape, se détourna de lui.

« De qui était la lettre de M. Potter ? » demanda le Professeur McGonagall.

« Une erreur de l'humanité. »

Filius Flitwick sourit de toutes ses dents, bien habitué au sens … de l'humour du Professeur Snape. « Comment va Remus ? »

« Qui est Remus ? » les questionna Harry. Hedwig lança un regard mauvais au perroquet. Ce dernier sauta nerveusement de l'épaule d'Harry sur le dos de la chaise du Directeur. Harry ne le remarqua pas. Il lança à Snape un regard inquisiteur tout en continuant à caresser sa chouette.

« Il est vivant. » répondit Snape à l'intention de Flitwick. Il se tourna vers Harry. « Ton babysitteur. »

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent. « Comme Mlle Figgs ? » Il fit la moue. « Est-ce qu'il aime les chats, lui aussi ? » demanda-t-il sombrement.

Le Professeur Snape n'essaya même pas d'empêcher le sourire narquois de prendre place sur son visage. « Pas vraiment. » répondit-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Il se tourna vers le Directeur, répondant à la question silencieuse qui était pourquoi un membre de l'Ordre enverrait-il des missives qui pouvaient facilement être interceptés. « Apparemment, le chiot arrogant lui a écrit une lettre indiquant qu'il avait réussi à ne pas se faire tuer pendant la première semaine d'école. » Il haussa les épaules, coupant indifféremment le pancake d'Harry en petit morceau. « Il parlait également du clébard. »

« Clébard ? » intervint Harry. « A-t-il un chien ? »

Snape renifla. « Je suis sûr que c'était le cas, auparavant. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Il ignora la question du garçon et lui lança un regard acerbe jusqu'à ce qu'Harry prenne sa fourchette et recommence à manger. Se tournant ensuite vers la Table de Gryffondor, il fit un petit signe de la tête. Peu après, Hermione arriva, prenant Harry dans ses bras et prenant sa place. Elle posa ensuite Harry sur ses genoux. Snape lui tendit la note. « Répondez à cette lettre et je donnerai deux points à Gryffondor. » Hermione accepta la lettre, perplexe, mais sourit une fois qu'elle eut reconnu sa signature.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Un éclair de douleur, inattendu, causa aux muscles du professeur d'avoir un mouvement convulsif. Il se leva abruptement, lançant un regard significatif à Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Je ne serai pas dans le château, ce matin. » Il grimaça tandis que la sensation de brûlure s'intensifiait. « Reste bien dans le château, aujourd'hui. » Harry hocha la tête, semblant légèrement perdu. Snape hésita puis plaça doucement une main sur les cheveux emmêlés de l'enfant et s'en allant.

« Où va-t-il, Mione ? »

Elle soupira. « Quelque part où nous n'avons pas envie d'aller. » Hermione sourit au petit garçon dans ses bras, baisant doucement son front. « Fini ton petit-déjeuner, Ry Nours. Tes serpents veulent jouer avec toi, ce matin avant qu'ils n'aillent acheter tes surprises à Hogsmeade. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, sautant de ses genoux et cherchant ses serpents dans la masse d'élèves. « Je croyais que je devais aller voir Madame Pomfresh ? »

« C'est le cas. » confirma distraitement Hermione, recherchant mentalement la meilleure façon d'expliquer à Remus Lupin qu'Harry était légèrement indisposé pour le moment. « Mais les potions peuvent déranger un peu ton ventre alors nous avons décidé la nuit dernière que tu ferais une petite sieste pour qu'elles passent mieux. »

Harry bouda, tendant ses bras en l'air et posant dans le cou de Draco lorsque celui-ci le prit dans ses bras. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'une sieste. » se plaignit-il.

« Malgré tout, » commença doucement le blond en regardant les portes que le professeur Snape avait passé il y a peu. « Tu finiras par en faire une, aujourd'hui. » Il leva la main et vint masser la nuque du garçon mécontent. « Etant un Serpentard, » continua-t-il. « Tu dois être en mesure de reconnaître les situations qui sont au-delà de ton contrôle. Si tu ne peux pas contrôler une situation, contrôle les circonstances. »

Blaise sourit au regard perdu qu'eut Harry. « En d'autres mots, si tu vas finir par t'endormir, soit celui qui décide où et quand. » Il haussa les épaules, rigolant. « Bien sûr, par nos actions, nous t'enlevons le contrôle mais nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. »

« En plus, Harry, » s'exclama joyeusement Greg pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Salle Commune des Serpentard. « Nous allons t'apprendre à jouer aux Echecs Sorciers ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Pansy renifla. « Une lamentable excuse pour être violent et bruyant. »

« C'est vraiment drôle. » sourit avec jovialité Vince, se frottant les mains avec anticipation.

Etonnamment, ça le fut. Bien qu'il n'aime pas vraiment tout ce qui concerne faire du mal à autrui, une fois qu'Harry eut associé le jeu à une histoire qu'Hermione lui avait raconté, il fut franchement excité. Il était confortablement assis sur les genoux de Draco, rigolant, applaudissant et produisant des petits bruits et des grognements pendant que les joueurs se battaient. Les pièces du jeu étaient encore plus bruyantes que lui, monopolisant l'attention générale. Ils passaient leurs temps à se hurler des insanités ou bien à laisser éclater leur joie lorsqu'ils abattaient une autre pièce. Le temps que Draco, Blaise et Vince ait gagné chacun une fois, Harry en était venu à jouer les morts des pièces, s'écroulant au sol à chaque fois. Pansy et Greg rigolaient de ses pitreries. Hermione lui souriait patiemment et se mordait la lèvre tandis que ses 'Oh whaou … Mione, tu as vu ça ? je veux dire, tu as vu ?! … Vas-y Draco ! Tue-le ! Yahoo ! Eh, regarde-moi, Mione, il a fait un truc comme 'whoa' puis 'urg' et il est tombé !' emplissaient la pièce. Le repas fut une bonne distraction.

Comme ses serpents l'avaient prédit, les paupières d'Harry se firent lourdes peu après le repas. Aussi ne protesta-t-il pas quand Hermione le prit dans ses bras. Avec fatigue, il dit au revoir à ses serpents, promit à Draco qu'il serait sage et enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Hermione quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'Infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh les fit s'asseoir sur un lit puis administra au garçon d'autres potions de nutrition. Elle lui jeta ensuite un dernier sort de diagnostic. Harry s'endormit immédiatement après qu'elle eut terminé. Hermione s'installa près de lui, le veillant pendant qu'elle écrivait une réponse mesurée à la lettre du Professeur Lupin. Elle venait de terminer quand un oiseau hautement coloré arriva et se percha tristement sur la tête de lit d'Harry.

Hermione soupira. « Oui, oui, je sais. C'est quelque peu embêtant d'être transformé en perroquet. Mais tu n'as malgré tout aucune raison de te morfondre. » L'oiseau émit une série de mélodieuses petites notes. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne peux pas te comprendre comme Harry le fait mais si tu veux bien te rendre utile, pourrais-tu amener cette lettre à la Volière pour demander à Hedwige d'aller la donner au Professeur Lupin ? » Ron piailla, tournant son dos à la fille. Hermione soupira et regarda sa montre. Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'Harry dormait. S'il s'en tenait à la routine, il devrait encore dormir pendant environ cinquante minutes. Elle avait pleinement le temps d'aller à la Volière et d'en revenir. « Bien. » souffla-t-elle. « Surveille bien Harry pendant quelques minutes. S'il se réveille, dis-lui que je serai bientôt de retour. » Ron hocha la tête et se retourna pour faire face à Harry. Hermione se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se redresser puis de jeter un dernier coup d'œil anxieux vers le bureau de la Guérisseuse. Elle haussa les épaules, cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'elle fréquentait l'Infirmerie et elle n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit à redire. « Surveille-le bien. » réitéra-t-elle en s'adressant à Ron avant de quitter la pièce.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry s'agita. Ron baissa la tête et observa le garçon avec attention. Harry gémit doucement dans son sommeil, se tournant jusqu'à se retrouver sur le dos. Une petite main alla tâtonner à côté de lui, cherchant quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Son autre main était pressée contre son estomac. Des yeux verts papillonnèrent et s'écarquillèrent de panique lorsqu'il ne vit ni sa Mione ni ses serpents. Puis il vit Ron et se détendit. « Salut Ron. » marmonna-t-il, tout ensommeillé. « Où est ma Mione ? » L'Ara Macao émit une réponse. Harry hocha la tête sa Mione reviendrait bientôt. Il s'assit et commença à caresser distraitement la tête du perroquet.

Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau, souriant avec éclat au petit garçon. « Déjà réveillé à ce que je vois. C'est bien ! » Elle délogea l'oiseau de son perchoir et celui-ci vint s'installer sur les genoux de l'enfant. Elle-même s'assit au bord du lit. « Maintenant, je dois juste te lancer un dernier sort de diagnostic pour déterminer si tu as besoin ou non d'autres potions. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda nerveusement Harry, se rapprochant de l'autre côté du lit.

« Eh bien, mon cher, quand tu es arrivé ici, tu faisais seulement quatre-vingt-quinze centimètres et pesais seize kilogrammes à peine. C'est bien trop peu pour ton âge. »

« Je suis petit. » déclara avec méfiance Harry en s'éloignant un peu plus de la femme. « Je n'ai besoin d'autant de nourriture que Dudley. Il est pleine croissance. »

La Guérisseuse sembla soudain triste. « Harry, toi aussi tu es en pleine croissance. » Elle secoua la tête pour réprimer la soudaine mélancolie qu'elle ressentit. Puis elle afficha un autre grand sourire. « Maintenant, tu fais un peu d'un mètre et tu pèses vingt kilogrammes. C'est une grande avancée. Nous devons te garder ici pour être certain que ton corps ne rejette pas les traitements qu'on lui impose. »

Harry oublia d'être effrayé, l'espace d'un instant. Il leva la main et alla doucement caresser la tête du perroquet. « Mais si les potions m'aident, pourquoi mon corps ne les aimerait pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas que ton corps ne les aimerait pas. » expliqua précautionneusement Madame Pomfresh. « C'est juste que gagner cinq centimètres et quatre kilogrammes en une semaine pourrait s'avérer un peu dangereux pour ton estomac. » Elle chatouilla Harry et combattit l'envie qui la prit de pleurer quand tressaillit involontairement à son toucher. « Oops ! J'ai oublié ma baguette dans mon bureau. » Elle tendit la main et tapota son genoux. Elle eut énormément de mal à ne pas fondre en larmes quand il se rapprocha encore plus de l'autre côté du lit. « Je reviens. » croassa-t-elle.

Harry la regarda s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas que la dame le touche. Elle n'était pas comme ses serpents ou sa Mione. Elle avait été brutale l'autre jour, quand elle lui avait touché le visage. Brutale comme Dudley ou l'Oncle Vernon, des fois. Il se tourna vers Ron, ses grands yeux verts s'emplissant de larmes. « Je veux mes serpents. » gémit-il.

Ron regarda la porte fermée du bureau puis le petit garçon tremblant sur le lit. Il frotta sa tête contre la main d'Harry, piaillant doucement pour le rassurer. Il se redressa ensuite fièrement. Il avait promis à Harry qu'il ne ferait pas de mal. Si Harry voulait ses serpents, alors Ron irait lui chercher ses serpents. Il lui lança ce qu'il espérait être un sourire rassurant ( s'il était possible pour les oiseaux de sourire ) et s'envola.

Il était maladroit dans les airs. Il manquait de la grâce et l'équilibre naturel et instinctif dont les autres oiseaux faisaient preuve. Etouffant son appréhension et ignorant le battement frénétique de son petit cœur, il traversa le couloir, bien décidé à remplir sa tâche. Il trouva d'abord Hermione accompagnée du Professeur Chourave. Ron se rapprocha d'elle puis se posa sur son épaule d'où il lui tira les cheveux. « Ron, arrête ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec irritation et continuant sa discussion. Ron lui mordilla la main puis fit un petit aller-retour entre la porte et son épaule. Hermione se renfrogna, regardant sa montre. « Harry ne se réveillera pas avant vingt minutes. Je serai de retour. »

L'Ara Macao tenta une nouvelle fois. Il se rapprocha et frappa sa joue de son aile avec désespoir. Harry était terrifié … Il devait faire quelque chose. Ron jeta un dernier coup d'œil. Hermione avait avancé de quelques pas vers la porte, toujours en grande conversation avec son Professeur d'Herbologie. Sans une arrière-pensée, Ron se tourna et s'envola aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers Hogsmeade. Il devait trouver les serpents d'Harry.

XXXX

« Cette couleur irait super bien à Harry ! »

Draco regarda Pansy qui observait les robes d'un œil critique. Il devait l'admettre, la robe noire et émeraude qu'elle tenait ferait joliment ressortir les yeux de l'enfant. Il se demanda distraitement s'il pourrait convaincre Potter de porter du vert plus souvent, une fois qu'il serait revenu à ses seize ans. Il gigota un peu, rougissant à la pensée d'un Potter vêtu de l'uniforme de Serpentard. « Hmm, oui. » chuchota la voix amusée de Blaise à son oreille. « Moi aussi, je suis fréquemment en train de rougir quand je regarde des articles de vente. » Draco lui lança un regard noir. Il se maudit cependant en sentant le rouge de ses joues s'intensifier.

Les adolescents voyageaient de magasin en magasin avec rapidité, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être longtemps séparés d'Harry. Ils savaient qu'il était plutôt anxieux quant à sa visite chez la Guérisseuse, ce matin-là. Et le fait qu'il soit inquiet leur importait bien plus que la sortie. La culpabilité les incitait fortement à faire des achats rapides. Ils lui avaient déjà pris des plumes, des flacons d'encres de toutes les couleurs, des sacs de livres et quatre sacs remplis de bonbons et autres sucreries. Pansy avait voulu faire un saut dans le magasin de vêtements pour qu'Harry ait des habits qu'il puisse considérer comme siens. Cinq minutes plus tard, Draco secouait la tête tandis qu'ils sortaient dans la rue. Harry avait sa propre garde-robe désormais.

Vince regarda sa montre. « Ça fait trente-cinq minutes, Draco. Tu veux toujours retourner au château ? »

Draco hocha la tête, jetant lui-même un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Oui. » Il accéléra la cadence. « Je veux être là quand Harry se réveillera. Comme ça, il n'aura pas eu l'impression d'avoir été tout seul. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit effrayé. » Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. « Les potions lui font mal au ventre. Est-ce que j'ai dit à Hermione qu'il aimait bien qu'on lui masse la nuque ? »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, posant sa main sur le bras du blond. « Calme-toi, chéri. Harry ira bien. Hermione est avec lui. Elle prend soin de lui aussi bien que toi. » Elle sourit gentiment à son ami. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand Harry reviendra à son âge normal et qu'il n'aura plus besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, hein ? »

« Je serai toujours là pour lui. » répondit Draco. « Même s'il ne veut pas me parler. » Draco frotta sa main contre sa poitrine. Il était surpris de voir à quel point cette perspective lui faisait mal. Il fronça les sourcils.

Blaise jeta son bras sur les épaules de Draco, plein de compassion. « Ca m'inquiètes aussi. » lui confia-t-il. Draco lui lança un regard inquisiteur. « Je me demande si Harry et Hermione resteront à nos côtés lorsqu'ils auront la possibilité de reprendre une vie normale. »

Draco baissa les yeux, observant ses pieds racler le sol grailleux. « Et si il ne voulait pas me donner une nouvelle chance ? » s'enquit-il doucement, ses yeux gris se voilant tandis qu'il posait son regard sur Pansy. « Ce n'est plus simplement histoire de survivre à Noël, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui pressa doucement le bras pour le rassurer. « Chou, je ne crois pas que ça ait jamais été le cas. »

« Harry ne nous quittera pas. » affirma Greg. « C'est notre ami. Il l'a dit lui-même. »

« Ouais. » confirma Vince. « Il sera notre ami pour toujours, maintenant. »

« En effet, je pense que ce sera le cas. » Les Serpentards se tournèrent, surpris, vers les trois Gryffondors qui se trouvaient derrière eux. Neville Londubat se couvrit vivement la bouche de sa main, semblant horrifié à l'idée d'avoir initié le contact avec les personnes qui l'avaient tourmentés toutes ses années.

Dean Thomas prit une grande respiration, se débrouillant pour rencontrer le regard de Draco. Sa voix était toutefois un peu tremblante lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui. « Harry est un bon gars. S'il dit que tu es son ami, alors peu importe les bourdes que tu commets, il t'appréciera quand même. » Vince et Greg semblèrent contents, frappant le dos de Draco joyeusement.

« Pas d'offense … mais se battre pour les cartes des Grenouilles en Chocolat est quelque peu … hmm insignifiant par rapport à … je ne sais pas … provoquer quelqu'un sur le fait qu'il n'ait pas de parents. »

Seamus Finnegan prit une profonde respiration. « L'année dernière, je l'ai traité de menteur et d'assassin. » Il rougit, détournant les yeux des expressions surprises et incrédules des Serpentards. Il gigota sur place. « J'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit horrible pour lui de rester dans son propre dortoir. Puis avec les cauchemars et l'histoire avec Vous-Savez-Qui … » Il marqua une pause avant de se redresser et de lever fièrement le menton. « Harry m'a pardonné. » déclara-t-il. « S'il m'a pardonné, il peut vous pardonner. »

Pansy secoua la tête. « Vous réalisez en nous disant ça que vous détruisez complètement l'image que nous avions des Gryffondors, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco sourit légèrement, ignorant la conversation se formant sur le Quidditch et le Football. Son cœur faisant des bonds dans sa poitrine, l'espoir enflant en lui. Est-ce qu'Harry lui donnerait une chance ? Ses amis n'avaient pas l'air alarmés à l'idée de rester avec les Serpentards – enfin, à part Neville, bien sûr. Mais Draco spéculait souvent comme quoi le garçon avait peur de sa propre ombre. Etait-il possible qu'ils sachent déjà qu'Harry l'aimait – l'aimait comme Hermione pensait qu'il l'aimait ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par Ron se laissant tomber sur son épaule et lui tirant méchamment les cheveux. « Weasley ! » cria-t-il avec colère.

Neville rigola doucement. « Vous avez un perroquet qui porte le nom de Ron ? Est-il bavard ou un truc dans le genre ? » Vince s'esclaffa franchement, surprenant Neville et le faisant tressaillir.

Ron s'envola de l'épaule de Draco, piaillant à tout va avant de revenir vers le blond. Dean Thomas ricana. « Bon Dieu. Est-ce un scénario dans le genre 'Timmy est coincé sous la montagne' ? »

Blaise cligna des yeux, perplexe. « Qui est Timmy et pourquoi serait-il coincé sous la montagne ? »

Dean rigola. « C'est une série Moldu nommé Lassie. C'est un chien. » Il pencha la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents. « Eh bien, je pense qu'un Weasley pourrait bien faire l'affaire. » Il secoua la tête. « Ouais, bref. Ce chien, Lassie, alerte la famille la famille quand Timmy, le petit garçon qu'il doit surveiller, se fait mal ou est en danger. » Dean fronça les sourcils. « Ou un truc dans le genre. » Il haussa les épaules. « C'est vraiment enfantin. A chaque épisode, quelqu'un se fait mal et Lassie sauve toujours cette personne. » Il renifla, levant les yeux au ciel en se rappelant qu'il s'agissait d'une série que sa mère adorait.

Draco se figea. Il regarda le perroquet anxieux. « Harry ? » souffla-t-il, se sentant franchement mal lorsque l'animal hocha la tête. Sans réfléchir, il jeta les paquets qu'il portait dans les bras de Vince et se mit à courir. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de pas le suivant de près mais n'osa pas ralentir pour les attendre ou regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il savait qu'il aurait dû rester au château ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec son Harry ?

XXXX

« Mais le Professeur Snape a dit non. » chuchota-t-il.

Harry était assis sur le bord de son lit, tremblant et tentant de ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Madame Pomfresh avait fini de regarder ses yeux et avait lancé un sort de diagnostic pour vérifier qu'il avait bien absorbé les potions de nutrition. Après s'être estimé satisfaite des résultats des tests, elle avait sorti de sa poche une fiole remplit d'un liquide orangé familier. « Harry, » soupira-t-elle. « Je t'assure que j'ai bien pris soin de toi pendant les cinq dernières années. Cette potion t'aidera. » Sans mot dire, il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Harry, tu es réveillée ! » La voix d'Hermione résonna dans toute l'Infirmerie. En un instant, Harry était descendu de son lit et s'accrochait à elle de toutes ses forces. Elle lui caressa le dos, embrassant son front de manière rassurante. Elle avait senti son cœur battre à toute allure sous sa paume. « Je suis désolée, bébé. Je pensais que je serai de retour avant que tu ne te réveilles. »

« Mon ventre me fait mal. » gémit-il en enfonçant son visage dans son cou.

« Nous avons presque terminé, mon chéri. » déclara doucement Madame Pomfresh, ne voulant faire peur à l'enfant. Elle fit signe à Hermione de poser Harry sur le lit. « Miss Granger, seriez-vous assez aimable pour aller me chercher le graphique se trouvant sur mon bureau ? »

« Mais Mione … » commença anxieusement Harry.

« Tout va bien, Ry Nours. » Elle lui sourit de façon rassurante et se remit à caresser son dos. Puis Hermione fronça les sourcils, semblant franchement perplexe tandis qu'elle se tournait vers la femme. « Que vous reste-t-il à faire ? Simplement à remplir vos fiches ? »

La Guérisseuse hocha la tête. « Oui et aussi donner à Harry un Sérum de Purification. Le Professeur Snape est inquiet quant à la quantité de substances chimiques qui se trouvent dans son système sanguin. Le sérum contient un oxydant basique qui aidera son petit corps à s'en débarrasser. »

Hermione acquiesça, satisfait de cette explication. Le Professeur Snape n'avait exprimé son inquiétude quant à ce problème que le jour d'avant. « Ecoute Madame pomfresh, Ry Nours. » Elle lui caressa le dos une dernière fois. « Je serai de retour dans une seconde. »

Harry regarda Hermione entrer dans le bureau, un sentiment d'impuissance se mêlant à la peur tenace qu'il ressentait. « Mais le Professeur Snape a dit non. » gémit-il. Deux larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Madame Pomfresh soupira. « Harry, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Il te suffit simplement de prendre cette potion et ce sera fini. » Harry ferma la bouche, secouant la tête. Elle en eut assez. « Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle sévèrement, se redressant de toute sa hauteur et fronçant les sourcils pour souligner son exaspération. Harry se figea, ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillant encore plus. « J'en ai assez de ton attitude ! Tu vas prendre cette potion maintenant ! Allez, dépêche-toi ! » Elle tendit la potion au garçon. Harry, tremblant et terrifié, ne pensa même pas à désobéir. Il ne savait pas comment la dame le punirait s'il refusait encore mais il songea que ça ne ressemblerait pas du tout à la retenue qu'il avait eu avec le Professeur Snape.

Hermione humait une petite mélodie tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de la pièce. Elle entendit la voix de Madame Pomfresh enfler et résonner dans le bureau. En entendant cela, elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Comment osait-elle crier sur son bébé ?! « Une dernière potion, mon Ry Nours. » marmonna-t-elle, soulagée à l'idée qu'elle pourrait bientôt éloigner Harry de cet endroit. Peut-être qu'elle apprendrait à Harry à pénétrer dans les cuisines d'Hogwarts. Il se pourrait même qu'elle se débrouille pour lui trouver une glace. Hermione sourit à l'idée d'Harry ne suivant pas les règles, peu importe son âge. Elle se figea soudain, une main tendue devant elle pour attraper le papier. La potion que la Guérisseuse voulait administrer à son Ry Nours lui était revenue en tête. Les oxydants étaient bons … Ils aidaient à évacuer les substances chimiques … Le Professeur Snape était inquiet du niveau trop élevé de Glycérine dans le système sanguin d'Harry. La Glycérine. Harry avait de la Glycérine dans le sang. Hermione hoqueta et se prit un coin du bureau en faisant volte-face. Un risque réactif. « HARRY, NON ! » hurla-t-elle, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

La Guérisseuse sursauta, surprise par le cri. Harry avait la fiole à ses lèvres, les larmes striant son visage. La moitié de la potion avait été ingurgité. Hermione fonça sur lui, écartant d'un geste brusque la potion qui allait s'écraser sur le sol. Madame Pomfresh se mit à hurler. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention. « Harry, » s'écria-t-elle, la panique la submergeant tandis qu'elle posait une main sur sa joue soudainement brûlante. « Bébé, est-ce que tu as bu ça ? » Sa voix monta dans les aigus quand Harry laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. « Ry Nours ? »

« Mione, je me sens bizarre. » gémit-il en tendant les bras vers elle.

L'explosion de chaleur la fit hurler. Hermione entendit un cri faisant écho au sien quand son corps fut soulevé du sol et propulsé avec force contre un mur en pierre. Elle entendit clairement quelque chose se briser et se tordre dans sa jambe. A travers le brouillard que la douleur imposait à son esprit et une fumée blanche qui emplissait rapidement la pièce, elle put entrevoir des flammes violettes. Elle entendit également un cri de souffrance qui résonna dans son esprit. « Harry, » croassa-t-elle en tendant la main devant elle. Elle sentit son corps glisser au sol, sentit d'autres douleurs naître dans son corps puis se laissa envahir par les ténèbres.

**XXXX**

Draco atteignit le portail d'Hogwarts exactement au même moment que Severus Snape. L'adolescent s'arrêta à la vue de l'homme, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Il fut vaguement surpris de voir Neville Londubat à ses côtés, ainsi que Blaise. 'Huh, qui aurait pensé qu'il pouvait courir aussi vite ?' Draco secoua la tête. Il devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Harry. « Professeur, est-ce vrai ? » réussit-il à hoqueter.

Snape fixa le garçon avec horreur. « Par l'enfer, comment as-tu pu savoir … Quand l'as-tu appris ? »

La terreur envahit Draco. « I peine quelques minutes. » souffla Draco, ayant perdu la notion du temps. « Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Draco, » Le professeur posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. « Je promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois en sécurité. Dumbledore sera … »

« Que je sois en sécurité ? » l'interrompit-il. Il détourna le regard de l'homme pour jeter un coup d'œil vers Hogwarts. « De quoi voulez-vous me protéger ? »

Son enseignant fronça les sourcils, confus. « De ton père ? »

Draco se figea, refocalisant son attention sur l'espion. « Mon père ? » répéta-t-il perplexe.

« Oui. » dit lentement Snape, jetant lui-même un coup d'œil à l'énorme bâtisse. « Il n'est plus à Azkaban. »

Sa tête tournait. Son père … Noël … Harry … Harry. Harry ! Draco secoua la tête. « Cela m'importe peu pour le moment. Il y a un problème avec Harry ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Draco l'entendit à peine. Il avait déjà recommencé à courir vers le château. Il se souciait encore moins de savoir qui le suivait, désormais.

Hogwarts était une maison de fous. Des enfants passaient les portes d'entrée en courant, toussant tandis qu'ils essayaient d'échapper à la fumée blanche passait les portes. Pour une fois, Draco fut heureux d'avoir la réputation d'être un bâtard vindicatif. Tous les élèves, même les plus effrayé s'écartaient instinctivement de son chemin. Les professeurs et les Préfets effrayés et confus tentaient de ne perdre aucun élève en route. Il se sentit légèrement coupable lorsqu'il dégagea Miss Teigne de son chemin, d'un coup de pied. Puis il se figea en atteignant l'Aile Médicale.

Dumbledore et McGonagall érigeaient des barrières autour de hautes flammes violettes. Madame Pomfresh était à peine consciente, fortement brûlée. Elle tentait de parler à un Auror aux cheveux rose-bonbon. Un grand Auror s'occupait de faire léviter une Hermione inconsciente vers un lit encore en état – ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous. Une fois cela fait, Flitwick se pencha immédiatement sur sa jambe, tentant de la réparer. « Où est Harry ? »

Il ne se rendit pas compte de l'avoir dit à haute voix jusqu'à ce qu'un grand roux n'apparaisse à ses côtés. Il plaça un bras sur ses épaules. « Dumbledore m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi. » déclara-t-il nonchalamment.

« Où est Harry ? »

« Je suis Bill. » continua l'homme comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « J'ai peur qu'Harry soit légèrement indisposé, pour le moment. »

« Indisposé ? » Draco se sentit mal. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles se mettre à avoir des spasmes. Bill lui lança un regard inquiet, tentant de le diriger vers un des lits. « Bordel mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ca veut dire, » débuta Snape de derrière lui, observant la pièce avec un regard si froid que Draco se demanda comment les flammes ne s'étaient pas éteintes. « Qu'une personne des plus stupides a donné à Harry un élément oxydant. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » s'enquit nerveusement Neville. Il se tenait aux côtés de Draco, là où se trouvait Blaise quelques instants auparavant, avant qu'il n'ait repéré Hermione et se soit précipité vers elle. « Est-ce que c'est mauvais ? » Il ne put s'empêcher de se recroqueviller sur lui-même sous la force du regard noir que Snape lui lança. Il attrapa inconsciemment le bras de Draco. Snape eut un sourire satisfait à la vue du geste. Puis son visage se ferma.

« Oui, M. Londubat. » répondit-il doucement, tremblant d'une furie à peine contenue. Il fit un geste en direction des flammes violettes. Elles étaient maintenant contenues derrières diverses barrières. « A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne préfèreriez M. Potter lorsqu'il se trouve sous la forme d'une boule de feu. »

Draco se tourna immédiatement la tête pour fixer la pièce. Il put vaguement discerner une forme endormie au cœur des flammes. Il tourna la tête lorsque Pansy, Greg, Vince, Dean et Seamus entrèrent en courant dans l'Infirmerie. « Harry … » commença-t-il. « Harry est en feu. » Il s'évanouit, incapable d'appréhender ce qu'il se passait.

Ron, étant arrivé au moment où Draco leur expliqua la situation, laissa échapper un piaillement particulièrement bruyant puis tomba dans les vapes.

**XXXX**

Non, lâchez ces pierres et ces couteaux ! C'est pas moi l'auteur ! C'EST PAS MOI ! … Mais sinon, oserai-je demander ce que vous en avez pensé ? Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à mes signaler, je vais essayer de me débrouiller pour trouver comment qu'on fait pour changer un chapitre déjà posté … Breffons, je vous nem ! Allez bisous et à dans deux semaines !

RARs aux anonymes : Merci de tout cœur mes poussins, vous êtes adorables !

**Ladydragonfly :** Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Le passage avec Ronald qui se transforme en perroquet est génial. Il dédramatise totalement la situation qui était plutôt critique puis, quand on est visuel, la scène est absolument hilarante ! Allez bisous !

**Marie :** Ryry est trop chou ! Oui, il est trop mimimimimimi ( comme la boule de poil dans Madagascar xD Hum hum désolée ) Mais sinon, ceci est une traduction, pas mon histoire ! SVP, retenez-le …


	10. Chap 10 : Sept

**Auteur **: Roozette

**Fanfiction Original **: Finie, 24 chapitres, 120 000 mots

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: Romance/Drama

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy plus d'autres

**Spoiler** : UA à partir du livre 6 d'Harry Potter

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Roozette. Je ne fais que traduire avec la permission de l'auteur !

**Notes **: J'utiliserai les noms anglais des personnages.

Voilà ma nouvelle trad, j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi j'ai aimé ;)

Voilà voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture !

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Dix : Sept**

Dimanche soir – JOUR UN

Personne ne savait précisément ce qu'il s'était passé. Madame Pomfresh était inconsolable. Il suffit d'un regard mauvais ainsi que d'une menace de mort pour que la femme s'effondre. On la mena à Ste Mangouste pour qu'elle n'ait pas à subir les foudres du Professeur Snape. Sans Guérisseuse sur qui passer ses nerfs, Snape s'était contenté d'organiser l'Infirmerie à son bon vouloir, lachant des commentaires sarcastiques sur les manières "Poufsouffles" de l'Infirmière. D'après lui, Pomfresh avait obligatoirement fait partie de cette Maison. Il passait également son temps à la rabaisser. Un docteur de l'Allée des Embrumes aurait pu faire mieux. Peu importe. Hermione s'était brièvement réveillée, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de glace et d'ours, complimenta Tonks sur ses cheveux – qui étaient désormais verts fluo – puis retomba dans les pommes. Snape lui ordonna de rester à l'Infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'opportunité de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas subi d'autres dommages dû à l'explosion.

« D'autres dommages dus à l'explosion ? » Kingsley Shackelbolt sembla soudain inquiet tandis qu'il posait son regard sur la silhouette immobile, sur le lit.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Secrètement, il lui étant reconnaissant de pouvoir passer en mode 'Professeur impatient', ce qui lui évitait de trop songer aux flammes violettes, à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Oui. » Sa voix claqua. « En tant qu'Auror, je présume que vous avez eu des cours basiques sur les substances chimiques ? » A l'acquiescement de Kingsley, il continua. « En général, les oxydants et les produits chimiques, lorsque mélangés, ne sont pas dangereux. » A cela, il lança un regard mauvais au Directeur. « Toutefois, par exemple, si un petit garçon en vient à avoir le sang gorgé de Glycérine, les propriétés s'altèrent. Mélanger ces deux substances revient à créer un risque réactif. »

Tonks observait la scène, les mains sur les hanches. « Et c'est pour ça qu'Harry est en train de cuire ? » Blaise eut un rire que l'on put considérer comme hystérique. Le Professeur McGonagall avala un Sérum Tranquillisant puis en proposa aux enfants. Seuls les Gryffondors acceptèrent. Pansy porta simplement un toast à la femme avec la bouteille de Whiskey-Pur-Feu qu'elle avait réussi à produire.

« C'est exact. » répondit Snape avec fatigue. Il prit la bouteille à son élève et avala une bonne gorgée de la boisson. Puis il la remit entre les mains de la jeune femme. « Le terme 'risque réactif' est utilisé pour faire référence à une substance qui a une réaction violente ou anormale en présence d'eau ou de conditions atmosphériques ambiantes. » La main de Neville eut un spasme, comme s'il se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas en train de prendre des notes. Tonks ricana doucement en remarquant cela puis accepta avec gratitude la bouteille que lui tendit Pansy. Elle la passa ensuite à un Draco anormalement pâle. « Dans ce cadre, » continua le professeur en ignorant l'air désapprobateur de McGonagall qui observait la bouteille. « Les gazs produits peuvent voyager plus vite que la vitesse du son. » Il soupira, ses yeux se posant pensivement sur la forme immobile d'Hermione. « Si elle était en contact direct avec Harry quand l'explosion a eu lieu, il est normal que sa réaction soit plus extrême que celle de cette vile femme. »

« Comment a-t-elle pu lui donner un oxydant ? » demanda Draco d'une voix rauque.

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit moi qui lui en ai donné la permission. » Le choc était palpable dans la pièce. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le Dumbledore. Le vieil homme soupira. « Elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait lui administrer le sérum après s'être assuré que les nutriments avaient bien été absorbé. Il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle ne ferait pas de test pour connaître quels composants chimiques se trouvait dans le corps d'Harry. » Des yeux bleus fatigués passèrent sur les flammes dansantes. « Que faisons-nous, maintenant, Severus ? »

Des yeux noirs se firent menaçants quelque instants avant qu'il ne se tourne en direction de là où se trouvait Harry. Ce n'était pas le moment d'invectiver le Directeur, bien qu'il en éprouve une grande frustration. « Maintenant, nous attendons. »

Ron émit quelques notes de là où il se trouvait. Après s'être réveillé, il avait commencé à perdre quelques plumes, d'autres roussissant.

Lundi – JOUR DEUX

Comme c'était toujours le cas avec les situations plutôt gênantes, toute l'école fut au courant qu'Harry était à l'Infirmerie avant le petit-déjeuner. Personne ne fit de commentaire quand on confia à la Préfète-en-chef la charge de la classe de Potions. On ne parla pas non plus du groupe manquant d'élèves de Serpentard et de la miss Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor. Ron alla en classe, perché sur l'épaule de son fidèle Neville, entouré d'un sort pour éviter les mauvaises odeurs. En effet, Gryffondor avait perdu vingt points par sa faute lorsque Snape avait décrété que ses plumes sentaient trop mauvais.

Pansy et Blaise allèrent se réfugier à la Bibliothèque pour pouvoir se recentrer sur leurs pensées et rechercher de potentielles solutions pour le petit problème d'Harry. Pansy était assise à une table, les sourcils froncés de concentration quand une photographie apparut devant son visage. Puis deux élèves de Serdaigle se glissèrent sur les chaises vides à ses côtés. « Tu vas finir par avoir des rides si tu continues de froncer ainsi les sourcils. » lui annonça une douce voix. Elle leva les yeux, observant les deux filles aux yeux couleur chocolat et aux cheveux joliment ondulés.

« Bonjour Miranda, Serena. » les salua-t-elle poliment. Elle baissa les yeux, étudiant la photo. Dessus, on pouvait apercevoir un très jeune Draco qui tapait impatiemment du pied. Son visage était rouge. Une Pansy tout aussi jeune dégageait ses cheveux de devant son visage et souriait au garçon plutôt mignon à sa gauche. Le garçon en question se tenait à sa sœur Miranda. Elle avait une moue boudeuse tandis que le garçon semblait s'ennuyer. Greg et Vince semblaient mal à l'aise. Ils se tenaient près de Draco pendant que Blaise semblait tout autant se faire chier que le frère de Miranda. Serena se trouvait de l'autre côté de Pansy et discutait avec Luna Lovegood habillée, pour une fois, d'une façon assez sophistiquée. Cette photographie avait été prise à une fête tenue par la famille de Miranda. Elle posa la photo et regarda pensivement les deux jeunes femmes devant elle. « Les Sangs-Pur ont toujours eu des fêtes à mourir d'ennui, pas vrai ? »

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Serena. « Il est difficile, je trouve, » commença-t-elle précautionneusement en observant les alentours avec une nonchalance feinte. « Que des enfants qui aient grandis avec les autres en tant qu'égaux pour finalement se retrouver séparés par l'école. »

« Je le pense aussi. » s'accorda à dire Pansy.

Miranda échangea un regard avec Serena. « Il paraitrait que ta clique et toi êtes en train de s'allier à Harry. »

Pansy haussa un sourcil, ses bras venant lentement se croiser devant sa poitrine. « S'allier ? Si vous considérez que rassurer un enfant terrifié est un ralliement … » Elle marqua une pause et baissa le ton. « Dans ce cas, oui. »

Serena sortit un miroir puis une petite trousse de maquillage hors de son sac. Elle étudia son reflet et attrapa son rouge à lèvre. « Je dois faire attention au maquillage que je choisis. Etant donné que j'ai un teint qui se prête bien à l'automne » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy par-dessus son miroir. « Les couleurs chaudes sont celles qui me vont le mieux. »

Pansy étudia les deux filles. Sans mot dire, elle mit la photo dans sa poche avant de se reconcentrer sur son livre. « Il est dommage que ma clique et moi rations les cours jusqu'à ce qu'Harry aille mieux. » déclara-t-elle finalement.

Miranda ouvrit de grands yeux empreints de confusion innocente. « Ah bon ? » Elle eut un sourire satisfait.

Pansy sourit tout en lisant son livre. « Il est toujours agréable de revoir de vieux amis. » Elle ne leva pas les yeux quand les deux filles délaissèrent leurs chaises et quittèrent la Bibliothèque. Elle ne leva pas non plus les yeux quand Blaise s'installa sur un siège à côté d'elle et qu'elle lui passa la photographie. Elle ne leva les yeux que lorsqu'il inspira brutalement, ayant compris pourquoi elle lui avait donné un cliché sur lequel apparaissait des Sangs-Pur n'ayant pas été mis à Serpentard. « Septembre n'est pas si loin de Noël que ça. » dit-elle doucement. « Ceux qui sont incapables de prendre des décisions pour eux-mêmes commencent à se tourner vers nous pour savoir quelle … direction prendre. Nous devons faire des plans. »

Un étage en dessous, Kingsley aidait Vince à transférer des ingrédients de potions des donjons à l'Aile Médicale. Snape y avait élu résidence pour le moment. Draco et Greg veillait Harry, se tenant devant sa bulle de protection. Tonks se tenait devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque, flirtant sans honte avec les étudiants qui en sortaient. Dans son bureau, Dumbledore faisant les cent pas.

Ils attendaient encore.

Mardi – JOUR TROIS

Les professeurs n'émirent aucune protestation lorsque les devoirs qu'ils avaient donnés furent rendus par les élèves qui n'assistaient pas aux cours. Toutefois, aucun d'eux ne s'était aventuré plus loin que la Bibliothèque et Hermione était encore inconsciente.

Vers une heure de l'après-midi, trois évènements tout aussi distrayant les uns que les autres se produirent à moins de cinq minutes d'intervalle. Cela commença avec un Ron ayant repris forme humaine entrant dans l'Infirmerie. Il avait des bleus plein les bras et était entouré d'une légère odeur de fruits pourris. Il prit le baume salvateur que lui tendit le Professeur Snape avec une grimace et un 'merci' venant du cœur. Il fit un petit geste en direction de la bulle d'Harry puis sortit, gémissant quelque chose à propos de la Tour de Gryffondor, d'une douche chaude ainsi que de tuer ses frères. Greg lui rappela de bon cœur que commettre un meurtre était suffisant pour que l'on finisse à Azkaban.

Peu après que Ron soit parti, Hermione se réveilla en hurlant le nom d'Harry. Blaise et Draco tentèrent de la retenir en la plaquant contre le matelas, lui criant de ne pas bouger pour qu'ils puissent lui donner un Sérum Tranquillisant. Pansy, étant une fille, su directement comment calmer la jeune femme. Elle se jeta sur elle, s'assit sur son ventre puis lui mit une grande claque. Puis elle fit couler le sérum dans la bouche grande ouverte d'Hermione. « Où est Ry Nours ? » demanda finalement Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Oh, simplement en train de se consumer. » annonça Tonks en faisant un vague geste de la main en direction des flammes violettes. Hermione suivit son geste des yeux, eut un aperçu de la petite silhouette se trouvant eu milieu des flammes et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Snape lança un regard dégouté à la jeune femme et la pétrifia.

Blaise eut juste le temps d'avaler une goulée d'air pour hurler sur son professeur quand Fred et Georges Weasley entrèrent en tenant un journal dans les mains. Ils remarquèrent Blaise et Draco qui se tenaient auprès d'une Hermione inconsciente. Greg et Vince se faisaient une partie de Bataille Explosive sur un autre lit. Pansy, elle, se passa distraitement la main dans les cheveux tout en retournant à la lecture d'un livre volumineux. Puis ils virent ensuite les flammes entourant une silhouette, au fond de l'Infirmerie. Fred se tourna vers George. « Non, mais regarde-moi ça, » déclara-t-il nonchalamment. « On est sorti de l'école depuis pas un an et on est déjà plus invité aux fêtes. »

« C'est une honte, vraiment. » s'accorda à dire George.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. « Je peux vous aider, peut-être ? »

Fred haussa les sourcils d'une manière suggestive. « Ça peut s'arranger, chérie. »

George fit un clin d'œil à son frère puis lança un sourire mauvais à la jeune femme perplexe. Il jeta le journal qu'il tenait dans les mains au pied du lit de Pansy. « Nous sommes venus nous joindre à l'orgie. »

Draco tendit la main et récupéra le journal d'un geste vif. Sur la première page se trouvait une large photo d'Harry en train de sourire timidement. A côté de son visage, les gros titres : « Le Survivant Batifole En Secret Avec Des Élèves ! » Rita Skeeter annonçait ensuite qu'on avait remarqué qu'Harry Potter était continuellement en compagnie de cinq riches Sang-Purs. « Ils ont passé des heures enfermés ensemble dans une chambre. » déclare un informateur anonyme. La reporter poursuivait en exprimant son inquiétude quant aux rumeurs qui affirmait qu'Harry s'était réfugié à l'Infirmerie, enfermé dedans depuis plus de deux jours avec ces mêmes Sang-Purs. Un autre informateur renchérissait : « Harry est un Gryffondor et les autres démons … euh … élèves sont des Serpentards. Ils doivent être en train de faire quelque chose d'hautement inapproprié ! » Rita finissait son article en réaffirmant qu'Harry passait son temps à outrepasser les règles et était, d'après les confessions de la Sous-Secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie, Madame Ombrage, « Un sale gosse toujours à la recherche d'attention qui a besoin d'être puni ! »

« Incroyable ! » réussit à hoqueter Pansy tout en se tordant de rire.

« Quoi ? » demanda sèchement Draco. « Le fait que nous soyons décrit comme des manipulateurs et des démons de par notre nature ? »

« Non, » Pansy s'esclaffa et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées à cause de son hilarité. Elle jeta ensuite le journal à Blaise. « Le fait que, même inconscient, Harry a une meilleurs position en public que nous. » Vince, Greg et les jumeaux lui lancèrent un regard perdu. Elle soupira. « Réfléchissez un peu. Harry a seulement seize ans et pourtant ses frasques sont telles que le fait qu'il puisse être potentiellement déviant sexuellement fait la Une. » Elle tapota le bras de Draco pendant que tous éclataient de rire. « Continue d'essayer, chéri. Peut-être l'année prochaine. »

Fred lança un regard admiratif à Pansy. « Je pense que j'aime bien les nouveaux amis d'Harry, George. »

Ce dernier frappa Draco dans le bas du dos, joueur. « Ouaip. » Il hocha la tête. « Les démons manipulateurs s'imposent peu à peu, hein ? » Il pencha la tête, étudiant les Serpentards avec un intérêt nouveau. « Est-ce que vous aimez les sucreries, les gars ? »

Regardant autour de lui, Fred coupa court à la déclaration d'amour de Greg et Vince aux bonbons. « Eh ! Quelqu'un a vu Ronnie ? »

Mercredi – JOUR QUATRE

La journée démarra mal.

L'espoir qu'Harry se réveillerait bientôt commençait à s'effriter. Pansy, Draco, Blaise et Kingsley avaient les yeux injectés de sang et étaient tous de mauvaise humeur. Ils avaient passé une autre nuit blanche à chercher des sorts ou des potions pour sortir Harry de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Le Ministre Fudge avait envoyé pendant la nuit une missive exprimant sa furie de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de la situation. Il demandait aussi pourquoi le Directeur Dumbledore refusait de le laisser entrer dans l'école. Kingsley avait envoyé une réponse apaisante, Tonks s'était rendue devant le portail de l'école et avait assuré la presse de l'implication du Ministère dans la situation actuelle. Fumseck avait également fait son apparition. Il s'était assis près des boucliers les protégeant des flammes, chantant plaintivement.

Hermione avait enfin été libéré du sort qui la maintenait dans le sommeil. Après s'être réveillée, elle avait fixé les flammes pendant des heures, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Après midi, elle sembla sortir de cet état et raconta fébrilement les évènements du dimanche. Même Snape n'eut pas eu le cœur de retirer plus de trente points à Gryffondor, étant donné l'immense chagrin de la fille. Elle avait fait confiance à la Guérisseuse et s'était rappelé l'inquiétude de Snape quant au niveau de substances chimiques dans le corps d'Harry. Elle avait également empêché Harry de consommer toute la potion, une fois qu'elle eut reconnu le danger. D'ailleurs le professeur la félicita maladroitement pour avoir été si rapide. Après s'être douchée et avoir mangé, Hermione demanda un laissez-passer pour la Section Interdite et disparut.

Le Professeur Dumbledore entra dans l'Aile Médicale peu après. Il était suivi d'une petite femme replète avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux doux bleus. La femme, la Guérisseuse Goldenseal, s'occuperait de l'endroit quelques jours, le temps que Madame Pomfresh ait fini de se faire interroger et ait pris de petites vacances. Le directeur discuta doucement avec le Professeur Snape pendant quelques minutes puis salua ses élèves et partit en lançant un regard affligé en direction d'Harry. Fumseck roucoula doucement de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Snape était furieux de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de l'arrivée de la femme. C'est pourquoi il répondit à toutes ses questions d'un ton tranchant pendant que Greg et Vince réarrangeaient ses ingrédients. Pansy et Tonks aidèrent à installer une nouvelle section dans l'Infirmerie pour que les autres blessés puissent être pris en charge. Draco et Blaise donnèrent un coup de main à Kingsley pour poser des sorts qui rendaient les flammes indétectables et inapprochables aux personnes non autorisées.

Hermione revint peu après le dîner, suivie par Ginny et Luna. Les trois étaient lourdement chargées de livres. Elles attendirent impatiemment que Kingsley les intègre dans les personnes autorisées à entrer puis posèrent leurs charges sur un lit. Ginny sembla sur le point de pleurer mais Luna étudia les flammes élégantes avec intérêt. « Oh, » dit-elle, semblant légèrement déçue. « C'était donc à prendre au sens littéral. »

Draco cligna des yeux, perplexe. « Pardon ? »

En réponse, Luna retira l'édition du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier de sa poche. Pansy, lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Draco, rigola la première. « Corruption Au Ministère ! » déclarait les gros titres. Une photo de Tonks se tenant derrière le portail d'Hogwarts leur fit un clin d'œil. L'article de Rita Skeeter avait connu un grand succès. Elle clamait à tout va que bien que l'Auror ait été envoyé à Hogwarts pour enquêter sur la récente hospitalisation d'Harry Potter, fauteur de trouble notoire, et sa bande de sauvages, ils ne faisaient rien ! « Oui, Harry et six autres élèves se trouvent actuellement à l'Infirmerie. Toutefois, ils ne souffrent que de quelques effets d'un sort qui a mal tourné. Rien de bien grave. » Qu'ils disent ! Toutefois, hier Harry Potter ne se trouvait qu'avec cinq élèves … Maintenant six ? Un contact anonyme a révélé qu'Hermione Granger était récemment entré en contact avec le groupe puis avait également trouvé refuge à l'Infirmerie.

Rita Skeeter rappela à ses lecteurs que, dans une interview exclusive d'Harry Potter quand il avait quatorze ans, il avait dévoilé avoir eu une relation intime avec Miss Granger. Enfin, avant que la fille ne lui brise le cœur et le quitte pour Viktor Krum. Nymphadora Tonks, Auror stationné (Je ne pense pas que ce soit le mot mais je ne trouve rien d'autre) à Hogwarts, rigola et déclara ceci quand on lui demanda ce qu'il advenait de l'Elu : « Oh oui, il est là-bas. Mais nous gardons nos distances. Rien qu'être près de lui me fait suer. » Dans une liaison qui concerne six élèves et une Auror, à quel point Hogwarts est protégé de cette folie ? Et qu'a le Directeur à dire à propos de cette situation ? Est-ce que les élèves sont en sécurité ?

Blaise tapota l'épaule d'un Draco complètement estomaqué. « Ça te prendra peut-être un peu plus qu'un an pour battre sa réputation, finalement. »

« Comment … Je veux dire, vous … Quoi ? » balbutia le blond.

« Tant qu'ils ne découvrent pas ce qu'il se passe, » déclara Snape sans lever les yeux du baume pour brûlure qu'il fabriquait. « Je me fiche de ce que ces idiots racontent. »

Ce fut après le repas que le dernier élément d'une journée exceptionnellement fatigante se mit en place. Les jumeaux étaient revenus et avaient tenté de récupérer un échantillon des flammes qui entouraient Harry. Le feu, toutefois, était assez chaud pour faire se briser le verre et fondre le métal. Cela avait profondément déçu et frustré les deux frères. Hermione, Ginny, Draco et Blaise étaient totalement immergés dans leurs lectures, débattant occasionnellement sur certains points. Pansy était allongée sur le lit à côté du blond, faisant sa manucure et tendant la main pour aller tapoter l'épaule de Draco quand il lâchait un sifflement de frustration. Luna tressait les cheveux de Tonks tout en discutant de sa soudaine envie de manger des marshmallows grillés avec Vince. Kingsley s'était placé à côté de la porte, conversant doucement avec le professeur Flitwick. Et Snape, lui, marmonnait dans sa barbe tout en passant en revue plusieurs livres sur des potions rares.

Nombreux furent ceux qui levèrent les yeux, surpris, quand Remus Lupin passa les portes en courant. « Bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » hurla-t-il en brandissant une lettre et deux journaux.

Tonks leva les yeux de là où elle se trouvait. « Yo Remmy ! Dumbledore a envoyé d'autres membres de l'Ordre ici pour surveiller Harry ? » Elle jeta un regard aux jumeaux qui se tenaient à côté des protections, des expressions innocentes sur le visage. « Il ne fait pas grand-chose, en ce moment. » l'informa-t-elle joyeusement.

Il suivit son regard, ses genoux le lâchant quand il vit le petit corps immergé dans les flammes. « C'est Harry ? » demanda-t-il faiblement. Il regarda autour de lui, pointant du doigt les élèves d'un air désespéré. « Mais je pensais … Quoi … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Le petit agneau de Marie se fait élever par les loups. ( En référence à une comptine anglaise 'Mary had a little lamb' ) » lui exposa la Métamorphomage avec un grand sourire. « Enfin, par les serpents, je veux dire. »

Luna rigola.

Jeudi – JOUR CINQ

Le manque de repos continuel des élèves n'étaient pas bon pour eux. Luna et Ginny avaient été enchanté d'être dispensés de leurs cours, ce matin-là. Elles l'avaient passé à parler aux protections entourant Harry. Ginny parlait surtout à Fumseck, incertaine de la raison pour laquelle elles parlaient à une personne inconsciente. Luna, elle, discutait jovialement de sa vie, de ses cours, d'une fleur intéressante qu'elle avait remarqué en train de pousser sur le terrain de Quidditch, de l'aura sombre qui entourait le bureau du Ministre et de la jolie pierre qu'elle avait enchanté pour lui porter chance.

Elle venait de placer la pierre au plus près des protections quand les Serpentards revinrent. Hermione, Ron et Neville arrivèrent quelques minutes après eux. « Le Professeur Chourave voulait simplement me complimenter sur les recherches pour son cours que je lui ai rendu hier. » déclara Hermione en guise de salutations. « J'ai essayé de lui dire que puisque je n'avais pas été en cours, ça ne pouvait pas être si bon que ça mais elle m'a assuré que si, j'y étais allée et je m'étais aussi bien débrouillée que d'habitude. » Elle secoua la tête, perplexe avant de faire un geste vers le paquet qu'elle tenait dans les bras. « Puis elle m'a donné cette fleur Gorse à donner à Harry. » Elle hésita, l'air incertaine, avant de placer la fleur en pot près des barrières. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Blaise qui se trouvait assis sur un des lits.

« Voyez-vous cela. » déclara sarcastiquement Pansy avant de prendre un nouveau livre.

« Surprenant. » s'accorda à dire Blaise. Il prit Hermione sur ses genoux et lui baisa une tempe. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en soucier, Prediletto ( Une façon de dire 'chérie' ). Tant que tu sais que tu es brillante en classe quand tu es distraite, tout va bien. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, passant distraitement les doigts dans les cheveux de Blaise. « J'ai dû me cogner la tête plus fort que je ne l'avais cru, cependant. Je ne me rappelle franchement pas d'avoir écrit une dissertation. Et je suis allée en cours hier ? »

« Bien sûr. » s'exprima Neville sans rougir. « Mais tu étais franchement fatiguée. Peut-être que tu devrais faire une sieste ou un truc dans le genre. »

« Ouais. » répondit distraitement Hermione.

Draco regarda Luna, perplexe. Il ne pouvait franchement pas comprendre ce qu'Harry lui trouvait. Mais elle l'avait accompagné dans le Département des Mystères, l'année précédente, alors elle devait avoir quelques valeurs qui compensaient ses défauts. Il ne se mettrait pas les amis d'Harry à dos avant qu'il ne redevienne un adolescent. « Loufoca, » s'adressa-t-il à elle poliment. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets des cailloux autour d'Harry ? » Il était plutôt fier du ton courtois qu'il avait employé.

« Il en a besoin. » répondit-t-elle vaguement. « Oh, regarde, » commenta-t-elle. « Harry bouge. »

Tout le monde se rua vers les protections et fixa l'enfant, les yeux pleins de peur. A part Luna. Elle regardait à travers la fenêtre, chantonnant rêveusement 'Weasley est notre Roi'.

A travers les flammes, ils purent vaguement distinguer le corps d'Harry. Son visage était tordu en un rictus de souffrance. Ses bras et ses jambes s'agitaient sans cesse. Tandis qu'ils le fixaient des yeux, horrifiés, le dos d'Harry s'arqua, sa bouche s'ouvrant en un cri silencieux. Il garda cette position pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant de retomber au sol. Il ne bougea plus après cela. « Oh, c'est horrible. » souffla Ginny, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron. Il caressa doucement le dos de sa sœur, ses yeux toujours posé sur Harry.

« Vous pensez qu'il souffre ? » murmura Hermione, les larmes striant son visage. Draco secoua la tête sans mot dire, tendu et anxieux.

« Non. » répondit langoureusement Luna, regardant toujours dehors. « Mais il a mal. » (Hum, ça n'a aucun sens … mais c'est Luna …)

Le Professeur Snape se détourna des flammes, jurant impatiemment. Il appela Neville, tendant impérieusement la main. Le garçon s'approcha nerveusement, glapissant quand son professeur utilisa sa baguette pour faire une fine coupure sur son bras. Snape ignora le garçon, prenant précautionneusement un échantillon de sang et l'ajoutant à une potion. Le sang prit feu. Snape soupira. « Toujours pas, apparemment. » marmonna-t-il. Il grimaça soudain, agrippant son bras tandis que la douleur se propageait dans son système nerveux. « Ne laissez pas Harry seul ! » gronda-t-il. Les étudiants hochèrent la tête, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche, ne voulant pas affronter le courroux de l'homme.

Il atteignait les portes quand Remus Lupin entra dans la pièce. « Reste ici. » lui ordonna-t-il, pointant du doigt un point au sol. Lupin arrêta de bouger, surpris. Il se trouvait sur le point que Snape lui avait montré. « Bon chien. » déclara ce dernier d'un ton cinglant avant de s'en aller à grands pas. Lupin regarda le dos de l'enseignant avec colère. Puis il se tourna quand Hermione et Ginny l'agrippèrent ses bras et commencèrent à lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

Vendredi – JOUR SIX

Le Directeur Dumbledore et le Professeur Snape se tenaient devant les flammes, parlant doucement pour ne pas réveiller les élèves somnolents. « Si mes calculs sont corrects, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. »

« Vous en êtes certain ? »

« Contrairement à d'autres personnes que vous employez, » persifla-t-il, franchement irrité qu'on puisse le questionner sur un sujet qu'il maitrisait à la perfection. « Je ne fais pas de paris stupides sur la santé et la sécurité de mes élèves. »

Dumbledore soupira. « Il arrive que les résultats les plus cruels soient la conséquence des intentions les plus pures. » Il regarda les élèves endormis. « Il a ressenti la souffrance d'Harry ? »

Snape hocha la tête. « J'ai été appelé pour être questionné quant à la raison pour laquelle le Lord Noir a été à l'agonie toute la semaine. » Il grimaça, ses muscles se souvenant des sorts utilisés pour lui délier la langue. « Il a été mécontent de mon explication comme quoi je n'étais pas autorisé à rentrer dans l'Infirmerie et que vous aviez des membres de l'Ordre qui gardaient l'entrée. »

« Il va bientôt finir par savoir, je le crains. »

« Je pense qu'il suspecte déjà quelque chose. » dit Tonks en se glissant dans la pièce. Elle tendit une lettre au directeur. « Fudge vient de nous l'envoyer. » expliqua-t-elle. « Kingsley et moi devrons nous rendre au Ministère pour nous faire réassigner, lundi matin. » Elle soupira, regarda les flammes violettes. « Je vois qu'Harry pète toujours le feu, à ce que je vois. »

Des yeux couleur obsidienne se fermèrent brièvement. « Après une semaine, tu ne penses pas que tes tentatives pathétiques d'humour commencent à être désuètes ? »

« Nan, » affirma joyeusement Tonks, souriant de toutes ses dents au professeur. « Allez, je sais que tu aimes mon sens de l'humour. »

« Je suis mort de rire. » répondit Snape, complètement impassible. Tonks rigola, trébuchant en se prenant son propre pied et tombant sur un lit.

Dumbledore s'esclaffa de ses pitreries. « Allons-nous reposer. » suggéra-t-il calmement, jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux élèves. « Nous devons être frais et disponible, si Harry va bientôt nous revenir. »

Le silence se fit dans l'Infirmerie, une fois les adultes partis. Draco attendit bien cinq minutes avant de s'asseoir. « Vous avez entendu ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Chaque mot. » Pansy s'assit à son tour. Blaise, Hermione, Greg et Vince hochèrent tous la tête.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Harry va bientôt rentrer à la maison avec nous ? » demanda Greg, plein d'espoir.

Draco acquiesça avec détermination. « S'ils essayent de nous en empêcher, on l'emmène loin d'ici. »

« Où est-ce que nous irions ? » demanda Hermione, le défiant silencieusement de contredire son utilisation du pronom.

Il regarda les flammes dansantes. « Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour discuter de tels choses. » dit-il doucement. Il rencontra brièvement le regard de Pansy, assez longtemps cependant pour qu'ils hochent tous les deux imperceptiblement la tête. « Disons simplement que les Serpentards ont toujours un plan de secours. »

Hermione sembla être sur le point de le contredire mais Blaise tira son bras pour qu'elle se rallonge. Une fois cela fait, il posa une main sur sa hanche. Greg, Vince et Pansy suivirent leurs exemples, s'endormant. Draco s'allongea dans la pénombre, fixant le plafond un long moment. Il avait besoin qu'Harry aille mieux. Il était terrifiant de voir à quelle vitesse il s'était attaché à l'enfant. Enfin, d'une certaine manière, Harry l'avait toujours fait ressentir des émotions violentes. Il se tourna et contempla les flammes. Il n'avait pas cessé de surveiller Harry, tout au long de cette épuisante semaine. Même si ça lui prenait le reste de sa vie, il ferait en sorte qu'Harry reste en sécurité. Rassuré à cette pensée, Draco se permit enfin de fermer les yeux et s'endormit.

Samedi – JOUR SEPT

A minuit pile, le feu s'éteignit. Les barrières de protection s'effondrèrent de même quelques secondes plus tard. Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Il leva la main, se frotta les yeux, essayant d'enlever la membrane visqueuse qui semblait le recouvrir. Grimaçant, il s'assit et regarda autour de lui avec confusion. Il avait dû se cogner la tête plus fortement qu'il ne l'avait pensé quand l'Oncle Vernon l'avait jeté dans son placard. Il n'avait pas voulu lancer le serpent sur Dudley au zoo ! Ça avait été un accident. Harry soupira, se débattant pour se débarrasser de la substance suintante qui l'entourait. Puis il se leva. Où était-il ? L'endroit lui semblait familier, comme un rêve dans un rêve. Est-ce qu'il était déjà venu ici ? Harry regarda autour de lui, perplexe. Il y avait une jolie pierre à ses pieds. Il la prit dans sa main. Elle est belle, songea-t-il, en observant la lumière de la Lune se refléter sur sa surface.

Harry sentit ses muscles se détendre quand un énorme oiseau au plumage écarlate et doré se posa sur son épaule. Suivant les petites notes qu'émettaient l'oiseau, Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand l'oiseau le conduit à la salle de bain. Il n'y avait pas de verrou sur la porte. Harry se mordit la lèvre, regardant alternativement l'oiseau et la porte avec anxiété. Il était vulnérable sous la douche. Or, Dudley aimait s'en prendre à lui quand il ne pouvait pas vraiment se protéger. Et si jamais quelqu'un venait dans la salle de bain et essayait de lui faire du mal pendant qu'il était sous la douche ?

Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Un souvenir ancien, de quand il était encore un petit garçon. Harry frotta distraitement sa cicatrice, tentant de se concentrer. Quelque chose à propos d'être un ser … un serpent … un Serpentard ! C'était ça ! Il était un Serpentard … Et les Serpentards ne s'effondraient pas devant l'inconnu … soit ils biaisaient, soit ils demandaient de l'aide. Redressant les épaules, Harry lança un regard sévère à l'oiseau. « Assure-toi que personne ne rentre pendant que je suis sous la douche. » lui ordonna-t-il. L'oiseau lui jeta un regard sceptique, soufflant avec irritation. Harry rougit. « S'il te plaît ? » ajouta-t-il, soulagé quand l'oiseau hocha sa tête coloré.

Cela lui fit du bien de se doucher, comme s'il ne s'était pas douché depuis un certain temps. Il traina un peu, profitant de la sensation d'intimité, de sécurité et surtout du silence. Cela faisait du bien de ne pas entendre de voix lui hurlant dessus pour l'insulter ou lui ordonner de faire ceci ou cela. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'il sorte de la douche qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vêtements propres. Il observa autour de lui avec incertitude et remarqua les piles bien pliés de vêtements se trouvant sur une étagère. Harry regarda l'oiseau pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire et lorsque Fumseck inclina la tête vers la pile se trouvant le plus à sa droite, il se dirigea vers elle.

Le tissu était doux, l'odeur qui s'en dégageait le fit sourire. Elle lui faisait se remémorer un autre souvenir une des seules fois où il s'était senti en sécurité. Il enfila un pyjama, riant doucement quand le tissu lui recouvrit complètement les mains et les pieds. Le pantalon risquait à tout moment de glisser, sa taille étant trop fine.

C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait l'habitude de porter des habits trop grands, pensa Harry avec un sourire ironique.

Fumseck atterrit sur son épaule, lâchant quelques notes mélodieuses rassurantes tandis qu'Harry refermait sa main sur la pierre brillante. Il hésita ensuite à pénétrer dans la pièce qu'il avait récemment quittée. Harry étudia les personnes occupant les lits. Deux personnes étaient collées l'une contre l'autre dans le lit qui se trouvait le plus près de lui. Une fille aux boucles dorées et indisciplinées ainsi qu'un garçon aux cheveux de soie noirs. A côté d'eux, espacés d'environ deux mètres, se trouvaient deux garçons imposants qui lui rappelèrent son cousin Dudley. Un tenait une licorne en peluche, l'autre une couverture polaire. Une fille se trouvait dans le lit à côté des leurs. Ses cheveux blonds s'étalaient sur son oreiller, son visage était enfoncé sous la couverture. Dans le dernier lit, un garçon dormait. Le clair de lune semblait faire briller ses cheveux pâles. Il semblait perturbé et il ne s'arrêtait pas de se tourner dans tous les sens. Harry hésita puis s'approcha de son lit. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que les autres étaient plongés dans la pénombre mais ce garçon lui semblait familier. Il lui rappelait un garçon dont il rêvait quand il était petit. Son ami imaginaire. Son protecteur.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, regardant autour de lui nerveusement. Il n'y avait pas d'autres lits de libre dans la pièce. Fumseck roucoula doucement une nouvelle fois, l'informant que de nombreux lits vides se trouvaient dans l'autre partie de l'Infirmerie. Harry regarda la porte avec réticence. Il ne voulait pas aller là-bas. Il se sentait en sécurité ici. Rassuré, même. Il se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre, observant le garçon endormi. Si ce garçon était son ami, celui dont il se rappelait qui l'avait protégé et défendu alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon alors, peut-être … Peut-être que ça ne le gênerait pas si Harry dormait avec lui. Il était petit, il ne prendrait pas beaucoup de place.

Précautionneusement, il souleva les couvertures et monta aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas déranger le garçon. Harry se raidit, surpris et un peu inquiet quand le blond tendit la main et le rapprocha de lui. « Arrête de bouger, tête-de-linotte. » marmonna le blond, bâillant. « Il est trop tôt pour te lever. » Harry se détendit instantanément quand une main vint lui caresser la nuque. Il se sentait tellement bien et en sécurité … Il bâilla, se recroquevilla contre son meilleur ami, respirant plus facilement tandis que la main continuait de masser sa nuque. Il s'endormit.


	11. Chap 11 : Et maintenant ?

**Auteur **: Roozette

**Fanfiction Original **: Finie, 24 chapitres, 120 000 mots

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy plus d'autres

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Roozette. Je ne fais que traduire avec la permission de l'auteur !

**Notes **: Hello à vous tous, voici le new chap :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme il m'a plu :D Ah, au fait, j'ai pris une bonne résolution ! Maintenant, au lieu d'attendre deux semaines avant de répondre à vos reviews, j'y répondrai peu après que vous me les ayez envoyé :)) Allez, bisous mes petits dauphins.

**XXXX**

**Vous avez été nombreux à me poser cette question mais Harry n'a pas perdu la mémoire. Il a en fait dix ans et n'a donc aucune connaissance du monde magique ! Bonne lecture :D**

**Chapitre Onze : Et Maintenant ?**

Il était probablement l'heure de se lever et de faire le petit-déjeuner.

Harry était si bien, se sentait tellement en sécurité. Il ne se serait pas réveillé si la routine ne l'avait pas obligé à le faire. Il garda les yeux fermés tout en s'éveillant, cherchant à savoir où il se trouvait. Il était recroquevillé, dormant sur quelque chose de chaud. Quelque chose qui … respirait ? Avec hésitation, Harry ouvrit un œil et son regard tomba sur une chemise blanche. Il cligna des yeux, tentant de ne pas paniquer. Il cligna à nouveau des yeux. Il n'était pas dans son placard. Il était allongé sur le côté, pelotonné contre le corps d'une personne endormie. Son visage était enfoncé entre deux omoplates et son bras entourait la taille de la personne. Son autre main captait quelque chose d'extrêmement doux. Un de ses genoux était remonté et reposait contre le dos de la personne endormie. Il souleva un peu la tête, regardant autour de lui. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il vit les cinq personnes autour de lui.

Où était-il ?

La tête lui tournait. Il se rappelait vaguement s'être douché et s'être couché près de son ami imaginaire, la nuit dernière. Mais c'était un rêve, non ?

Harry étudia soigneusement les cinq élèves endormis. Ils lui semblaient familiers et étrangement rassurants. Une des filles lui rappelait sa maman. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il imaginait sa maman.

Peu importe. Il n'était pas conscient qu'il tordait la chemise de sa main jusqu'à le corps qui portait cette chemise s'étire. L'adolescent se mit sur le dos. L'autre main d'Harry se retira de la chevelure blonde tandis que des yeux gris l'observaient, les brumes du sommeil encore visibles dans son regard.

Harry se figea, absolument mortifié quand il réalisa qu'il était toujours lové au garçon. Il avait dix ans ! Les garçons de dix ans ne se pelotonnaient pas ainsi dans leur sommeil contre d'autres personnes !

Le blond bâilla, s'étirant paresseusement. « Tu as grandi. » murmura-t-il avec fatigue. Il se frotta les yeux. « Appelle ton elfe, Potter, j'ai vraiment besoin de café, ce matin. » Il secoua la tête. « J'ai eu les plus étranges des rêves. » marmonna-t-il. « Des flammes violettes, des loups-garous sans le sou, Weasley transformé en stupide oiseau, des fleurs et des cailloux. Ah, en plus, Londubat a tenté de me tenir la main... »

L'adolescent ferma à nouveau les yeux, se mettant sur le côté et tirant Harry pour le rapprocher de lui. Avec hésitation, Harry pressa son visage contre le cou chaud, se détendant singulièrement. Une main vint distraitement masser sa nuque. Il ne s'était pas trompé, la nuit dernière. Ce garçon était son ami.

« J'ai rêvé de toi. » souffla timidement Harry. « Dans ce rêve, tu étais mon ami. Et ces autres personnes aussi. Je crois que je les connais. » Harry ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri ici et ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il ne se trouvait pas dans son placard. Tout ce qu'il savait était que ce garçon était gentil, chaud et lui procurait un réel sentiment de sécurité.

Harry décida qu'il se sentirait gêné plus tard. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se blottissant un peu plus encore, heureux quand le bras l'entourant resserra son étreinte. « Et les elfes ne sont pas réels. » marmonna-t-il avec fatigue. « Il n'y en a que dans les livres, tout le monde sait ça. »

La seconde fois où Harry se réveilla, il entendit des chuchotements excités autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, levant la tête pour regarder les personnes agglutinées dans le lit à côté du sien. Ils étaient tous réveillés maintenant. Et ils lui souriaient tous. Comme s'ils étaient réellement heureux de le voir. Pour quelle raison seraient-ils heureux de le voir ?

Leurs yeux étaient emplis de gentillesse, remarqua Harry. Pas comme ce stupide Dudley et ses amis tout moches. Il leur sourit en retour, un peu hésitant mais soulagé quand leurs sourires s'agrandirent. La joie se reflétait sur tous les visages.

« Bonjour, Ry Nours. » le salua doucement une fille. « Je suis… nous sommes tous … oh Harry, c'est génial que tu sois réveillé ! »

« Et en plus, tu ne brûles plus ! » s'enthousiasma un des garçons.

Normalement, les grandes personnes le stressaient et le ramenaient à des souvenirs si désagréables. Mais là, il souriait à nouveau à ces personnes, sans y être forcé. Elles le faisaient se sentir bien, quelque chose de vaguement familier se répandant dans sa poitrine. Peut-être que s'il était sage, ils le laisseraient rester avec eux. C'était bien plus calme et agréable ici qu'à … la maison.

« Ma maman m'appelait Ry Nours. » déclara-t-il timidement.

Il se rappelait de quelques vagues souvenirs de sa maman prenant soin de lui quand il était fatigué ou malade. La fille plaqua une main contre sa bouche, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. « Je suis désolé ! » s'alarma Harry. Il venait juste de les rencontrer et déjà il faisait pleurer une des personnes ! Ils allaient le faire dégager d'ici, maintenant. Après tout, il n'était qu'un monstre incapable. « Je n'essayais pas de dire que vous étiez ma maman. Vous pouvez m'appeler Ry Nours, si vous le voulez. »

« Tout va bien, fancuillo. ('Enfant') » dit doucement le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il caressait les cheveux de la jeune femme qui pleurait silencieusement. « Nous avons attendu que tu te réveilles, pendant un long moment. Nous t'appellerons comme tu le voudras. »

Harry sourit en retour, soulagé de ne pas avoir mis ses amis en colère. « Vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous les voulez. ». Il se frotta les yeux, s'asseyant avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller le garçon pelotonné contre lui. « Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-il, les regardant les uns après les autres, manquant toujours de repères.

« Eh bien, mon beau, » débuta la fille aux longs cheveux blonds. « Tu es à Hogwarts. C'est une école, » elle leva les yeux au ciel « Assez spéciale. Je m'appelle Pansy. » Elle fit un geste en direction des autres. « Voilà Greg, Vince, Hermione et Blaise. » Pansy lui lança un regard pensif. « Connais-tu le garçon à qui tu es collé ? » Harry rougit, baissant les yeux sur le garçon qui dormait à ses côtés. Il secoua la tête. La fille sourit avec gentillesse, observant sa réaction. « C'est Draco, mon chéri. Nous sommes tes amis. »

Harry, à nouveau les yeux sur la fille, sourit au son du dernier mot. On ne lui avait jamais permis d'avoir des amis, auparavant. Ils sourirent tous à leur tour. Greg lui fit même un petit signe de la main. « Alors, est-ce que je peux vous tutoyer ? »

« Oui, mon gars, tu le peux. » lui assura Blaise. Tous les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord. Il leur fit un petit sourire rassuré.

« Si cette réunion touchante arrive à son terme, peut-être vais-je enfin pouvoir examiner Harry ? » déclara une voix douce et traînante.

« C'est le Professeur Snape. » souffla Vince à Harry.

Harry se tourna en direction de la voix, observant le grand homme se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était impassible. Harry sourit instinctivement, se souvenant de cet homme comme il s'était souvenu de Draco. « Bonjour, monsieur. » Il fronça les sourcils, sa main droite venant distraitement frotter sa cicatrice. « Est-ce que je vous ai désobéi ? »

Peu importe ce à quoi l'homme s'attendait, le léger écarquillement de ses yeux révéla que ce n'était clairement pas à ça. « Est-ce que tu … » commença-t-il, ses yeux se plissant. Sa voix était bien plus douce quand il reprit la parole. « Non, Harry. Tu ne m'as pas désobéi. En fait, ce serait plutôt moi qui suis en faute puisque je n'ai pas respecté tes frayeurs, en premier lieu. » Des yeux noirs troublés rencontrèrent des yeux verts émeraude. « J'espère que je n'ai pas trahi ta confiance. »

Harry était perdu. Son opinion importait ? Un grognement interrompit la conversation. Draco roula sur son dos, posant un bras sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière. « Je pensais t'avoir demandé d'appeler ton elfe, Potter. » grommela-t-il. Puis Draco s'assit tellement vite que seul le fait qu'il ait attrapé le bras d'Harry empêcha ce dernier de tomber du lit.

« HARRY ! »

Il regarda le garçon, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés, les faisant courir sur ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui avant de le détacher de lui pour l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures. « Tu n'es … tu n'es … tu n'es plus en feu ! » s'exclama-t-il enfin. « Et tu es grand ! Enfin, non, tu es toujours très petit. Mais tu es plus grand que tu ne l'étais ! Et tu es là ! » Il serra fermement le garçon rougissant contre lui. Puis desserra son étreinte pour lui sourire avec éclat. « Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois plus en feu ? Tu sais quoi, je m'en fiche. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu as faim ? » Draco lâcha les bras d'Harry avec une expression horrifiée. « Est-ce que tu as mal ? » Harry, rougissant toujours, secoua la tête tout en souriant timidement à l'adolescent. Draco le prit à nouveau dans ses bras avant de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il le relâcha, passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda les autres avec un air hautain. « Quelqu'un prend du café ? »

Son regard revint se poser sur Harry, semblant avoir besoin de s'assurer que le petit garçon était bien là. Il haussa un sourcil. « Tu ne porterais pas un de mes pyjamas, par hasard ? »

Une femme replète, aux cheveux blonds et frisés et aux yeux d'un bleu saphir, rigola depuis la porte. « Eh bien, nous sommes tous soulagés de te voir, jeune homme. » claironna-t-elle. Immédiatement, Greg et Vince vinrent se placer entre la femme et Harry. La Guérisseuse sourit gentiment aux deux garçons. « Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. » les calma-t-elle, inclinant la tête en direction de l'enseignant à ses côtés. « Le Professeur Snape m'a informé que je n'étais plus autorisée à lui administrer quoi que ce soit qui n'aurait pas, auparavant, été approuvé par lui. » Elle se pencha un peu, parlant moins fort, comme pour lui faire une confidence. « Il est plutôt grognon, le matin, je te l'assure ! »

Harry réussit à sourire à la femme puis descendit du lit. Il commençait à marcher vers elle quand il entendit quelque chose bouger derrière. Il se retourna et entendit la Guérisseuse lui demander : « Une amie à toi, mon chéri ? »

Harry lança un coup d'œil à la fille se tenant à ses côtés avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Oui. » admit-il, souriant à l'idée d'annoncer publiquement qu'il avait une amie. « C'est mon ami, Herm … euh … » Il rougit, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le visage défait de la fille alors qu'il faisait sa présentation. « Je ne sais plus vraiment comment on prononce ton prénom. »

La fille lui fit un grand sourire, bien que ses yeux soient brillants de larmes. « Tu peux m'appeler Mione. » dit-elle doucement.

Harry hocha la tête, souriant, aimant ce nom. Il se tourna vers la Guérisseuse. « C'est mon amie Mione. »

« Et tu es Harry. Je suis la Guérisseuse Goldenseal. » finit-elle chaleureusement. Elle tendit la main pour caresser la tête d'Harry mais, remarquant la façon dont ses yeux s'assombrirent, elle changea son geste. Ainsi, elle l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à sa salle d'examen. « Nous aurons fini avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. »

Elle passa sa baguette sur son corps, lui parlant tout d'abord de quelque chose appelé Quidditch. Puis elle permit à Hermione de lui raconter une histoire quand il ne montra que peu d'intérêt envers ce sport. Harry frissonnait en l'entendant parler de la Chambre des Secrets quand la femme déclara avoir terminé et le renvoya voir ses amis. Après avoir appris à Harry comment invoquer quelqu'un nommé Dobby, elle s'approcha du Professeur Snape, fronçant les sourcils. L'enseignant haussa un sourcil, observant la femme.

« Il ne fait que vingt-sept kilogrammes, il est fin pour son âge, mais ne l'est pas trop. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil au garçon, souriant en l'entendant rire. « Sa taille, un mètre vingt-cinq, le classe parmi les petits mais, pareillement, il ne l'est pas trop. » Elle marqua une pause. « Il est intéressant de remarquer que, d'après sa courbe, il fait déjà sept centimètres de plus que lors de son admission à l'Infirmerie à la fin de sa première année à Hogwarts. » Elle consulta le graphique à nouveau. « Et il fait également deux kilogrammes de plus. »

« Hum. » murmura le Professeur Snape en réponse, regardant le garçon échanger des quelques mots avec hésitation avec les autres élèves.

La Guérisseuse Goldenseal soupira, tendant le graphique d'Harry au professeur. « Il a été maltraité. » Ce n'était pas une question. « Je recommande fortement ces trois potions de nutrition pour lui. Elles sont détaillées dans mon rapport. » Elle fit une autre pause, une main sur la poignée de porte, prête à partir. « Quelqu'un doit prendre soin de ce petit garçon. »

« En effet. »

**XXXX**

« Non, non, non et non. C'est hors de question ! Je l'interdis ! »

Cette fois-là, Harry imita le Professeur Snape en levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il radotait encore auprès du directeur. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il s'était réveillé dans l'Infirmerie et la matinée avait déjà été chargée. Après avoir mangé, avoir permis à la Guérisseuse Goldenseal de l'examiner et avoir permis au Professeur Snape de lui prendre un échantillon de sang, d'avoir passé un peu de temps auprès de serpents affirmant être à lui, avoir mis d'autres vêtements de Draco, rétrécis par Pansy, le Professeur McGonagall était venu jeter un coup d'œil et l'avait vu éveillé.

Elle avait alors immédiatement insisté pour qu'ils aillent voir le directeur. Les Serpentards étaient livides. Suivant les instructions de leur professeur de potions, ils avaient transféré à nouveau ingrédients et outils dans les donjons, attendant avec nervosité de savoir ce qui allait être décidé.

Après avoir refusé aussi bien du thé que des bonbons, Harry avait innocemment déclaré qu'il souhaitait rester avec ses serpents. Le Professeur McGonagall avait rétorqué avec colère qu'Harry avait l'âge d'un premier année, ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait très bien avec les autres Gryffondors. Il n'avait plus de raison de rester auprès des Serpentards.

Fumseck se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, roucoulant avec insistance. Harry sourit faiblement à l'oiseau avant de se tourner vers McGonagall en la fusillant du regard. « Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, pas encore, du moins ! Je veux rester avec mes serpents ! » déclara-t-il fermement. Snape lança à la femme un sourire victorieux.

« C'est ridicule ! » explosa-t-elle. « Harry, tu es assez âgé pour te considérer comme un élève d'ici. Tu te joindras à tes camarades de classe, un point c'est tout ! »

« Non. »

Minerva laissa échapper un petit grognement d'énervement et se tourna vers le directeur. « Albus … » dit-elle en l'implorant.

Le Professeur Dumbledore soupira, caressant doucement sa barbe tout en étudiant intensément Harry. Il ne se rappelait pas que le garçon ait été aussi têtu, plus jeune. « Harry, » commença-t-il doucement. « J'aime les serpents. » Il sourit au garçon, ses yeux pétillant. « Toutefois, il y a une différence dans les réactions des élèves, face à un enfant de cinq ans et un enfant de dix. »

Il marqua une pause, observant l'éclat de colère qu'il discerna dans les yeux verts.

« Il se pourrait que tu ne sois pas en sécurité dans les donjons. »

Fumseck émit quelques notes à l'oreille d'Harry. « Je ne me rappelle pas que mes serpents m'aient déjà fait du mal. » dit fermement le garçon.

Les adultes haletèrent. Snape croisa les bras et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège. « Qu'est-ce que censé vouloir dire ? » demanda McGonagall il était choquant qu'on puisse insinuer que le directeur ou elle aient la possibilité de faire intentionnellement du mal à un élève.

« Je pouvais vous entendre. » annonça Harry. « Quand je rêvais et que tout était violet, quand ça faisait mal de bouger et que je saignais au sol. » Ils grimacèrent à la description d'Harry. « Fumseck dit que ce n'était pas un rêve. Fumseck dit que j'ai été en feu pendant une semaine et que c'était parce que vous avez permis à un docteur de me donner une potion, en premier lieu. » Fumseck roucoula à nouveau, mordillant l'oreille d'Harry pour gagner l'attention d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que Fumseck te dit ? » s'enquit gentiment le directeur en regardant son Phénix.

Harry rougit. « Il me demande de vous dire de vous taire. » admit-il, semblant effrayé de ce que serait la réaction de Dumbledore. Rassuré en l'entendant s'esclaffer, Harry continua. « Puis il n'arrête pas de me citer quelque chose mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. »

« S'il te plait, » Dumbledore lui fit un grand sourire. « Fais nous partager ce qu'il te confie. Je suis sûr que l'un de nous quatre sera capable de trouver une possible signification. » Harry hésita, levant les yeux sur Fumseck avec incertitude avec de réciter :

_L'enfance fut un plongeoir glissant_

_Sur lequel souvent mon cœur se fendit, rebondissant,_

_Eclaboussant, en des orgies dont les piranhas étaient les hôtes. _

_Le frisson à l'idée d'être remarqué si enivrant_

_Que je me moquais d'être dévoré vivant._

_Plus ma vie saignait, plus elle riait._

_A la lumière du jour, je soignais avec attention mon jardin de_

_Ténèbres chantant des horreurs secrètes à la terre._

_Ainsi le langage autorisa ma peur_

_A s'en sortir – et la connaissance habilita_

_Mon corps à agir avec une sagesse passionnée._

_Hors des excréments bourbeux s'envolèrent les chants de liberté du bleu mystique._

Harry rougit, embarrassé. Ce n'était tellement pas cool de citer des poèmes ! Surtout en face de grandes personnes ! « Fumseck dit que c'est en relation avec ma vie. » finit-il d'une toute petite voix, ne voulant rien de plus que de se cacher avec ses serpents jusqu'à ce qu'on arrête de lui faire réciter des choses. « Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. » réitéra-t-il. « Vous, si ? »

Des yeux bleus s'emplirent de larmes. Dumbledore détourna le regard pendant près d'une minute. « Minerva, Severus. » dit-il enfin. « J'aimerais parler avec Harry en privé. » Le Professeur Snape hésita mais, lorsqu'il vit le visage du directeur, il hocha silencieusement la tête. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la porte, passa la main dans les cheveux d'Harry puis emboîta le pas à McGonagall. Harry s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise, soudain intimidé sans ses serpents près de lui. « Harry, » commença doucement Dumbledore. « Quelques fois, les résultats les plus cruels sont les conséquences des intentions les plus pures. » Il sourit ironiquement. « J'ai manqué à ma tâche avec toi. » dit-il, soudain sérieux. « Mais tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait en pensant qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. »

Harry se renfrogna à ces mots. « C'est ce que l'Oncle Vernon disait quand il m'enfermait dans mon placard pendant une semaine. » Il ne voulait plus regarder l'homme en face de lui . Alors, à la place, il dirigea son attention vers Fumseck qui s'était installé sur ses genoux.

« L'enfance fut un plongeoir glissant sur lequel mon cœur se fendit. » cita le directeur. Ils restèrent assis sans rien dire pendant près d'une minute. « Harry, » reprit-il finalement. « Je vais te demander quelque chose que j'aurais dû te demander il y a longtemps. Que veux-tu ? Que veux-tu vraiment, pas ce que les gens veulent pour toi. »

Harry caressa le plumage de Fumseck, réfléchissant à la question. Il leva les yeux et rencontra des yeux bleus sérieux. « Je veux rester avec mes serpents. » répondit-il honnêtement.

« Pourquoi ? » Son ton était doux, sans méchanceté.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se remémorant des souvenirs flous. Les souvenirs qu'il avait d'abord cru ne pas être réels, jusqu'à ce que ses serpents le détrompent.

« Ils m'ont appris à nager. » débuta-t-il, les sourcils froncés de concentration. « Et ils m'ont acheté un cadeau, que pour moi. Pas un jouet dont Dudley se soit lassé. Pas un jouet qu'il ait cassé. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient désolés d'avoir été en colère et ils m'ont gardé près d'eux, en sécurité. » Il leva les yeux à nouveau, souriant tranquillement. Il avait l'air innocent et timide, rappelant par tant de choses le petit garçon de cinq ans de la semaine d'avant.

Dumbledore sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. « Je les aime vraiment. » admit-il. « Ils me font me sentir en sécurité. » Il haussa les épaules. « Et Draco sent bon. Et ils ne ronflent pas. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore rigola doucement, semblant ne pas remarquer les joues rouges d'Harry. « Harry, te rappelles-tu notre discussion sur la perception ? » Harry secoua la tête, l'air coupable et nerveux. Est-ce que cette question allait décider s'il pourrait rester avec ses serpents ou non ? « Je suis fier de toi. Fier de la façon dont tu évolues, dans ta manière de penser sur les gens et le monde. » Il marqua une pause, le pétillement réapparaissant dans ses yeux tandis qu'il choisissait ses mots avec soin. « Tu peux rester auprès de tes serpents. »

Le sourire du garçon fut éclatant. Fumseck roucoula avant de quitter les genoux d'Harry pour aller se poser sur son perchoir. « Merci beaucoup, monsieur ! » s'exclama Harry. Il gigota impatiemment sur sa chaise, écoutant poliment le Directeur lui expliquer quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord qu'il ne savait combien de temps Harry resterait un enfant, ensuite qu'il y avait eu un terrible accident de potion, bla bla bla...

Harry se fichait un peu de ce qu'on lui racontait, après tout, il pourrait rester avec ses amis ! Dès l'instant où le Directeur lui dit qu'il pouvait partir, il sauta de sa chaise puis sortit doucement, se rappelant qu'il serait puni pour avoir couru ou avoir fait le fou. En plus, il avait dix ans. Les garçons de dix ans ne se conduisaient pas comme tels !

Il se dirigea derechef vers Draco, hésitant avant de lever les bras. Il fut enchanté quand le garçon entoura ses épaules d'un bras. « Je vais rester avec vous, les gars ! » claironna-t-il joyeusement.

Le Professeur Snape eut un sourire satisfait, ignorant la moue désapprobatrice de McGonagall tandis qu'elle entrait dans le bureau du Directeur. « Je veux que tu me rejoignes dans mon bureau, avant d'aller dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. » Il se tourna et traversa le couloir en de grandes enjambées. Il savait que ses élèves lui obéiraient et emmèneraient Harry le voir.

Vince bâilla tandis qu'ils marchaient. Il s'étira. « Est-ce que tu fais toujours des siestes, Harry ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Bien sûr que non ! » répondit Harry d'un air franchement choqué. « Je n'ai jamais fait de sieste. »

« Tu en as fait quand tu avais cinq ans. » rétorqua Vince.

Harry jeta des coups d'œil aux deux garçons, perplexe. Tante Pétunia ne le laissait jamais dormir l'après-midi, quand il y avait des corvées à faire. Et quand ce n'était pas le cas, elle en profitait pour le chasser de la maison. Evidemment, il devait être de retour pour faire le repas. Enfin, peu importe. Ses amis semblaient réellement déçus, toutefois. Et il était toujours fatigué. Ça devait être génial de ne rien faire pendant toute la journée. « Je suis plutôt fatigué. » déclara-t-il finalement, souriant aux deux garçons quand ils lui firent leur plus beau sourire. « Peut-être qu'une petite sieste serait pas mal. »

« Juste pour aujourd'hui. » s'accorda à dire Hermione, soulagée et réprimant un bâillement. « La semaine a été longue. »

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait vous inquiéter. » s'excusa Harry en baissant les yeux. Draco retira en partie son bras de ses épaules puis commença à masser sa nuque.

« Ne t'excuse pas pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas rsponsable, Harry. Jamais. » Il tint la porte à Harry pour qu'il entre dans la salle de classe de Potions. « Tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Harry rigola, vagabondant dans la classe, curieux. Il examinait les ingrédients et les potions avec un grand intérêt. Harry supposa que Potions était son cours favori. Il se sentait bien dans cette pièce. Il baissa les yeux, souriant avec compassion à la petite souris qui s'était écorchée les pattes sur les feuilles d'une plante.

« Fais attention, » chuchota-t-il. « Tante Pétunia fait pousser cette plante dans son jardin. La fleur Gorse a vraiment des feuilles piquantes. Tu vas seulement te faire mal si tu continues de vouloir sentir ses fleurs. Essaye cette plante-là. » lui proposa-t-il en pointant du doigt une plante en pot avec des fleurs jaunes.

Harry se tourna quand on l'appela. Il partit en direction du bureau sans un regard en arrière.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir de la salle de classe, Hermione pâlit dramatiquement. En effet, elle avait repéré la queue d'un rongeur gigotant dans tous les sens, prisonnier d'une des fleurs de la plante. « Oh, c'est horrible ! » cria-t-elle, commençant déjà à tendre la main pour aider le pauvre animal. Le Professeur Snape attrapa son poignet, l'arrêtant.

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour aider cette bête. » Il fit un geste de la tête en direction de la plante. « C'est une Uncarina Grandidieri. » continua-t-il. « Communément connu sous le nom de 'Piège à Souris'. Il y a des petites pointes acérées dans la plante, piégeant ainsi sa victime à l'intérieur. » Ses yeux brillèrent. « Il n'y a rien à faire pour aider cette créature. »

« Cool ! » s'exclama Vince, impressionné.

« Je pense que je suis prêt à faire ma sieste. » annonça Harry, fixant la plante, les émotions se disputant sur son visage. Il n'émit aucune protestation quand les Serpentards l'entourèrent et l'emmenèrent devant le pan de mur cachant la Salle Commune.

« Pharmakon. » annonça Blaise à voix basse. Draco tira doucement le bras d'Harry, l'amenant à leur chambre. Le garçon grimpa rapidement dans le lit, se sentant fatigué et songeant au rat que la plante ingérait actuellement. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce rat qui lui était familier. Il lui rappelait une forte odeur de poussière et de décomposition et un immense sentiment de trahison. Il ferma les yeux et se frotta son poignet droit, comme s'il se rappelait d'une douleur passée.

Harry ne l'admettrait jamais de vive voix – c'était tellement embarrassant ! – mais le sentiment d'être en sécurité s'insinua en lui lorsqu'un des pieds de lit émit une douce lumière. Il s'enfonça un peu plus profondément sous ses couettes tout en écoutant les murmures de ses amis. Il tendit la main et caressa la tête de la licorne en peluche caché sous son oreiller. Il sourit et s'enfonça peu à peu dans le sommeil.

**XXXX**

« Tu étais couvert d'une membrane visqueuse quand tu t'es réveillé ? »

Harry hocha la tête à Hermione, incapable de parler à cause de la grosse part de tarte à la mélasse qu'il dévorait. Il avait passé un après-midi tranquille, se détendant et jouant avec ses amis. Ils avaient parlé des souvenirs d'Harry, tentant de remplir ses trous de mémoire aussi bien qu'ils le pouvaient. Dobby – il avait un ami qui était un elfe ! Bordel ! – leur avait apporté un repas à tous et un dessert spécial pour Harry. Cela ne faisait qu'un jour qu'il avait dix ans, d'après ces amis, en tout cas, mais Harry trouvait que Dobby était un excellent cuisinier. Enfin, il était toujours perplexe quant au fait d'avoir véritablement un elfe en tant qu'ami. De plus, il ne ressemblait absolument pas à ceux qui vivaient à Lothlorien ou Fondcombe.

Harry aimait lire. C'était plus facile de gérer son enfermement quand l'on avait l'esprit occupé. « Oui. » finit-il par dire, acceptant la serviette que lui tendit Draco. Il s'essuya docilement les mains et le visage avec. « Je suis allé me doucher pour l'enlever complètement mais c'était tout gluant et bizarre. »

Hermione sembla pensive. « Quelle a été une des premières choses à laquelle tu ais pensé après t'être réveillé, Ry Nours ? »

« Que j'étais un Serpentard. » répondit-il promptement, rougissant quand Draco lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « En fait, » admit-il timidement, « au départ, je pensais que j'étais un serpent. Mais après, je me suis rappelé. »

« Dans un mythe indien, » commença doucement la fille en lançant un regard pénétrant à Harry, « les serpents symbolisaient la renaissance. Ils étaient respectés parce qu'ils symbolisaient le pouvoir de se séparer de leur passé, de pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro. Mais cette croyance s'est perdue, avec le temps. » Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

Pansy soupira, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière et lançant à Hermione un regard mesuré. « Tu sais comment les Serpentards sont décrits. T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi ? Dans l'imagination des gens, les vipères laissent entendre que tout ce dont les gens ont le plus peur – Détraqueurs, Furies, poisons, les Enfers, la mort – est sacré. » Elle eut un sourire narquois. « En réalité, les serpents venimeux développent un venin qui paralyse les proies rapides. » Pansy regarda Hermione tout en se frottant l'avant-bras gauche. « Penses-tu que les gens veulent qu'on leur rappelle quotidiennement que le plus venimeux des serpents et soit sacré, soit plus dangereux qu'on ne le pensait ? »

« Les serpents sont mauvais ? » Harry semblait inquiet. On lui avait dit toute sa vie qu'il avait été un mauvais garçon … Se départirait-il un jour de cet adjectif ?

Draco soupira, rapprochant Harry de lui tout en commençant à lui masser la nuque. « Non, Harry. Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. Mais certains le sont. » Il fit une pause, tentant de trouver un moyen de formuler ce qu'il voulait dire. « Notre mot de passe. » dit-il enfin, soulagé. « Tu te rappelles le mot que Blaise a utilisé pour nous donner l'accès à la Salle Commune ? Pharmakon ? » Harry hocha la tête tout en rougissant et en se détendant contre Draco. « Eh bien, chaque chose négative a un côté positif. Pharmakon veut dire 'poison'. Mais cela veut aussi dire 'médicament de guérison'. Les serpents sont mortels mais aussi sacrés. Ils ont le pouvoir de faire le bien. » Il se renfrogna. « Toutefois, dans des temps récents, il a été plus facile d'accuser les serpents, tous les serpents. Simplement à cause de ce qu'ils représentent. » Il secoua la tête pour chasser sa soudaine mauvaise humeur, souriant ensuite pour apaiser Harry.

« Pour les serpents, les 'enfants de la terre' étaient des intermédiaires démoniaques venus des Enfers. » déclara Vince nonchalamment. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il quand tous lui lancèrent des regards incrédules.

« Rien. » rit Blaise. Il secoua la tête, se tournant vers Greg. « Quelque chose que tu aimerais rajouter ? »

Greg haussa les épaules. « Hermès, le messager divin, avait des serpents parmi ses conseillers. Il avait le pouvoir de donner de la chance ou de la malchance. »

Hermione sembla impressionné. « Où avez-vous appris ça ? »

Pansy rigola, lançant sa serviette sur la tête de Draco. « C'est un truc de Sang-Pur. Respecter notre histoire, etc. » Elle fit un petit geste de la tête en direction d'Harry qui s'endormait peu à peu contre Draco.

« Est-ce qu'être près de nous ressemble toujours à un rêve, Harry ? » sourit Draco.

« En quelque sorte. » bâilla le garçon, refusant de reconnaître qu'il se pelotonnait encore une fois contre le blond. « Des fois, je rêve de motos volantes. » admit-il. Les autres étudiants échangèrent des regards perdus. « Mais vous, vous semblez différents. »

« Les rêves sont souvent un reflet de la vérité. » dit doucement Pansy. Ce à quoi Harry sourit, aimant l'idée que ses amis fassent partis de sa vie.

« Nous te l'écrirons, Harry. » lui promit Hermione. « Tout ce dont nous nous rappelons. Nous t'aiderons à te souvenir. »

« Je me rappelle certaines choses plus que d'autres. » admit Harry en bâillant une nouvelle fois.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda doucement Hermione, se penchant par-dessus Blaise pour baiser le front d'Harry.

Le petit garçon sourit, se sentait bien, heureux, en sécurité. A sa place. « Je me rappelle avoir nagé et rigolé. Et je me rappelle aussi … » Il s'arrêta, chérissant tout particulièrement le dernier souvenir.

« Et tu te rappelles aussi de quoi ? » lança Blaise.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda Draco. Il rougit. « Et je me rappelle aussi de quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais. »

**XXXX**

Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé le chap ? Punaise, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point j'ai galéré pour faire la traduction du poème puisqu'il n'existe que dans sa langue originelle ... Ce fut compliqué, mes amis, je ne vous le cache pas ...

Bisous bisous à vous tous :D

**RAR aux reviews : celles du chap 9 et 10 : MERCI A VOUS ! Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews du chapitre précédent mais mon Internet avait décidé de me lâcher quelques jours avant le jour où je poste ... vous imaginez même pas à quel point ça a été galère de faire poster le chapitre précédent par mon père, à son boulot ! **

**ankana87 :** ... Hum, quelle bonne question ! Mais je pense que je vais choisir le perroquet. Si on peut éviter un Ryry en feu, je suis pour xD J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu :) Bisous.

**cad :** Ah la la, Pompom ... oui, dans cette histoire, elle se fait charcuter ! xD D'hab, je l'aime bien mais là, c'est plutôt compliqué, je dois bien l'avouer. Enfin bon, on la reverra pas avant quelques chapitres donc Sevy pourra pas trop s'acharner sur elle :) Ryry ... bah oui, toujours aussi mimi :) Je trouve pareillement que l'auteur a réellement créé une fanfiction bien ficelée et choupinette tout plein ... Bref, que demande le peuple xD Merci à toi pour tes compliments :D Bisous bisous !


	12. Chap 12 : Les Serpents Sont Fuyants

**Auteur **: Roozette

**Fanfiction Original **: Finie, 24 chapitres, 120 000 mot

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe.

**DISCLAIMER** : Bijoir tout le monde :) Un chapitre sympa tout plein qui se finit en cliffhanger ... bref, je vais encore me faire incendier xD Mais plus sérieusement, jeter des tomates pourries sur une pauvre traductrice est strictement interdit !

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Douze : Les Serpents Sont Fuyants**

Il ressemblait à une poupée en porcelaine.

Harry se réveilla, regarda autour de lui tout en ayant l'impression de rêver. Il se sentait bien, protégé et aimé. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi en se collant à Draco mais il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment agréable à se réveiller avec un bras l'entourant. Harry tourna la tête, rougissant légèrement et souriant timidement tandis qu'il étudiait le blond à ses côtés. Draco ressemblait à une poupée en porcelaine, pensa-t-il une nouvelle fois. Tous ses traits étaient délicats, finement sculptés. Et il était pâle. Harry avait déjà vu une de ses poupées dans un magazine que quelqu'un avait laissé dans un parc. Il était jeune, à cette époque-là et avait tourné les pages avec un grand intérêt. Les articles, chers et magnifiques, l'avaient fasciné. Il savait – il en était certain – que ses parents avaient été du genre à chérir ce qui était à eux. Il était tout aussi sûr que ses parents n'avaient pas du tout été comme Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon. Un jour, s'était-il dit, il ferait à nouveau parti de ce monde, ce monde où les jolies choses étaient gardées avec amour et protégées. Mais Harry avait grandi. Des choses dans ce genre ne lui arrivait pas à lui. Peut-être que si ses parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture, sa vie aurait été différente.

Harry se détacha précautionneusement et attrapa le calepin en cuir se trouvant sur sa table de chevet. C'était le livre de Mione. Elle l'avait sorti de son sac, la nuit dernière, souriant tandis qu'elle lui demandait si elle pouvait lui emprunter ses encres colorées. Tous ses amis avaient écrit dans le livre. C'était le livre d'Harry, maintenant. Il pourrait le garder pour toujours. Parce que ses amis – il sourit en faisant courir une main sur la première de couverture. Il avait des amis ! – voulaient qu'il se rappelle de tout ce qui se passait. Ils voulaient effacer la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit. Harry sourit à nouveau. Jamais encore ne lui avait-on offert un tel présent. Quand une photo glissa du carnet, son sourire s'élargit encore. Il s'agissait de celle où Draco le chatouillait sans merci. Il aimait vraiment Draco. Harry replaça doucement la photographie dans le livre puis plaça le livre à nouveau sur la table de nuit. Il se tourna alors et se remit à observer l'adolescent. Harry se demandait s'il pourrait garder Draco comme ami. Après tout, les personnes du calibre de Draco ne faisaient pas parties du même monde que celui d'Harry.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main. Il retraça les contours de la joue du blond, de nombreux sentiments se mêlant en lui. Quelque chose en Draco le faisait se sentir idiot, lui donnait envie de sourire et de glousser. Ce qui était tout à fait répréhensible pour quelqu'un de son âge. On ne gloussait pas lorsque l'on avait dix ans.

Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'étaient ses choses qu'il sentait s'agiter dans son ventre, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas s'attarder dessus. Il préférait largement savourer le sentiment presque inconnu de se sentir bien, en sécurité. Le sentiment d'être aimé et d'avoir des amis. Il sourit encore, rougissant un peu plus quand d'ensommeillés yeux gris s'ouvrir. « Est-ce que nous serons amis pour toujours, Draco ? » Il détestait le fait que sa voix semble si nostalgique. Il avait si peur de se retrouver en un clin d'œil dans son placard, seul et indésirable.

Le sentiment de soulagement intense et de bonheur qu'il ressentit quand Draco sourit et se mit à masser la nuque d'Harry faillit le faire pleurer de joie. « Bien évidemment, tête-de-linotte. » murmura Draco, toujours à moitié endormi. Il bâilla et se mit sur le dos pour s'étirer. « Les personnes qui m'ont vu le matin, alors que je sors du lit, soit je les garde près de moi, soit je les torture jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous. » Il haussa les épaules. « En plus, je laisse seulement les très bons amis se glisser dans mon lit en plein milieu de la nuit. »

« Techniquement, il ne s'est pas glissé dans ton lit. » leur parvint la voix légèrement rauque d'Hermione. Elle venait du lit de Blaise. « Il s'est endormi sur toi, hier et tu as menacé de nous jeter des sorts si on essayait de le bouger. »

Draco rougit. « Il méritait de dormir sans qu'on le dérange. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Ne t'embête pas, Hermione. » marmonna Pansy du lit d'Harry. « Draco est toujours dans le déni quant à son amour et à sa possessivité envers Harry. »

Greg s'assit dans son lit, semblant déçu de ne pas voir de café et de pâtisseries dans la chambre. « Pansy dit que nous ne devrions pas lui mettre la pression. » déclara-t-il avec éclat à Hermione. « Pansy dit que Draco a des problèmes avec ses émotions qu'il doit résoudre par lui-même. Si nous lui mettons la pression, il finira par être en colère et tendu. »

« Pour l'amour de … Je ne suis ni dans le déni ni émotionnellement perturbé ! »

Vince hocha la tête, en accord avec Greg. Il s'assit également et ignora complètement le regard noir que lui lança Draco. « Draco est fragile, pour le moment. » déclara-t-il sérieusement. « On va devoir attendre qu'Harry ait à nouveau seize ans pour qu'on puisse lui inférer un peu de sens. » A l'autre bout de la pièce, Blaise plongea son visage dans les cheveux d'Hermione, ses épaules tremblant d'un rire réprimé.

« Toi et moi, Harry, » commença Draco, venimeux. « On ferait mieux de nous trouver de nouveaux amis. » Il renifla dédaigneusement, caressant doucement la nuque d'Harry pour que le garçon n'ait pas à s'inquiéter du ton de sa voix. « Je refuse de souffrir plus longtemps auprès de ces idiots. »

« Oh, allez Draco. » débuta Harry. Il s'oublia et gloussa, tendant une main pour aller jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de Draco. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de s'en plaindre. « Ce sont mes premiers amis. Je ne peux pas les garder ? » Il se rappela subitement une leçon qu'on lui avait apprise et lui lança un sourire persuasif.

Draco soupira. « D'accord. Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça. Ça me donne envie de te donner un cookie. Ce que je trouve modérément inquiétant. » Harry rigola et se jeta impulsivement dans les bras du blond.

Hermione sourit à son ami. « Va prendre une douche puis habille-toi, Ry Nours. Aujourd'hui, nous allons rencontrer quelques-uns de tes amis. »

Harry sembla inquiet. « Qui ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon beau, » bâilla Pansy. « Nous te gardons avec nous. Ils ont simplement le droit de te voir. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil quand la tension dans les épaules du garçon se dissipa. « Ce sont juste des personnes qui veulent réapprendre à te connaître. » Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. « Ils ont parlé de Football ou quelque chose comme ça. »

**XXXX**

« Où as-tu appris à courir si vite ? » haleta Dean Thomas, penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux. Il regardait Harry avec un mélange de surprise et de fierté. C'était la mi-temps et les élèves avaient transformé le terrain de Quidditch en un terrain de Football. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de tomber dans la boue en tentant de marquer des buts.

« Avec mon cousin Dudley. » répondit distraitement l'enfant, un étrange sourire s'installant brièvement sur son visage.

Dean se tourna, suivant le regard d'Harry et sourit de toutes ses dents s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Draco avait d'entrée de jeu refusé de jouer à aucun jeu qui nécessitait qu'il court. Surtout dans la boue. Remus Lupin avait choisi le rôle de gardien pour l'équipe adverse, Tonks se débrouillant extrêmement bien en défense. Tous ceux qui essayaient de la passer finissaient dans la boue, rigolant comme des fous. Dean, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe d'Harry, avait assigné Draco en tant que défenseur gauche, espérant que l'aile réussirait à pallier le manque de participation du blond. Toutefois, après l'avoir vu se tenir immobile pendant qu'il regardait la balle passer près de lui, Dean changea de stratégie. Il mit Draco dans les cages et Harry en défense. Draco avait promptement lancé un sort d'imperméabilité sur ses vêtements et un sort de répulsion sur ses cages. Puis il avait recommencé à regarder les autres jouer avec la même expression d'indifférence plaqué sur le visage. L'autre équipe ne s'était rendue compte de rien jusqu'à juste avant la mi-temps. Ron était actuellement en train de débattre plutôt … furieusement avec Draco pour savoir si le fait d'utiliser de la magie dans un jeu Moldu constituait une triche ou non.

« Dudley aime le foot, alors ? » demanda Dean, se tournant vers Harry.

« Nous jouons au Football, des fois, à l'école. » répondit évasivement Harry. Il avança d'un pas hésitant vers Draco. « Ron ne va pas essayer de lui faire du mal, si ? »

« Nan, » Dean balaya la question d'un geste de la main. « Regarde Draco, il attend juste que Ron le touche. Ron sait que si ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux touche Draco, il se retrouvera au sol dans les secondes qui suivent, en sang. » Harry hocha la tête avec incertitude. Il se détendit néanmoins lorsque Greg et Vince se matérialisèrent auprès de Draco. Harry se tourna, regardant autour de lui et trouvant la personne qu'il cherchait dans la mer de spectateur. Il sourit. Dean fut complètement perplexe quand Harry courut voir le Professeur Snape qui se trouvait au bord du terrain.

« Est-ce qu'Harry vient juste de courir jusqu'à Snape ? » demanda Seamus en semblant horrifié tandis qu'il s'arrêtait près de Dean.

« En effet. » Ils échangèrent des regards complètement ébahis. « Et il était inquiet quand Ron et Draco ont commencé à s'engueuler. »

« Eh bien, c'est normal, Draco les a rendu chèvres durant les quelques dernières années. » contribua Ginny en les rejoignant pour leur donner un verre d'eau à chacun.

Dean accepta la boisson, l'air perplexe. « Le truc, c'est qu'il était inquiet pour Draco. » Les Gryffondors se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement, leurs mâchoires se décrochant tandis qu'Harry riait et se jetait dans les bras du professeur qu'ils aimaient le moins.

Les lèvres de Snape tiquèrent d'amusement tandis qu'Harry se dégageait de son camarade de classe et courait jusqu'à lui. « Tu es sale. » le réprimanda-t-il.

Harry rayonnait. « Vous m'avez vu ? » s'enquit-il avec excitation. « J'ai marqué un but ! Dean dit que je suis un bon coureur ! »

Des yeux noirs dévisagèrent les vêtements sales de l'enfant. « J'ai vu. » dit-il enfin. « Tu t'es très bien débrouillé. » Il ne put réprimer un sourire quand Harry sembla littéralement rayonner à son compliment. « Je suggère toutefois que tu te concentres plus sur ton objectif qui est de taper dans le ballon plutôt que de sauter dans les flaques de boue. »

Des yeux émeraude brillèrent d'amusement. « Mais c'est plus drôle, comme ça ! » Il fronça soudainement les sourcils. Son regard se tourna vers Ron qui continuait de foudroyer Draco du regard. Le blond, lui, souriait d'air hautain. « Je n'aime pas ça quand les gens hurlent d'une façon méchante. » souffla-t-il.

Le professeur regarda le petit garçon avec intensité pendant un moment. Puis il suivit le regard d'Harry et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les élèves en question. « Peut-être pourrais-tu à nouveau transformer M. Weasley en perroquet. » proposa-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire et tendit les bras pour enlacer son professeur. « Je marquerai un but rien que pour vous. » lui promit-il. Il se tourna ensuite et repartit vers le terrain quand Madame Bibine signifia que la mi-temps était terminée en soufflant un bon coup dans son sifflet. Snape eut un sourire satisfait en voyant les expressions légèrement horrifiés des Gryffondors qui étaient tournées vers lui.

Sur le bord du terrain, Pansy et Hermione faisant de grands signes de la main à Harry quand celui-ci les regardait. Elles observèrent en souriant Blaise prendre le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même puis déposa le garçon mort de rire devant Draco. Harry rigola encore un peu puis rougit légèrement avant d'enlacer Draco rapidement. Il partit ensuite reprendre sa position. « Je me rappelle, quand j'avais dix ans, » commenta Pansy en sirotant son verre de cidre. « J'étais désespérément amoureuse d'un garçon nommé Derek. J'étais convaincu que je grandirai, je l'épouserai et aurai des millions d'enfants avec lui. »

« C'est mignon. » sourit Hermione.

« Oui. » acquiesça Pansy. Elle soupira d'un air évocateur. « Puis il m'a lancé un sort de Jambencoton et a fait des commentaires peu délicats sur ma vertu. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Mon amour pour lui m'a passé, je suis rendue compte qu'un million, c'était beaucoup et je l'ai dit à mon père. En trois mois, Père avait ruiné sa famille et ils ont été obligés de déménager à Wiltshire Ranch ou quelque part par là. » Pansy sourit d'un air tendre à ce souvenir.

Hermione cligna des yeux, incrédule. « Quel souvenir … touchant. »

« Hum. » Pansy hocha la tête, prenant une autre gorgée de sa boisson tout en observant le match. Elle ne lâchait pas Harry du regard, lui faisant des gestes tandis qu'Hermione l'encourageait avec enthousiasme alors qu'il courait avec le ballon aux pieds. « Ça me fait me demander si ces deux-là auraient été aussi passionné dans leurs petites querelles s'ils avaient capable de reconnaître ce qu'ils ressentaient. »

« Tu te demandes aussi ? » soupira Hermione. « J'ai découvert qu'Harry était amoureux de lui mais je n'ai jamais pu savoir s'il l'aimait depuis le tout début. » Elle sourit en voyant les joueurs courir. « Je trouve que cette façon qu'a Harry de rougir en voyant Draco absolument adorable. »

Pansy lança un regard mesuré à Hermione. « Harry est un garçon assez silencieux. Plutôt introverti. Je me demande quelle sera sa réaction quand il aura à nouveau seize ans. »

« Laquelle ? » s'enquit sombrement Hermione. Elle vola le verre de Pansy et prit une gorgée. « Sa réaction quant au fait qu'il a passé près de deux semaines à se battre pour rester avec les Serpentards ? Ou celle quant au fait que des personnes ont appris l'ampleur de l'horreur de ce qu'il a subi entre les mains de sa vile famille ? Hum … et il y a également le fait qu'il a transformé son meilleur ami en perroquet et a passé une semaine dans les flammes. »

« Eh bien, » Pansy lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, reprit son gobelet et essuya le rebord. « Je parlais du fait que même ce naïf de Weasley sait maintenant que Draco aime Harry et qu'Harry aime Draco. » Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur. « Pourquoi est-ce que les Gryffondors doivent être aussi mélodramatiques ? »

Hermione sourit tristement en regardant Harry rire quand Neville tenta de taper dans le ballon, se rata et tomba dans la boue. Harry alla aider le garçon, rigolant encore plus fort quand on le tira dans la boue. « Je crois que je suis jalouse. » dit-elle doucement. Pansy la regarda sans rien dire. « J'ai été son amie pendant six ans, pourtant, la première personne avec qui il se sent assez bien pour initier le contact, à cinq et dix ans, est Draco. » Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Pansy. « C'est horrible de se sentir aussi attaché à lui après seulement une semaine à être sa Mione. Mais ça me rend triste de savoir qu'il n'est déjà plus mon bébé. » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Comment ça va se passer quand il sera revenu à ses seize ans ? Qu'adviendra de notre amitié ? »

Elles restèrent silencieuses un long moment. Pansy attrapa son bras et le crocheta avec le sien, lui tendant son verre. « Nous sommes tous inquiets de savoir comment Harry nous traitera quand il aura à nouveau seize ans. » Elle haussa les épaules, jetant un coup d'œil à Draco qui se fichait complètement du match. Il regardait Harry courir et rigoler, un grand sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage. « J'espère qu'Harry réalisera que ses actions affecteront plus que sa propre vie. »

**XXXX**

Le lundi matin, Harry était assis en tailleur sur son lit, discutant avec Sasha en attendant que ses amis se réveillent. Il s'était déjà douché, habillé et avait demandé à Dobby d'apporter un plateau avec du café et des pâtisseries. Il leva les yeux, surpris, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et qu'Hermione entra sans faire de bruit. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ne serait que lancer un 'bonjour', Greg, Vince, Draco et Blaise s'étaient assis dans leur lit, leurs baguettes brandis devant eux. En direction de la porte. Hermione se figea. « Bonjour. » déclara-t-elle avec méfiance.

« Putain, Granger ! » Draco jeta sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, sa main cherchant instinctivement Harry à ses côtés. Quand il ne trouva que du vide, il commença à paniquer puis vit le garçon sur son propre lit. Il se détendit.

« Désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle, un peu honteuse. Elle se dirigea vers Harry et baisa son front. Elle fut enchantée de le voir se détendre et lui offrit un sourire. « Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus ( Il s'agit de la devise d'Hogwarts : On ne chatouille pas un dragon qui dort ), en effet. » déclara Hermione en prenant un bout de croissant. « On devrait changer la devise de l'école en 'n'entre jamais dans les dortoirs de Serpentards sans t'être d'abord annoncé'. Quel accueil plaisant ! »

« Peux-tu vraiment nous en blâmer, Cara Mia ? » Les yeux de Blaise glissèrent sur le plateau aux pieds d'Harry. Il plongea ensuite son regard de chien battu dans celui d'Hermione, plein d'espoir. Il sourit ensuite de toutes ses dents et lui fit de la place dans son lit. En effet, elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, attrapé une pâtisserie et une tasse de café et se dirigeait vers lui.

« La plupart des gens savent qu'il ne vaut mieux pas faire ce genre de chose. » ajouta Vince.

Greg haussa les épaules. « Peu de personnes nous apprécie, de toute façon. Et Pansy sait comment rentrer sans nous réveiller. »

« Moi, je t'apprécie beaucoup, Greg. » déclara Harry en souriant à l'adolescent.

« Comment est-ce que Pansy rentre sans vous réveiller ? » Hermione semblait plutôt contrarié que l'autre fille sache comment s'y prendre.

« C'est un don. » commenta Pansy en entrant dans la pièce et se dirigeant droit vers Harry. Elle demanda au garçon de se déplacer un peu puis s'assit à ses côtés. Elle attrapa une tasse de café et commença à ajouter du sucre et du lait à sa convenance. Pansy respira profondément l'arôme de sa boisson avec un sourire. « Harry, tu es génial. » Elle fit un clin d'œil au garçon. « Je pense réellement que tu nous as déréglé à vie. Avant de te rencontrer, aucun de nous ne se serait jamais levé aussi tôt. Maintenant, c'est habituel. »

« Heureux de pouvoir aider. » Harry lui lança un sourire moqueur. Ce à quoi elle répondit en l'attrapant et en se mettant à le chatouiller.

Ils durent finalement se lever et se préparer pour une nouvelle journée d'école. Harry songea que le lundi était définitivement son jour d'école préféré. Après avoir mangé son petit-déjeuner et avoir laissé le Professeur Snape lui administré des sérums pour s'immuniser, Harry voyait ses serpents en première heure de cours ! Comment mieux débuter une journée que d'avoir Double Potions avec ses meilleurs amis ? Harry était assis à côté de Draco, suivant avec attention les instructions pour savoir comment bien couper une racine, quand on toqua à la porte. Luna Lovegood se glissa dans la salle de classer, regardant autour d'elle avec une expression détachée. « Salut Harry. » le salua-t-elle avec jovialité. « J'aime vraiment la coriandre. As-tu déjà éprouvé l'irrépressible envie de danser la salsa ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « C'est quoi de la coriandre ? »

« Une graine verte épicée. » contribua le Professeur Snape. Il lança un regard noir à la fille. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mes donjons, Mlle Lovegood ? »

« Le Professeur Dumbledore m'envoie chercher Harry. Je dois l'amener à son bureau. « Avez-vous de la coriandre ? »

« Non, » répondit-il avec froideur. « Je n'en ai pas. Que veut le Directeur à mon élève ? »

« Je crois qu'il souhaiterait lui parler. » répondit-elle vaguement. « Mais je n'ai pas demandé. La coriandre est utilisée pour soulager du stress et de l'anxiété, vous savez. »

L'enseignant lui lança un regard perçant, cherchant le sarcasme dans ses yeux. « Oui, » dit-il finalement. « En tant que maître des potions, je me dois d'être versé dans les différentes utilisations des herbes et autres plantes. » Il fit un geste vers Harry et lorsque celui-ci accourut vers lui, il plaça sa main sur les cheveux indisciplinés du garçon. « Je ne suis pas en mesure de refuser au Directeur le droit de te parler. » déclara-t-il avec réticence.

« Je me débrouillerai. » sourit Harry. « Je ne boirai ni ne mangerai ce qu'il me proposera. Je le promets. » Snape sourit faiblement au garçon.

« Je vais l'emmener. » déclara vivement Draco.

« Je vais me débrouillerai tout seul. » répéta Harry. Il était enchanté de la protection que lui offrait le garçon mais ne voulait pas déranger. Il regarda Luna avec attention tandis qu'il marchait près d'elle. Elle dansait tout en chantonnant. « Tu as des jolis cheveux. » lui confia-t-il timidement.

« From the deep sea of clouds to the island of the moon, carry me on the waves to the lands I've never been … ( Des profondes mers de nuages jusqu'à l'île de la lune, porte-moi sur les vagues vers des terres où je ne suis jamais allée ) » chanta Luna. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry. "Merci. Ton âme est tellement belle. Harry, ne dis à personne que je t'attends en bas des escaliers. »

« D'accord. » dit le garçon avec incertitude, surpris par son brusque changement de conversation. Son expression devint curieuse. « Tu ne vas pas avoir des problèmes parce que tu rates des cours ? »

« Non. » Luna lança un regard inquiet en direction des portes principales. « Parce que j'ai vu une bande de Furies vers le portail. Elles naissent du sang, tu sais. Et là où les Furies vont, on trouve toujours des Gorgones. J'ai un talisman pour m'en protéger. » dit-elle en tapotant sa poitrine. « As-tu toujours ta pierre ? »

« Elle est là. » répondit promptement Harry en retirant de sa poche la jolie pierre qu'il avait trouvé à l'Infirmerie.

Luna rayonna. « Bien ! Garde-la avec toi. » Elle sourit. « Je t'attendrai ici. » réitéra-t-elle. Elle regarda le garçon monter les marches et disparaître de sa vue. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'aussi prévisible que de lui dire 'bonne chance'. Elle jeta un autre regard inquiet aux portes d'entrée. Ce matin, elle avait découvert que la jolie fleur qu'elle avait vue sur le terrain de Quidditch était morte. Luna était certaine qu'une Gorgone l'avait tué. Elle s'appuya contre un mur, aimant la sensation des pierres anciennes contre son dos. Puis elle recommença à chanter. « We can sigh, say goodbye … ( Nous pouvons soupirer, se dire adieu ) »

Harry n'était pas sûr que la porte entrouverte constitue un bon signe. Passant la gargouille, entrant dans le bureau et en voyant la sombre expression du Directeur, il se figea. Il souhaita soudain avoir accepté l'offre de Draco de l'accompagner. Il y avait trois autres personnes dans le bureau qui semblaient l'attendre. Son estomac commença à se tordre. Il leva la main et frotta distraitement sa cicatrice. Bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'eux, il avait le sentiment qu'il les avait déjà rencontrés auparavant et qu'il ne les aimait pas vraiment. Harry se demanda s'il pouvait faire volte-face et retourner vers Luna en courant.

« Nous en avons fini. » dit l'un des hommes d'un air pompeux à Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers Harry, souriant d'un large sourire forcé. « Harry Potter ! J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un peu de mal à vous rappeler de ce qui vous entourait. Je, » Il carra les épaules. « Suis Cornelius Fudge. Ces deux-là sont deux de mes Aurors, Kingsley Shackelbolt et John Dawlish. » Fudge sourit, lançant un regard venimeux à Dumbledore. « Ta tante et ton oncle se sont beaucoup inquiétés des récents évènements survenus à Hogwarts. Ils m'ont envoyé une lettre pour me demander un service. Naturellement, j'ai été horrifié par ce qu'ils ont dû endurer et je me suis hâté de venir ici. » Il tendit la main, absolument pas vexé quand Harry recula instinctivement d'un pas. « Je te ramène chez toi pour que tu puisses guérir auprès de ta famille. »

Soudain, Harry n'entendit plus ce que disait le Ministre. Cet homme l'arrachait à ses serpents. À ses amis. A ceux qui l'aimait et ne lui voulait aucun mal. Cet homme, Fudge, le ramenait à sa Tante Pétunia et à son Oncle Vernon. De grands yeux verts émeraude s'emplirent de larmes. Harry se tourna vers le Directeur. « Oh, s'il vous plait … Je vous en prie … » chuchota-t-il.

Le Professeur Dumbledore soupira en se massant les tempes. « La situation est hors de mon contrôle. » admit-il doucement. Harry émit un petit bruit étranglé. « Harry, » continua le vieux sorcier. « Je ne te laisserai pas rester longtemps là-bas. D'ici ce soir, au plus tard, tu seras à nouveau de retour à Hogwarts. J'ai simplement besoin que … Je dois simplement trouver un moyen. Je te le promets, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

Harry hocha la tête, emplit d'horreur muette et n'ayant absolument pas confiance en sa voix. Il voulait ses serpents. Il voulait se sentir en sécurité, aimé, protégé ! Il ne voulait pas être près de ces personnes. Il fixa le sol, se fichant complètement de l'Auror Shackelbolt et du Ministre tandis qu'ils se glissaient dans l'escalier en spiral pour aller remplir les papiers nécessaires pour retirer Harry de l'école. Il savait que c'était malpoli mais il ne put trouver l'énergie de lever la tête et parler à l'Auror Dawlish alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Harry, » dit-il d'une voix traînante qui était à la fois douce et familière. Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme. Il fut perplexe quand il sortit une baguette de sa poche et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Harry regarda autour de lui. Les portraits qui, quelques instants plus tôt, chuchotaient s'étaient fait immobiles, leurs regards légèrement voilés. Harry reporta son regard sur l'homme, ses grands yeux s'écarquillant quand l'homme pointa la baguette sur lui-même et marmonna à nouveau. « Un sort de dissimulation » répondit l'homme à la question muette d'Harry. « Personne ne peut voir à travers à moins que la personnes sache vraiment qui est la personne qu'elle regarde. » Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'insigne des robes d'Harry. « Tu collabores avec les Serpentards ? »

« J'aime les serpents. » Harry sourit timidement à l'homme et se rapprocha un peu de lui. « Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Greg, Vince et Mione sont mes amis. Ils prennent soin de moi et ils m'aident. » Ses yeux verts se voilèrent légèrement, tandis que les épaules de l'enfant s'affaissaient. « En tout cas, c'était le cas jusqu'à maintenant. » Il leva des yeux plein d'espoir sur l'homme. « Est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils m'aimeront toujours, même si Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon leur disent à quel point je suis désobéissant et quel monstre je suis ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils, une expression étrange transparaissant brièvement dans son regard avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible. « Harry, tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'aller chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! Je n'aime pas du tout être là-bas. Ils ne m'aiment pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils se sont inquiétés du fait que j'ai été blessé. »

« Est-ce que tu aimerais venir quelque part avec moi, à la place ? » Il sourit à la façon prudente mais curieuse dont Harry l'examina. « Là-bas, il y a un serpent géant qui n'a qu'une seule personne à qui parler. Nagini se sent seule. »

« C'est un joli nom. » Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cane que le sort avait découverte. Dessus était gravé un magnifique serpent en argent. « C'est joli. » Il fronça ensuite les sourcils en se rappelant une conversation qu'il avait avec ses serpents. « Etes-vous un messager divin ? »

« Naturellement. » L'homme haussa un sourcil, semblant extrêmement amusé par la question d'Harry.

Le son des voix à l'étage leur parvint. Harry se mordit encore une fois la lèvre. « Mais je ne pense pas que le Professeur Dumbledore me laissera y aller. »

« Justement, Harry. Si Dumbledore savait que j'étais ici, il me ferait retourner auprès de … mon autre famille. Je ne souhaite pas vraiment expérimenter cela à nouveau. » Il se pencha en avant, posant une nouvelle fois sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, baissant le ton d'un air conspirateur. « Je ne vais pas lui dire que je ne t'emmènerai pas chez ta famille si tu ne lui dis pas que je suis ici. »

Harry s'agita légèrement. Il regarda les portraits immobiles, les escaliers et le visage de l'homme en face de lui. Les voix se rapprochaient les hommes descendaient. « Deal. » chuchota-t-il. L'homme sourit, un air satisfait prenant place sur ses traits.

« Prêt Harry ? » Fudge sembla avoir hâte de partir.

« Cette nuit, Harry. » promit une nouvelle fois Dumbledore. Il tendit les bras et étreignit l'enfant d'une façon rassurante. Harry hocha la tête, se tenant près de l'homme déguisé en Dawlish tandis qu'ils quittaient le bureau.

En bas des escaliers, il vit Luna en train de l'attendre. « Juste une seconde. » dit-il aux trois hommes. Il courut jusqu'à la jeune fille, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. La Serdaigle hocha la tête, baisa le front d'Harry et murmura quelque chose en retour à l'oreille de l'enfant. Elle fit ensuite un petit signe de la main au Ministre. Harry revint rapidement vers les adultes. « Je lui demandé de dire à mes serpents que j'étais obligé de partir. » leur expliqua-t-il.

Le chemin jusqu'au portail fut ponctué d'un lourd silence inconfortable. Fudge se sentait satisfait d'avoir enfin pu se venger de l'humiliation que Dumbledore lui avait causée l'année d'avant. Shackelbolt se sentait extrêmement coupable, se souvenant de la maison à laquelle il avait été cherché Harry, l'année précédente. Il se souvenait également des commentaires qu'avait fait Harry sur la lettre que Lupin avait laissé à sa famille. Harry se sentait partagé. D'un côté, il voulait vraiment rester avec ses serpents. D'un autre côté, il était reconnaissant que l'homme ne le laisse pas à sa stupide famille. Il lui était reconnaissant de l'emmener quelque part de nouveau et d'intéressant. N'importe quel endroit était mieux que chez les Dursley.

« Comment on se débrouille ? » demanda Fudge, en regardant ses deux Aurors. « Lequel de vous deux s'occupent de transplaner Harry avec lui ? »

« Je m'en occupe. »

« Merci bien, Dawlish ! Shackelbolt, tu te rappelles des coordonnées ? Bien, allons-y. »

Après qu'ils aient disparu, l'homme fit un clin d'œil à Harry, sortant une médaillon doré de ses robes. « Tiens-toi bien à moi. » dit-il en lui tendant une main. Harry sourit, lui agrippant fermement la main. C'était parti pour une grande aventure ! L'homme appuya sur un bouton, soufflant 'Bruixeria.' Harry sentit quelque chose d'étrange le crocheter au niveau du nombril puis le portail de Hogwarts disparut.

**XXXX**

Au numéro 4, Privet Drive, Tonks, Lupin et les jumeaux Weasley attendaient devant la porte d'entrée. Tonks leva les yeux au ciel, toquant une nouvelle fois, ajoutant une 'Bonjour !' bruyant pour faire bonne mesure.

Pétunia Dursley ouvrit la porte à la volée, la haine clairement visible dans ses yeux. « Je vous l'ai dit, » siffla-t-elle. « Harry est à son école, il n'est pas là ! Les monstres comme vous ne sont pas le bienvenu ici ! Disparaissez avec les voisins ne vous voient ! »

Les yeux de George se plissèrent brièvement avant qu'un grand sourire n'éclaire ses traits. « Du chocolat ? » offrit-il innocemment.

Lupin tendit la main et baissa le bras de George tout en souriant gentiment à la femme. « Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais vous avez envoyé une lettre d'où perçait votre inquiétude au Ministre. Vous avez demandé à ce qu'il soit ramené chez lui. » déclara-t-il fermement. « Nous ne partirons pas avant de l'avoir vu. »

Pétunia regarda Lupin comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. « Le garçon n'est pas là ! Pourquoi ça m'inquiéterait que ce crétin de Directeur lui ait fait du mal ? Si Harry a été blessé à l'école, alors l'école est responsable et paye pour les soins de ses blessures ! » Tonks la foudroya du regard, ses cheveux prenant une teinte bleue fluo.

« Attendez, » dit Fred avec suspicion. « Vous n'avez pas écrit de lettre demandant à ce qu'Harry quitte Hogwarts ? »

« Tch ! » siffla-t-elle avec véhémence, grinça des dents à la simple entente du nom de l'école. « Pourquoi voudrais-je donc qu'il revienne ici ? Dix mois loin de moi et de mon mari, ce n'est pas assez, si vous voulez mon avis. Maintenant, dégagez ! Et en vitesse ! » Elle leur ferma la porte au nez, les plongeant dans un lourd silence.

« Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas avec cette bonne femme. » Lupin semblait franchement mal, comme sur le point de vomir.

Deux 'crack' bruyant se firent entendre, annonçant l'arrivée de Fudge et Shackelbolt. Les membres de l'Ordre se dépêchèrent de disparaître de leur vue, se cachant dans un buisson et se lançant un sort de désillusion. « Ça c'est bien passé. » annonça brillamment Fudge. Il regarda autour de lui avec impatience. « Où sont Dawlish et Harry ? »

**XXXX**

A Hogwarts, Luna courait jusqu'aux donjons. Elle avait tenté d'intercepté Dumbledore tandis qu'il quittait son bureau. Mais il lui avait simplement tapoté la tête, distrait par la mission qu'il s'était imposé. Il devait prévenir Minerva qu'il allait rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre qu'il avait déjà envoyé à Privet Drive. Il était impératif que rien n'arrive à Harry pendant qu'il était jeune et vulnérable. Il n'avait pas le temps de parler à Luna, pour le moment.

Le Professeur Snape la fusilla du regard quand elle réapparut sans Harry en vue. « Est-ce que le Directeur parle toujours à notre jeune M. Potter ? »

« Non, » Luna soupira d'un air malheureux. Elle inhala profondément. « Je pense que la coriandre serait plutôt apprécié, là, maintenant. »

Le professeur lui lança un regard sombre. « Et pourriez être assez aimable pour nous informer pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. » répondit Luna, haussant les épaules comme si son explication répondait à toutes les questions sans réponse. Elle se dirigea vers Draco qui la regardait avec suspicion.

« Loufoca, » la salua-t-il, ses yeux gris se plissant. « Où est mon Harry ? » La fille leva ses yeux sur lui, posant une main douce sur l'épaule du blond. Elle répondit simplement.

« Avec ton père. »

**XXXX**

Harry et l'homme atterrirent quelque part, dehors. Harry regarda autour de lui avec un frisson. « Ce n'est pas très chaleureux, comme endroit. » commenta-t-il, mal à l'aise. Il frémit à nouveau, ayant une forte impression de déjà-vu. « Est-ce que vous pensez que Draco va venir ici ? » Il était trop occupé à combattre les papillons dans son ventre que le voyage avait occasionné pour s'occuper de son ton plein d'espoir.

Lucius Malfoy lui sourit. « Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. »

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé, suivant l'homme qui ressemblait tant à son meilleur ami jusqu'au portail du manoir. « J'aime beaucoup Draco, » confia-t-il. « C'est mon ami. »

Le sourire se fit calculateur, cette fois. « Il t'aime beaucoup, lui aussi. » déclara-t-il avec confiance, ne se souciant pas vraiment de savoir si ce fait était vrai ou pas. Cela aidait à détendre Harry et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il était important de garder le garçon occupé jusqu'à ce que le Lord Noir soit informé du succès de sa mission.

Ils atteignirent la maison et Lucius les mena jusqu'à une salle. Il ouvrit la porte, entrant pour permettre à Harry de pénétrer la pièce à son tour. « Je t'ai promis un grand serpent, pas vrai ? »

Des yeux verts s'écarquillèrent à la vue devant lui. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. « Trop classe ! » souffla-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le serpent roulé en boule sur la chaise faisant office de trône.

Il ne vit jamais Lucius avoir un sourire satisfait et il n'entendit pas plus la porte se fermer et être verrouiller.

**XXXX**

Hahem ... Selon la loi 427, decret n°3 de la déclaration Universelle des Traducteurs de Fanfictions, vous n'avez pas le droit de manifester une attitude violente manifeste à mon égart ...

**RARs aux anonymes : Thank you so much, guys ! Love u all !**

**marie :** Cool, je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé :)) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :D Zoubi :D

**ankana87 :** Yup, une bonne vengeance pour notre cher Sevy ! Ui, galère cette trad de poème ... je pense pas que je retenterai jamais d'en faire une autre ... Allez, bisous :)


	13. Chap 13 : Comment Mesurer la Noblesse

**Auteur **: Roozette

**Fanfiction Original **: Finie, 24 chapitres, 120 000 mots

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Il s'agit d'un Slash, donc de relations intimes entre deux personnages du même sexe. **PAS D'HORCRUXES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE**

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'Histoire appartient à Roozette. Je ne fais que traduire avec la permission de l'auteur !

**Note **: Punaise de bordel de nouilles chinoises ! 26 reviews. 26 REVIEWS ! Whaou, vous m'avez gâté, sur ce coup-là ! je vous nem :D

Bon, un excellent chapitre en perspective, si vous voulez mon avis ... réellement, il est très intéressant et permet de débloquer quelque peu l'histoire. Alors, bonne lecture :D

**XXXX**

**Chapitre Treize : Comment Mesurer La Noblesse D'un Homme ?**

« Qu'est-ce c'est comme nom, 'Nagini', au fait ? »

Lucius observa le visage curieux de l'enfant et eut un sourire hautain. « La femelle du Naga est appelée une Nagini. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, confus. « Un quoi ? »

« Sérieusement, » dit le patriarche Malfoy d'une voix traînante et suintante de sarcasme. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous apprennent à l'école, de nos jours ? » Lucius se força à se concentrer sur la conversation en cours et tenta de ne pas s'impatienter de l'absence du Lord. « Peu importe ce que vous faites dans la vie, Harry, il est très important de comprendre et d'apprécier l'histoire. » Il attendit que la petite tête brune acquiesce avant de continuer. « Les Naga sont une race d'êtres supra-naturels. On leur attribue souvent des caractéristiques à la fois humaines et serpents. »

Harry sembla pensif, caressant Nagini tandis qu'il songeait. « Supra-naturels ? Comme les sorcières, sorciers, dragons, château et autre ? » Lucius hocha la tête. « Alors, si je comprends bien, Nagini est plus intelligente que ce Voldemort parce qu'elle pense comme un serpent et comme une personne ? C'est pour ça qu'il l'isole ? Pour que les personnes ne réalisent pas qu'elle est plus intelligente et qu'ils ne l'enlèvent pas ? Ou alors, est-ce qu'il essaye de devenir aussi intelligent que Nagini ? »

Lucius Malfoy détestait se trouver désavantagé. On pourrait penser qu'interroger un enfant de dix ans, bien qu'il s'agisse de cet enquiquineur d'Harry Potter, serait un simple exercice de persuasion. Toutefois, en étant assis à parler au jeune M. Potter, Nagini enroulé d'une manière possessive autour du garçon, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sévèrement sous-estimé le gamin. L'enfant était bien plus Serpentard que son propre fils, si cela était possible. « Qu'une personne accumule sagesse et vertus au fil des âges, » expliqua-t-il calmement. « Ou qu'elle agisse de manière spontané, cela ne fait pas de différence. Le Lord Noir isole Nagini, parce que, à part vous, personne ne la comprend. Les gens la craignent. »

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas content de savoir que son amie était crainte. « C'est stupide. » décida-t-il. « Mione dit que permettre à la peur de dicter notre conduite nous fait oublier qui on est vraiment. » Harry sourit au serpent magnifique dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. « Nagini est une héroïne. » déclara-t-il fermement. « Elle ne s'est pas perdue dans la peur ou les ténèbres. Et elle est plus forte que ce Voldemort. » Harry fronça les sourcils. Sa voix se fit menaçante. « Il a intérêt à être gentil avec Nagini. Ce n'est pas bien de faire du mal aux gens simplement parce que tu veux qu'ils t'obéissent. S'il lui fait du mal, je la ramène à la maison avec moi. »

Des yeux gris, tellement semblables à ceux de Draco, fixèrent le garçon pendant qu'il soufflait des paroles réconfortantes au serpent. Comment faisait-il ? Il n'était qu'un enfant qui clamait ne rien savoir sur le Lord Noir et qui pensait que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Alors comment faisait-il pour s'ébranler les fondations mêmes des croyances de Lucius en une simple phrase ? Que se passerait-il si Harry en venait à gagner cette guerre et que le Lord tombait ? Les Malfoy s'étaient reposés sur leur détermination et leur ruse pendant des années. Tomber en disgrâce n'était une option envisageable.

« Je peux, M. Malfoy ? »

Lucius tourna brusquement la tête, tombant sur des yeux d'un vert brillant tandis qu'Harry lui souriait. Le garçon était allongé au sol, grattant le ventre de Nagini pendant que le serpent regardait l'enfant avec une expression terriblement semblable à de l'adoration. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans la Salle du Trône, au Manoir Riddle, attendant que le Lord arrive. Perdu dans ses pensées, Lucius n'avait même pas été conscient que le garçon lui parlait. « Il me semble, M. Potter, » dit-il de sa voix traînante, l'arrogance s'en dégageant pour se sauver la face. « Que la bienséance demanderait plutôt que l'on utilise l'expression 'Puis-je ?' à la place de 'Je peux ?'. Veuillez tenter de parler décemment. »

Harry prit une couleur rouge écarlate, son sourire éclatant s'effaçant un peu. Lucius se dit en son for intérieur qu'il ne ressentait absolument aucun remord à cela. Absolument aucun. « Désolé, M. Malfoy. » marmonna Harry en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux. Nagini posa doucement sa tête sur le bras du garçon. Harry prit une grande respiration, lança un sourire reconnaissant au serpent avant de se tourner vers le blond. « Nagini et moi avons faim. Puis-je aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger ? »

Un souvenir de son propre fils, son Draco, lui revint en mémoire. Son fils le regardait avec la même expression pleine d'espoir après s'être fait réprimander sur l'attitude et l'étiquette qu'il se devait d'adopter. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi Harry devait-il paraître si jeune et désireux de plaire ? Cela aurait été bien plus facile si le garçon avait eu son vrai âge. Il aurait été endurci et cassant après de continuels expositions aux dures réalités de la vie. Cette foutue émotion qui lui soufflait quelque chose n'était absolument pas de la contrition. Il sourit au garçon, soulagé quand le sourire éclatant reprit de son envergure. C'était mieux de faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux après tout, jusqu'à … enfin, c'était mieux de faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux pour le moment. « Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger, Harry. » Il se leva gracieusement et agrippa instinctivement sa cane – son pommeau représentant la tête d'un serpent – tandis qu'il se glissait hors de la pièce. S'arrêtant brièvement, il regarda par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'Harry se relevait et allait s'asseoir sur une chaise. « La porte sera fermé derrière moi. Je ne serai pas long. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander pourquoi la porte serait fermée à clef mais déjà était-il enfermé. Il fronça les sourcils, songeant à ses conversations avec ses serpents. « J'étais sûr que Draco avait dit qu'on devait utiliser 'je peux' au lien de 'puis-je' lorsqu'on demandait la permission pour faire quelque chose. Que c'était impoli de ne pas être humble lorsqu'on se trouvait chez quelqu'un. A moins que l'on ne soit en train d'ordonner des choses à ses serviteurs ou aux personnes trop plébéiennes pour connaître la différence. » Il haussa les épaules, recommençant à caresser son nouveau serpent. « Bah, M. Malfoy est le papa de Draco. Il doit savoir ce qui est le mieux à faire. » Il se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard en direction de la porte fermée. Harry rougit encore une fois. « C'est dommage que tu ne rencontreras pas mon Draco. Il est formidable. » Des yeux verts se voilèrent tandis que la main d'Harry se levait de son propre maître pour aller se poser sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry gémit. « Aïe ! Aïe, Nagini, ma tête me fait mal ! »

**XXXX**

D'un côté, Draco dut admettre avec réticence qu'il était impressionné par la vitesse des autres élèves.

D'un autre côté, il trouvait quelque peu inquiétant que sa méthode pour se délivrer du stress consiste à débiter une litanie de sorts de magie noire.

Tandis que Draco courait dans les couloirs avec les autres élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, il admit que jurer avec rage et lancer des sorts à limite du légal n'était pas exactement la plus sage des décisions. En effet, lorsqu'on se trouvait dans un laboratoire plein de produits chimiques hautement volatiles et explosifs, il était judicieux de ne pas adopter ce genre de comportement. Sérieusement, le petit accident d'Harry ne lui avait rien appris ? En tous les cas, c'est ce qu'avait commenté une Luna essoufflée avant que Neville ne lui agrippe la main et ne la sorte de la pièce avec hâte. L'explosion qui avait suivi avait été plutôt sympathique …

Alors que la plupart des étudiants s'arrêtaient, désormais à une distance convenable du danger, Draco continua de courir jusqu'au portail d'Hogwarts. En fait, il ne s'arrêta pas de courir avant que quelqu'un ne lui attrape l'épaule et le force à se retourner.

« Eh bien. » haleta Pansy. « La présentation était plutôt passable. » Elle posa une main contre sa poitrine, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. « Toutefois, je te mets un O pour tes tactiques de diversion. »

« Tactiques de diversion ? » s'étouffa à moitié Hermione.

Vince prit une grande respiration. « Est-ce que nous allons retrouver Harry, maintenant, Draco ? »

Draco hocha la tête, réfléchissant. Greg regarda autour de lui, perdu. « Ne devrions-nous pas aller trouver le Professeur Snape ? »

« Je suis absolument certain qu'il se dirigera par ici, d'ici peu. »

Hermione acquiesça, une expression déterminée prenant place sur son visage. « Comment allons-nous rejoindre Harry ? »

Draco lança un regard significatif à Pansy et Blaise. « NOUS n'allons pas le retrouver. »

« Quoi ? »

« Draco et Pansy vont rejoindre Harry. » flotta soudain la voix de Luna, venant de derrière eux et les faisant tous sursauter. Luna leur sourit à tous d'un air rêveur puis s'avança et attrapa le bras de Greg et d'Hermione. « Nous allons prendre une tasse de thé et attendre. » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, pensive. « J'espère qu'il y aura du thé à la menthe. J'aime tellement cela. C'est si doux. »

Blaise cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Bordel mais d'où arrives-tu ? »

« Oh, » grogna Hermione de frustration. « Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui nous importe est de savoir comment Lucius Malfoy a réussi à entrer dans la bâtisse. Comment Dumbledore a pu laisser cela arriver ? »

« Dumbledore est en train de se faire séduire par le complot du Crocpourri. » dit tristement Luna. Elle sembla ne pas être perturbée par les regards plein de dédain qu'elle reçut en réponse. « Et Lucius portait un glamour. Personne ne pouvait voir à travers sans savoir qui ils avaient vraiment devant eux. » Elle haussa les épaules, levant la main pour aller jouer avec son collier. « Harry m'a dit de dire à ses serpents qu'il ne retournerait pas chez sa famille. Après ça, ce fut facile pour moi de savoir qui j'avais en face de moi. »

La mâchoire de Pansy se contracta. « Et tu les as laissé l'emmener ? »

« Lucius Malfoy EST un membre du complot du Crocpourri. Je n'étais pas adéquatement préparé à le combattre. Il m'aurait fallu du Pus de Bubobulb et du dentifrice, ce que je n'avais pas sur moi. » déclara-t-elle sérieusement. Puis Luna sourit aux Serpentards. « Je suis tellement heureuse que vous ne soyez pas semblable à vos pères. »

« Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis pas comme mon père ? » demanda Greg, l'air plein d'espoir.

« Bien sûr que oui. » Luna lui tapota le bras, souriant avec éclat. « Tu n'as pas la moindre trace de la maladie du chewing-gum en toi. »

« Attendez une minute. » Hermione venait juste d'intégrer qu'on ne souhaitait qu'elle accompagne Pansy et Draco. « Que voulez-vous dire par NOUS n'allons pas sauver Harry ? Vous pensez réellement que vous pouvez me garder dans le château ? Je vais retrouver mon Ry Nours ! »

Draco eut un sourire satisfait, faisant un signe de la tête à Blaise. « Bien entendu. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, espèce de fils de, » Blaise lui agrippa le coude. « pute ! » Hermione s'arrêta, regardant autour d'elle, perdue. Ils ne se trouvaient plus devant le portail d'Hogwarts. En regardant par les fenêtres de la pièce, Hermione pouvait apercevoir des terres à perte de vue ainsi qu'un magnifique jardin. Elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, remarquant l'atmosphère accueillante. « Par l'enfer, où sommes-nous ?! »

« Oh, génial ! » s'exclama joyeusement Luna. « Ils ont du thé à la menthe ! »

« Tu penses qu'ils ont aussi des biscuits ? » Vince et Greg s'assirent à table, le visage plein d'espoir tandis qu'ils regardaient leur nouvelle amie sautiller joyeusement dans la cuisine.

Hermione sourit poliment et accepta la tasse que lui tendit Luna. Elle se tourna alors vers Blaise, son sourire s'effaçant et laissant place à un rictus mauvais et dangereux. « Blaise, » ronronna-t-elle d'un ton si mielleux que l'italien pâlit et recula d'un pas. « Tu as exactement trente secondes pour me dire précisément où nous sommes ou bien je serais forcée de te couper une certaine partie de ton anatomie que tu n'aimerais sûrement pas voir disparaître, si un jour tu veux pouvoir procréer. »

Greg lui lança un sourire plein de fierté. « On aurait presque l'impression d'entendre Pansy, Hermione ! »

Pansy et Draco regardèrent l'endroit où se tenaient les autres élèves quelques secondes auparavant. « Si j'étais Hermione, » annonça Pansy en se recoiffant avec sa main tout en lissant ses robes de l'autre. « Je serais sur le point de castrer Blaise. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce que Luna est partie avec eux ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « On ne sait jamais pourquoi Luna fait ce qu'elle fait. » Il haussa les épaules, levant distraitement la main pour aller frotter son front. Comme Harry avait l'habitude de le faire quand il réfléchissait. « Si Snape refuse de nous prendre avec lui, alors nous irons trouver Mère. Peut-être que Mère nous aidera. »

Pansy lui lança un regard mauvais. « Et tu voudras qu'on lui dise quoi, exactement ? Pansy et moi s'ennuyons à l'école et avons décidé de rejoindre les rangs du Lord plut tôt que prévu. Savez-vous où se trouve Père ? »

« Si nous promettons de nous détourner du camp d'Harry Potter, pourrez-vous nous dire où se trouve Oncle Luc ? » mima-t-il Pansy en train de lancer un sourire vainqueur à Narcissa.

« Peut-être aimeriez-vous me parler de votre attitude récemment changée envers le jeune M. Potter ? » contra Pansy en une parfaite imitation de Narcissa. Elle observa le visage de Draco. « Si vous n'aviez pas alerté la presse de votre implication avec le jeune Harry, votre père n'aurait pas été envoyé pour l'espionner. » Elle eut soudain un sourire hautain, sortant légèrement de son personnage. « Toutefois, toute personne ayant ne serait-ce qu'une moitié de cerveau sait qu'il suffit de vous demander pour que vous lui donniez tous les détails du quotidien de la vie d'Harry Potter. »

« Putain, mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le mon … »

« Continue de prétendre que tu parles à ta mère, Draco. » lui rappela gentiment Pansy. Son sourire se transforma en grimace tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. « Nous n'irons nulle part en restant ici. »

Draco soupira, croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. « Pourquoi est-ce que les idées de noblesse ne peuvent pas être aussi simple en pratique qu'elles le sont en théorie ? » Il fit les cent pas pendant une minute, arrivant enfin à quelque chose dans son esprit. « Nous irons de l'autre côté du Manoir, estoquerons l'information à Mère et irons trouver Harry. Si tout le reste échoue, au moins, nos noms devraient nous permettre d'entrer. »

Pansy sourit faiblement. « Personne n'oserait dire non à la nouvelle génération de Mangemorts. »

Un cri provenant de l'école attira leur attention sur Severus Snape. Il venait en courant jusqu'à eux. « Merde, » décida Draco. « C'est pas bon signe. »

« Ma marque m'a brûlé. » les informa abruptement Severus, peu surpris de voir Pansy et Draco l'attendant devant le portail. « Le Lord Noir a été informé qu'Harry a disparu des terres d'Hogwarts. Etes-vous prêt à affronter ce que ce voyage signifie ? » Il leur lança un regard noir. « La folie de la jeunesse ne prépare pas adéquatement une personne aux ténèbres suffocantes de Son autorité. »

« Nous venons avec vous. » La voix de Draco était catégorique. Pansy carra les épaules, levant le menton d'un air borné.

« Très bien. » dit froidement Snape. « Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputer. » Severus tendit ses mains et attrapa les bras de ses élèves assez fortement pour les faire grimacer. Sans un autre mot, il transplana. Le trio disparut quelques secondes avant que Lupin, Tonks et les jumeaux Weasley n'arrivent par transplanage et ne foncent vers les portes d'entrée du château.

Draco serra les dents, repoussant l'hystérie qui le traversait chaque fois qu'il transplanait. Quand cela s'arrêta, Draco eut l'impression fugace d'être dans une pièce caverneuse et sombre avant qu'un petit corps ne se jette sur lui pour l'étreindre. « Draco ! »

**XXXX**

Lucius avait un très mauvais sentiment à propos de tout ça.

Il garda une expression calme et indifférente, ses pensées bien cachées derrière un mur de ciment figuratif dans son esprit. Peu importe l'inquiétude ou le malaise, on pourrait même dire regret, qu'il ressentait, tout cela était inaccessible pour le Lord Noir. Le moindre doute ou hésitation dont il aurait fait preuve aurait signifié sa mort. Il le savait, il l'acceptait. Pourtant, ses pas s'arrêtèrent pendant une seconde quand il entra dans la pièce dans laquelle il avait laissé Harry. Il vit son fils, la fille Parkinson et Severus Snape rassemblés autour d'Harry, Nagini s'étant enroulée sur elle-même aux chevilles d'Harry. Il haussa les sourcils, rencontrant les yeux onyx de son vieil ami tandis qu'il parlait au petit garçon. « Harry, » dit-il doucement. « Je m'excuse mais j'ai été incapable de te trouver de la nourriture. J'ai, toutefois, » Il hésita un instant, ses yeux volant vers son fils. « Amené quelqu'un qui est extrêmement impatient à l'idée de converser avec toi. » Il fit un pas sur le côté, fermant les yeux quand la silhouette enveloppé de vêtements noirs se glissa dans la pièce.

Lord Voldemort sourit froidement à la vue du groupe devant lui. « Que c'est familial, » dit-il d'un ton traînant, amusé par le fait que Severus sursauta légèrement à l'entente de sa voix. Il regarda Draco s'asseoir sur une des chaises avec défiance, prenant un enfant rougissant sur ses genoux tandis que sa meilleure amie s'asseyait près de lui. Le Lord glissa jusqu'à son trône avant de s'installer dessus. « Un manque de manière affligeant, est-ce là ce que tu apprends à ton fils, Lucius ? Tut tut tut … » Il apprécia la façon dont les adolescents se tendirent en entendant les glissements des robes contre le sol, signalant l'arrivée de ses Mangemorts dans la pièce. « Nous verrons comment régler ce problème plus tard. » Lucius se raidit instantanément. « Severus ? »

Des cheveux noirs tombèrent devant les yeux du maître des potions alors qu'il s'inclinait légèrement. « Mon Seigneur ? »

« Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas été renseigné de la faiblesse actuelle du jeune Harry Potter ? » Voldemort s'exprima d'une voix douce, sachant que présenter une façade calme permettait de faire craindre aux autres quand le masque tomberait. « J'ai été forcé d'envoyer un autre espion à Hogwarts. Il s'est débrouillé pour m'informer d'un accident qui aurait eu lieu à l'Infirmerie avant de mystérieusement disparaître. » Il observa une étrange lueur prendre place dans les yeux de Snape. Ses propres yeux se plissèrent en réponse bien que son ton resta égal. « Je comprends ce désir territorial de garder les autres éloigné de ton lieu de travail, mais sérieusement, Severus ? Attaquer un de tes camarades Mangemorts ? »

« Je n'ai attaqué personne. » répliqua froidement Snape. Ses yeux étincelèrent à nouveau. « Peut-être a-t-il à nouveau décidé de changer de camp ? En mémoire de ses amis trop rapidement partis par sa faute ? »

Des yeux écarlates brillèrent de colère. Il serra la mâchoire, contrôlant sa rage quand il rencontra des yeux verts curieux l'observant de sur les genoux de Draco. Il sourit, enchanté quand Lucius et Severus se tendirent. « M. Potter, veuillez me pardonner de vous avoir ignoré. » Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'au serpent recroquevillé sur lui-même sur les genoux du garçon. « Je vois que vous avez déjà rencontré ma Nagini. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, tendant la main pour distraitement caresser le serpent. « J'aime beaucoup Nagini. C'est mon amie. » Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils en regardant l'homme étrange assis sur le trône. « Vous devriez être plus gentil avec elle. Ce n'est pas bien de faire du mal aux gens pour avoir ce que l'on veut. Vous devez demander. Et dire s'il vous plait. Et être gentil. C'est la Règle d'Or. »

Voldemort haussa les sourcils. « La Règle d'Or ? » le questionna-t-il avec une voix étrange.

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Je l'ai apprise à l'école. On est censé traiter les autres comme on souhaiterait être traité. C'est la bonne chose à faire. » Il tourna la tête, souriant timidement à Draco et Pansy. « C'est comme ça que j'ai eu des amis. » Il se retourna vers l'homme bizarre. « Vous devez être gentil avec vos amis. » lui expliqua-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas d'amis. » rétorqua Voldemort d'un ton glacial. « J'ai des suiveurs. Vous devriez savoir, maintenant, M. Potter que les émotions sont une faiblesse que l'on ne peut tolérer. » Son sourire était dur. « Vous vous autorisez à ressentir des émotions et ce qui a mené votre ami, » Il cracha le dernier mot. « Sirius Black à sa perte, il y a de cela trois mois, n'est-il pas ? » Il eut un rictus satisfait en voyant Severus et Draco se raidir. « Viens ici, Nagini. »

Harry était perplexe. Il caressa gentiment la tête de Nagini et la laissa glisser de ses genoux avec réticence. Il se mordit la lèvre, les sourcils froncés et songea à ce que l'homme venait de dire. Il ne savait pas qui ce Sirius Black était. Mais à la façon dont le Professeur Snape, Draco et Pansy s'étaient tendus à la mention de ce nom, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'eux le connaissaient. Il eut l'impression qu'ils étaient inquiets de sa réaction. Puis, il songea que ça ne pouvait être ça, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Peut-être … Peut-être que Sirius était un ami de Draco et de son professeur et que c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient en colère parce que que cet homme bizarre avait fait du mal à quelqu'un auxquels ils tenaient ? Cela devait ça. Soudainement en colère, Harry leva le menton et fusilla du regard l'homme devant lui. « Arrêtez ! » dit-il sévèrement. « Mes amis n'ont rien fait de mal. C'est méchant de dire délibérément des choses qui les blesseront. »

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent. « J'ai dit, » réitéra-t-il d'un ton un peu plus coléreux, passant au tutoiement. « Que c'était de ta faute si Sirius Black était mort. TU es celui qui m'a donné les outils dont j'avais besoin pour le tuer. »

Nagini siffla rageusement aux côtés de Voldemort, mécontente des émotions de son maître. Harry n'aima pas la façon dont sa main se resserra autour de ses écailles. « Félicitations ? » lui lança-t-il. Il sourit en sentant Draco se détendre abruptement contre lui. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque le blond vint distraitement lui masser la nuque. Draco était content de lui, il devait être en train de se comporter comme un Serpentard !

Voldemort fulminait, désormais. Il était impératif que le garçon perde son sang-froid, son contrôle en face de lui et de ses suiveurs pour que tous puissent assister à sa victoire la plus satisfaisante. Mais ce sale gosse semblait être content d'être assis sur Draco, tenant la main à la jeune déception des Parkinson et souriant à son propre serpent, Nagini. Quoique … le garçon était un exemple plus que convainquant de la stupidité des Gryffondors … peut-être que s'il tentait de jouer avec ses sentiments, il aurait ce qu'il voulait … « Tu m'as blessé, l'année dernière. » dit-il finalement en détaillant Harry. « Au Ministère, pendant que je te … possédais. J'ai ressenti une terrible agonie. » Harry sembla perdu pendant près d'une minute avant de hausser les épaules et de s'allonger contre le torse de Draco. « Cela ne te gêne pas de savoir que tu as blessé quelqu'un consciemment et intentionnellement ? »

Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme … quelque chose avec cette arrogante certitude qu'il avait toujours raison et Harry perpétuellement tort qui lui rappelait son Oncle Vernon. « Je n'ai pas à m'excuser auprès de vous pour ça. » déclara Harry en imitant parfaitement le ton traînant que Draco adoptait souvent. « Je vaux mieux que ça. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous vous êtes blessé en essayant de me faire du mal en en tentant de me contrôler. »

Des doigts anormalement pâles se refermèrent sur les écailles de Nagini, lui extrayant un sifflement de douleur. Mais le serpent savait qu'elle ne devait pas tenter de lui échapper. Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait en voyant l'inquiétude naître dans les yeux de l'enfant. Il perdrait bientôt son contrôle. Il sortit sa baguette, tremblant presque d'anticipation tandis qu'il pointait le bout vers le serpent. Nagini l'avait trahie, après tout, en se pelotonnant contre cet insupportable sale gosse. « Où est ta baguette, Harry. » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent, son attention fermement portée sur le serpent tremblant en face de lui. « Ma quoi ? »

« Ta baguette ? » dit le Lord Noir en serrant les dents. Il détestait se répéter.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'en ai pas. Mione a dit que ça pouvait être dangereux de jouer avec tant que je ne savais pas contrôler ma magie. » Il soupira, frustré. « J'ai essayé de lui dire que je ne pouvais pas faire de la magie mais elle ne m'a pas cru. » Draco se figea, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines. Hermione avait pris la baguette d'Harry quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant de cinq ans terrifié. Elle ne lui avait pas encore rendu. Horrifié, Draco rencontra le regard de Voldemort. Il vit une expression de profonde satisfaction s'installer sur ses traits monstrueux. Draco ferma les yeux, son cœur battant furieusement, et commença à prier.

« Quel dommage. » déclara Voldemort, pointant une nouvelle fois sa baguette vers Nagini.

Harry serra les poings et sauta des genoux de Draco. « Soyez gentil avec mon ami ! »

Des yeux rouges écarlate brillèrent d'une satisfaction glaçante. « Comme si un gamin pouvait dicter ma conduite ! »

Harry était en colère. Il avait raté son jour d'école préféré, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, son Draco et Pansy étaient effrayés, le Professeur Snape était en colère et cet homme – cet homme si semblable à son Oncle Vernon – faisait du mal à sa nouvelle amie. Et Nagini n'avait rien fait ! Il avait besoin … d'une distraction. Oui ! Une distraction ! Comme Dean lui avait appris lorsqu'ils jouaient au Football – Il devait feinter vers la gauche et partir vers la droite. Il devait faire s'éloigner cet homme de Nagini et, à ce moment-là, il pourrait l'aider ! Mais comment faire … cet homme savait faire de la magie, comme ses amis. Inconsciemment, il pressa ses poings contre ses jambes et grimaça en sentant une légère douleur se faire sentir. Mais oui, bien sûr ! Sans y penser à deux fois, Harry plongea sa main dans sa poche et en retira sa pierre porte-bonheur. Il la lança aussi fort que possible sur le mur au-dessus de la tête de l'homme étrange.

Voldemort vit la pierre et rit à gorge déployée. C'était comme ça que le Survivant avait prévu de l'arrêter de faire du mal à Nagini ? Oh, c'était juste tellement amusant.

Son rire s'évanouit soudainement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent grandement lorsque la pierre lancée par les mains inexpérimentées d'un sale gosse de dix ans entra dans sa bouche et vint se loger dans son œsophage. Sa baguette tomba au sol, ses mains griffant sa gorge tandis qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Harry ne vit pas la pierre glisser dans la gorge de l'homme. A l'instant où la pierre quitta ses mains, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Draco et fonça vers Nagini. Sifflant doucement au magnifique serpent pour la rassurer, il la laissa s'enrouler autour de lui puis se dépêcha de s'éloigner de l'homme à terre. « Il est grand temps de partir. » annonça Snape en prenant le garçon, et donc le serpent, dans ses bras. Draco, Pansy et Lucius s'agrippèrent instantanément à Severus. Lucius regarda par-dessus son épaule quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il eut un sourire hautain en voyant Dumbledore et plusieurs Aurors entrer dans la pièce. Il leur fit un petit signe de la main juste avant que le petit groupe ne disparaisse.

Des yeux verts observèrent les alentours avec inquiétude. « Ne devrions-nous pas retourner là-bas pour s'assurer que le monsieur pas très gentil va bien ? »

« NON ! » Le cri fut unanime. Draco détacha son regard anxieux d'Harry pour foudroyer son père du regard. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu étais sur le point de remettre Harry au Lord Noir ! » siffla-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Il n'allait pas me faire de mal, Draco ! » Il ne comprit les expressions qui se peignirent sur les visages de ses amis alors il les ignora. A la place, il pointa du doigt le pommeau en forme de serpent de la canne de Lucius. « C'est un messager divin. Comme Greg l'a dit. » Il leva les yeux, souriant au père de son meilleur ami. « Peut-on … euh … Pourrait-on avoir quelque chose à manger, maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr. » Lucius fit un grand geste qui engloba toute la maison devant lui. « Et puis-je te souhaiter la bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy. » Il échangea un regard avec Severus avant de se retourner vers son fils toujours renfrogné. « Les Malfoy se retrouvent toujours au sommet. » dit-il doucement. « Donne-moi une journée pour que je puisse bien songer à chaque détail et même mon départ soudain d'Azkaban paraîtra être un moyen bien calculé pour assurer la protection d'Harry. »

« Je vais bien, Draco. » l'informa sérieusement Harry, se tenant toujours fermement au Professeur Snape. « Ton papa m'a protégé des Dursley. »

« Oui, » commença vivement le blond. « Mais il t'a amené directement à … »

Pansy le coupa. « Peu importe ce à quoi vous arriverez, nous conviendrons tous de certaines choses pour éliminer les blancs. Et assurez-vous d'ajouter McGregor à votre histoire. J'ai un deal avec ses filles. »

Lucius ouvrit distraitement la porte, semblant pensif. « Oui, il était dans une cellule proche de la mienne … »

« ELOIGNEZ-VOUS DE MON RY NOURS ! STUPEFIX ! »

Snape baissa les yeux avec froideur sur le corps qui venait de toucher le sol. « Miss Granger, je comprends que vous ayez été élevé par des Moldus mais il me semblait que même eux trouvaient inadéquate de rendre son hôte inconscient. » Il enjamba Lucius, posant Harry par terre avant de se tourner vers la gazinière pour mettre la bouilloire sur le feu. Ça allait être une longue journée.

Harry sourit avec éclat à ses amis, se jetant sur les genoux de Draco à l'instant où celui-ci s'assit sur une chaise. « Regarde Mione, » dit-il joyeusement. « C'est Nagini ! » Il tourna ses grands yeux verts brillants vers le blond. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco puis lui lança le sourire le plus persuasif et le plus mignon qu'il avait en stock. « Je peux la garder, Draco ? »

**XXXX**

… De toute ma vie, je crois que je n'avais jamais assisté à mort de Voldemort plus conne que celle-là ! xDD Ah, ce que j'aime cette fanfic … Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Sympa, non ? En tout cas, un problème en moins pour notre chère Ryry !

RARs aux Anonymes : Je vous adore de tout mon coeur ! Merci beaucoup à vous !

ladydragonfly : Ah ah, oui, en effet xD On peut dire ça ! La réaction de Draco était assez drastique.

Kisis : Malheureusement, si. Mais maintenant, Harry va bien :D

ankana87 : Oui, Luna est un perso absolument génial ... Sortir des trucs pareils, y a vraiment qu'elle ! Le match de foot était tellement bien ... Et Draco, toujours égal à lui-même ... Ah la la ... Oui, c'était un bon passage ! Enfin voilà :)

La Prof : Whoua, que de reviews que tu m'as laissé ! Bon, alors, je m'excuse de t'embêter avec le fait que j'ai changé Poudlard par Hogwarts ... Mais mon aversion pour la version française du mot est presque viscéral ... Je verrais, peut-être que lorsque je me mettrais à une autre trad après celle-là et Different Life, je remplacerai ... Ouais, je verrais :D Sinon, merci à toi et je suis heureuse que la trad te plaise autant ! En même temps, l'histoire est franchement bien !


End file.
